The Unexpected Gift
by imadecookies
Summary: They say a child can only be a blessing, no one mentions the journey can be hell.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my best friend April, a marine who just found out she's pregnant. April I love you and can't wait to be an aunt!  
**

(All things about pregnancy are not based of self expirience but rather the testimonials and stories from some friends and girls I knew who had a child at the age of 16-17 while still in high school. This story was inspired by them and written for them, I hope I do them justic in capturing the nightmear and twisted kind of fate teenage pregnancy can be even if its just in a fan fiction. All now are happy mothers who are either still with the fathers, married, or happy single mothers all working on college and their kid.)

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**  
**

She felt the warmness beside her disappear with the moving pressure of the bed. Her eyes lazed open, sleep was still on her but her brain had already stirred. It was still dark out; no normal person would be up at this hour.

"It's not even light out." She whispered turning over watching him trying to wake himself up beside her. His legs swung over the bed and he sat starring at the floor for a few moments. A ritual for him, she didn't know how this helped him wake up, but it worked for him.

"I have a job to do." He whispered back to her and she felt his presence leave her completely. She drifted off to sleep again only for a moment before she felt him on the bed again. She looked up and was met with a kiss, a good morning and a good bye kiss all in one.

She lingers for a moment; letting the darkness fade away while her eyes adjust to the lack of light. The sun has yet to rise at her window, but she can't seem to go back to her peaceful sleep she once had. Especially with the space next to her now empty and cold. She got ups and slipped her robe on. Her feet padded through the house, she could walk through it with her eyes closed now, no need to turn on any lights.

The large apartment is very quiet at this time, sometimes it even surprised her. Come sunrise there would be enough noise to anger the neighbors, yet right now she seemed like the only one in the world. She walked down the hallway and into a door way. She looks over at the sleeping body, no heart to wake them. They would be up soon enough with no sense in their small brain to let her rest again; she needed to savor these moments of quiet. They were rare.

She went over to the kitchen, tea sounded good to her still lazy body. She went to her stove; it would help her wake up and yet relax her like it always had. She sat at the table with her new hot mug of tea; she blew on it to let it cool. Her eyes caught the silver gleam on her left hand.

Her friends who had made the same journey all had great diamonds attached to the bands. Hers though had no diamond, only a silver band. She didn't mind, why tell lies to everyone saying she had ever been engaged? Everyone knew that wasn't the case with her.

* * *

The cold days of December made her cheeks blush in the cold and her finger tips grow slightly prickly due to lack of gloves. Hinata tried her best not to run down the street. There was no reason to run; he was going to wait for her. But still, her heart couldn't help but carry her feet a little faster then need be. She rounded corners and almost collided with people as she made her way to the Ramen shop. She was never really one to like ramen but she didn't care. 

"Naruto!" She called when she was about five feet from it. The blond boy of seventeen looked up and smiled cheerfully. Just as he promised, he had waited for her. There was no steaming bowl of ramen before him like there usually was at the ramen shop. This, she knew, had to take some serious strength from the boy. To wait as long as he did and eat nothing in his favorite restaurant, it was like dangling candy in front of a sweet toothed child.

When she ran up, he didn't say hi or give her a hug. He swept her into a movie magical kiss. It was rare for her boyfriend of a year to show such grand gestures of affection in public. But she didn't complain she loved them when they made their appearance.

"Happy birthday." He said when he broke her away from this kiss; her knees were weak and her brain seemed to stall for a minute. She had to slowly process the words in her brain.

_Birthday_…yes her birthday…today…which is why she was here.

"Thank you." She said still in her state of bliss. He helped her sit down. Naruto didn't have much money, which was surprising on the amount of missions he went on and passed. However, Hinata knew that even though he always seemed to have just enough in his little frog, he did have a good bundle stashed away in his savings account. Despite what everyone thought, he was a very stingy person. He saved for that rainy day, today he seemed to have a little more then usual but still just enough to buy her ramen and a gift on her birthday.

Most girls might get bored with this ritual but Hinata could live off of it. Today he would treat her around town, starting with ramen followed by a walk through the shops and she could pick out anything she wanted. Then that night they'd see a movie, then go back to his place. It was special because today was the day he would clear his schedule and make room for only her. He wouldn't work with the Hokage as an apprentice to become the next Hokage, he wouldn't help his friends like he usually did and he wouldn't accept missions. Today was _her_ day, and she was down right ecstatic about that.

When they were done eating just as promised he walked her to the shops, her hand in his. His subtle sign to tell the world she was his.

"Hey you two! Happy birthday Hinata!" Sakura had found them, she was waved toward them Sasuke right behind her with a weird smirk on his face.

"Birthday?" Sasuke voiced looking down at her with cool eyes "Happy birthday then."

Hinata was never close to Sasuke, she had never said more then two words to him before, and on his return to the sand she wasn't the only one suspisious of him. But it seemed, in the eyes of her one of her closest friends, and the person she loved, that this man was alright in the end. Sasuke still gave her a creepy feeling but she let it pass, he was trying after all.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"So how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"Seventeen." Hinata said proudly. Something special over came a girl on her birthday, the older she got the more she left child hood behind.

"You two on a date?" Naruto asked his team mates.

"You could say that, we just met for lunch. I have to go back to work and Sasuke has another meeting with the elders." Sakura said another smile on her face then looked at her watch. "Speaking of which I need to get back soon, Tsunade will have my head if I'm late again." She said the two newest couple of Konoha walked off just as fast as they had shown up.

"Any idea what you want this year?" Naruto asked turning his attention back on her.

"Um…" The question was so simple, yet it still managed to make her feel a bit selfish. She had grown up a privileged girl compared to him however she had never been showered with gifts before in her life. Someone buying something for her other then herself was almost completely foreign. "I don't really know." She said honestly. She hadn't really spent all night thinking of what to make her boyfriend buy her, she was just happy she had all day with him. She was just happy their lunch wouldn't be broken up by someone needing his help, or by a mission or him having to cut it short because Tsunade needed him back as soon as possible.

They passed by a shop of small trinkets and jewelry, her eyes caught a pair of sapphire earrings. They were expensive and she felt bad for showing such interest in them, she almost wanted to take it back and keep walking. Christmas had just passed and he had bought her a necklace with the exact same birthstone and now she expected earrings as well? She wasn't that selfish, but it was too late; he saw how her eyes lit up and dragged her inside.

She was too embarrassed to really listen, she couldn't hide how him showering her with gifts made her a feel a bit ridiculous. The pretty red head in the store happily accepted the wade of money from his Gama-chan. He cheerfully said thank you to the girl, who no doubt was just as thankful with her new pay raise thanks to Hinata's interest in diamonds.

"Naruto you really shouldn't have." She said looking at the pretty light blue sapphires in her hand. They were real, no doubt about that, and now they were hers.

"How come?" He asked her and seemed genuine confused about the response. Why was his girlfriend telling him he shouldn't have bought her a birthday gift?

"Thank you." She said and tip toed up to give him a kiss on his cold cheek. A boyish smile crossed his lips and she proceeded to put on her new earring for the world to see.

The rest of the day was a wonderful blur of romantic moments and sweet kisses. A romance movie she knew he hated but sat through for her. A dinner not at a ramen place; but at a nicer restaurant that was warm with a fire place. At the end of the night they walked hand in hand back to his place, her heart pounded.

When it came to the case of Hinata's chastity, it wasn't really a secret that it had flown out the window at the age of sixteen when they had finally come out in public with their relationship. No one made a spectacle of it, weather they knew or they didn't no one said a word but no one pretended to act naive either. It hadn't really been so much as magical as it was in the movies so much as it was a night of pure lust and teenage hormones. Things didn't just lead to another, she had been fully aware of the course of actions taken that night and she had had the chance to stop them. But she didn't and thinking back she was clad she didn't; now she couldn't really attempt to count how many times she wanted him or how close they had gotten since then.

"It was a wonderful day Naruto." Her voice was small; she had no idea how to thank him for clearing his schedule the way he did. That couldn't have been very easy, especially working so close to the Hokage.

"It was, wasn't it?" He said smiling at her with a lazy but confident smile that stole her heart away.

In his apartment she didn't even wait for him to close the door before she jumped up and planted a kiss on his lip she loved so much. His arms wrapped tight around her, she heard him shut the door with his foot. Their kiss deepened letting their inhibitions fly away. She felt his hands on her zipper; her jacket was on the floor. The back of her knees against his bed. In one fell swoop she was underneath him, his mouth crushing hers. Her hands flew on his golden chest under his shirt, she felt him help her tug it off.

Had she been fifteen she would have felt wrong, she would have told her self this was so wrong. But she was practically a woman now, a woman with her man. There was nothing wrong about this, no matter how much the adults preached they were too young. They certainly weren't too young to show each other their love for one another.

Her lust ached inside her, with each movement of his hands on her body with each moment they lingered in a kiss, that familiar wonderful sensation was at the bottom of her stomach and traveling south. She felt his excitement in-between her legs making her give out a small hot breathed moan in his mouth which only gave him the okay to tease her.

He removed her clothing till she was only in her bandages and panties. His lips traveled from her now plump and almost sore lips to her neck and collarbone. Down her chest and onto her stomach, she felt him hover above her entrance and she moaned. She hated and she loved it when he teased her. When his lips met hers again and she felt his hands lightly tug her hair, her small fingers flew to his pants. He grabbed her wrists, when he took control she melted.

He pushed himself against her, making her moan, making her want him. Her eyes burned into his and her breath was loud and heaving. She whispered the words _'please'_ and _'I want you'_ into his ear, the words she knew he could never resist. There had been a time for foreplay, but right now she just wanted him. They had the rest of their lives for foreplay.

It wasn't long before he had removed the remains of her clothing and now hovered over her in all his glory. She placed her hands on the back of his neck giving him the 'go' signal. She sucked in a breath when she felt him inside her. The pleasure was over powering; she let out a moan in his ear, and tugged at his hair. Everything else in the world ceased to exist all she could see, all she could hear, all she could feel was him.

He moved inside her, each time making her whisper moans of ecstasy, making her claw at his back. She felt his hot breath on her ear and neck, she felt him pick up speed. He knew her body; he knew the right spots to hit. She felt herself on the edge she begged him not to stop. She felt her nerves crawl she felt her muscles tighten. Her nails dug into his back, an animalistic sense took over both of them. She grabbed onto his hair, she felt her back arched and she held in a loud cry of pleasure, letting only a stifled moan seep out from her lips. Her muscles tightened around him and he picked up speed again, while she tried to regain her senses she felt him so deep and so fast. His hands on her hips. Low grunts of pleasure from his lips. A whisper of her name; followed by warm liquid in her body.

They laid there, arm in arm sweat on their bodies. She didn't want to let him go, not yet. If she let him go this wonderful day could end and she would be forced to share him with the world again.

She looked up and kissed him, kissed him deep. She kissed all of him, she was hungry for him.

"Why can't every day be like this?" She asked him his arm still around her, but his head resting on her chest as they starred at the cold wind brush threw the trees outside.

"It will one day." He said to her while she combed her hands through his soft blond locks. The words were the words all girls longed to hear from the men they loved. _'One day, we'll have it all.' 'One day you'll be the one I come home too.' _ One day, but not today. Let's savor today.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review!!!**

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: To clairify, all chapters start with Hinata, as a mother already and the rest of the chapter is a flashback of **How **and **What **happened when she was seventeen.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

The birds began to wake up, pink filled the sky. It was sunrise; she was on her second cup of tea. She started to feel sleepy again, maybe she should go back to sleep for may an hour or so. 

"Mommy?" A familiar sweet voice was at the door way to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" She turned to the sweet face of a four year old. Dark hair long and strait like her own with the pale skin of a Hyuuga but the eyes of pale blue from the genes of her father. She was a good mixture of only the twos best genetic codes, this child was blessed. Hinata couldn't count how many times people had told her that when they saw her little Yumi. Of course these compliments only came once everyone and their mother got over the initial shock of her arrival.

"Why are you up so early?" She sounded confused and even suspicious. She was a ninja's daughter, no mistaking that. Anything out of the ordinary was greeted with suspicion rather then curiosity.

"To keep up with you." Hinata smiled at her daughter; usually the little girl had to bounce into her room at the crack of dawn to get her up. It was rare that she was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Hungry?"

The little girl nodded and crawled up into her high chair still in her pajamas. Hinata did her motherly duties at the stove of making her daughters favorite breakfast, the one and only she would eat.

"You're not hungry?" the girl asked while stuffing her face.

"Don't talk while your chewing." Hinata corrected her daughter's table manners. For someone who had never known a mother she surprised herself on her discipline. Maybe she really should thank her father one of these days. "I already ate, while you were sleeping."

She never ate breakfast, the nine months of not being able to stomach breakfast had scarred her away from all breakfast foods known to man and eating before noon.

Now that she had her morning fuel, the young twenty one year old mother braced herself for the tornado of a day to come. It was no doubt who the father of this child was, because there was no other human on earth who could posses so much energy.

* * *

She woke up in his arms. A position she only got when she stayed here. Something that was actually rarer then people may have believed. With their conflicting schedules and mission the two barely got a night to spend together. Such was a life of a ninja though; you took what you could get when you could get it. 

She almost wished him to not wake up, if he didn't wake up they didn't have to go back to their daily lives, and she didn't have to put in a request to meet for lunch. She felt him stir under her she and she held on tighter. She felt him laugh.

"You're going to have to let go some day." He said amused.

"Not today." She said her eyes still closed breathing in his sent. She reluctantly let him go when he began to crawl out of bed with her still attached to him. She wanted to tell him to call in sick, to tell the Hokage he needed and extra day off. But she knew better, she knew him better. She watched him cross the room and turn the shower on, she was still sleepy but she decided to watch the show instead.

"You really busy today?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"Making up for all my work I missed yesterday." He said smiling at her, playfully blaming her for it.

"You say that like your complaining." Hinata gave him her special look, a look she gave him from under his eyelids. She sat up with the sheets wrapped around her body, outlining her figure.

"Don't do that." He warned her and disappeared into the bathroom. It was amusing how much power they had over each other, she wondered if he was aware of it as much as she was.

When they were both dressed and ready to leave, and doing their damned best to keep their hands off each other, they made plans to meet up again given there was no mission involved. Their plans were never set in stone, it was always a "_maybe"_ or a "_we'll see"_, or the most common one was "I would like to..." Was this what life was going to be like once he was Hokage? Hinata had the feeling it would be much worse, she would be lucky if she saw him at all.

They give their last kiss good bye at the steps of his apartment, he runs off to the tower while she makes plans to sneak into her fathers house. The Hyuuga compound has its usual guards out front, they greet her warmly. They were used to seeing her missing all night and bouncing back in the morning. If only her father would greet her with the same warm smiles as the branch member guards did.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." She said almost innocently. At the age of sixteen Hinata realized she never needed to tell her father every detail of her outings, especially when they included a boyfriend he just tolerated rather then liked.

"All night?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"I need to meet Kiba and Shino, I'll see you later father." She said walking away, if she mentioned possible training her father would practically push her out the door dropping all suspecting whereabouts she could have been last night.

She made her way into her bed room for a shower. The last thing she needed was to go see her two male team mates after smelling of sex and her boyfriend. If she could count on them for one thing it would be like treating her like one of the boys and sometimes that was fun other times that was just plane annoying.

The breeze had gotten colder since she had been inside, she may have been born in December but she was never one to really love the cold days. She was more of an autumn person, not to cold and not to hot. It was still early in the day, almost noon; the streets were just getting their usual crowd in.

"Hinata!" she turned to the sound of her name. Two days in a row she bumped into Sakura in the street, which was impressive, the girl was usually harder to get a hold of then the Hokage herself.

"Hi Sakura. What are you up to?"

"Getting some lunch for Tsunade, I wanted to tell you since I saw you we're doing check ups at the hospital next month, you want me to get you in early?" Sometimes Sakura was a saint. Ninja check ups were mandatory for all Konoha shinobi but if you didn't have an appointment you had to wait around all day that they were on the letter of your name, and pray they made time for you. The funny thing was, no one could really make appointments in the necessary month in advanced because the doctors _"forgot" _to tell people when the exams would be.

"Yes pleas!" Hinata said.

"Okay, I'll let you know when. By the way nice earrings!" And with that she was off again. Hinata knew from experience the next time she would see her would be on the day of exam, because Hinata always requested a female doctor and they always gave her Sakura.

"I can't believe we haven't had a mission in two weeks." Kiba was complaining leaning against a tree.

"I'm sure things will come up soon." Hinata voiced, she was greeted with hellos and a friendly bark from the big white dog. She knew her old friend wasn't referring to their team anymore. They hadn't really been a team in a long time; though they still did some A and B class mission together, and on days like today trained together. But they had also separated too; Kiba was training his own kids now while Shino worked in with his father. They had become the number one tracking team Konoha had known, so when a tracking mission came along they were usually the first ones called but it had been a slow month for them.

"Where are your kids?"

"Who knows? Probably causing havoc some where."

She gave up lecturing Kiba on his teaching techniques. If the Hokage had no complaints then neither did she. And Naruto had assured her time and time again that the kids placed in his hands were in no _real_ danger, as much as it may seem at times. She heard Akamaru back at her and almost startled her; it wasn't a really friendly back but more alarming. Her senses went up and she looked around.

"You look different." Kiba mused peering at her.

"What?" She was confused, what was so different about her? She was exactly the same as she was yesterday when she saw him trying to teach his kids how to walk on trees.

"Akamaru senses something different about you…are those real?" He asked pointing to her ears. Hinata couldn't help but beam.

"Yep."

He let out a whistle.

"Wow, you must really put out for Naruto to spend that kind of money on you." Her smile faded and she was left with a deep blush.

"KIBA!"

"Enough you two." Said a commanding and dark voice. The looked around at the entrance of their third member, he looked tired, as tired as he could look with sunglasses covering his face. It was in his voice, normally he got amused with Hinata and Kiba bickering and teasing each other, and today he seemed to have no stomach for it.

"Today we train, not fight." He said seriously and the two made silent amends.

Even though she had showered that morning she felt she needed on again. She was covered head to toe in dust and grime and sweat all together made like a muddy paste on her skin. Though she felt disgusting they were signs of a good training session, in her experience it was the dirtier you got the better your session was.

"They said its good chance of snow come January." Kiba mused as they walked back into town.

"That'll be nice; we didn't have any snow come Christmas." Hinata mused; she couldn't deny she didn't like the snow in the winter, even though she could do without the extreme cold.

"You know Hinata; something really is different about you."

"Enough Kiba." Her tone was dark and warning; she didn't want to hear anymore of his teasing.

"Kiba-sensei!" Said a loud squeaky voice, it was attached to a girl in bright red pig tails.

"Hey there they are…well one of them."

"Come quick! Kenji and Hiro lost the dog we were supposed to walk!"

"You guys are real winners aren't you?" Kiba said, he sounded annoyed but Hinata knew he was actually very amused. The girl blushed deeply, looking like she was about to defend herself when Kiba said good bye to his team mates and followed her.

"It wasn't my fault…" she was saying to her teacher as they walked away.

"The weather is going to change for the worse." Shino voiced one they were alone.

"A few more months of winter then spring will come." She would look forward to spring, and then she could do her gardening again.

"It gets worse before it gets better." He said and walked on. Hinata felt a strong chill enter her bones; Shino was usually right about these things.

Hinata sat outside the office, the warm bowl in her hands was heating her up pretty nicely. She was sure Naruto had yet to eat anything, he would only be happy to see her with a bowl of his favorite ramen.

"Hello Hinata." Shizune said walking by. She was accompanied with her usual stacks of papers and Tonton.

"Hello Shizune…um do you need any help?"

"No, no I got it. If you put that down Tonton will eat it then what will Naruto have for lunch?" The woman smiled at the now blushing Hinata; sometimes it worried her how she could be read like a book. "Are you waiting for him?"

"Yes, I think he's with Tsunade now I don't want to interrupt."

"Well you might as well go in with me or you'll never to see him. And between you and me Hinata, being as close as you are with Konoha's future Hokage, you're granted _certain privileges_." Her voice was a whisper, Hinata wanted to ask what she met but she had already opened the door.

"Hello hello!" Shizune announced to the seemingly empty room. Hinata hid behind her almost embarrassed to be seen bringing food to Naruto in front of Tsunade.

"Hinata!" She heard him from across the room; he looked up from his pile of papers. No doubt Tsunade had him doing most of her paper work as part of his apprentice training.

"Hello Hinata." Tsunade smiled at her while Hinata gave a bow. "Is that for me or Naruto, you know neither of us have eaten today."

"Tsunade don't lie, you ate an hour ago leaving Naruto to do your work." Shizune scolded her friend upon seeing the blush on Hinata's face.

"You read my mind Hinata, I'm starving!" Naruto smiled at her, she gave it to him and fought the urge to give him a kiss as well.

"I figured you would be."

"You know Hinata you don't have to wait outside all the time, if you don't hear us talking you are welcome to come in." Tsunade said to the girl who only seemed to blush in response.

"I didn't want to interrupt anything…"

"You wouldn't have, but like I said unless you hear us talking your more then welcome to enter. Sakura barges in with out warning all the time, so does Shizune, you can do the same." The blond woman made it sound like a special privilege to barge in with out warning, a privilege Hinata wasn't sure she would take advantage of she wasn't really one to barge in on anyone with out knocking. Was this _special privilege_ Shizune had been whispering about?

"It still hot!" Naruto voiced behind her at his small desk of papers.

"Naruto don't spill that on those documents!" Tsunade scolded to him.

"Don't spill sake on yours!" he shot back. Hinata tried to hide a smile, the two fought more like siblings then her and Kiba did. Speaking of Kiba…

"Tsunade-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering why things have been so slow for Kiba, Shino and I. Why haven't there been any mission's lately?"

"It's been slow I know. You're more then welcome to take up some D class missions if you want though, as far as your regular A class ones I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait on those. Are you getting anxious?"

"A little, I just really don't remember going this long with out one before."

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll get a storm of rescue mission come next week." She said looking out the window. "The weather is getting worse and if it snows people will be getting lost left and right, you'll have your hands full then. Enjoy the relaxation for now."

"That was good." Hinata looked over at the blond boy, still impressed with the speed he could eat his food in. You would think the boy grew up in a family of twenty rather then by himself.

"Good you're done, back to work then." Tsunade chimed in, Hinata saw Naruto pout but not complain. Could you really complain when you were handed your dream? Hinata turned to Tsunade and gave a polite bow and excused herself, she said good bye to Naruto and contemplated what to do the rest of the day.

* * *

**TBC - **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's chapter three. And _YES _I am still working on "Circle of Trust", but I am making some **MAJOR **modifications to it as well. Thanks for the patients! Dont forget to review!!  
:-D

* * *

**Chapter Three **

* * *

The television animals made sounds corresponding to their species. Yumi mimicked them proving to her mother she could be a better cat, dog, pig, or chicken then all the animals on TV. She sat on her mothers lap while the young woman attempted to comb the child's long hair and put it into two buns like she had asked. 

"I'm a cat! _MEOW!_" She screeched. Four years ago this would have stuck a nerve and she would have lost her patients with such loud noises. A pet peeve not many people knew she had, but now she had become immune to the loud sounds that came from her daughter. In fact a couple of hours where the house she lived in was actually quiet worried her, noise was now comforting where silence used to be relaxing.

"You're a cat? Where did my daughter go? She wanted her hair like aunt Tenten, how can I do her hair if she has turned into a cat?"

"_Meow!_" She remained intent on being a cat.

"Oh well, I guess if you're not my daughter I can't do your hair…"

"No! I want buns like Tenten!" She whined caving to her mother's soft voice. Her bright blue eyes had perfected the sad eyes of a kicked puppy, a look the girl used against every living person on the planet to get what she wanted. Everyone but the woman who gave birth to her, she was some one immune to her daughter's perfected begging look.

"Then sit still."

"Can I still be a cat?"

"Yes."

"Mommy, can we get a cat?"

"I thought _you_ were going to be my cat?"

"I wanna real kitty."

"We'll talk to your father about it."

"Do bunnies make noise?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Then how you know they make noise?"

"How_do_ I know." She corrected her. "I just know."

"If you never hear them, how you know?"

"Because a bunny is an animal, and all animals make noise."

"All animals?"

"Yes, all animals."

"What noise they make?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then how you know?"

"All animals make a noise."

"All?"

"Yes, all animals. There you go, all done, that wasn't so bad." She needed to put an end to this inquisition before it got out of hand and Hinata ran out of answers. For a four year old the little girl was sharp, it was hard to just make up answers for her to be satisfied with it.

Her tiny hands flew up to her hair to touch the buns on each side of her head. If they saw Tenten today, the girl would be very impressed with the little girl and probably buy her candy like she always did. Hinata got up and went to her room, she would be fine watching television by herself for a while she dressed quickly. As a mom you learned how to do things faster then you realized you ever could.

* * *

Hinata sipped her tea. It seemed like it was the only thing she could hold down with out her stomach acting up. The last thing she remembered eating before she started feeling so sick was a dinner at Naruto's place before he left on his S class mission along with Kakashi. They hadn't had Ramen, he had actually attempted to cook, and though she wouldn't say it, she was sure it was the blonds cooking that had made her feel so sick. 

"You look pale, are you feeling okay?" Neji asked out of the blue, almost surprising Hinata with such a multi syllable question to her. Did she really look that noticeably different she looked paler then usual for even Neji to notice? The boy was a ninja yes, but when it came to his cousin he didn't notice the difference between her waist long hair to her short hair she had at the age of 12.

"I've felt a bit sick." She said in all honesty.

"Have you gone to the hospital; you should get that checked out." Her father said though it was more of a command then a suggestion.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just food poisoning or something. Besides I have a check up tomorrow, I'm sure they'll give me something…"

"Hyuuga-sama…" A servant interrupted their dinner. The young girl held a scroll in her hands and bowed handing it to Hinata's father. The only time a servant of the main house had any privilege to interrupt their meals was when a mission was brought to them. Hinata watched hoping it was her turn; lately Neji and Hanabi were the only ones getting to go out on their missions. And though he didn't mention it, she was sure her father was getting upset about his daughter's laziness. Her father read the name on the closed scroll and then passed it to her with out saying a word.

Hinata opened the scroll, a B class mission. Just as Tsunade had predicted, the fall of winter snow had also brought rescue missions. A farmer lost in the mountains, his family requesting help before it's too late. Her team mates would be Kiba and Shino, just like it used to be.

"A mission?"

"I leave tomorrow as soon as possible." She felt relief, but before she could really show it she also felt that sick feeling in her stomach. Her stomach did turn and she had to excuse herself to her bed room, no one questioned anything. She was sick, she would get over it. She was a shinobi, nothing came between a shinobi and their mission.

The phone rang…and rang…and rang again. Hinata ran from her spot on the bathroom floor to pick up her bed room phone line. She felt sweaty and hot, she felt like her skin was going to melt off. Her head ached and her body seemed to forget how to work for a moment or two.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky.

"Hinata?" It was Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Did you forget your appointment today?"

"No…no… I didn't, sorry I'm just running a bit late."

"I'll try and hold your spot, can you be here with in twenty minutes."

"…yeah…" Hinata took a deep breath trying to keep her newly felt nausea down.

Walking to hospital seemed to take longer then she had ever remembered. If she had been smart she would have come to the doctor when it started two days ago. Maybe Sakura could give her some nausea pills to help her get through the day so this food poisoning or what ever it was to leave her system long enough to complete her mission. Even for a chunin going on a mission when you're feeling this sick wasn't exactly easy.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata said to the friendly nurse at the desk. She looked through her tablet and nodded.

"We've been waiting for you, just fill this out and you'll be in soon." She said handing her a clip bored and a pen. She took a seat in the waiting room of ninjas, some asleep some reading. Her eyes scanned on the paper as best she could manage despite how she felt.

_'Name…age…sex…allergies…"_ she filled out the questionnaire and turned it back in to the nurse.

"Go right in, you're in exam room four." She said smiling at Hinata. The girl dragged her feet and herself; she hoped there was a bathroom in room four.

If there was a God in heaven he was smiling on her, there was a private bathroom in room four. Hinata made a B line for it, hurling out all she had held in for the past half hour since her trip to her bathroom at home. She couldn't even remember eating so much yet still her stomach refused to hold anything down, she was starting to worry her own stomach would come out her throat.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Said a voice she didn't recognize outside the door. Hinata opened the door and was met with a young face of a blond nurse no older then she was, maybe even a bit younger.

"Yes?"

"Um…I'm Suki…ready for your check up?"

"I suppose so." Hinata said and hopped up onto the exam table. She was handed a hospital gown and asked to change in the bathroom. The nurse named Suki asked her questions she answered as best she could. Stand up stretch your arms, exams and blood tests.

"How have you felt in the past few days?"

"Really nauseated." She answered truthfully.

"Are you sexually active?" She supposed this was a standard question.

"Yes…but …I'm on birth control…" Her voice was small, and a bit shaky. The girl just nodded and jotted something down on her tablet.

"Hmmm, probably something weird in your hormones interacting strangely to the birth control, probably nothing serious."

"Would you be able to give me something for it? I have a mission as soon as I'm done here."

"I should be able to. I'll see what we have, something that works fast right?" She gave the girl a sweet smile, for some reason in her mood Hinata didn't return it like she usually word.

"Really fast."

"Okay Miss Hyuuga you just need to complete the pregnancy test and we'll be done."

"Pregnancy test?"

"All girls have to do it; you know ninja mottos and all." The girl said smiling and rolling her eyes. Hinata nodded knowing full well what mottos she was talking about. Shinobi's lived a life of _"You may not see tomorrow, do all you could today."_ This caused many things to happen that you may have really wanted to happen.

When she came back out she handed the nurse her little test. The girl smiled and excused herself. She was in the process of putting on her shoes when the door opened again and Sakura walked in. Their eyes met and Sakura actually looked…sad? Had something happened?

"Hinata… I have to pull you from the mission today."

At first she wasn't sure she heard her right. Sakura would only pull her from a mission if this was something very serious. The only times she had heard of a ninja being pulled was when they found something fatal in them that would endanger the mission or their fellow team members. Was she really _that_ sick? Had this nausea been the start of something _that_ serious?

"What? Why?" Her voice went high pitched, fear filled her.

"Your test was positive." She took several test, blood test, cell tests…a pregnancy test…

"What test?" Her skin went cold, her heart seemed to stop.

"Hinata…you're pregnant…" Sakura's voice was quiet, almost as if preparing for the dark haired girl to completely flip out.

"I…what…" Her voice was so quiet; she herself could barely hear it.

"I have to pull you from the mission for the sake of your pregnancy." Sakura's voice was robotic, as though she wasn't talking to her long time friend and child hood classmate.

"My…pregnancy…" Hinata repeated the words, as if saying them herself would make it all disappear.

"We have procedure…"

"Are you sure? I mean…I you really sure?" She started to find her voice again. This had to be wrong, there had to be a mix up. She was smarter then that, she didn't slip up that bad.

"The test can't be wrong Hinata…" Sakura's voice had turned from robotic to sympathetic, but still unfamiliar. It seemed even she didn't believe it.

"But…I use birth control…"

"Its not one hundred percent, you know that."

Sakura continued to ask questions but Hinata had drained her out. She had lost her voice, she lost her senses. Everything around her stopped, she didn't know what she was supposed to feel. She was in shock that was no doubt, being pregnant was the farthest possibility in her head. She had been safe…they had been safe…hadn't they?

Her brain began to do the math. She put together the year of dating, the months of sexual activity…the times they had practice both forms of safe sex. Her mind could think of times she had been a stupid kid…the test had to be wrong, there had to be a mix up.

"Tsunade will be informed of your absence..."

"You can't tell Tsunade!" She shot back. The sudden outburst of emotion seemed to throw the pink haired girl off a bit.

"Hinata…"

"If you tell her why I can't go on the mission it will get back to my father…" her blood ran cold again. Her father…what would he do? What would he say? How furious would he be? She couldn't stomach thinking about that right now, she could barely accept this news.

"Please Sakura don't tell Tsunade. Tell her I have a bug, food poisoning or something, but don't tell her I'm…" She couldn't even get the words out. Sakura seemed to weigh the options.

They had been schooled of the precautions taken when discovering a female ninja was expecting. They were pulled from all mission and told to work in offices of Konoha, or were married they were given the option to not work at all or even teach, to keep their monthly income. If Hinata was pulled off the mission now she knew Kiba and Shino would ask. But that was okay, she could trust her boys, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Okay…okay, I'll put _personal_ on your reason for leave okay. I won't lie for you though, Tsunade will lecture me or worse I'll loose my job for going against the rules. I'm supposed to tell her when these things happen…"

_These things_…the words were almost like venom inside Hinata's ears.

"I…I need to…go…"

"I can give you my key and you can go to my house if you like?" She asked her voice returning to the thoughtful and caring Sakura she knew and loved.

"Okay…" She didn't even think twice about it before answering. If she went home her father would ask why she wasn't on her mission, if she wondered the streets people would see how sick she was and ask questions.

The last thing she wanted to do now was ask more questions. She needed to get her head back, she needed to think rationally. She needed to remember who she was and what she was trained to do. She was trained as a child in times of crisis to think with a level head and make the decision that would help her succeed her mission. She could do this, she could think this through and make sense of it.

Well she would…eventually. Right now she just needed to throw up.

* * *

** - TBC - **


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: _I was asked to put flashback in itallics. Well incase you didnt know, let me say again; the beginning part of the chapters are Hinata and her daughter after she has been born. When you get to that big line separating the page, that when the flashbacks and the story is. I will not put ****ALL of the that in itallics, thats putting the ****ENTIRE chapter in itallics, and I dont know about you but I'd get a headache.**

* * *

"Where we going?" Her blue eyes were suspicious again, how could mom not tell her where they were going before they left the house. Hinata was just about to answer when she was stopped by a loud familiar voice in the already loud streets of Konoha. 

"YUMI!" They looked up and saw a slightly older looking woman holding her arms out. In a flash the little girl let go of her mothers hand and ran into the brunettes arms. "Don't you look pretty today?"

"Like you!" She said almost bouncing in her arms and the girl laughed.

"Hi Tenten." Hinata smiled, though she cringed inside knowing what was coming.

"A little girl as pretty as you deserves a treat!" Tenten chirped.

"Tenten…" Hinata warned but the woman ignored her.

"Ice cream!" Yumi yelled and Tenten echoed.

Even though she was as small as she was, Hinata was always impressed with her daughters grasp with the world around her. At the age of three Yumi knew grandpa was an important man. Mommy used to be a ninja. Daddy was an important ninja. The girl also figured out that mommy and daddy had many friends. All their friends loved her, so mommy and daddy's friends always spoiled her.

"Let's ask your mom first." Tenten smiled bouncing the toddler in her arms.

Hinata looked at her daughter; she may have been blessed as "daddy's girl" at birth. Having the wonderful effect to completely wrap her father around every finger on her tiny hand, but from time to time Hinata's heart melted to when she looked into her little girls bright blue eyes.

She gave a defeated smile and nodded.

* * *

She waited for a few moments in the room until she was sure Sakura had told her team mates she would be unable to tend to the mission due to personal problems. She could think of an excuse to tell them later, something believable. Maybe something female related so they wouldn't ask questions, though it wasn't likely they'd believe that either. She had been around them so long she wasn't exactly seen as a _girl_ anymore. And Kiba would know she would be lying, his canine senses told him when she really was in her _girl_ phase. 

Whatever she was going to say she could think about it later. Right now she just needed to be alone, completely alone. Sakura's apartment was perfection.

It was quiet, it was dark and it was _clean_.

The bed was made; the couches had their throw pillows perfectly placed. The coffee table had unused coasters and magazines dated months back, it reminded Hinata of a dentist office except it was dark. Her bed room was clean and smelled of her perfume. The bed was made with a quilt thrown on the end of it, and a pile of fluffy pillows made to look like clouds on her bed.

Suddenly she felt exhausted. She felt so tired she thought if she slept she just might sleep for days. And that sounded wonderful. She let herself collapse on her friend's bed; it was so soft it seemed to just hug her everywhere.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Her mind didn't even form full thoughts or could even completely comprehend anything anymore. She lay on her back her hands went to her stomach. The thought perplexed her, how could this have happened? Had she done something wrong? Had she messed up somewhere?

She thought back through their session of sweet and more often passionate love making. No, they had been safe, they had done it right. Before she decided on the birth control Naruto had been responsible. He had taken care of it…so how did this happen?

As much as she wanted to believe the test was wrong, she knew it wasn't. She wanted to really believe that somewhere in the hospital there was a happy couple right now being told they weren't pregnant because Suki had been stupid and mixed up the tests by accident.

With out realizing she started to cry. She was scared, alone, confused, everything she hated to be all at once. She cried for what seemed like hours, letting her frustrations come out in long hard sobs into Sakura's pillow. After her good cry her mind started to think rationally again.

The first thing it did was begin to accept this. Sakura her self had seen the test, she was indeed very much pregnant right now. Nothing was going to change that, so there was not much more point in really trying to deny it.

Next was Naruto. How was she going to tell him? It wasn't that Naruto didn't want a family, in truth he had told her a few times he did indeed want a family with her, he wanted it very much. It was his next dream after being Hokage; a dream to have a family of his own. But they had agreed that this dream would be fulfilled five or more years down the road…not at seventeen!

Would he be overjoyed and whisk her off to marry him at the drop of a hat? Would he go into catatonic shock? Would he be upset?

There was really no telling, she knew him; she really did. But this was so intense right now. He would be happy, eventually, but this was still a very big unexpected shock. When he left for his mission she had been sick and he felt bad for leaving her, and now when he returned he would be informed she was not only sick but was now carrying his child. As good of person she knew he was, this was news no one could really be prepared for. There was no telling what he would do. This scared her.

Suddenly she was very exhausted. Her body felt heavy her brain was fogged and felt it was soon going to be spinning. She felt her self give away into a coming deep sleep, she could think about Naruto and everything else once she was rested enough to do so.

"Hinata?" A soft voice was slowly waking her from what felt too short of a sleep. Her eyes were blurred, the room was dark and a figure stood over her.

"Wha…"

"Hinata how long have you been asleep?" It was Sakura. She was home already?

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"A night?"

"Yes."

Hinata sat up rubbing her eyes. She had fallen asleep in mid afternoon, how could she sleep that long? She Sakura's figure cross the room and turn the light on, the sudden brightness made her wince and her eyes hurt for a few seconds.

"Have you been asleep this whole time?" Sakura asked gathering some clothes from her drawers.

"Almost…what did you tell Kiba and Shino?" Hinata watched her friend disappear into the bathroom but the door stayed open.

"The truth." She called out, Hinata froze. Would Sakura really betray her like that? "I told them you were nauseated, fatigued, and in no condition to do a mission. I told them I took you off the mission until you showed improvement. I just neglected to tell them the reason behind your mysterious sickness." She finished walking out of the bathroom in a comfortable set of hold shorts and a tank top, her hair was tied behind her head, she looked ready for bed.

"I can leave…" Hinata began seeing the girl dressed in her pajamas for the night.

"And go where?" Sakura smiled a bit at her and sat next to her on the bed. "Come on, I'm sure you haven't eaten." Her friend pulled her lightly off the bed and into her kitchen.

"In the mood for something specific?" Sakura asked, she seemed happy and cheerful. Hinata took a seat at the small table, she still felt exhausted despite her several hours hibernation.

"Not really."

"Tea?"

"Sure."

The girls were silence while Sakura busied herself in the kitchen. The tension was weird, as though there was something that needed to be said but neither of them either knew what it was or even wanted to say it.

Sakura placed a mug in front of her friend and poured the wonderful smelling tea. Hinata almost drank it instantly, it was comforting.

"Are you going to tell Naruto when he comes home?" Sakura voiced taking a seat across from her friend.

"I have to tell him eventually don't I? Maybe I should get used to this idea before I go around telling everyone." Hinata said looking into the dark liquid in her mug.

"You know Hinata, there are ways to…not have the baby." Sakura didn't meet her friends confused eyes.

"Not have it?" Hinata was a bit confused, wasn't it a bit late for that? It was pretty much already inside her.

"You can…get rid of it, if you want." Sakura seemed to be uncomfortable talking about this.

"What do you mean, get rid of it?"

"I mean…you can…not have it…we can take it out."

Hinata eyed her friend.

"Take it…you mean…" She didn't finish her sentence before Sakura nodded to her, her green eyes showing no particular emotion. Hinata hadn't even thought of that. Getting rid of it. She could, she knew it was an option though it was never really talked about and much less was really known about it, she knew it happened. Unwanted pregnancies were terminated and many were none the wiser, they continued their lives like nothing had happened.

"I don't know what you want to do…but it's an option." Sakura said and sipped her mug.

"I don't know what my father will say." Hinata spoke up. "I don't even know what Naruto will say. I'd be lying if I said that didn't sound appealing right now. But I don't think I can make that decision with out Naruto at least being aware of the situation."

"And if you don't decide to do it?"

Hinata kept her eyes on her liquid, the steam was slowly begin to fade away from her mug.

"I don't know."

"I know its difficult Hinata but you don't have a lot of time you know. Tomorrow Tsunade is going to ask my why I pulled you from the mission. Naruto is due back from his mission in two days, and your team is due back not a week later."

Hinata dropped her head in her hands; she felt her throat close up. Sakura was telling the truth, time was something she didn't really have to think about this.

"I'm still having trouble understanding how this happened, how am I supposed to decide my entire future right now too?" Her voice sobbed and cracked, Sakura let her cry out her frustrations until she was able to compose herself.

"I'm sorry." She apologized only to receive a laugh from her friend which she met with a confused gaze.

"Pregnant woman are emotional, don't apologize for it." Her voice was warm, something she hadn't really shown Hinata since she got back. The dark haired girl smiled a bit for the first time that day.

"Sakura…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"About Naruto…I know you know him like, a brother. What do you think he'll say?"

It wasn't that Hinata didn't know her boyfriend. She had after all spent half her life just watching him from the back round. She could predict almost everything about him, but this however was different. Maybe she just needed reassurance for once. Maybe she just needed Sakura to agree with what she was envisioning in her head.

"Naruto never had a family, I would imagine the thought of having his own would…excite him." Hinata looked her friend a smile forming on her lips, she had said the words she was trying to make herself believe.

"However," Sakura continued and Hinata's smiled faded quickly. "Naruto is only seventeen. I've seen teenage pregnancy at the hospital; some boys are excited to find out their girlfriend is going to bare their child, some though…some run away. To be honest Hinata, I have no idea what Naruto will say, but I can at least assure you he won't abandone you."

Well she knew that! Hinata knew Naruto wasn't the type to turn and run and he would certainly never run from her or anything that involved him. But that's not what she wanted to know. She wanted to know if he would be exited if he would be happy, if he would accept it.

"Hinata I wouldn't be worried about Naruto right now." Sakura broke her thoughts. Their eyes met and she knew what she was talking about.

However Hiashi was a completely different set of problems when it came to anything involving Naruto. He was aware that Hinata spent time with him, he was aware that the two were often seen together. However when it came to knowing if they were a couple, the man either refused to believe it or was uncharacteristically oblivious to it.

"Father doesn't even know Naruto and I are together…how am I supposed to tell him this?"

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone." Sakura remarked, only to receive a dark look from her friend, she quickly apologized.

"Maybe you should tell _the_ father first before you tell your father. Maybe then after you two have discussed it he can stand with you."

"No…Hiashi will only kill Naruto if I do that. I need to tell them separately." The idea of telling her father alone sent a harsh chill through her body. She never wanted to alone with him period, much less to be alone with telling him this kind of news.

"Sakura…I don't mean to sound selfish but…would it be too much if I stayed here for a bit?"

"I was kind of expecting you to, I mean you can't really go home while you're supposed to be on a mission." Sakura smiled warmly, it eased Hinata's nerves.

"Thanks."

"Now how about eating something?"

"I can't eat anything, everything just makes me sick." Hinata frowned and her friend laughed again, with out knowing it, she returned it.

If Hinata had ever had any doubt of the two's bond until now, now she couldn't deny it. What Sakura was doing for her was more then she could have imagined.

"Sakura…" Hinata started as the girl moved around in the kitchen, she turned to look at her.

"Thank you…for everything. I know you don't have to, and it means a lot."

Sakura smiled brightly.

"Hinata do you have any idea what Naruto would do to me if I just left you stranded? He'd rasengen me into next year I'm sure of it. Not to mention Sasuke would be too proud of me either."

The two girls exchanged smiles again. There was a knock at the door that surprised both of them. Sakura didn't seemed as surprised as Hinata, she must have thought it was Lee stopping by.

"Yes?" Sakura asked opening the door. Hinata couldn't see who was speaking but she could tell Sakura didn't really know them.

"Sakura, Tsunade requested you in her office." Said the voice, it sounded female and young.

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Did she say why?"

"No. But she said you are not to keep her waiting."

"Okay, let me change…"

"She said to bring Hyuuga Hinata as well." The voice said almost regretfully. Hinata saw Sakura nod and thank them then close the door.

"Sakura…" Hinata started, looking at her friend with pleading eyes. She couldn't do this now, there was no way she could do this now.

"Come on Hinata, we have to go." Her voice was cool, masking any anxiety if she felt any.

"But Sakura…" Hinata was far from cool and calm as they came, she was almost on the verge of tears again.

"Come on." She said her voice remaining as she came back from quickly changing in her room and went to the door.

Hinata knew she didn't have a choice. She knew once she was there she couldn't lie, she knew Sakura wouldn't lie either. She just had to pray Tsunade would see things her way, she had to pray Tsunade wouldn't act like Hokage.

* * *

_**TBC **_

_**- The girls are confonted by Tsunade and Naruto returns! GASP! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Relatives like you make it really hard to discipline a child you know." Hinata scolded as best she could while eating her own strawberry ice cream cone.

"I'm soon-to-be-family; I can spoil her with in an inch of her life until I have my own." Tenten smiled at the little girl sitting between them on the park bench eating her vanilla cone that was dripping all over her hands.

"Yeah then we'll see how you like it." Hinata shot back smiling.

"You really think your going to be able to stomach my kid after having one of your own?" Tenten asked eating her chocolate ice cream cone.

"It's easy when they're not your kids." Hinata said almost too slyly. After a brief moment of silence both girl giggled then sighed.

"Speaking of Neji, is he on a mission, I haven't seen him or you in a while."

Over the years the two girls had become close. Tenten had become the sister Hinata had always wished Hanabi would be. Both her cousin and his girlfriend made frequent visits to her home to pay visit and spoil the little girl. Tenten however, was easily one of Yumi's favorite people in the world always bringing her gifts and sweets of some sort to rot her teeth. Hinata couldn't count how many times she had asked Tenten to stop before Yumi began to ignore Hinata completely and heed on her friends every word. But the brunette refused to listen.

"He left with Lee this morning."

"I'm sticky…" Yumi informed whipping her sticky sugary hands on her t-shirt. Prepared, Hinata pulled out the wet napkins from her purse. She gently whipped the little girl clean and even replaced her shirt with a new one.

"Mama where we going?" Yumi asked taking sudden interest in making designs in the dirt with a stick she had found.

"Yeah where are you going?" Tenten asked finishing her ice cream.

"To Sakura's. She asked for some books that I had, so we're going to drop them off." Hinata said finding another stick and joining her daughter.

When Yumi drew a sun Hinata drew the flowers underneath it. When Yumi drew squiggles saying it was her name Hinata giggled and wrote out her daughters name in her perfect hand writing.

"It's been years, but it's still strange to see you with her." Tenten voiced over the two's conversation of Hinata spelling out Yumi's name with the little girl repeating it.

"Thanks."

"I just mean, I never expected it from the timid and shy one of everyone. Did you?" Tenten asked thoughtfully.

Hinata thought about the words.

Did she ever think she would be right here right now with her? Did she ever think when she was growing up that at twenty one instead of going on A and B class mission and drinking with her friends on her days off she would sitting on a park teaching her daughter how to spell her name? Did she ever think that instead of continuing her life as a ninja to prove herself to her father and clan, she was living on the other side of town as a stay at home mom cleaning up dolls and colors instead of cleaning the blood from her kunai. Did she ever think that right now she couldn't imagine wanting her life any different then what it had become?

"It never even crossed my mind." Hinata said smiling at the little girl still proclaimed an assortment of squiggles as her name written in the dirt.

* * *

She was no stranger to fear, it was part of her job. She couldn't count on all her fingers and toes how many times she had felt it over the years. Weather it was the fear of her first kiss, a dangerous mission or even just those unsettling nerves you got when trying to find those perfect words to tell someone you loved them. Fear was all the same and all too familiar. Yet sitting her now was different. Sitting her with Sakura next to her in the late hours of night in the Hokage's office waiting for her was a different kind of fear. 

It wasn't uncertainty that had ruled the rest of her life. It was the fear of that which was already certain. She knew her odds. She knew when it came down to it, Sakura, as wonderful as she was would not lie for her. And to be honest she wouldn't want her too. She also knew Tsunade was not a stupid person, she was far from it. If she hadn't figured it out now she was sure going to figure it out with in the first five seconds of seeing Hinata. And then Tsunade would act as Hokage and tell Hinata it was her duty to inform her father that his seventeen year old daughter is pregnant.

She wasn't sure what would happen after that, or maybe she did but she wanted to deny it a bit longer.

She looked over at Sakura who for the most part looked very calm. Her legs were grossed in front of her slightly dangling. She looked at her nails; picked at her cuticles, or bringing them to her mouth periodically, her eyes were unfocused and her hair fell into her face. If anyone looked in on the room they would have thought Hinata was the only one who looked so sickly and pale with nerves. But Hinata knew Sakura, she knew the quarks she had, and biting her nails was something she did only when she was so very nervous. It comforted her a little to know Sakura wasn't doing so great either.

When she heard the door behind her open with a squeak and then shut she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Hello girls." Tsunade said in an almost cheerful cool voice settling down in her chair placing some files on her desk.

"Hello." They said in unison, both unsure of really how to answer that welcome.

"Do you know why I asked to speak with you right now?" She asked looking from face to face. Hinata knew why but she wasn't really that willing to be first to speak either. When Sakura didn't answer either, letting her gaze shift around the room Tsunade gave out a small sigh.

"Sakura, can you explain to me why Hinata was pulled off the mission?"

"She's sick." Sakura said so simply and confidently that even Hinata almost believed it. She was _sick_ in a matter of speaking; she did sort of have some kind of parasite living in side her at the moment.

"Sick? Sick with what?" Tsunade asked a smile appearing on her lips that made Hinata's stomach do a small flip. "You wrote down 'personal' on her report. That makes me curious, Sakura. I know you and I know if you felt a ninja was too sick to go on a simple search and rescue mission you would call attention to it. And I know you Hinata; I know you wouldn't back down from a mission if it wasn't drastically serious. So what is ever the matter? It really has begun to get me worried."

"Tsunade, with all do respect but as head medic I have the authority to call a ninja off a mission if I feel the need to do so…" Sakura started confidently but was interrupted.

"Yes that's true Sakura, but as head medic you are also responsible to bring such a thing to _my_ attention. And a ninja, one was serious as Hinata, to be curiously removed from a mission with out anything other explanation other then _'personal'_ raises concern. Care to explain?"

When neither girls said any response, Tsunade continued.

"I'm disappointed I really thought you two were going to come clean." She said folding her arms and leaning back in her chair. "I saw Suki today you know." Both girls visibly tensed. "She told me something very interesting, she told me that when she took Hinata's physical Sakura interrupted taking control. And she also said Sakura didn't give any explanation only demanding the position after Hinata took a pregnancy test."

A thick silence was placed in the room. Suddenly Hinata found herself beginning to sincerely dislike the girl.

"So are you girls going to say anything?" Tsunade asked lifting and eye brow leaning forward again, she was giving them one last chance to confess. Hinata began to weigh the options; if she came clean now chances are Tsunade might go a bit lighter on her because she confessed. However, as much leniency as she could grant she still wasn't completely sure Tsunade wouldn't tell her father as she was sure she was obligated to. Then again, if she didn't confess chances were pretty high that to teach her a lesson Tsunade would do everything by the book and then some, no ands ifs or buts to stop her.

"Hinata asked for my confidence, I granted it…" Sakura started. It was noble what she was doing but she didn't deserve to be in trouble for Hinata's mistakes.

"I'm pregnant." Hinata said out loud silencing Sakura in mid sentence causing both women to peer at her. She saw Sakura give her a mouth open look at her side; Tsunade on the other hand, looked as calm and collective as ever.

It sounded so strange saying it out loud to someone else. For a brief moment she actually didn't even think it was her voice that said it, faintly hoping she was still in some bizarre dream. She saw Tsunade close her eyes and then fall back in her chair.

"My, that is personal." She voiced and looked down at her desk instead of the girls. Hinata jumped to defend her friend. Even if she had confessed that didn't secure Sakura's fate, she was still in very big trouble for going against policy.

"Please don't be upset with Sakura, she was only trying to help me. I asked her not say anything, she didn't want to, but she did because I asked her. It wasn't her fault." Hinata pleaded but the woman lifted her hand to stop her.

"What would have happened on your next mission Hinata?" She asked looking at her with golden piercing eyes. "What excuse could you have used to not draw attention to yourself? You're sick today but what about next time, will you be sick then too? What were you planning to say to keep everyone from getting suspicious or worse very worried about you?"

Hinata shrunk back. She hadn't thought that far in advance. She just wanted to get through this one; she was going to worry about that when it hit her. But Tsunade made a point. What would she be able to say? Whatever she said someone would point it out and someone would see through the holes, they weren't a village of ninjas for nothing. They were trained to see through the holes of someone's story.

"And you Sakura," Tsunade continued in her motherly and lecturing tone. "It is admirable what you did for Hinata but you of all people should know something such as this is not to be kept under the table. You should have informed me from the start, we could have figured something out with out causing too much commotion. That was very irresponsible of you Sakura."

Sakura had no recovery for that one. She sat back in her chair and bowed her head. There was a silence between the three of them. Hinata waited for someone to speak, something to break the tension, but nothing came.

"Hokage-sama…what are you going to…are you going to tell…" She could get the words out, saying them out loud might make them inevitable.

"It is procedure to inform family members, and seeing as you still live in your father's house I am inclined to…"

"No please don't!" Hinata jumped suddenly, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"However," Tsunade said ignoring the girls out burst. "Seeing as it is a different situation, I will make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"You have one month to tell do this your way. If you however ever fail to achieve that I will have to step in for you and do my job. A ninja suddenly pregnant, especially at your age is a concern, you know that."

Hinata nodded slowly, of course she knew that.

"Thank you." Was all Hinata could think to say. She had a whole month to try and figure out how to drop this bomb and hopefully not get killed in the processes. It was more then she could have asked for.

"You may leave Hinata. Sakura please stay." Tsunade said dismissing her. Hinata made a bow at her Hokage and turned to leave. She would meet Sakura at home.

When Sakura had returned home that night she insured Hinata that things weren't going to hell in a hand basket anytime soon. She didn't tell her what the two had talked about nor did Hinata ask questions about it, if she was meant to know she never would have been asked to leave in the first place.

Over the next week Hinata stayed with Sakura. When Sakura went to work in the morning Hinata stayed in bed, bed being the sofa but Hinata wasn't really to ever complain. She could have gotten the floor or the broom closet for all she cared; Sakura was really going out of her way for her.

It was actually nice to be off in hiding for a week. She almost started to think of it as vacation. Staying in bed in her pajamas, able to eat anything she wanted with no one yelling at her for her poor choice in diet. However, then on her fourth day in her feet started to fidget and her mind just seemed so bottled up.

Her vacation quickly became house arrest. She couldn't really go out for a stroll in Konoha for some fresh air, if anyone saw her who wasn't supposed to see her might inform her father she was in town while her team was off still on their mission. She knew her village enough and its talkers to know with in a few seconds of stepping outside the door someone would see her and someone would tell. She was stuck in this house.

She did however try and make use of her time alone. So far she had one month to break the news to two people. Tsunade had given her the time to tell it to one, but there were more parties involved in this equation. She began to strategize her approach.

When she told her father, be first or second, there was a very high almost inevitable chance that she would be kicked out of the house. No scratch that, Hinata knew she would be kicked out of the house. She thought of a place to stay during that time, she could stay with Kiba he always had an open door for her, no that would work. If she stayed with him Kiba would want to know what was wrong, and she wasn't sure she could really tell him. She couldn't very well stay with Sakura, she was already doing so much for her as it was, how could she ask her for more? Maybe Naruto? So far that was her best choice.

Her mind began to dance with ways to break the news to her blond and somewhat dense boyfriend. She loved him dearly and she knew those feelings were returned to their fullest extent but this was really very big. If she had to put all her faith in Naruto she would, but that was asking a lot from the boy. If she was having such a hard time with this how was he going to handle this? She knew she had to tell him alone, she knew she had to say it fast before her nerve would leave her. But who to tell first?

If she told her father first and Naruto second, there was a chance after being kicked out of the house her father would go on a murderous rampage for the boy, and Naruto would be completely confused as to why her father was seeking blood. If that happened, then it was likely her father would be the one who would break the news to him. She shuddered at the thought, that was the worst possible way to tell Naruto.

Well she had a month to really think this through before taking action, she had time to work out every single possible angle.

That night when Sakura came home Hinata had fallen asleep with the television on. It wasn't until a pair of keys fell on the counter and refrigerator door opened did Hinata open her eyes from her spot huddled under the blankets. She saw Sakura in the kitchen, even though half her face was hidden she could see she was upset. Did she get into another fight with Lee?

"Sakura?" She asked sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You just get home? What time is it?"

With out answering her questions Sakura asked her own.

"Have you thought of what your going to tell Kiba and Shino when the come asking for you?"

She had considered it. She knew she had to think of something but telling them the real truth wasn't first on her list. Partly because she knew Kiba would take on Hiashi's spirit once the news was out in the open.

"I…no, not really."

Sakura didn't look at her putting her drink back in the fridge.

"What about Naruto?"

"I've thought about it but so far nothing seems like the right way."

She watched Sakura go through her mail then walk calmly to her. Something shifted inside Hinata's stomach. Something had happened.

"Sakura…"

"You better think of something fast then. Naruto's back early."

Her heart leapt up and sank at the same time. He was back already? But he wasn't scheduled to be back until the end of the week at the earliest!

"Did you…did he…" she gulped her hand grabbing her chest. "Did you see him?" She asked quietly.

"I did."

"What did you say?"

"I was surprised to see him. He told me negotiations went better then planned so they were able to return early. He asked about you and I said you were on a mission with Kiba and Shino. I advise you to get to him before they do though, he'll ask about you to them if he doesn't see you first and they'll spill your cover."

"Yeah…when would I be back from my mission?"

"Friday maybe, I'll keep a look out if you want, I can call you when I see them so you can find him before they do." Sakura smiled at sweetly at her. Hinata gave her a similar smile but wasn't able to put her full heart in it.

She wanted to see him so bad; she wanted to be held by him like they always did when he returned. She wanted to be there when he tried to sneak into her bed room so they could share a night together. She wanted to be with him, and yet at the same time she was so scared to be with him. He would ask questions she wouldn't be able to answer.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hinata announced. The sudden reminder of how messed up everything was about to become made her head hurt. She needed to be soothed, and nothing did that better then hot water for her.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower. Just standing under the hot drops sooth her worried thoughts, if Sakura was getting impatient she wasn't showing it. From time to time with out realizing it she let her hands drift over and rest on her abdomen.

_A child…a child in me…my child… _

The words drifted in and out of her head. A baby inside of her, she now a mother. She had no mother in her memory; she had no motherly figure to look to or take notes from. She only had a very stern father who she only strived to be looked as not a failure. She had given up looks and words of affection from the man a long time ago, how would she know how to give a child anything like that? She even had trouble showing Naruto real affection their first few months of dating being so foreign to it. She had heard instincts came over a woman when this happened, if this was true maybe she would be okay. She did rely on instincts many times in her life and it had gotten her out a live pretty nicely.

When she shut off the shower she heard a knock on Sakura's door. Thinking nothing of it she continued to dry her hair and dress. It wasn't until she heard his voice her body seemed to freeze.

"Sakura-chan!" His voice was loud and care free, Hinata could have sworn her stomach physically flipped.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura's voice sounded surprised and confused at the same time.

"Yeah I know it's late, but I was wondering if you had any leftovers…Sakura is someone here?" He had noticed Hinata's mess of blankets on the couch. Her body stiffened.

"No, I was just done washing those. You don't have any food at your house?" Sakura said quickly changing subject. Hinata sent out a silent thank you to her friend.

"Nothing edible anymore, and everything's closed so I can't go out and get something."

"Um yeah, let me check."

There was silence outside the door; Hinata could hear Sakura moving around in her kitchen.

"Did you see Hinata before she left?" He asked suddenly, his tone had changed; it wasn't hard for Hinata to miss that chance in his voice.

"Yes." Sakura didn't lie.

"Was she…okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I felt…I dunno it was weird, something felt a bit strange…never mind forget I said anything, it's probably nothing."

"She seemed fine if that's what you're asking. I'll let you know when she gets back into town okay?"

"That'd be great!"

Hinata's heart warmed at his concern for her, then suddenly sounding so at the thought of seeing her again. She felt her heart swell, for a second, but only for a second she thought of opening that door and revealing everything to him. But it only lasted for a second, and then it was gone.

"Here you go, its not to old. Just heat it up and enjoy!" Sakura said cheerfully.

When they said their good byes and Hinata was sure they had left she came out of the bathroom. Sakura smiled at her still in the kitchen, she was about to speak her appritiation when the door swung open again. She froze in her spot.

"Sakura I almost forgot…Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto stared at her utterly confused.

"H-hi N-Naruto…y-you're back early…"

* * *

**TBC - **

_**Hinata tells Naruto the big news...**_


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to Sakura's apartment was a little long, but it did give them a nice view of the city. When they crossed the bridge the little girl was suddenly fascinated by the fish. Hinata laughed and helped her daughter count up to ten of them, and then led her to continue walking. The rest of the way was occupied with babbling make up names to any kind of pet the little girl could have; questions about Sakura and why they needed to go; questions of what was for lunch, dinner, and maybe a late night snack.

"Mama?" Hinata noticed the sudden change in tone from her daughter, and looked right at her. Her tiny hand in her own and tightened a little, Hinata didn't know why but something was worrying her daughter.

"Yes?"

"Where is daddy?" The girls bright blue eyes shined with the bright afternoon sun. How much she had his eyes. Hinata had to smile.

"Away on a mission."

"When he coming home?"

"Soon." Hinata said, though to be completely honest she really had no earthly idea when her husband would be home, that was the life of a ninja though, she knew that all too well. "Come on, if we waste time Sakura will get annoyed." Hinata said tugging her daughter along.

When they got to Sakura's door Hinata was too quick to notice her daughters banter had slowed down. The sugar high must have worn off, or it was closer to afternoon then Hinata realized, afternoon was nap time. She bent down and picked up the tired looking girl in her arms. She latched on to her mother instantly, her small body curled against Hinata's and she snuggled until she was comfortable.

Hinata knocked on the door of her friend's house, the little girl in her arms was fast asleep and didn't seem to stir at the sound of door knocking. It wasn't long before it swung open to reveal an older looking Sakura with her short pink hair. She was dressed in a large shirt which made no attempt to hide the very large bump protruding out of her stomach.

"SAKURA!" Yumi suddenly bounced with energy at the sight of her new person.

"Yumi!" Sakura said with almost the same enthusiasm; when the energized girl had successfully hopped out of her mothers arms Sakura bent down to hug her. The two women exchanged warm hellos before Sakura let them in to her clean apartment. Almost a complete opposite of Hinata's own home that was riddled with toddler toys and baby safe corners.

"What did they say?" Hinata asked once Sakura had closed the door.

"Twins!" Sakura almost beamed her joy, her hands went to her stomach as though she was already hugging her children.

"Oh my, two? Can you handle that? It looks like you're already at your max and your just six months." Hinata commented almost alarmed at her friend's growth. If she remembered correctly Yumi was a normal baby but she felt like a whale during her pregnancy, she couldn't imagine two at once.

"They said I should be fine." Sakura said with a slight shrug and a smile.

"Sakura having two babies!" Yumi piped up jumping on her feet. Her face glowed with the possible thought of having playmates, sometimes being the only one wasn't as fun as one would think.

"Yes, two babies, one boy and one girl." Sakura answered her question smiling down. The two women watched with a smile as the younger girl let her hands drift over Sakura's large stomach. Her face was perplexed, trying to grasp the notion of how people fit inside other people.

"How they fit?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura laughed.

"They're tiny. When they come out they'll begin to grow just like you."

This seemed to form some kind of understanding in he little girls mind, she seemed to have another question on her lips before turning to her mother. Her bright blue eyes shined in a way Hinata was all to use to seeing. It was the look of wanting something, the look Yumi gave to any passerby she felt she could get something out of. Cleaver little girl!

"Mama, can I have one too?"

"What?" Hinata asked not to sure of her daughters meaning. Sakura just laughed.

"I want one. Sakura gonna have two? Mama only has one." Yumi said her bright blue of her eyes shining into almost tears. Hinata had to smile, when realization dawned on her of her daughter's sudden questions.

"Maybe someday. We'll see." Hinata said to her daughter smiling kindly.

* * *

"I just remembered…I left something at…I'm going to go, see you two later." Sakura was out the door and gone into the night before Naruto had a chance to stop her. Once the door was shut behind her he turned his attention back to the pale looking girl inside. 

Naruto stood there, his normal black shirt and pants, his hair all a mess, his forehead protector clinging to his head. His bright eyes looked at her confusion and concern both stared down at her. Suddenly Hinata thought having Sakura in the room wouldn't have been so bad after all.

"Hinata are you okay?" He took steps closer to her; a mix of wanting to run forward and run away was ripping her apart. This was seriously not how she wanted to do things.

"What are you doing back so early?" She said suddenly. "You said you'd be gone for at least two or maybe even three weeks." A small attempt to take the conversation off her self and her lies that had spilled out into his ears.

"Me? What about you? Sakura said you were on a mission with your team. What are you doing here? Where you hiding from me?" He said taking to notice she hadn't been in the room before, nor had she come out to greet him when he was there. But somehow she had showed up afterwards and look absolutely petrified to see him.

"Well I…" She tried to find the right way to say things. Something that would be gentle and calm him instead of blurting out the words and watching him turn on his heel and stomp out the door.

"Hinata are you okay? Did something happen?" His voice was cautious. He was worried about her. He was worried she was really sick, or that something had really happened. She felt so bad for making him think that, but then again it's not like it was really a lie. Something had really happened, and she was a bit sick.

"Sort of…" She stuttered out in a low whisper, her eyes tearing from his gaze. She knew this only provoked more negative thoughts from him, the guilt tore at her.

"What? What happened?" He sounded so worried. She could practically see the wheels in his head running, trying to figure out what had happened to his beloved innocent Hinata to make her lie about a mission.

"Are you sick? Have you seen Tsunade? How bad is it? Does Neji or your father know?" Questions came one after another; they threw them out before Hinata could have a chance to answer even one of them. He took more steps toward her and before she could blink he had his wonderful warm hands wrapped around her face. He looked at her intently, he was so worried now. He was even getting scared; she had to force herself not to cry just yet.

"Um, Naruto, maybe you should sit down." She said softly, her hands coming over his own and pulling them from her face.

"Hinata your really scaring me. What's going on? Why did Sakura say you had a mission when you're right here? Why were you hiding from me?"

"I'm not…I mean..." She thought for those perfect words. When he didn't make any movement to sit down she took up her own invitation and sat on the couch that was covered in a mess of blankets.

"Hinata?" He now sat next to her, so concerned so worried. She loved it and at the same time she hated it. She knew the moment the words slipped out all that concern would fly out the window, what would replace it however was beyond her.

"I have been sick." She started gently. Maybe it was best to just ease your way into something like this.

"With what?"

"I…I was throwing up a lot…and…"

"Food poisoning? Is it because I cooked that one time? I knew I shouldn't have used that old spice I found in the back of the pantry…"

"No, not from food poisoning…"

"Then what?"

"Naruto do you remember….my birthday…" She said trying not to look at him, though even looking on the other side of the room she could not miss that small smile on his lips. He was such a boy. Then it left, leaving a confused expression where it was blissful just a second before.

"Is that why you got sick?" He asked confused. Hinata laughed inside her head, he had no idea how right he was.

"Sort of…" She said still not wanting to look at him.

"Sort of? Hmm, do you remember what you ate? Oh we had ramen right? Did you order something different? Wait your birthday was several weeks ago, why would you just get sick…" His voice stopped in mid sentence. She snuck a glace over at him, he looked as though someone hit him with a stun gun. The wheels in his head turned with magnificent speed, he was putting the puzzle pieces together wonderfully.

"Hinata…are you…" He said it and peered at her. His blue eyes blazed, almost begging her that it wasn't true. Begging her he was wrong and she would laugh and blush stuttering it wasn't.

"Naruto…I…we..." She was choking on the words. Funny how it came so easily when she told the most powerful and strongest ninja in the village, funny how she could easily tell the one person who could out her at the drop of a hat and therefore single handedly destroy much of her life. Funny how that came so easily but telling the one person you knew cared for you more then even he could form into words was by far the hardest thing Hinata had ever had to do in her seven teen years of living.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered to her, almost like he was afraid to say it out loud. She bit her lip and nodded, she shut her eyes and then opened them again looking at him. He didn't look at her anymore; he looked at an empty spot on the floor. His eyes looked glazed over, he mouth was in a thin line, but his body was rigid.

She lifted her hand to touch his own, but the moment her skin touched his he jumped from his seat. He stood up and stared at her, almost as if he was…angry at her?

"Naruto…" She started but he cut her off.

"How? I mean you use…and I…I mean…we're careful…are you sure?"

"Yes." She said her small voice. She watched him try to stop his trembling hands by running them through his hair. She watched him shut his eyes tight and then open them again, like her, wanting it all to be a very very bad dream. She saw a thousand emotions flash through those blazing blue eyes of his; she saw a thousand questions dance on his tongue.

"Naruto…" She started again, this time standing up and going to him. She out a hand on his chest, it was rigid to her touch. She heard his breath come out in small short gasps, he was very upset. Fear suddenly struck in her, did he blame her?

"Naruto, I'm sorry…I thought we were safe too…" She said, suddenly it was getting very hard to suppress all those tears she wanted to let out.

"Does anyone know?" He asked suddenly to her, she wasn't sure if his voice was really harsh or she was just imagining it.

"Well…y-yes. Sakura knows, she was the one to told me." He seemed a bit relieved to know that. Sakura was a good friend. "And…Tsunade…" She said slowly watching his eyes widen and stare at her.

"You told Tsunade?" He asked stunned.

"I had to." She said taking her hands away from him and clasping her own chest.

"You had to?"

"Yes, when she got word that Sakura pulled me from the mission she demanded to know why. When Sakura refused to tell her it was because I'm…well when she wouldn't say anything I did because then Sakura was going to get in more trouble. She was already in enough trouble for lying like that…" She rambled on watching his expressions change.

"Does she know its mine?" Naruto asked quietly. She knew the insinuation was not intended but that didn't lessen the shock. Also, being pregnant did not do well for the hormones.

"Of course she knows it's yours. Naruto soon everyone will know…"

"Everyone?" He asked looking at her again, now she saw fear.

"Yes, eventually everyone will have to know. I can keep this quiet for a while but I mean how many times can I claim to be too sick to go in mission with out causing concern?" She said repeated Tsunade's words. When he didn't respond she knew it was because he knew all the odds they were up against.

She was the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga; he was anything but honorable blood to mix with. He was also the apprentice to the Hokage herself. They were both under eighteen; they were both very important people.

"She gave me time to tell my father." She continued. "She told me I have a month to do it my way until she…takes on priority."

"Priority?" He asked, he voice sounded so distant for some reason.

"Because I am seventeen, and because I still live under my father's roof, he must be informed of this. He must know why I will not be going on missions for almost a year; he must know all of this…" Her voice trailed off when she saw him run his hands through his hair again. She hated when he did that.

"What are you going to do?" He asked not looking at her again.

"Me?" She asked, even if he didn't mean it, it still sounded as though he was accusing her of doing this all on her own. "Naruto I know this is…a little shocking, but its not just me in this."

"You still have to make the final decision." He pointed out evenly.

"Naruto…" She started but he was already walking toward the door. She attemped to run after him but something rooted her to her spot. "Where are you going?" Her voice was weak, weaker then she could ever remember it being.

"I…I need to think." He said with out turning around, and in one fell swoop, he was out the door and she was alone.

Sakura didn't come home that night. Hinata was glad she had no idea how to explain to the girl that the man she said would not abandon had just walked out the door.

* * *

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

_**AN:**_ Before I get reviews of "OMG Naruto is SUCH a bastard" Take a moment to think. If your a girl you know how much you would freak in this situation but think of the guy. How much do you think he freaks out? I'm sure its the same level if not a little bit higher. Also before you say anything take note to the story of when Hinata is talking about her husband and Yumi's father. I think you will notice something interesting if you havn't already. 

_**Thank you again for all the reviews. **_I am working as hard as I can with updates just please be patient. As I promised before both stories I work on will be finished I have no intention of ever leaving them undone!


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata brushed a strand of hair off her daughter face after she laid her sleeping tiny body on Sakura's couch. After a few hours of hyper activity after her ice cream her body was now demanding to be re-energized. She gave the girl another thoughtful touch before rejoining her friend at the kitchen table. Sakura sat at the table thumbing through the books Hinata had brought over.

"Six months and I hardly hear from you?" Hinata eyed her friend at the table.

"I was on a mission Hinata you know that."

"How did they allow you to go on a mission in your condition?" Hinata asked, fond memories of being pulled from every single mission in the book came to mind.

"As a medic I was allowed to go, and I was needed. I went to supervise the medic team; it wasn't so much of a mission as it was a strange kind of vacation. I really wasn't allowed to do much but tell people what they did wrong and address the wounds. When they really big stuff came in I was shuffled out of the room, well at least I was paid." Sakura sighed. Hinata knew she hated feeling helpless, that pseudo mission must have been a hit to her ego.

"You're sure your not going to need these back any time soon?" Sakura smiled at her friend quick to change the subject off of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata eyed her amused.

"Well I think it's about time Yumi wants a playmate of her own." Sakura smiled again, this time here eyes falling on the small girl on the couch. Hinata tried hard to frown but was too amused to completely pull it off.

"She's competitive. You have two, I have one, and she wants to win." Hinata's explanation earned a small chuckled from the woman by her side.

"Have you thought of it?" She asked that same smile still on her face.

"Another child would be…I don't know…I don't even think we've discussed it yet. Yumi alone still needs so much attention."

"Hinata, she's almost five, I think if you plan on having another one you should before she gets too old."

"Another one? I was hardly ready for the first one."

"The circumstances were different, and besides you can't sit there and tell him it would be a bad thing to have Yumi become an older sister."

"What did Sasuke say when you told him?" She asked changing subjects quickly. Sakura was quick to notice but her face remained amused, she followed the change and didn't press her friend anymore.

"He was…Sasuke." Sakura mused thumbing through her book but looked up suddenly with a dark smile on her face. "Don't tell him I told you, but I think he's more excited then I am."

Hinata smiled, how familiar did that sound?

"Where is he anyway?"

"A mission, said he should be back in about a week." Sakura smile faded, and then looked thoughtfully at her friend. "Where you scared?"

"Of course." Hinata said, and then smiled. "But I was seventeen; you are happily married and now twenty one."

"But you only had one." Sakura corrected, her hands going to her large stomach again.

"I did, but I would assume birth is all the same. Speaking of which why did you demand those books if you're a medic-nin yourself?"

"I specialize in combat; things like broken bones, lost tissue, failing organs and poison I know how to fix and mend. The medical mechanics of a baby is almost completely foreign to me, I skipped that session when training to with Tsunade I failed to see where it would come important with the war with Orochimaru. When the doctor started to explain the chakra system and that of growing a child, I thought it would be best to do some studying on my own on that part." Sakura smiled again.

Hinata returned her friend smile and sipped her tea. While Sakura turned each page, and forget more and more of her company's presence. Hinata however was not offended. Her attention was being stolen by the small sleeping beauty on the red couch. So peaceful and innocent, so perfect even in a house that wasn't hers. With a small pang of guilt, Hinata wondered how there was ever a time she wasn't wanted.

* * *

When the sun rose it prickled it way through the blinds in the window and onto her eyelids. Annoyed and even more depressed she didn't have any sleep; Hinata threw the covers over her head in an attempt to get more sleep. 

After Naruto had left last night she foolishly stayed up for him to return to her. When an hour passed she waited for after two, then three, then four until eventually she came to realize he would not come back tonight. She let her self lie in bed and try to sleep but still in the back of her mind she still waited. She fooled her self into thinking that maybe he would sweep in just as she fell asleep; save her day at the last moment, the last moment she felt helpless. But he never did. She jolted herself awake what felt like every few seconds, each time the room was just as dark and quiet as before.

When the door opened and closed she didn't stir from under her covers. She didn't answer to Sakura asking if she was awake or if Naruto had left early that morning. She didn't answer when Sakura appeared back from the bathroom and told her she was going to work and would be back later tonight. She didn't come back up from under the covers until her bladder let her know it was time to emerge for a much needed trip.

Once out the bathroom and standing up strait Hinata started to think again. She could wallow in the previous night over and over again or she could get to work on what to tell the remaining man in her life about this news. Of course going on Naruto's reaction didn't give her much confidence about what she now needed to do. She began to think of things she could have done, or could have said. Should she have run after him when he closed the door behind him, what should she have done differently?

Her stomach turned the more she thought, was it the pregnancy or was it her restless thoughts and what felt like the beginnings of a broken heart. Whatever it was she had to stop herself before she got carried away. Right now she needed to focus on what was really going to be scary. She needed a plan; first off she needed a place to go after she spoke to her father. She was sure the man would not be very supportive of his daughter who was with child by the man who was seen as the demon of the village.

So where to go?

She could come back here, but again that would just be hard on Sakura, she was sure her friend would want her own space back sometime. Her mind ran with lists of names, but how to approach them without feeling like you were imposing? Ino lived with her parents, and that would really just be rude to ask for that, not to mention Ino was the village number one gossip, and that's the last thing she needed right now. Maybe Ten-ten, she was after all, unofficially dating her cousin, she would surly help wouldn't she?

But how to go about that? How could she talk to Ten-ten about needing a place to stay without letting on to what was really happening until she told her father. She came to the conclusion the less people who knew about this the better. But then again, maybe having so many people on your side wasn't such a bad thing, and it wasn't like Ten-ten wasn't smart. She could probably help her too, she had always helped her in the past. It was after all Ten-ten who gave her those pointers about Naruto.

Naruto. Maybe she should go find him now. No, no. She couldn't go out of the house, she couldn't go look for him. And besides what if he didn't even want to see her? He never came back, he was probably upset at her. That thought alone shook Hinata hard, she felt a burn in her eyes and a lurch in her stomach. She blinked and shook her head.

She couldn't think about that now, she couldn't let Naruto cloud all the thoughts she needed to think clearly. She needed to form a plan; a secure plan that would enable her to have a place to sleep after her father kicked her out and disowned her.

She didn't know how long she sat in silence looking at nothing particular, occasionally her eyes began to tear up and she sniffled. Other times she just stared as if waiting for a brilliant plan to hit her in the face.

When the door opened she was almost startled and turn to greet Sakura, pulling a smile on her face but it dropped into surprise and then small confusion.

"I thought you could use some company." Ten-ten sat down on the couch and waited for Hinata to join her.

"How…"

"I heard Tsunade and Sakura talking this morning about your health, are you okay?"

"Oh…I…got sick, and Sakura pulled me from the mission. I'm staying here to get some real rest."

"Feeling any better?"

"It comes and goes. Um...what are you doing here?"

"I saw Sakura and Naruto fighting in the training grounds, they were really going at it. When I heard your name being tossed around I figured it was something big…hey what's wrong?"

Hinata didn't realize it but she had started crying, crying quite harshly. Naruto and Sakura fighting…_fighting?_ What did that mean? Surly that wasn't a good sign, oh no that could not be good at all. Maybe she really was alone now, maybe Naruto didn't just walk out for air maybe he…no he couldn't have. He loved her didn't he? Didn't he love her like he always said he did? Why would that suddenly change?

"Ten-ten," She started whipping tears from her eyes even though they continued to pour. "I need your help."

"My…Hinata what's going on? You're starting to get me worried."

Should she tell Ten-ten, should she tell her everything and of the plan she was working in her head? Would it be good to tell her, Sakura already knew and as wonderful as Ten-ten was maybe having her knowing was more people then who needed to know.

"I'm going to…I'm going to tell my father about me and Naruto…and he'll be very up set, can I…I mean if you can't I understand, but I was wondering if I could…maybe stay there for a bit, he'll kick me out for a few days…" She let her voice trailed off. It wasn't a complete lie, much of it was very true.

"Of course." Ten-ten said with out hesitation, so much that Hinata even got suspicious. "Don't look at me like that. I know you can't stay with Naruto because he'll probably be out for blood on him, and Sakura would be a dead give away on finding you because of her relationship with Naruto. So you're more then welcome to stay with me." Ten-ten gave her that girlish smile she always supported; it was so sweet it even made Hinata ease for the second it was displayed.

"Do you want to talk about what they were fighting about? I mean I would assume it had to do with you, I came here because I thought it would be something serious if Sakura was throwing your name around and Naruto was yelling things like 'you don't understand' and looked ready to sucker punch someone…are you sure your okay?"

Hinata sniffed and whipped her tears away. It was worse then she thought, it was worse then she could ever imagine. She felt her stomach give another lurch this one more violent then before.

"I'm…yeah I'm fine. I just haven't really eaten anything all day." She said lying again, but Ten-ten didn't argue, she went to Sakura's kitchen and began to rummage through her fridge and cabinets.

Even though Hinata didn't have the stomach for anything Ten-ten gave her, she couldn't hurt the girls feelings by refusing it either, so she gulped it down forcibly even though her body lurched and she had to excuse herself to the bathroom a few times. However, given her fake illness, Ten-ten seemed to understand this and only gave her sympathetic smiles when Hinata excused herself.

The two watched television for most of the day, Hinata glad for the company and glad that the part that counted in her plan was done. Ten-ten would be her safe base, once she came up with the right way to tell her father she could seek refuge with her. That would be easier for everyone; Sakura would be rid of her mooching, Ten-ten being Neji's team mate and unofficial official girlfriend would be her best bet of keeping her safe and secure, Neji would know where she is and not worry like he always tended to do now a days. The only missing puzzle was him.

The man who was fifty percent responsible for this was currently arguing in training grounds and…running away. Hinata had a sudden surge of pain and anger rip through her. Had Ten-ten been looking at her friend instead of engrossed in the soap opera she would have seen Hinata's usual pale eyes so innocent turn dark and dangerous looking.

"I'm going to get some air." Hinata announced in a level voice, Ten-ten gave her a nod as she walked out.

The cold bit at her the moment she stepped outside but she welcomed it. Who cared if someone saw her? Who cared if they went to her father and asked why she wasn't on that mission of hers. She needed to breath in that crisp January air. So crisp and clean with cold.

Snow was everywhere, on roof tops and the grounds, parts of it dirty and muddy, others still so perfect and white. Ice hung from the roof tops, almost giving Konoha a magical winter wonderland feel to it. And Hinata would have been perfectly happy to actually believe this if at the moment she wasn't issuing waves of anger through her body.

She was getting more upset by the second. Her anger blinding her from clear thought. She saw Naruto in her minds eye, she saw him turn on her and walk out the door while she had those tears of fear in her eyes. She saw all those times he held her and promised so much to her, and then she saw him walk away. _He walked away._ Just like that he walked away and shut the door.

How could he? How could he do such a thing? How could her Naruto, the Naruto she loved so much because he was so wonderful and perfect do such a thing so horrible to her.

She still felt suffocated, just as she had been inside with Ten-Ten she still felt like she couldn't breath despite the cool chill surrounding her. She had to leave, she had to get out.

She began to run, she ran until something stopped her and she felt with her knees in the snow. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know who was around her and she didn't care. The cold soaked through her pants and to her legs. They made her shiver but she didn't care. She felt hot tears burn her eyes and with a flutter of her lashes they poured down furiously.

She knelt in the snow and cried. Cried for everything. Cried for her misfortune, cried for the child in her that wasn't wanted, cried for the man she loved and how he walked away, and cried for her now very uncertain and freighting future.

She heard snow crunching behind her and then speed up, she felt a hand on her and someone call her name but she couldn't stop the sobs, she couldn't stop the tears. The pulled her up off the snow but she just latched on to them and cried into their chest. They held her close, maybe to comfort her or to warm her, she didn't know nor did she care, all she wanted to do was cry. Get it out of her, get this out so it couldn't come back.

She didn't know how long she cried before she let it turn into small sobs and then began to go quiet. No one stopped her though, and the person holding her never made her look at them. She pulled away to wipe her eyes and apologize profusely to the warm body when blue eyes met hers her breath was caught in her throat.

"I…"

Whatever he had planned to say to her Hinata did not care to hear. She turned on her heal and with more tears threatening her eyesight she ran away. She heard the snow crunch behind her she heard her name being called but she didn't turn around her stop. She wanted to disappear she wanted to leave and never come back to this place.

She felt something grab her wrist, she felt her body be whirled around and she was facing him again. She looked into those blazes of blue with her own tear stained ones. He looked worried if not a bit confused by her actions. Anger and pain surged inside her again. She used her free hand to yank her arm free.

"Leave me alone." She said weakly, even though she knew she meant it for some reason her voice refused to cooperate.

"Hinata…" he said and she struggled again.

"Please let me go…" She said her sobs coming again, she continued to struggle meekly but he caught both her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Hinata please…"

"No…" She said but let herself be brought into his warm arms.

"Please." He said again, his breath warming her ear.

And she gave in.

* * *

**TBC- Naruto agues his point of view. Kiba and Shino come back from their missions with questions.  
**

* * *

**AN: If you are wondering why I made Hinata so weepy in this chapter and even angry. If you have ever known anyone who has been pregnant, you should know that you are _EXTREMELY_ emotional. I remember I witnessed many of my friends sob during commercials (no joke). So that's a big reason why she's acts the way she does in this chapter. ****Baby's change EVERYTHING . **

** THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

"It's getting late, we should be going."

Hinata stood and gave a small stretch, she had lost track of how long she had been at Sakura's apartment. During the time Yumi had taken a full nap and had even waken up and was now watching cartoons on the sofa drinking juice while the women continued to talk.

"It's not that late." Sakura said standing up as well though having some difficulty. Hinata suppressed a giggle; she knew all too well what that was like. She turned her attention to her daughter who was wrapped up in the afternoon cartoon.

"Yumi, you ready to go? Come say bye to Sakura."

"We going home?" Yumi asked standing up bringing her drink to the table.

"Yes, its lunch time."

"Are we going to come back?"

"Of course, but we should go now its getting late."

Accepting her mothers order Yumi reached up to the pink haired woman for a good bye hug.

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye Yumi, take care of your mother okay."

"Why, is she not well?" Yumi looked confused but Sakura only giggled and patted the girls head.

"See you soon then?" She said turning to her dark haired friend.

"Stay in town and don't disappear again." Hinata said in a light huff, clearly she had yet to completely forgive one of her best friends for that. Mission or not it wasn't right for a pregnant woman to disappear for six months with no word.

"I'm off duty for the next several months and I would like some company."

"Can I come to Sakura's house?" Yumi asked ending the friendly quarll before it began.

"If your mother says its okay." Sakura answered.

"We'll be back then, come on Yumi." Hinata took her daughters hand and led her out the door. They got one last look at the pregnant pink haired woman before the door was shut behind them.

Hinata turned to her daughter walking next to her, their hands still tightly grasped.

"What do you want for lunch Yumi?"

"Ramen!"

Hinata smiled wide and even laughed at such an out burst. If her father were here he would be bouncing off the walls with pride.

"Ramen it is."

* * *

Funny how it felt so awkward to be sitting here now, when she was here just a few weeks ago desperately doing everything in her power to stay. What was once such a warm and welcoming bed and smell now seemed a bit foreign to her; this was the only place and the last place she wanted to be right now. She should be back at Sakura's prying her for information on what Ten-Ten said, but she couldn't find the strength to leave now. 

Her clothes which were now wet with melted snow and ice lay on the floor next to his bed, while she was wrapped up in a pair of shorts and shirt that fit like a few sizes to big. Hinata pulled the warm blanket over her, pulled her bare legs under her as if to hide her self away and perhaps maybe even disappear.

She heard his mumbled conversation in the kitchen just a few steps away, she caught small words such as 'don't worry' and 'I know' being repeated but she didn't care to really hear the conversation. She was still trying to figure out why she had let him drag her here when she had been so upset with him just minutes before. She even had half a mind to really just get up and leave wet clothes and all, but then she would be cold in the snow again, and right now she was so very warm.

She heard him say good bye and hang up his phone, she then heard some moving around in the kitchen before she heard the footsteps get closer. He pulled a chair and sat down across from her handing her a warm cup of tea, she didn't really want it but she didn't refuse it.

She stared at his feet; why wasn't he sitting next to her like he always did? Why didn't he hold her like he always did when she was upset? She didn't really want an answer to those questions though, no matter how much they bugged her.

"Why were you running out in the snow like that Hinata?" He asked, his voice was kind but it had a harsh almost scolding undertone. It made her shoulders shrink back into the blanket a little why did she feel suddenly feel so guilty for doing that? Didn't she need it at the time?

"I just needed some air." She replied softly watching her eyes reflect in her cup of tea.

"Sakura and Ten-Ten got worried about you." He started, clearly very unsure of how to approach the elephant in the room. "I had to tell her over and over you were okay…I mean you can't really run around like that…can you?"

She didn't answer that question; suddenly it was hard to really speak.

"I don't know much about…that stuff…"

'_that stuff'_

"…but I think you're supposed to take it easy you know. And it was really cold out side, and you didn't have a jacket, what if you caught cold or something or even worse. We'd all be really worried about you."

"Naruto," She cut him off before he could ramble anymore. She didn't meet those magnificent eyes of blue and burned through her. "If you don't want…I won't force you to… I can do it myself…"

"What are talking about?" He sounded generally confused, and when she finally looked at him he looked just the same.

"Naruto you don't have to stay with me." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but some how he heard her.

"You mean run away?" He said almost shocked by her. Well wasn't that what he did when she told him? Didn't he just run out on her and leave her to dwell and think all alone and didn't even bother to call? When she didn't respond he spoke again.

"Hinata I would never do that to you, I can't just run away." He looked some what amused by this, just what was so amusing? Did she miss something?

"But you just left." She said her voice so small, why did her hands feel so cold when the cup was so warm.

"I needed to think. I got…scared you know."

"I know, I'm scared too."

"Have you really thought about this?" he asked his voice suddenly very serious again. She didn't like it when he sounded so serious, it wasn't him; it didn't fit him.

"Yes."

"I mean not just that you're…we're…you know, I mean about everything. Not just about your father, I mean what about a place to live. What about income? How to support it?"

"I wouldn't stop working if that's what you mean; there are still plenty of things for me to do even with a child. Just because I would have to stop being a ninja…" Wait, would she really have to stop completely? She had never really hard of it, she had never really thought of it, but come to think of it, can you still be a ninja and have a child? How did that work?

"Not just that, I mean what about pay. A ninja can live a decent life, but we make just enough to survive most of the time and that depends on missions, I'm sure the office work is much different as well. And what about a place to live?"

"I hadn't gotten that far." She admitted shying away from his intense gaze again. She didn't need to be reminded how irresponsible she was beginning to look.

"You need to think about those things too, I know telling your father scares you. But Hinata you're going to tell him once, this baby will be with you for life, unless…well unless you choose otherwise."

'_choose otherwise?' _

Yes that was still an option. Given, she hadn't really given that choice much thought at all but it was still there. Something she couldn't completely rule out just yet. And option is an option.

"What do you think?" She asked but still didn't meet his eyes. He deserved as much input as she did, after all she didn't exactly do this on her own in the first place.

"Um…well…"

"What do you think I should do Naruto? Should I keep it?" All this thinking was making her brain tired, she needed some clarity. She needed him to tell her what to do and she'd do it.

"Hinata the decision is really yours to make." He said, his voice betraying his cool façade and cracking showing how uncomfortable this was really making him.

"It's your child too." She pointed out and looked at him, she saw his eyes shift guiltily and then look to the ground for a long moment.

There was a thick silence in the room. A tension that had been there was suddenly very clear to both of them, it was suffocating her again, the snow felt like such a welcome to her again. And then after the cup in her hands had cooled down from hits heat it once had, he spoke.

"I do want this Hinata," She stopped breathing. "I mean, I do some day. I want to be with you, I want to have a family, a real family, and I want it to be with you. But right now, right now it doesn't fit."

"Because of my family…"

"No more then that. Honestly I don't really care too much for your family, I never really did. I mean about living a comfortable life, we couldn't make that. I don't get enough even on those A or S class missions. I do want this some day, when we're ready and we can handle it."

"So then you think I shouldn't keep it?" She asked, if he wanted it she would do it. Maybe it was just the smarter choice between the two. Naruto had a point. She would tell her father once but this child would be there forever, she owed it to him or her to have the best life possible. And maybe she really couldn't do that at seventeen just yet.

"I…I don't know…" He stammered out and they both avoided each otheres eyes. Each hoping the other would have the answer to solve this.

There was that silence again. She looked at the floor huddled in that thick warm blanket, her tea had gotten cold. No matter, she didn't want it in the first place. Her mind began to race, she thought back on the last few days.

Sakura telling her the news, hiding and then being discovered by the Hokage, hiding at Sakura's, Naruto finding her. Everything was just all a blur now, it felt like it happened so long ago, but just those few days seemed to completely warp her entire life. Even if she did get rid of it, its not like things would ever go back to normal now.

Sakura would know about it, and even though Hinata didn't know Sakura's personal view on that subject she was sure she wouldn't be regarded with enthusiasm from the woman. Not to mention everyone else, what if everyone found out what she did, what would they think? Would they say anything or would it be that taboo skeleton in the closet no one spoke about. And what about _him_?

What about her and Naruto? Already it felt like their relationship was crumbling, what she held dear for so long seemed to be slipping through her fingers so fast it was making her head spin. If she went through with it, would they drift apart and would Naruto eventually leave her like she feared? And if she went through with an abortion would he stay by her side and then they would slowly drift apart just like they are now? Would she loose him for good no matter what choice she chose? Some how, the thought of loosing him hurt her more then the thought of giving up the child inside her.

She didn't even realize she was really crying until she sniffled and had to whipe away the tears to see clearly.

"Hinata," His voice sounded worried, almost frantic. "Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He rushed to her and finally his hands were on her. She felt his strong hands she loved so much on her shoulders, she dived into his chest with out thinking twice. She inhaled his smell ready to get lost in his warmth she missed so much, his warmth she could stand to see walk away from her.

"H-Hinata?"

He was getting worried; he hated it when she cried. He hated it even more when she cried and he didn't know why or how to fix it. So he sat there kneeling next to her wrapping her in his arms and letting her cry. She cried for a few moments letting the hurt and confusion spill out of her before she pulled herself together again.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I'm just…I'm just so confused and scared about all this. I don't know what to do."

When he didn't respond she continued.

"Naruto, if you want me to get rid of it, I'll…"

"No Hinata." He cut her off and pulled her away from him to finally really look in her tear stained eyes.

"I don't want you to get rid of it. It's my child too; I just want you to really think about your decision."

"But it's yours too."

"But your its mother, you have the finale say."

She looked at him for a long time before nodding her agreement to his words. They didn't say anything after that. Instead the settled down on his bed and snuggled. They held each other long after sun down and into the night. She fell asleep still in his arms, just like last time. In this same spot always in this perfect spot of hers, she snuggled closer to him before she drifted off completely. She could never let him go.

The next morning she was remarkably well rested. She turned over to find the warm body next to her, she snuggled into his arms again and breathed in his scent. He warped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. How could she ever think he would leave her?

"Sakura called this morning."

"She did?" When did that happen? She never heard the phone ring.

"Mmhmm." He said lazily, she didn't have to look up to know his eyes were still closed and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Is everything okay?"

"She was worried where you went."

Hinata was quiet for a moment. She had just ran out on Sakura like that, it was unfair to her considering she had been so nice to her.

"I don't know if I want to go back." She voiced aloud into his chest.

"You can stay here." He suggested stroking her back. His voice sent chills up her spin so delightfully.

"Thank you."

"Who are you telling next?"

"There's Kiba and Shino, and then...then my father."

"I think I heard something about them coming back soon, maybe you should prepare for that."

She hesitated but he didn't rush her.

"I don't know. I don't have room to think about that right now."

She heard him give a breathy laugh above her head.

"You don't have time to think about much, but you still have to do it."

True. That was very true. She didn't have the brain power but some how she had to think of a way to break the news to not just her father but to her team mates as well. And once that was done there was still the question of what path she was actually going to choose, and then there was the question of everyone else in ninja community and what to tell them when they threatened to outcast her from her society. Too many questions, her brain was going to melt. But for right now, at least just for right now she could keep them at bay.

* * *

_TBC_.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

On the way to the Ramen shop the two passed the familiar shops and restaurants Hinata had known all her life. Many of the occupants in these shops and sidewalk café's waved hello to the blue eyed wonder dragging her mother along behind her. Yumi was very well known in Konoha, for one reason or another. Yet, despite her unconventional popularity she had a charm as magical as her father's; there was no way for anyone not to like the girl even if they looked down on her mother.

When they walked by the school the little girl holding Hinata's hand stopped in her tracks and turned toward the fenced bars. Hinata followed her gaze to the court yard where young children played ninja tag and learned to jump off trees.

"Mama?" Yumi's small voice drifted up to Hinata's ears and she cringed a little at the question she knew was going to come. The question rose every time they passed the ninja school.

"When I go to school?"

"In two years." Hinata answered and stroked her daughter's hair. The children playing in the yard some waved at them.

"That long time." Yumi groaned waving at the kids older then her, she seemed to be trying to devise a plan in her head that would let her slip through the bars and join them.

"It seems far away now but it won't be."

Yumi pouted in a way she knew her mother was lying but didn't say anything to that. Hinata had to hide a laugh; two years never seemed that long. Right now looking back it seemed four years just flew by in a flash. How fast would it go by before she was meeting her daughter outside those very doors with a new a familiar forehead protector on her head? Or worse how fast would it be before Hinata waited those agonizing nights waiting for her daughter to come home safely from a mission.

Suddenly Hinata had to force herself to hide any emotions conflicting with the notion. Being the child of two ninjas it was almost expected Yumi would follow in those footsteps. It was expected the little girl would start school to be a trained killer and would graduate six years later and begin life as a new Konoha ninja. When Hinata was younger and she held the new born in her arms, she made a wish that maybe her daughter wouldn't be so fascinated with that dangerous lifestyle. But so far, that didn't seem to be working.

"Know what kind of ramen you want to eat?" Hinata said changing the subject, she took the little girls hand and waved good bye to the children playing tag behind the fence.

* * *

The next week she stayed with Naruto. It was much more comfortable then she would have thought. Instead of avoiding her; Naruto spent most of the time asking her all sorts of questions about the baby and her health. He even didn't let her so much as make her own food at times. She pretended to be annoyed with it at times but secretly loved being pampered so much. 

They didn't talk much about their current situation. They both seemed a little lost in playing house for the time being; Hinata couldn't decide if this was better or worse. She liked not trying to think up things to tell the remaining men in her life or prepare for any kind of storm that would be heading her way. Yet she couldn't help but feel they were avoiding an important subject. But Naruto seemed to be enjoying her company as much as she was and who was she to rain on anyone's parade?

She woke up alone, which was unusual since the past week she woke up tangled in sheets and limbs. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the bed. She was sure her hair was a bundle of tangles and knots; she needed a brush as soon as possible, among another things.

She heard him moving around in the kitchen; she didn't think twice about it, she moved in search for him. She walked behind him wrapping her arms around his waist; she snuggled into his back and breathed him in again. Her breakfast for the day…made her very nauseated. She ducked into the bathroom getting to the toilet in just enough time not to spill everything onto the floor. This was not how she wanted to start the day.

When she washed up properly she saw Naruto looking guilty outside. She walked up to him placing a hand on his arm careful not to get too close to whatever he was cooking.

"Didn't mean to make you sick…" he said scooping whatever he was making.

"Were you making…" She looked at the contents in his pan, it made her a bit queasy to look at it but she made the effort. It looked like eggs, even some sausage pieces in the pan along with some onions? Her heart sank and suddenly wanted to take it and gobble it all up in an instant.

"Naruto were you making breakfast?" She saw his face redden in a blush.

"I…sort of…but you got…sorry about that, guess I should have asked you what you can eat."

She didn't have anything to say to that, she reached out grabbed for him. She wrapped around him so tightly with out warning, she swore she felt him stumble back a bit before regaining his balance.

"Hey…what…what's wrong?" He asked into her head.

"Sorry." She said into his chest, instead of the huff of a laugh from him she just got a hard hug in return. They didn't move from their spot for some time, instead they held a conversation with out moving.

"Are you going to go find Kiba and Shino?" He asked and she nuzzeled herself into him a little more. She really didn't want to go looking for them, but trued to her word Sakura had gone out of her way to tell her. And if she knew Konoha, and she really did, a scandel was already in the making with the Konoha towns people. Time to say good by to her time with Naruto for a bit.

"The sooner the better, I need to find them before they go looking for me at my house. What about you?"

"I have things to do; I'm sure I've avoided Sakura enough for the week."

That's right. Sakura. Ten-Ten mentioned something about seeing her and Naruto fighting, that's why she had come to see Hinata in the first place. Strange how such a topic went completely unnoticed in her small stay of bliss she had here. In the whole wonderful week she had lived in, Sakura didn't exist, her father didn't exist, no one existed but them. It was their own world. But that world was over now and it was back to the real world.

"Why were you fighting with Sakura that day?" She asked releasing herself from his grip; she looked into his eyes and received a sheepish double take.

"Um…how did you know…"

"Ten-Ten told me. She said she saw you, so what were you fighting about."

"This is how rumors start." He said avoiding her gaze, she couldn't help but agree but she also wanted to know why they were fighting in the first place. "Sakura asked me how it went last night and when I mentioned I had left she…jumped to conclusions. I just need to go and set the record strait, it will be fine."

"And what is the record?" She asked, she still wasn't completely clear on it all. They hadn't really had a deep meaningful heart felt disscussion about their future. No, instead of being mature about the situation like the teenagers they were they made up from their disagreements...several times...all week, there wasn't much room left for discussion. Thinking back it may have been smarter to stop him from his advances and actually talk; but how could she possible be expected to say stop when the said ninja had just gotten out of the shower and wore nothing but a towel and had proceeded kiss her gently awake from her nap...

"I'm not running away Hinata." His reasuring voice snapped her out of her memories and the blush faded from her face when she looked back into his reasuring blue eyes.

She smiled at him shyly which he responded with a small kiss on her forehead. It was all she needed to know. He wasn't leaving, he wasn't abandoning her, and he was in this with her no matter what choice she chose he wasn't going to leave. He excused himself to get dressed and she did the same. Her clothes were dry now even if they did have a faint smell it was better then running around in Naruto's clothes.

Once she was dressed she said good bye to Naruto and they parted ways. Naruto made his way to the hospital and Hinata went to the best place she could think to find her team mates. As she headed toward their usual meeting place after mission something bumped into her with almost enough force to knock her over completely, staggering she saw her assailant and her blood went cold.

"Hinata?" Hanabi's dark hair flew widely in the winter wind; her clothes were wet and muddy in spots leaving Hinata to believe she was just coming back from training herself.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata stuttered trying her best to smile at her sister. Just as she was about to jump into excuses she relaxed, Hanabi didn't know she had been hiding at Sakura's and Naruto's place for the past week. Hanabi didn't know she was pregnant at the moment, all Hanabi knew was that the last time they saw each other was right before her mission.

"Where have you been?" Hanabi asked; her eyes cold and suspicious. Hinata hated those eyes, they were like her fathers.

"On a mission…"

"No you weren't." Hanabi cut her off with a stern voice; sometimes she really resented Hanabi and her harshness.

"What?"

"I just talked to Kiba and Shino; they asked me where you were. Something about you being sick?"

"Um…yeah I was. I was at Sakura's house, I was too sick to go on this mission. Please don't tell father, I didn't need him to see me as weak." She covered up as many holes in her story as she could. Hanabi seemed to consider this and then nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may, now that they're home you expected to be home too. I'll see you at home." Hanabi said and left.

Had it been anyone else Hinata would have been scared Hanabi would let something slip to her father, but being sisters they had an unspoken bond, and when the other needed it the other would act. As far as Hanabi knew Hinata was sick and too scared to tell their father otherwise, even if Hanabi suspected she wouldn't ask. Not yet anyways.

She continued her way to her team mates meeting place in deep thought. She replayed how she would tell them in her head, no matter what she said to herself nothing seemed right.

They were doing their regular routine. Back from a mission and already Kiba was itching to get back into the battle field. It was always him who dragged them off to polish off any thing they messed up with on their previous mission. Shino would go along with this saying he had nothing better to do. Hinata however, would disappear for the next few days, seeking some rest and relaxation at a certain blond haired blue eyed ninja's house.

When she saw them pause she made her presence known to them, they greeted her with smiles and worried eyes. Akamaru jumped on her and she instinctively reached to protect his giant paws from going near her stomach. Hoping the other boys didn't see this she turned her attention to them quickly.

"How did it go?" She asked now stroking the calm dog behind his ears.

"It went." Kiba said clearly interested in other things. "What about you? Sakura said you got sick, are you okay? Was it really bad?"

"Sort of, but I'm getting better now." She said and they began to talk about what had happened on the mission. Hinata noticed quickly she was avoiding the subject, and if she didn't say anything soon it was bound to bite her pretty hard later on.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you. We ran into Hanabi this morning…" Shino uncharacteristically spoke up. "We asked where you were and she said she was under the impression you were with us. That's confusing us Hinata."

Kiba began to yell at Shino, something about an agreement not to mention that to her until she brought it up. But Hinata locked eyes with Shino, he was looking at her and through his glasses she knew he knew something was wrong. He knew there was no sickness that kept her from the mission, he knew her very well, now he was just waiting for an explanation.

"It's alright," She started silencing Kiba. "I need to tell you two anyway, I don't want you hearing it from anyone else."

"Hear what?" Kiba asked; he looked skeptical and confused; Shino was just patiently waiting for her explanation.

"Sakura wasn't lying to you, I was sick. Very sick, I was throwing up and very fatigued, I was not fit for any mission."

"But your better now right?" Kiba asked, she smiled lightly at him. Sweet Kiba, he only wanted her well being, he didn't care if she lied to her family where she was, he didn't care what she said as long as she was okay.

"A little. I still throw up a bit, and I get really tired really easily…and…I…" There was no easy way to say it. "I'm going to tell you two something, but I need you to promise me something first."

"Promise what?" Shino asked with out hesitation.

"Promise me you won't hurt…anyone."

"What?"

"Just promise." She repeated more sternly then before. The both grumbled their agreement and she began to choose her words carefully.

"I…I can't go on missions for a while…I'm…I…got…pregnant…"

"You got what?" Kiba asked his voice didn't sound as angry or shocked as she had expected. When she looked at them she saw he was looking at her confused.

"What did you get?" He asked again. She looked between the two of them where Kiba looked confused Shino looked stoic. He had heard every word she said; maybe he was still trying to digest it.

"I'm pregnant." She said louder.

The reaction was what she expected. Complete silence followed by outrage. Kiba began to yell incoherent curse words while Shino remained as stoic as ever. While she waited for the outrage to calm down she wondered how here family would react if her team was acting this way. Maybe she really should anticipate the beginnings of a shinobi civil war.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kiba's shout broke her thoughts. She jumped up wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind just in time before he stormed off in the direction of her lover.

"No Kiba you promised!" She pleaded to the heaving young man.

"That bastard, not even the decency to use protection…"

"It wasn't like that, you promised me." Hinata continued pleading, she looked and Shino for help who simply coughed his interruption, it was small but it was enough to stop the wild dog boy.

"Sometimes these things happen even when precaution is taken." Shino said staring at a tree; he seemed to not even want to look at her. That hurt. She brushed it off, she would have her time with Shino alone if need be.

"But even still!" Kiba argued jumping out of Hinata's grasp; Shino ignored him and turned his attention to her.

"This is explains why Hanabi had no clue what we were talking about. Though I would expect about now Hanabi would be mentioning something to Neji who would be getting suspicious of you."

Hinata cringed at the thought.

"Who else knows?" Shino continued, ignoring her obvious flinch at the sound of her family's names.

"Sakura and Naruto." She answered looking at the ground.

"And us." Kiba finished apparently calm from his previous rampage.

"And you." She agreed. "And I would like that to continue until I tell others." She looked at them and then added please.

"What has Naruto said on the subject?" Shino asked again ignoring anything she did or said.

"He said he wasn't going to run away." She repeated his words to her; even now they gave her comfort.

"At least." Shino said not looking at her. What was that supposed to mean? Where they upset at him about this? This wasn't really the reaction she had hopped for.

"Please, don't be made at him. It's just as much my fault as it is his."

Kiba let out what sounded like something between a laugh and a growl.

"We're not mad…more shocked then anything else, I mean there are people we would expect this from," Hinata didn't know why, but when he said that Ino's face flew into her head.

"But you, not you. Maybe Naruto, if it was somebody else, but not with you." Kiba looked thoughtfully into the trees before continuing. "If you have to quit for the time being who's going to take your place?"

"I don't know, I would think I have to talk to Tsunade about that as well. And then get reassigned to a desk job for the time being…" Why did it sound so foreign saying it out loud, she knew this was coming.

"Have you talked to Tsunade about this?" Shino asked no moving to stand next to her.

"No, not yet."

If Shino thought she should have done or said something, or should be doing something he kept quiet about it. Maybe he sensed her tension?

"So then what's your plan of action?" Kiba let himself drop next to her; he seemed more relaxed then before.

"I don't know…I still need to…I need to tell my father…"

"You're really going to tell him? I always thought you'd just run away, well I would anyway."

Hinata smiled and suppressed a laugh; she couldn't count how many times she had thought of that. Just getting her thing and running away from Konoha completely. If it wasn't for those damn ninja laws and the whole boyfriend being so devoted to Konoha she may have just taken that option weeks ago.

"I was given some time, and then Tsunade will take action according to the law."

"The law?" Kiba asked just as confused as Naruto had been.

"Hinata is still living her father's house," Shino voiced over them. "Therefore he is to know of all things that would interfere in her occupation as a ninja. Right?"

Hinata nodded pulling her legs closer to her. The rest of the time with them was spent recapping the mission she missed out on and how Kiba and fallen in a ditch in the snow. By the time they were done there was no talk of her pregnancy or Naruto or even her family. It was breath of fresh air she didn't even know she needed.

On the way back to the town they walked like they used to. There was laughing and teasing, there was jokes and blushing between the three of them. When Akamaru barked they looked up to see Kiba's team running toward him yelling.

"Duty calls." Kiba excused himself from his friends and off toward his team who seem to be yelling something about exploding tags and smoke bombs. Hinata laughed but it was cut short when she caught sight of her cousin making his way toward them.

"Hinata." Neji looked as stoic as Shino only much more threatening.

"Yes Neji?"

"Your father would like a word with you."

"M-my father?"

* * *

**TBC - The meeting with daddy meets a dangerous end.  
**

* * *

**AN**: I'm _**so **_sorry it took so long. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out asap. I started a new original fiction of under my same user name. Its a fun twist on the tale beauty at the beast. Take a look and please be patient with me, I work crazy hours and I have a house hold to help run. I do my best with the time I have. 

** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, up we go!" Hinata used her not to well tuned muscles to heave her daughter onto the stools of the Ichiraku Ramen bar. The small girl giggled loudly catching smiles from the surrounding customers.

"Hey there you two." Ayame smiled brightly at the two of them from behind the counter. "How have you been?"

"I want ramen!" Yumi yelled grabbing her chopsticks.

"Yumi, manners!" Hinata half scolded half laughed at her daughter. She did her best attempt to try to scold her daughter on manners, but it was really very hard to scold your only child you insisted could do no wrong. Ayame only laughed at the small girl, all to ready to serve her best and cutest customer.

"And what would Yumi want today?" She asked smiling.

"The usual please." Hinata said tying a napkin around her daughter neck while she attempted to swirl in her chair.

"Coming right up." She smiled brightly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Within the time she was gone Hinata attempted to distract her daughter from the man with a bowl of hot ramen who sat a seat across from her. She was having no such luck until Yumi's bright blue eyes caught something behind her.

"Hana!" The girl squealed and jumped off the chair all together. Confused and almost suspicious Hinata turned to watch her daughter jump in to her sisters welcoming arms. The tall woman with dark brown hair smiled wide at the girl balancing her on her hip before taking her back to her mother.

The day Hanabi saw her new born niece for the first time it was as if something completely different awakened inside her. She was no longer the coarse, cold, Hyuuga she was brought up to be around Hinata and her daughter. She laughed, she smiled and she loved to play with her little niece. She even took it upon herself to teach Yumi beginner ninja techniques much to Hinata's initial disapproval.

"What brings you around?" Hanabi asked her sister placing the smiling little girl back on her seat.

"Lunch, and yourself?" Hinata said smiling nodding to the seat between the man with ramen and Yumi herself.

"Hana want lunch too?" Yumi asked almost jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yes, Hana want lunch too?" Hinata asked smiling at her sister. Even if Hanabi had just eaten a whole feast with her team mates, she knew there was no way she could say no to Yumi. Such was the case with every other human being in the village when it came to this child.

"I would be honored to join you!" Hanabi beamed at the young girl who giggled delightfully in return. When Yumi busied herself with one of the place mats Hanabi turned back to her older sister to answer her question.

"I was coming back from the training grounds when I saw you two come in here, I thought I'd say hello." Hanabi said suddenly helping Yumi spin in her chair.

Hinata smiled warmly, she often wondered if it wasn't for her ball of sunshine daughter, what would her relationship with her sister have become? Would they still be strangers like they were so much in their youth? Would Hinata still be that strange quiet and shy embarrassment of a Hyuuga while Hanabi was the shinning example of the head's child?

She shook the thoughts from her head and instead smiled at the sight of her younger sister enjoying the time with her niece. Hinata and Hanabi never really had a true child hood. They did not have play dates or go to birthday parties as children. They were trained; they had play dates with trainers to be strong and learn to fight. In many ways Hinata could see Hanabi seem to relive the childhood she missed through Yumi.

"Speaking of which," Hanabi broke through Hinata's thoughts. "When are we going to see you back in the training grounds? Just because you had a kid doesn't mean you should completely forget about being a ninja." Hanabi's voice turned from that playful childlike to a scolding mother hen.

"Who said I forgot about it?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and then reach out fix a strand of hair that feel from Yumi's hair do. "I just have different priorities."

"And what if Konoha needs you again?"

"I will be there to answer." Hinata said her face soft. Leaving behind the exciting life of a ninja wasn't hard decision to make, and each time she heard Yumi laugh, or felt her small arms hug her it was never even a regret.

"You'll be rusty." Hanabi pressed.

"Perhaps."

"Then maybe we should spar just to keep you in shape." Hanabi said no longer hiding her initiative.

"Maybe." Hinata smiled at her sister who seemed like she was going to respond but Ayame had returned with their bowl of ramen. One very large bowl along with three smaller ones.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone, and I figured they'd stay for some as well." She said pushing the bowl to Hanabi. Hinata said her thanks to the young woman while she poured ramen into Yumi's bowl. Next was Hanabi who listened intently while Yumi spoke of their day until now with mouthfuls of ramen.

Hinata watched the scene amused. How could she have never wanted this?

* * *

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Her breath was short; her lungs seemed to want to collapse. This couldn't be happening now! Not now! She still had several more weeks before this happened. 

"Maybe it's not what you think?" Shino's very calm voice broke her frantic trance.

After their encounter with Neji, had suddenly mentioned she felt faint. Shino had wasted no time ushering her to sit somewhere cool. They were sitting in a very nice tea room, both with a fresh cool glass of water. Hinata's however was already near empty.

"What else could it be?"

"A number of things, your father has asked to speak with you before."

"Well yes…but…you know…" She glanced down at her stomach almost in shame. There was a long silence between them before he chose to break the silence.

"I never thought it would be you." He said lightly. It made Hinata blush, no one ever thought it was going to be her. No one ever thought she was going to do anything.

"Are you…upset?" She asked tentatively.

"A little." He admitted much to her surprise, she gasped and was about to ask for repentance when he interrupted her.

"I think Kiba expressed it good for both of us. How would you feel if Hanabi said she was pregnant?"

Hinata thought about this; Hanabi pregnant? That would mean Hanabi would let a man touch her in other forms of battle, the thought alone was almost laughable, but she knew what Shino was trying to say. And she was really very grateful to it.

"He said he's not leaving." Hinata assured him.

"I would expect nothing less of him," Suddenly he leaned over and grasped her hand in his. It was a strange jester, something he had never done before. "However, you of all people would know how bad it's going to be. And as great as he is, he is after all only human; just like you."

Hinata looked down unable to meet his eyes. Yes she knew that, she knew that all too well. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, as much as she truly wanted to believe her Naruto would forever be there for her she couldn't help but doubt. Her father was one obstacle, but what about after that? What about their jobs, what about the village? What about his entire life as a ninja? There were so many doubts and obstacles in front of her now, suddenly the option of running away was just too tempting.

"I know." She said pulling her hand out of his. "But so am I. And we will be facing this together, as scared as we may get, we'll be together." She gave him a weak smile.

Shino didn't respond; he didn't nod or say a word of acknowledgement to this. But Hinata knew; she knew her friend, she knew he understood. He had his own concerns but he understood her. She also knew that despite what he may not say, Shino would always be there when the world turned away. And for that she was more grateful then she could ever say, and he knew that too.

The bell chimed new customers and Hinata began to wonder if she should take that death march to her father's house just yet or continue to wait and stall for time as much as possible, maybe she should start thinking of some kind of story to stall her time. Luckily the fates answered for her and Sakura appeared at the tea house entrance. She caught sight of Hinata at once and smiled at her walking over.

"Hinata, I'm glad I found you. Tsunade wants to have an…" she stopped herself when she caught sight of Hinata's company, to which Hinata only nodded in response allowing Sakura to continue. "An examination as soon as possible."

"How soon?" Hinata asked, hoping against hope for the correct answer. If Tsunade wanted to see her now, her father would just have to wait. The Hokage of the village would have first choice when it came to seeing her ninja's wouldn't she?

"As soon as you can."

"Today would be good," Hinata answered. "Maybe even now…"

Shino suddenly cleared his throat; a warning known only to her or kina. In that single sound he phrased his entire lecture of how she should not be running off when she was being expected else where. Sakura seemed to catch something too because she just smiled a friendly smile back at Hinata before answering her.

"Sorry to cut it short but I just came to pick up her lunch. When ever you can, but please make it soon Tsunade would really like to see you. "

"Of course." Hinata replied with her own friendly smile before the two women said their good byes. When she looked back to her company he was looking at her with his trade mark unreadable expression.

"Should we find Naruto?" He asked suddenly.

"No. Naruto is busy today with other things, and if it is _that_ that my father wants to talk about I think having Naruto as far away as possible would be a good idea." Hinata sighed and threw back the rest of her water, she thought briefly that if she wasn't pregnant it would probably be the strongest liquor this place had. But then again, if she wasn't pregnant to begin with she never would be in this mess.

She got up to leave with Shino at her side back out in to the winter streets of Konoha. Most of the snow had melted over the past week since their last snow fall, now most of the buildings just had small icicles or frozen puddles around. The air was still a biting chill but it wasn't too horrible. When an icy wind flew by she drew her jacket tighter around herself, weather it was the real cold or the fact that with each step she was getting closer to judgment day she couldn't say.

When they were almost near the entrance to her Hyuuga Main House, Shino excused himself leaving her to walk the rest of the path alone. She wanted him to go in with her, she wanted him to hold her hand but then again, he was her friend and a good friend at that but not her babysitter. And if anyone should be here right now it should be Naruto, but for his own health she refused to bring him into this. She gave a weak smile at the branch member guards who gave her small nods letting her through.

When she reached inside her warm house she hadn't been in almost two weeks she sighed at the familiar smells and sounds. She wanted to run into her bed room, jump into a hot shower and just sleep for days. But instead of following her bodies desires she instead dragged herself to the dujo where she knew someone would be. She was right; inside she saw Hanabi and Neji training.

"Excuse me," She said quietly interrupting their precious training time. "Have you seen father?"

"He's in his study." Hanabi said giving her a strange look. Almost as if she knew something, Hinata didn't know why but this scarred her a bit. She nodded and bowed respectfully to her old cousin and younger sister and left them to their training. She didn't see them turn to each other and give each other concerned glances before returning to their training.

She stopped outside her father's study and took a deep breath. Shino was right, it may have been nothing. It may just be a recap of her mission like he sometimes asked, there was no saying he knew anything about her recent condition. No one knew about it except for a handful of very trustworthy people. There was no _real_ danger; it was just all in her head. Taking another very deep breath that made her lungs ache she knocked quietly on the door waiting permission to enter.

When she hear him grunt his approval she opened the door, more hesitantly then she had in the recent past. He was bent over his large desk with papers up to his ears. He looked like a male version of the Hokage and had much of the same temper to match. Though he was much more passive aggressive with it then Tsunade could ever be.

"You wished to speak with me father?" She asked quietly, when he looked up she tried her best to give him a smile.

"Yes, please sit." He gestured to the seats in front of him and she obeyed. "I was wondering how your mission went."

Hinata breathed such a sigh of relief her body visibly relaxed before her father. Thankfully his head was bent and he didn't notice it in the slightest.

"I-It was good…I-I mean a success with some mishaps along the way b-but nothing too bad."

"That's good to hear, and how are you?"

Something changed in the air. Something was strange about her father; he was being too casual…too nice.

"F-Fine father and how are you?" Hinata played along, she knew all of the Hyuuga games but this was new.

"I'm doing quite well, a bit stressed what with the clan and all, but you know how that can go."

"Y-yes."

"Sometimes I just need to get away…" At his last words he eyes Hinata suspiciously. Her heart jumped in to her throat, she swallowed hard. Too hard, he saw, and she mentally cursed.

"L-Like a v-vacation?" She kept the innocent theme going as long as she could. She was the innocent one after all.

"Something like that, or perhaps I should lie about a mission just disappear for almost two weeks."

'_Shit! Shit! SHIT!' _

Hinata had never been one to really curse, but at the moment it was the only thing running through her mind.

"F-father?"

"The day you left on your supposed mission I was asked why you weren't seen leaving with your team." He folded his arms and looked right at her. His passive face so calm it was damn scary. "Hinata, why would they not see you with your team?"

It was now or later…now seemed to be fitting but maybe she could hold it off a bit longer. Do what she did with the boys, lean into it, get him someone familiar with the idea before dropping the bomb shell.

"I-I was sick. Sakura p-pulled me from the mission, do to p-personal illness."

"Then why did you not come home? Where have you been this whole time?"

"With Sakura…I-I didn't come home b-because I didn't want you to think I was w-weak." She was getting really good at not really lying.

"I see, then why were you seen with that Uzumaki boy a few days ago?"

That's it, the jig was up. She was completely toast now. Maybe she should just commit suicide right here and now, or just get up and leave and run far far away ninja law or not. When she didn't answer her father gave her a heavy sigh.

"Hinata, I am not stupid," He began and her body tightened almost to a straining point. "I am well aware of your little infatuation with the boy, and I have tried to play blind over the years hoping it would just go away. But you are almost of marrying age, and I'm afraid you are spending too much time with him. You are a Hyuuga and you can not let such men as him put a bad influence in you."

Hinata found his choice of words to be quite ironic. She had to hold in a cough of a laugh while he continued on his rant of honor, and discipline which holds the Hyuuga's proud name. She began to see her options; she could just sit here stay quiet and just accept everything her father said. That would buy her more time, but at the end of this speech he would expect her to heed his word and if she was seen with the Uzumaki boy again, that might mean unwanted trouble. Speaking of which, she could just get all that trouble over with and blurt it out like she did in the Hokage office. The third option, one she was beginning to like, was getting him used to the idea of Naruto, or at least tolerating it before breaking the big news that he was a grandpa.

She didn't hear the last of his speech, but he had finished talking and was looking at for an expected answer. She took a small breath, relaxed the hand on her lap and made her choice.

"I understand what you are saying father I truly do and I appreciate your worry for my sake and that of the clan. However, Naruto and I are good friends…" she took a hard deep breath. "Actually f-father we are m-more then friends…"

Hiashi seemed to be stuck dumb, by this. He eyed his daughter dangerously, daring her to take this conversation further.

"More?"

"Y-yes father."

"What do you mean by more?"

"N-Naruto and I have been in-involved for some time."

"Involved? What do you- For how long?"

"Almost over a year…" She said in such a whisper she prayed her father didn't hear it but when he suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table she recoiled in fear.

"A year! Hinata you have been lying to me for a year!" He was furious, he was red in the face, and he looked ready to strike her at any moment.

"I…we…y-yes father. I am sorry for lying but I knew if I told you, you would make me stop seeing him and I-"

"Your damn right I would stop you, in fact I forbid you! You are not to see that boy again, I will have Neji and Hanabi or whoever else is available with you at all times to make sure you don't go behind my back again!"

Well that was just extreme…

Despite her growing anger and frustration Hinata swallowed her pride and continued as calmly as she could. She knew her father would never really harm her…right?

"I can't do that father."

"You most certainly will!"

"No father, Naruto and I…we are apart of each other's lives now, you can't do that to us."

"Yes I can!"

"No father, Naruto is…I'm…"

"Are you married? You married him behind my back too!"

"No father…"

"Then you are not bonded together, you are forbidden-"

"I'm pregnant."

A heart beat, and then –

Hiashi's world seem to have stopped. He stood there completely dumbstruck as before. He didn't move, he didn't twitch, it wasn't until Hinata had the courage to meet his eyes again did he suddenly explode.

"GUARDS!"

With in seconds six guards were in his office waiting at attention for his commands.

"Find Uzumaki and bring him to me!"

Without question to Hiashi's seething words they were off in a puff of smoke. Hinata stood frozen, she blinked and then looked terrified at her father. He seethed, he almost foamed at the mouth. His normal passive face was red as a lobster cooked in boiling hot water.

"F-Father?" She asked but he didn't answer, instead he couldn't even look at her. She spun on her heal and out the office, she had to find Naruto before they did. God only knew what Hiashi would do to her beloved once he got hold of him. She didn't get far before she heard her father's bellowing scream to stop her. She got even less before she felt hard arms around her. She heard Neji's voice to calm down in her ears, but she was near tears and even closer to hysterics of her lovers impending death to actually listen.

When he refused to let her go as per her father's order she stomped him hard on the foot which caused him to loose concentration. Then with the heel of her hand she hit him under his chin with all her strength and chakra combined. Sending her cousin flying behind her Hinata was off in a dead run to where she knew Naruto would be.

'_Oh god no, oh please god no!'_

She prayed to every god in existence she wasn't too late. She got closer and closer to the training grounds where she knew he usually did some mid day training. Maybe that would good; maybe he would be riled up and be prepared to fight his way through.

When she saw him, he was punching a log and doing various combinations. He sensed her before she was even close. When he turned to look at her his face went from care free to worry the second their eyes met.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"My father…the guards…he knows…" She tried to string a sentence together to make sense but was having to much difficulty on account of shortness of breath, and this sudden constricting in her lungs.

"What does your dad know?"

But she didn't answer in time. Suddenly she was pulled from his grasp and Naruto was pulled back as well. She heard his cries of protest before she saw the guards.

"Uzumaki Naruto." One of the guards said.

"Huh, what…what's going on?" Naruto sounded not only frightened, but completely confused.

"Stop it! Stop it! I order you to stop!" Hinata screamed but no one cared.

"Come with us boy." Another guard said and began dragging him. Hinata tried to break free but the held her close.

"What the hell are you doing, let her go! What is all this!" Naruto was getting angry, she could tell. He was scared, angry and confused.

"Leave him alone!" She tired one last time but again no one cared. Someone said something to her about her father, and then about a demon but she couldn't distinguish what. Someone yelled her name, but she didn't see who. Before she felt the ground beneath her the world went black.

* * *

**TBC- Hiashi and Naruto conflict. Konoha is in an uproar of scandal!**

* * *

**AN: **I'm having so much fun with this story! Hope you like the latest chapter/cliff hanger. Any who a few things to mention. As far as Hanabi goes i based her off a friend of mine who was actually a completely bitch before my friend had her baby. And then all of the sudden after she saw her new niece it was complete 180 and is now the uber cool awsome aunt. And next to nothing is known about Hanabi except that she excells greater then her sister, I thought it would be fun to play with. Much more on her relationship with Hinata in the upcoming events also another lemon to look forward too! YAY sex! 

Thank you so much all of you! Love you bunches!!

PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I apologize for any mistakes, it is four in the morning after all. Also there is a new dedication on chapter one, check it out please!  
**

**Also about Hiashi. Before reading please keep this in mind. He may be a jerk, but he is a single father who just discovered his daughter is pregnant by the ONE guy he would never approve of. Well enjoy! **

* * *

After they ate their fill Hinata and Hanabi walked out of the Ramen bar together. Hinata paid for the meal while Hanabi started playing a game with Yumi. They walked deeper into the market district before Hanabi had to leave. 

"I have an appointment with father." Hanabi said to her sister while twirling the small girl around her. Hinata nodded and took Yumi by the hand while Hanabi ran off in the opposite direction.

"Mama we go shopping?" Yumi asked brightly. She loved shopping day, she always got a gift. Hinata thought about this; she didn't really need to go shopping but then again it didn't hurt to pick up some groceries either.

"Stay close Yumi." Hinata said in her soft voice but pulled her daughter closer to her in a tighter grip. It wasn't that she was afraid of any child kidnappers in the streets of Konoha, but she was after all a mother with a toddler.

They browsed the streets from cart to cart. Every so often Yumi would get a little gift on account of being so wonderful and cute. Hinata couldn't really object, she remembered doing the exact same thing as a child. When they stopped by the butcher shop Hinata led Hanabi inside where she began to pick out the cuts she liked and bargin for a better price.

While arguing with the butcher Yumi tugged on Hinata's skirt saying something about a kitten. Hinata said that was nice but mommy was busy, and Yumi did just that. It wasn't until Hinata turned around to ask her daughter which one she wanted for dinner that night that she realized Yumi wasn't there.

"Yumi?" She asked around to the store occupants who all gave her blank of confused look. "My daughter, did you see her?" Fear gripped her. She had been right here just a few seconds ago and now she was gone.

"That little one, the one with the blue eyes?" An older man with graying hair who might have been a father himself spoke up.

"Yes! Where did she go?"

"I saw her run out the door…"

Hinata was ready to yell at the man for not stopping her daughter from running out the door on her own but her feet carried her out before she could get a word in. The market streets were so crowded one could barely distinquish one person from another. So Hinata did the best next thing.

"YUMI!" She called into the crowd receiving several startled look at her unusualy high voice. When she got not answer she called again, and again.

She began to panic; she stopped people in the street if they had seen her. She asked shop keepers if they saw a pretty little girl with bright blue eyes chasing something. They all said no, and Hinata was ready to cry.

* * *

She woke up to florescent lights and an itchy bed sheet on a hard bed. This wasn't her bed, or Naruto's bed. The air smelled stale and clean, it was unfamiliar and at the same time all too familiar. She took in the room, it was white with a window and small beeps…she was in the hospital. How did she get here? 

Her mind did a recap. Her and Naruto, the baby…Shino and Kiba…Neji…her father! The guards! Naruto! She bolted up looking around the room only to see it was empty. Oh god, what had happened? Was he dead? Did her father really kill him or run him out of town? She was just about to go into panic mode when the door opened.

"Oh good, your awake." Tsunade walked in with, much to her unspeakable relief, Naruto.

"What happened?" Was all she could think to say after seeing her lover alive and from the looks of it no blood stains, bruises or bandages. He smiled brightly at her and was at her side in an instant, she grabbed his hand which he accepted and she instantly felt calmer.

"Seems like you over exerted yourself." Tsunade said with an unusual smile.

"I did?"

"Yes, something you should be very careful on not doing again or _this_ will happen." The tall blond gestured to her self on the bed and Hinata was a bit confused. Tsuande must of seen this because she cracked an amused smile and spoke again.

"I take it you haven't bothered to investigate what exactly is going on in your body then?"

Hinata was a bit taken aback. She had completely forgotten or hadn't even bothered with that. She was a bit preoccupied with impending death or fear of a still possible war within Konoha.

"Very well, Naruto take a seat this concerns you too."

"Why me?"

"Well I would think it would be in your best interest to know what exactly is going on in Hinata's body while she carries your child, don't you?"

"If you put it that way…"

"Anyway, you see Hinata when a woman is pregnant before the infant can get its chakra the womb will take it from you to protect it. Meaning for the next nine months you will get very fatigued fairly easily because your body is trying by any means necessary to protect the baby. Today is a good example; from the rampage that happened when you came in, I think its safe to say that in your stress and worry your body thought you were in danger and instead of protecting you it chose to protect the child gathering all your chakra to surround the child and leaving you not only unprotected but very weak. The end result of course that you fainted, lucky for you there were so many people around."

"So then, if Hinata gets worried or scared she's gonna faint?" Naruto asked confused.

"No. If her body feels she is in danger it will do what is necessary to protect the child. Much how your own natural defenses work, if someone is going to punch you in the face you block or move out of the way with out thinking. This is why Sakura was forced to pull you from the mission to begin with, imagine if you had been in danger; say in a tree or in a battle? You would not only lose consciousness from the sudden loss of chakra but also put your very life at extreme risk. Once the baby is born it will slowly start its own chakra process and control and you will get yours back, but for now and for the next nine months your chakra is its chakra."

Hinata tried to process the words. Her body was protecting the child. Her body was protecting its child; the mother was doing what it was suppose to be doing. She put her free hand to her stomach.

"Speaking of the baby, now that you're here I would like to perform some tests to make sure everything is okay."

"Right now?" Hinata asked a little alarmed. She didn't want to have tests done now; she needed to find out what happened while she was passed out.

"I thought you just said Hinata wasn't to over exert herself?" Naruto defended.

"She won't its just some standard tests all pregnant woman need to have. Make sure the baby stays in good health during the duration of the pregnancy."

Hinata felt herself nod and Tsunade excused herself to get her equipment. She gave Hinata a gown to change into before leaving; when she left it was just the two of them in the room. Hinata instantly turned on Naruto who looked at her with such kind and wonderful eyes.

"What happened?" She asked but instead of getting a strait answer, Naruto just smiled his trade mark grin.

"Don't worry about it yet okay, why don't you change for when granny gets back."

"But…"

Naruto turned his back to let her change, which was odd to her considering how many times in the last year he had seen every single inch of her body. As much as this bothered her, she didn't argue. Naruto was probably taking Tsunade's words literally about getting worried, scared, or anxious.

Once she was dressed in her hospital gown and her clothes were folded neatly on the counter Hinata crawled back into bed. Naruto turned around and sat next to her. When she looked at him he met her eyes but neither said anything. She reached up to his cheek and he leaned into her touch closing his eyes, just enjoying the sensation she gave him.

When Tsunade came back in a nurse was carting a large machine behind her and Hinata frowned. She was no medical professional but big machines weren't nessisarly a good thing in her book. Tsunade must have seen this because she smiled.

"Don't worry that's just to see your baby."

"See?"

"Yes see, now put her knees up." Tsunade said grabbing a large white stick from the machine and putting some kind of gel on the tip of it. Unsure Hinata lifted her knees as she was told while the nurse put a blanket on her knees and spread her legs.

"Um…" Hinata watched with a frown, she didn't like attention from anyone down there except from Naruto. She looked at him concerned he looked thoroughly confused to.

"This is going to be a bit cold." Tsunade warned positioning herself at Hinata's opposite end.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto burst out looking ready to pounce. It didn't matter who it was, someone else looking at Hinata in any way would always surge some strange animal protective instant in him.

"Calm down you two, and watch the screen." Tsunade said and before Hinata could ask something hard and very cold was inside her. She squirmed and let out a little gasp, but not the good kind. Tsunade put the cold prod deeper and Hinata bit her lip and shut her eyes, this was humiliating. She was about to tell Tsunade to stop when something popped up on the screen. It was black and white and very grainy, it was pretty hard to see anything clearly.

"Okay," Tsunade said turning slightly to the screen with the prod still inside the girl. She pointed to the black screen. "See this; this is your amniotic sack. And see this, this thing that looks like a peanut?"

Hinata nodded watching the small peanut shaped object.

"That is your baby." Tsunade smiled at the two of them.

Hinata's eyes went wide. That was her baby, the baby that was inside her; her child, their child. That was it, right there in front of her. Tsunade leaned over and flipped some sort of switch on the machine and room was filled with a strange sound that sounded like a small washing machine.

"And that," She said turning to them with an even bigger smile. "Is the baby's heart beat."

"The heart beat?" Hinata repeated stunned. A heart beat inside her, the heart beat of her child. Suddenly the prod was pulled out of her and the noise stopped. Hinata was a bit sad to see it go, but thankful to get that cold prod out of her.

"I have to go, but I'll come back in a bit."

Tsunade left again and both parties were still stunned into silence. Momentarily forgetting what brought her here Hinata felt a hot burn of tears. She just saw her heard her baby for the first time in her life. Not just any baby, _her_ baby, _her_ child, apart of her.

"Wow." Breathed a voice next to her, she had almost completely forgotten he was there. Naruto still looked at the now black screen.

"Naruto…" She started wiping the tears from her face.

"That was…ours?" He said, his face now turning into complete joy.

"That was your child." Hinata said grabbing his hand. He squeezed her own tightly and moved closer to her. He found her lips with his and they shared a very loving kiss.

"Ours." He repeated to her, and she could only nod. Suddenly she was relieved. Some things started to feel like they were falling into place. She may have jumped the gun on a baby, but it was here now, and here to stay. And by far the best part was, the man sitting next to her didn't seem to want it any other way. Hinata moved to get dressed, once she was she resumed her place on the hospital bed next to him.

They sat there together holding hands and stroking faces. Small tears were shed while sweet whispers were said before the door opened again and Tsunade was back.

"I do believe there is a meeting waiting for us." She said to Hinata suddenly.

"A what?" Hinata asked confused again.

"Naruto didn't tell you?" Tsunade asked confused herself.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Um well, I didn't want to get her worried again…" Naruto said sheepishly looking away from the two women.

"We have a meeting with your father." Tsunade said getting up to walk out.

They fallowed her to her office Hinata searched for his hand and when she found it he squeezed it back. She liked this, it was more reassuring then she could ever explain.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened after I fainted?"

"Oh, well the guards wanted to take me to your father first but I said I would go willingly if they took you to the hospital first. Luckily for me though, the moment we got here Tsunade wanted me to go with her and you, and when the guards told Hiashi about you I guess he came over too. He wanted to…talk…to me then but Tsunade said to wait in her office until you woke up."

"Oh." Hinata absorbed this new information. She was sure a fair deal happened he wasn't telling her about, but if he didn't want to there was probably a good reason. And come to think of it, they were heading to a private meeting with her father, that would prove to be quite a spectacle in it self. She began to mentally prepare herself. What should she say, what she shouldn't say, who she should speak to. In the end she decided the best course of action was to speak only when spoken too, there would be enough yelling as it was.

Inside just as she said, Hiashi was waiting for them. Thankfully no one else was in the room, which would still make this hard, but having others around would just make it harder. Her father looked ready for murder the moment they entered the room, for a brief moment Hinata thought that if Naruto had the branch mark on his head he would sure have been dead with in seconds. Hinata was led, by Naruto, much to Hiashi's discontent, to a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She sat down and braced herself with every fiber of her being.

"Now," Tsunade began sitting at her desk. "Let's begin this rationally and calmly."

"That travesty of a human being took advantage Hinata!" Hiashi spat with his finger pointing at Naruto.

"What?! I did no such thing, I would never hurt her!" Naruto's voice levels matched Hiashi's perfectly.

"She's pregnant and it's his fault!"

"I'm right here old man, got something to say, say it to _me_!"

"How dare you show such disrespect to me!"

"I show you what you deserve!"

Hinata put her face in her hands with a groan. Tsuande decided to speak up.

"Okay, everyone just calm down. We are all aware of the current situation with Hinata, she has assured me there was no abuse or rape or anything like that on any ones part; this is just a matter of bad luck."

"How can you be okay with that thing touching my daughter?" Hiashi yelled again.

"_Thing!_ Hey you…" Naruto began but Tsunade held up a hand to whatever out burst he had planned.

"No more name calling!" She raised her voice and both men sank back. "Now, Hinata my first question is to you."

Hinata raised her face from her hands to look at the older woman. Her face was calm and sweet looking; Hinata suddenly didn't feel like jumping off the roof.

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

Everyone stared at her. She felt six eyes trying to burn her skin off. She gulped and with out giving a second glance to either of the men in the room she nodded firmly.

"Okay, now we can decide what you are going to do."

"You're going to keep it?" Hiashi broke out interrupting the women's moment.

"Of course." Hinata said innocently looking at him. How could she not keep it? It was her child.

"But its, its not even human! It's the spawn of a demon!"

"Why you!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade raised her voice again. Naruto's anger didn't light up, instead he turned toward the Hokage.

"Your just going to sit there letting me call me that?" He turned back to Hiashi. "I am not a demon you closed minded prick! I am a human being, that baby is human, that baby is part of your daughter, part of her family!"

"That thing you put inside my daughter is no better then you!"

Naruto looked ready to rasengen the man across Konoha. Hiashi looked ready to match any attack he made. Hinata was ready to just crawl into a corner and die. Tsunade was getting annoyed.

The Hokage slammed her hands on the desk; it made the desk rattle and startled everyone.

"Alright that's quite enough!" She warned again. "Hiashi I understand how upset you are, however it is very unfair to be saying such things to Naruto. The Kyuubi is by no means a genetic trait, as for you Naruto, I understand why your upset as well but please both of you control your temper!" These were big words coming from the blond woman.

"Now back to the subject in hand." She sat back down and looked between all three of them. "Hinata since you are not an adult just yet, there is protocol to be taken. You are living under your father's house and unless he says other wise I'm afraid you are to stay there."

"Um…" But what ever Hinata had thought about saying she was interrupted.

"I will not have her in my house." Hiashi interrupted with venom in his voice. Hinata froze. It's what she feared, its what she knew…but this was really happening.

"Hiashi, please now is not the time for pride."

"Pride? Now is not the time for pride?" Hiashi mocked in his seething voice. "We are pride; the Hyuuga's are the pride of Konoha. She is the daughter of the head, sister to the heir; she can not be with child! That is a disgrace on…"

"Give it a rest!" Naruto interrupted, shocking both Hyuuga's and the Hokage. "Pride, honor, all that bull shit you sprout is what we live every day! Hinata is a Konoha Ninja, and a good one at that she knows all about pride and honor. As for your so called clan and family, when have you ever shown her the respect she deserves? When have you and your hoity toity clan ever acknowledged Hinata for the person she? Instead all you and your kind do is put her down and make her feel worthless because she is not the person you want her to be!"

"How dare you…"

"Hare dare I what? You don't care what happens to her! All you care about is _your_ reputation in this village! All you care about is the clan! This is your daughter! Your family! This is happening to her! Care about _her_!"

Hinata sat stunned. She had never seen or heard such passion in the boy before. She had heard his speeches of becoming Hokage and being the strongest ninja, but this…this was completely different. Everyone else seemed just as surprised as well, no one said a word for what felt like a whole minute until Hiashi spoke.

"If you can say that with such convictions why didn't you care about her to stop this from happening?" Hiashi's voice was quiet but very accusing. At this Naruto stepped back and did a small shrug.

"Sometimes things don't go as planned."

"You planned this?"

"Someday, yeah we planned this for some day, things sort of jumped schedule."

"Jumped…so what now? What are you going to do with her now? She's pregnant, doesn't that interfere with your plans? How can you be Tsunade's apprentice, and a ninja, and be a father? You don't even know what its like to have a family, much less how to raise children."

Naruto fumed but before he could jump Hiashi, Hinata reached up and grabbed his hand. Naruto stopped and looked down at her; she had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto is a good person." She said looking at her father. "He may be a bit clumsy and even dense at times but he is a good person with a good heart. He will take care of me, of us."

Hiashi seemed to try and find words to argue this, but when he failed Tsunade spoke up.

"Is Hinata returning to the Hyuuga estate?" She was all business.

"Father?" Hinata asked still holding Naruto's hand.

"No, she is not."

"Father?" Hinata asked again. Had they not made a good argument, had they not proved themselves real? What was he doing?

"If you think you are capable of doing this on your own then be my guest. You are not welcome back home. You got yourself into this now you fix it!" He was angry but he refused to look at her.

"Hinata will be returning home with me." Naruto spoke up, causing Hiashi to look at him and then fume again.

"First a child and now living together out of wedlock? Hinata you will never cease to shame me!"

"I…" Hinata was ready to crumble the ground, her hand slipped from Naruto's hand but he caught it and held it tight.

"Very well." Tsunade said and wrote something down on the tablet in front of her. "Now as Hiashi mentioned, are you planning to wed?"

"I did not mention any such thing!" Hiashi fumed but was ignored.

"I don't think we've come to that decision just yet. Right now we're just getting used to this baby, we'll discuss marriage later." Naruto said very confidently and giving Hinata's hand a light squeeze.

"Very well." Tsunade said again. "Naruto are you going to take full responsibility for Hinata and the child? I do not just mean claiming it as your own; you will be expected to help provide for it as well, you will be expected to be a parent."

"I do." Naruto said before Hiashi could get a word in.

"Good." Tsunade said and wrote something down again.

"I can not believe you are allowing this!" Hiashi suddenly screamed. Tsunade looked right at the man with cool composed eyes.

"And why not Hiashi? They are both taking responsibility, they have clearly thought out what they are getting themselves into, why shouldn't I allow it?"

"Naruto is the Kyuubi demon container! He may be a ninja and he may be your apprentice but his past will not be rewritten! Hinata is a Hyuuga, he is a demon!"

"And they are both Konoha shinobi. They are both taking responsibility. If you or anyone else would wish to ostracize them then that is their choice but they have made their decision!" Tsunade matched his loud voice with a slamming of her palm on her desk.

Hiashi seemed to revert into himself and there were several moments of strong thick silence. Suddenly he turned to Hinata with a scary stern face.

"You may return to get your things, but I expect not to see you in the morning." And with that Hiashi made his exit.

"Oh my." Tsunade said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I suppose you two are welcome to go too. Hinata I will set you up with a doctor to see on a regular basis, I'll have Sakura give you a call."

Hinata was numb. She couldn't feel any of her limbs, she could barely hear the words coming from Tsunade's mouth. What had just happened? Did she just get kicked out of her house? Did her father just disown her? Did Naruto really just stand up for her from her father? Did he really yell at him? Did all this really just happen? It was like a dream mixed in a nightmare. Naruto had said all the things he wished he would say, while her father said the worst.

Naruto said something above her and tugged on her hand to get her stand up. She obeyed even though she could not feel her legs. She began to follow him out the office and before she knew it they were on the streets of Konoha. They were still holding hands, and people were looking like they always did but she couldn't care less. Her mind was still trying to process what just happened.

When they reached Naruto's apartment he led her to the bed where she sat down and sank into the worn mattress. Naruto's apartment…her apartment. Suddenly, with out warning she burst into loud sobs with thick tears down her cheeks.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto came to her at once, he held her shoulders and asked why she was crying. And when she didn't answer but only continued to cry he did his best to cheer her up.

"Don't cry Hinata, your father's a jerk he always has been. I knew he was going to say those things to you, and you don't deserve that, they don't deserve you! You're better off with out them."

She looked into his wonderful blue eyes, those eyes that had met her own almost ten years ago. Those eyes she had fallen in love with on that day. His eyes, him. She loved him, and he had just proven he loved her just the same. She reached up and snaked her arms around his neck. She pulled him close and he didn't fight, he held her in a tight embrace. Her sobs got smaller in his shirt, until they were nothing more then tiny hiccups.

"I need to get my things…" She said quietly in his shirt.

"Stay here, I'll get them for you."

"You?" She said her voice showing surprise but not with much enthusiasm. She was suddenly so tired.

"Well not me, I'll call some help." She nodded and let him snake out of her hands. She laid down on the bed and curled up with the covers, she was ready to sleep right now. When he came back to her he sat next to her with his phone in hand.

"Oh wait, Sakura is at work right now isn't she?"

Hinata reached up and took the phone from his hands. They always said they would be there, they always said no matter what. And now she needed them. She dialed a number from memory while Naruto looked at her confused and asked who she was calling.

"Kiba." She said with a small smile, but before Naruto could ask any more questions the other line picked up.

"This is Kiba!"

"Kiba, its Hinata."

"Hinata? Um, hi…something wrong?"

"Can you come over to Naruto's house please, and bring Shino too."

"Um sure, we'll be right there."

When she hung up she handed Naruto his phone back and he looked very confused.

"I told them this morning, they know almost everything. And you can't go to the house, and I don't want to go alone." She said with a very sad smile on her lips but he just nodded. She knew they had a while before the boys showed up; they did live across town after all. Naruto put down the phone and laid down next to her, he wrapped her up in his arms his face to hers.

"So this is it then." She asked into his chest.

"Yeah, this is it."

"Are you sure?" She began to play with his necklace.

"Honestly, no I'm not. I'm not sure about anything."

She let a soft giggle pass her lips.

"I'm not either. Do you think we're ready?"

"No I don't."

"Me either…" She snuggled close to him, and he pulled her even closer. How her head lay directly under his chin and he played with her hair.

"I love you." She said after some moments of silence between them.

"I love you." He answered. And before she knew it sweet darkness swept over her and she was asleep.

* * *

_**TBC - Hinata's secret is out!**_

* * *

Holy Smokes, two chapters in two days! Wow! Well I have to say that all the reviews inspired me! Much more to come, and yes MUCH more drama for all you drama whores out there! As for me I need a break from all this drama, I'm going to bed. I spoilied you with this chapter so soon, but be prepared to wait for the next one, sorry guys. Stupid life and its damn lifeness stuff...anywho, love the reviews and love you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

-Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

**(I updated early because I will be working until about 3-4am all week so I figured it would be best to get this up now before I go into my wacky schedule of sleep all day and work all night!) **

**A Few AN's: **

**- I have been asked why Hinata doesn't just use her Byakugan when looking for Yumi. I thought of this but decided that I would not use that because what I do know of her limit is that it can track and help in combat. And by tracking I mean that from what I understand or what I have seen, neither Hinata nor Neji use the Byakugan when looking for a specific person in a crowd, and I do mention that it is very crowded. While I do know it can locate and see anything for meters/miles, I noticed that this is usually used when no one else is around or they are surrounded by an enemy. So I did take that into account yes, and that is why I decided not to use her limit. If I am wrong in my understanding of the Byakugan please tell me ad tell me why I'm wrong.**

**- Also I was asked why does she hear a heart beat after just 8 weeks. Well at the time I was watching Knocked Up and it happens in there so I went with that. As far as the sonogram machine, 'why is it so old?'. I didn't think it was, I mean I don't know if you have seen a sonogram machine but they look like that, the picture is old and grainy and in back and white. Also as far as technology in Konoha, don't even get me started on that. They apparently have phone lines and maybe cable, but no cars. They have refrigerators and game systems but no airplanes, and they apparently have cell phones! So yeah, that in itself is just CONFUSING as hell so I just threw a sonogram machine in there; I figured I couldn't be THAT far off for a society who hardly has trains.**

**-Thank you to everyone who polled, as promised the result of the pairing is result to votes taken until Oct 24th. Please don't be upset if it wasn't your choice if you have questions please feel free to email/private message me regarding the choice.**

* * *

Hinata was near panic. There was only one time in the previous four years did she loose sight of her daughter in the street. And that case had really nothing to do with herself but that of her husband deciding to show off her new born daughter and neglecting to tell her about it. After that Hinata had vowed to never let her daughter out of her sight again. 

However, now Hinata completely blamed herself as she retraced her steps again looking into shops and squeezing through crowds of people who were just around for their weekly shopping. Many of them asked what was fretting the young mother while others seems oblivious to her panic. As her heart beat was reaching a dangerous speed she was nearly ready to employ hunter-nin's by flashing her Hyuuga card. She rounded another corner beginning to retrace her steps for the third time when she stopped so fast she almost toppled over herself. An intense wave of relief swept through her as she watched her daughter play with a kitten near the entrance of a tea house.

Hinata's heart clamed immensely at the sight of her daughter alive and okay, once the worry and fret left she was filled with annoyance and a little bit of anger. She should have known, going on the soul fact of who Yumi was there was not a high chance she would be missing for long. But the mother she now was would always worry, even if she was always in constant sight there would always be that never ending fear of losing her. Something Hinata was sure she would never be able to handle if that ever came to pass.

"There she is!" A male voice boomed and Hinata did a double take. Sitting with her daughter holding another kitten was a young man with dark messy hair.

"Konohamaru," Hinata let a polite smile flash at the young man.

"I saw this one chasing this little guy and thought she might have gotten away." Konohamaru let go of the kitten and smiled at Hinata.

"Yes, she's a cleaver one." Hinata agreed walking toward her daughter who until now was oblivious of her mother's presence.

"Mama! Kitties! Can I keep one?" Yumi beamed while she showed her mother the grey kitten in her hands. Hinata knelt down and with as much self control as she could muster to keep herself from screaming at the little girl, she smiled.

"Do you deserve it?" She asked coolly. Yumi looked at her mother in utter confusion.

"Mama?"

"You can have a kitten if you tell me you deserve it." Hinata stroked behind its ear while the kitten made a high pitched squeal of communication.

"Yes?" She answered cautiously, her bright blue eyes scanned her mothers face for answers. Already she knew something was wrong.

"Do you? Where did you go with out telling me? Is it good to do that?" Hinata asked her eyes narrowing in on her daughter.

"With the kitty…." She said lowly, she seemed aware of her wrong doing.

"Yumi," Hinata's voice was stern of a mother, her white eyes narrowed down on the small girl who visibly whimpered in her mother's anger. "You know never to wonder off like that, it was very lucky for you Konohomaru found you. What if he didn't? Did you know your way back to me? I didn't know where you were, no one did. That was a very bad thing to do." Hinata took the squirming kitten from her daughter hands, now teary eyed from being scolded Yumi looked at the ground small sniffles started to turn into little hiccups.

Hinata turned to Konohomaru who was still sitting next to them despite their mother daughter moment. Hinata would have felt awkward scolding her daughter in front of her others, but Konohomaru was more of a brother in law slash uncle then any other person. He had even babysat from time to time; he was no stranger to Hinata scolding Yumi.

"Thank you again Konohamaru." Hinata said with a smile pulling her daughter off the ground, who was now crying.

"No problem," He smiled brightly again and then got Yumi's attention. "Hey you," He poked her on the nose and she sniffled. "Be a good girl from now on and I'll talk to your mother about a kitty."

She nodded and sniffled in her mothers arms. Hinata gave Konohamaru and exasperated look but agreed. With a final farewell he parted ways with them and Yumi continued to cry quietly.

"Enough crying Yumi," Hinata said shifting her daughter in her arms.

* * *

Her sleep was wonderful, but short lived. Wrapped ever so warmly in Naruto's arms she was content to sleep forever however reality caught up with her. With a knock on the door, Naruto moved away from her and she was left cold and alone. She heard the familiar voices of her team mates before she completely opened her eyes, she wanted to just to sleep again but she didn't have time to waste. 

"What's up?" Kiba asked his eyes flying from the two of them. Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she saw Naruto look at her to answer the question.

"I need to go to my fathers to pick up my things, and I can't do it alone." She said hoping they wouldn't ask why. She wasn't ready to spill out the details just yet.

"I'll go." Shino said at once, taking his lead Kiba voiced his agreement as well.

"Me too."

Hinata stood up and stretched out her body. She walked up and smiled at them despite the fear in her stomach. Was it fear or just creeping nauseating? Either way it was all apart of the same thing.

"I'll be back soon," She said turning to Naruto who only nodded his answer.

Once they were outside and out of ear shot her team mates wasted no time.

"I'm I right to guess Hiashi knows?" Shino asked. When Hinata nodded Kiba couldn't help but flash an all too happy smile.

"Didn't go well?"

"Not exactly no," Hinata huffed her breath out; she wondered when it would get warm again.

"Did he really kick you out?" Kiba asked again this time his growing more serious.

"Yes." Hinata said matter of fact with no real emotion. If she showed it now chances are her hormones wouldn't hold up enough to actually go to the house at all.

"Harsh." Kiba muttered but didn't say anymore.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the gate; the guards looked at her confused but let them pass. She was glad no one came to greet or ask questions on her way to her bed room. Kiba and Shino helped her pack and throw things into different suit cases; while Hinata contemplated on the specifics to take they were interrupted.

"Hinata?"

When she looked up she saw the eyes of a very confused Hanabi looking into her bed room. "What's going on? Are you leaving?"

Hinata took a moment to find an answer. She looked over at her team mates who took the message and went to wait outside. Once the door was closed Hinata continued to pack.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Father wishes me to leave; it is the best for everyone." She said not making eye contact with her sister.

"That's stupid, just because you're not a jounin just yet or can beat Neji…"

Hinata couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat. If out it was that was the reason of it all. Hanabi was smart, she was able and she was a gifted ninja. However as smart as Hanabi was, there were still many things she had yet to understand about life. In many ways she was still an innocent teenager striving for perfection, a potentially lethal teenager but still innocent in many matters.

"It's not that Hanabi." Hinata said stopping and now looking into her sisters confused white eyes. She decided it was best to tell her then to keep her in the dark and let her find out with the rest of the village, they were after all siblings, however they acted.

"Then what…"

"I'm pregnant, father wishes me to leave. It's okay; it's probably better this way."

"You're…what?"

"Pregnant." Hinata repeated going back to her packing. Did she really need _all_ her pants? No probably not.

"With…with him?" Her sister knelt down as if this news was a blow to her stomach.

"Yes, with him." Hinata answered not making eye contact. It was no secret of how Hanabi regarded Naruto. It was no secret what anyone regarded Naruto as, so far the only member of the Hyuuga clan who treated him with respect despite herself was her cousin, but even that was likely to falter quickly.

"You don't have to." She said quietly and it warmed Hinata's heart.

"Yes I do." She said closing up her suit case.

"I don't think you need to leave." Hanabi stood and mumbled, there was what looked like, a faint blush on her cheeks. Hinata couldn't help the amused smile play on her lips. This was probably more emotion then she ever thought she would see from the perfect ninja in training and it touched her more then words could describe.

"I'm told it's for the best." Hinata smiled sadly at her sister.

She seem to understand this, she gave a small nod of her head and knelt down again. With out speaking they continued to pack, Hanabi took the things Hinata laid out and folded them neatly in her suit cases. They didn't speak again, they didn't need too, they both understood.

When they were done Hinata contemplated giving her sister a hug, but instead settled on a much more informal but confidant smile. Then with one last understanding look between siblings Hinata opened the door where her friends and the rest of her luggage waited. She didn't say good bye, she was leaving the house but she wasn't banned from the village…well, not yet anyways that may still be pending.

"Ready?" Kiba asked once she stepped out, with a single nod they were off.

Hinata gave one last look to the house she had called home her entire life. The place she always felt watched, weak, and underappreciated; now not the only place she knew that had a warm bed to sleep in at night.

The trio didn't say anything on the way back. There simply wasn't much to say. Though the hardest part was done, what she was going to do now still remained untouched. She still had no idea what she was going to do for her source of income, she had relied on the Hyuuga money but she was sure that was out the window now. Naruto had mentioned the money they make could support them, but her Naruto and baby made three. And three mouths to feed was significantly bigger then two. This however, was a thought that needed to be expressed with her significant other, she could not come up with a plan on her own, she was after all, not in this alone.

**xxxxxxxx **

If Hinata had any doubt that Konoha lacked in its ability to spread gossip she was almost disgusted with its ability now. It had yet to be twenty four hours since her recent move, and already she was dragged to face the tribunal. She sat facing three faces, all stared at her intently, well all but one. Sakura was looking at any other spot in the room besides her. She had obviously spilled something she wasn't supposed to. Hinata fought the urge to fidget in her spot and instead concentrated on the pretty designs on the table top.

"Spill it!" Ino said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"The entire village is talking about how you moved out of Hiashi's house yesterday, something about you moving into Naruto's house?" Ino rushed. Hinata couldn't help but be impressed, all that information in less then twenty four hours. Imagine what they would know by the end of the day!

"Are you two moving in together already?" Ten-ten asked concerned.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered surprised of their intense eyes.

Why were they so surprised? Its not like it was a secret they were together, they had after all been dating for a year and then some. When she really contemplated their reactions it kind of made her mad, did they not think they were serious? Well if they had any doubt before they could not doubt anything now.

"Hinata…" Ten-ten started calmly but Ino jumped in, her eyes bright with new gossip.

"No way! When did he ask you?" Ino was almost leaning over the table in her enthusiasm. Enthusiasm that did not seem to be shared with her other two guests.

"Well, its not…I mean…it wasn't…we sort of, have to…" Hinata said looking anywhere but their faces.

"What? What do you mean?" Ino asked falling back in her seat. Hinata shot a glace at Sakura, who was sipping her tea and seem to be just as keen to avoid her as well.

"He sort of asked me," Hinata started trying to retrace the conversation.

"Sort of?" Ino repeated confused.

"Um, well I…yes I am living with him now, and if you ask him he'll agree." That sounded concrete enough. Even though everything in her body screamed to tell the truth something was holding her back, something was holding it back as far as she could.

"Hinata," Ten-Ten spoke again, her face calm and passive. "Are you sure you two are ready for such a big step?"

"Well I…"

"And what did your father say? I'm surprised he let you do it, how did you get him to say yes!" Ino seem to not hear her friend's words of concern.

"Well um…"

"I always thought he hated Naruto, I mean didn't you mention he was in denial about you two for the longest time?" Ino asked again.

"He knows now, I told him."

"And what did he say? Don't tell me you told him and then just jumped ship?"

"No…"

"Did he talk to Naruto?"

"Um…"

"Did he agree with it?"

"Well, you see…"

"I never took Hiashi for the type-"

"Stop stalling Hinata." Sakura sounded like she was scolding Hinata.

"Stalling about what?" Ino asked now more confused then before.

Hinata took a large breath and striated herself up.

"Naruto and I moved into together because I'm pregnant." For a moment there was complete silence.

"What?!" Ino's voice had reached a new octave.

"Oh my god, Hinata." Ten-ten lowered her head into her hands; Ino was still in complete shock but rounded on Sakura instantly.

"You knew about this!" Ino shouted causing the entire restaurant to stair.

"Ino shut up!" Ten-Ten hissed waving at the restaurant's customers to assure them everything was just wonderfully fine.

"Yes I knew, Hinata asked me not to say anything." Sakura said not looking at anyone.

"But you tell us now?" Ino asked rounding on Hinata this time.

"I never intended to keep it from her, I just had people I needed to tell first." Hinata looked away from the eyes of her friends. She mentally prepared herself for anyone walking out and never come back into her life in the next few seconds.

"It's already all over Konoha." Sakura mused receiving both shocked looks from Ino and Hinata.

"What?" Hinata asked almost horrified.

"I heard it this morning in the hospital. Apparently someone saw you leave Naruto's with Kiba and Shino and then return with luggage. Connect that too the meetings with Tsunade they saw you and Naruto go to along with Hiashi. And connect your mysterious absence from your mission…people put the pieces together, and I think some of the nurses spilled the beans to add fuel to the fire."

Hinata let her forehead fall into her hands. How did all this happen so fast? Just a week ago she was told she a month, a MONTH to get this all done. She had a month to tell everyone, to come up with a plan for her future and everyone involved. How did everything just snowball so suddenly?

"Oh god…" She moaned suddenly aware of the tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, she hated to cry, and what was worse is she didn't really feel like crying she just was. How much longer were these hormones going to last?

"Okay wait, back up," Ino said putting her hands on the table. "Why exactly are you moving in with Naruto? Did Hiashi kick you out or did you decide to move you broke the news?"

"We had a…discussion with my father." Hinata started sighing and straitening up. "He expressed his views on the subject and Naruto and I told about ours. In the end it was agreed I should live with Naruto."

"But what does that mean?" Ten-Ten asked. "Does it mean he's going to stick around for good?"

Sakura snapped her head at Ten-Ten who didn't seem to notice the intense glairs coming from the girl next to her.

"Of course that's what it means!" Sakura's voice rivaled Ino's.

"Calm down Sakura," Ino said reaching over the table. "That's not what Ten-Ten was implying…was it?"

"No." Ten-Ten said looking at Sakura. "I was asking does it mean what I think it means. I mean is Naruto going to marry her or are they just going to live together?"

"Marry?" Ino said with a snort of laughter. "Please woman, in this day and age you don't HAVE to marry someone just because you get them knocked up."

"I would think Hiashi would probably have Naruto murdered if he did that." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and besides living together is just fine. Marriage would complicate things wouldn't?"

"Um…" Hinata spoke up; they seemed to all forget she was there. "A-actually…Naruto's…we've…we haven't really talked about that."

"You should." Ten-Ten said swirling her tea in her long forgotten cup.

"She doesn't have to Ten-Ten, moving in is a big step as it is, and a baby at that! Marriage is not something they should be discussing right away."

"Why not, they seem to be okay with having a kid." Ten-Ten retorted. And too Hinata's surprise that small little comment cut her pretty damn deep.

"Ten-Ten," Hinata voiced, all women looked up at her, all three apparently unaware of the brunettes words. "I know this was unplanned and I know no body really wished for it. But it's here and…and it's going to stay. Naruto and I have talked about it, and we've decided to keep it and we've decided to raise it together. I know not everyone will agree with our decision but it's our decision and I would at least like for everyone to respect it." When she was done, hot tears were down her cheeks. She whipped them away, again cursing the surge of hormones causing her to act so irrationally, she had never been one to cry.

"Hinata, that's not…"

"We support you Hinata." Sakura interrupted her brunette friend. "We support you no matter what you do. Just make sure and tell Naruto if he does anything out of step we get to be the first ones to ring his neck!" Sakura said with such a bright smile Hinata couldn't help but return one.

"I think there's already a line forming for that." Hinata said receiving a circle of light laughter from the table.

"What's the matter with you," Ten-Ten voiced to Sakura. "You're so edgy…"

"Sakura's just on edge because Sasuke's been on a mission." Ino smiled evilly at the strawberry haired woman. More laughter ensued and Hinata felt so much better then she had in the past few weeks.

By the time she left the tea house it was already getting late. Deciding it was too late to make a proper meal Hinata did the quickest thing and bought some her boyfriends favorite instant ramen in a near by shop. Now fighting the sudden urge to just nap on the street she walked home surprisingly unaffected by the mixed reactions she got to her presence. Hinata was completely absorbed into her own world she didn't even feel the radiation of hatred being directed toward her until it was all but too late.

An old woman grabbed Hinata by her wrist and pulled her down to eye level. She was wrinkled and looked partly blind, her breath smelled bad and her skin felt like rubber. Hinata gasped at the woman's surprisingly strong grip.

"You will release hell upon us." The woman hissed at her. Hinata could only stare in complete disbelief. Who was this crazy woman? She had never seen her in her life, who was she to come up and just grab her like that.

"I-I'm sorry?" Hinata said now trying to get her arm back but the woman would not hear of it.

"The spawn of a demon sits in your belly," The woman made a jab at Hinata's stomach which fortunately was being protected by her package of ramen.

"I…"

"You give birth to it, and hell will be on us once it again just as it was seventeen years ago."

"I don't…"

"Grandma!" At the sound of a shrill voice the old woman let go of Hinata at once, Hinata almost stumbled back being released from her grasp so suddenly. A young woman, a little older then herself ran up to Hinata putting her hands on the short woman's shoulders.

"Grandma go back into the house, your dinner is almost ready." She said and nudged the woman off but not before she was able to give Hinata one last hateful glare. She turned back to Hinata and a pretty smile was on her face.

"I apologize for my grandmother; she is old and doesn't know what she says." The pretty girl bowed to Hinata who nodded and smiled as best she could.

"I-its okay." With nothing better to be said both women said a pleasant good bye. Still a little shaken Hinata rushed home where she would feel safe for the rest of the day.

The ramen was done and she waited. She looked back at the clock and then back at the steaming food on the table. He had said he wouldn't be back late, it wasn't late but she was restless. She tapped her hands on the table waiting patiently. When the door opened jumped causing the low table to wobble and some juice to spill from its bowls.

"Naruto-" She stopped short upon seeing him. He looked so sad. He walked over to the bowl of ramen and sat down. She watched as a small, sad smile came across his lips. He didn't look up at her even when she asked what was wrong, nor did he tell her thank you for the meal like he usually would do. No he never looked at her, something dropped in her stomach.

"Hinata," He spoke quietly, still not looking at her he swirled the ramen in its bowl. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" She was scarred, but also confused. What did they still need to talk about that would have him looking so horrible?

"Your…our…my…" He fiddled with his chopsticks, something was seriously bothering him.

"Naruto?"

"The baby…I don't know if…we can…"

"You don't know what?"

"Hinata you know what I am," He said setting his chopstick down. Hinata blinked; yes she did as well as almost everyone else in the village what did that have to do with anything?

"Yes."

He stayed quiet for a moment, a moment too long and Hinata was given time to think. He was afraid; she saw it before in those eyes of his. The fear of rejection, rejection from her, from everyone, a fear she had thought she had banished in the long moments she had professed her love to him. Why was that fear returning? Why did he look so upset and scarred? As fast as the questions came she answered them.

"Tsunade said the kyuubi is not genetic. Nothing would happen-"

"Tell that to everyone else." He interrupted her still not looking at her. His voice was quiet but Hinata felt almost screaming frustration brewing in her stomach. She remembered the woman in the market, the disgust in her voice, the hate in her eyes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of that too somewhere in her mind. She may be an optimist but she was not ignorant to the hatred this village could harbor.

"Did something happen?" She asked putting aside her own frustrations. If Naruto was acting this weird, what the hell happened to him? He had been belittled, hated, and rejected by the entire village his entire life, all with a smile on his face anytime anyone looked at him, what happened now to make him so sad?

"News travels fast." He said with a lazy smirk. She thought back to the woman in the street apparently she wasn't the only elder of the village who knew of their predicament.

"I know," She said eyeing the table. "A woman in the street today…is that what you're so worried about?"

Now their eyes met and Hinata felt a large wave of emotion that wasn't there seconds before. "I don't want you or him to be hated. I don't care people hating me…"

"You can't leave me Naruto." The words rushed out fast then she remembered thinking them.

"Hinata…"

"I don't have anyone else, you can't leave me." Her voice was pleading more then she realized. Her eyes burned with tears more then she ever would have done otherwise. But she didn't care, she didn't care she was crying so much, she didn't care that she was angry and sad and scared all in one. She suddenly felt strong hands on her arms.

"I don't want to-"

"I know we're not ready Naruto, I know that. I know we're young and I know who we are, I'm not stupid to that."

"I didn't say you were…"

"I know it will be hard, I know what everyone thinks. I really do, but I can't do this alone. Please, I can't do this with out you I love you, and you've said you love me. Please don't leave me because you're scared, I'm scared too but-"

Hot lips were on hers. Her body was being crushed in a strong embrace, and before her mind could comprehend what was happening she felt her back on the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I won't leave." He whispered in her ear and kissed her again. Her hands went to his jacket; she unzipped it and heard it fly across the room. When she felt his hands under her shirt she let out a small sigh to his warmth.

"Promise me." She pleaded into the nape of his neck nipping at his salty skin.

"I promise." He growled at her and she gasped again when his hands pulled down her pants.

They wrestled in tight embraces and hot kisses, their clothing being removed one by one. Slowly she saw his skin and she admired it just like she had all the times before. When she was left completely naked before him she blushed but she knew in his eyes she was perfect.

"Naruto," She said weakly as he hovered over her. She looked into his eyes, and he met hers. But before any words could be spoken to ruin the moment between them he was inside her and she gasped her pleasure.

His hands caressed her body; her breast her stomach then back up to her face. His kissed her hotly while he pushed inside her with perfect rhythm. Each time she let out a small cry of her pleasure, and each time was slightly harder then before. Her hands crawled at his back when she felt him bite down on her shoulder, her hands tugged at his hair when she felt him hit that perfect spot inside her. She called his name when she felt her body tense, arching her back then pulling him deeper inside her.

After he had swept her away into ecstasy they laid in bed wrapped in each others arm. It was a familiar place, and she loved it. She war wrapped in a sheet, wrapped in his arms with her legs tangled in his. He played with her hair while she traced the muscles on his chest. He was talking about his training, and then a meeting he had with Sakura and how she had yelled at him for something he couldn't remember. In the middle of his story of how he vowed to beat Sasuke the next time they fought when he got back, Hinata sat up and faced him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sat up on his elbows and she nodded. Her fingers traced the invisibly seal on his stomach. When she felt him shame away she bent low and kissed his flat stomach just as she had done so many times before. She felt a low laugh escape him along with a hand to her face pulling her up to him again.

"I should be doing that to you." He said to her and kissed her lovingly.

"You have time." She said and settling to lie on his chest. They lay there for moments of comfortable silence before she heard the rumble in his chest say her name.

"Hinata,"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

She shot up from her spot on his chest. Her eyes flew wide, her heart swelled but she held back, did she really hear what she just heard? She had to be sure, he had to be sure.

"What?"

"Marry me." He said again, just as calmly as though he was asking her about her day tomorrow not proposing.

"Naruto…are you…sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have too…" He pulled her close and hushed her.

"I know I don't _have_ to, I want to. Marry me Hinata, let's be a real family."

They shifted positions and laid on their sides, his arms wrapped around her body holding her close. She looked up at him, her heart and stomach fluttering with overwhelming excitement.

"Yes." She said reaching up placing a kiss on his lips. "Yes, yes, yes." She said with each kiss.

They made love until morning. In the moments that the sun rose over the village and Hinata heard the hard breathing of her new fiancé on her back she smiled to her self. It seemed that things were finally going the way she had always wished for them to go. Her eyes lids were soon too heavy to keep up and while sleep was creeping over Hinata couldn't shake the image of her future family with the man she loved.

* * *

**TBC- _First a pregnancy now an engagement! How much can Konoha handle?_**

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE ANSWERING: "WHY DID YOU AGREE WITH SASUKE?!?" (Because I'm sure everyone who voted for Lee is saying "WTF?!".)**

**First off; the poll was not a "contest" by any means. I played with the idea of doing something SasuSaku for a long time, but I never knew how to really portray Sasuke so I just stayed away from it all together, afraid I would completely destroy him as I've seen it done. I did Sakura/Lee in _Circle of Trust_, and while I do like the pairing, I didn't really want to do it again because Sakura is not really a main character but she is so wonderfully versatile and there for very fun to play with (I make the poor girl such a slut).**

**So anyway, after spending MONTHS agonizing over how to ever portray Sasuke correctly, and reading other great fan fics that included him I decided why not give it a try. But I needed a fic that would not have him as such a main character because it is still very new ground to me. I have been wanting to do this for a while in this story but I wanted to know YOUR response to changing the story in the middle, I know that can be such a bitch move on my part, and the last thing I wanted to do was continuously piss people off with my slow updates as is. So along with majority rule (Sasuke winning by a land slide) I went ahead and took the self challenge to write Sasuke for the first time in my fan fic career.**

**However, even though it is now changed to Sasuke it will _NOT _become a SasuSaku fan fic. This is a Naruto/Hinata, the story itself is entirely in Hinata's eyes after all and it is all about them. Sakura and Sasuke, like the rest, are side characters and what not. But fear not SasuSaku die hard fans, considering Sakura is Naruto's best friend as well as Sasuke, they will most likely be around a lot!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and opinions. Sorry this chapter took so long, hope it was worth the wait! D **


	13. Chapter 13

AN: YES!! Uploaded before a month went by, almost cut it close too! Hope you like it.

* * *

"Mommy, are you still mad?" A little voice spoke quietly in her ear. Yumi was being tentative, careful not to overstep anything to bring more anger to her mother. Small arms clung to her neck and little legs wrapped around her waist. Hinata let a tiny smile appear on her lips, how could she ever stay mad at her daughter? 

"No Yumi, I'm not mad. I got scared."

The little girl shifted in her arms, she met her mother's eyes with a frown.

"Why? I was okay."

"But I didn't know that. I didn't know you were okay, I was scared something happened to you."

Yumi seemed to process this and accept it.

"Scared when you can't see me?"

"Many times, yes."

There was a very short silence before her bright blue eyes eyed Hinata almost too intensely for a four year old. Then she frowned her eyebrows in a very familiar way and looked right at her mother.

"Does mommy get scared when she can't see daddy too?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared daddy will not come home?"

Hinata stopped walking. Many times, more times then she could count, Yumi surprised Hinata. She knew she was smart, she never thought less of her. She knew Yumi saw things the average person did it, but did she really see the fear in Hinata's eyes every time they said good bye to her husband? Did she see how just for a second Hinata would linger in the hug he gave her, did she hear her whisper to him to come home before he smiled at them and walked away.

"No baby," Hinata said smiling kindly to her daughter. "I'm not scared daddy won't come home. I'm scared it will take him too long to come home."

"But daddy's a ninja!" Yumi beamed, she seemed to not understand why her mother did not see how her husband was near immortal. In the young girl's eyes, her father could do and would do anything, daddy not coming home was unfathomable, it was nonexistent in her world were daddy was a true super hero.

"Yes he is."

"Daddy's gonna come home mommy, don't be scared."

The little girl settled comfortably in her mothers arms while she spoke of animals and her favorite colors. Hinata listened while her daughter's wise words echoed in her head. If only she could live like her four year old did, then life would be so much easier.

* * *

The office of Dr. Kyoto was clean despite its many stacks of books and scrolls. There were pencil holders on her desk along with a lamp, and other office supplies. A name plate on her desk said her name in bold black letters on a gold plate. She was a young looking woman despite her office size and status. She had dark hair and dazzling dark eyes, the only sign of any aging in her were the tiny gray hairs that lay behind her ears. She was warm and friendly to Hinata, and told her that when she was seventeen she had her first child. A boy who grew up and was now a new genin and Hinata loved her instantly. 

"It seems as though everything is going well with you, I see you had a run in with Tsunade though. You collapsed?"

"Yes," Hinata looked shyly to the floor. She had collapsed many times in her life and each time he embarrassed her. "I didn't know…I was overwhelmed and I didn't know about the baby and my chakra systems."

"I see," Dr. Kyoto smiled up at her. "Well I assume you know better now yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"May I ask where the father is?" She had a look on her face that asked permission to speak on a taboo subject.

Hinata had to come into her appointment alone because Naruto was requested to go on a mission, and as much as she told him to go to the mission he still fought to go with her instead. But Hinata knew this along with many other things, were things she had to get used to. There would be many times in her future where just as people would talk, she would have to be alone in doing things. Naruto would be there when he could but other times she would be alone.

"Naruto is on a mission." Hinata said with the same polite smile. "He couldn't make it though he wanted to."

"Naruto…Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"So the rumors are true," Dr. Kyoto purred and then flashed Hinata a sweet smile. Hinata didn't know what that was really supposed to mean or what was behind that smile, so instead she smiled back.

"Y-Yes."

"Have you two come to a decision then?"

"Yes, we have decided to keep the child."

"Not just that Hinata, I mean is Naruto going to own up to his responsibilities. I can't count how many young men I've seen freak out and leave the girls behind."

"Yes, we have discussed it thoroughly."

"That's good." Dr. Kyoto seemed to nod in approval. "Well Hinata I believe for now you are doing very well. I would like to schedule another appointment in about a month to see how you're doing. Remember to mind what Tsunade told you about keeping yourself rested and not stressed. Also pick up these books if you can, they will answer more questions for you regarding pregnancy."

"Thank you." Hinata said standing to bow. Dr. Kyoto bowed with her and they said good bye again and Hinata left with her list of books in hand.

Her foot steps echoed softly down the white hall way of the hospital. The nurses that she saw greeted her with strange smiles and then she was sure she heard whispering once her back was turned.

This was something that she had to come to expect though. People would talk and whisper behind her back, people looked for her for their entertainment, this was Konoha; if you did not disappear into its crowd you were ostracized by it. Hinata would get used to it over time, she would become deaf to the whispers and the blind to the stairs, but that was years from now. For now it was hard enough to walk by as if she heard nothing at all.

It had been a week since Naruto proposed to her and despite Hinata's obvious giddiness of a child on Christmas they agreed to keep it quiet for the time being. After all there was no need to rush into anything like Ino had said; they were having a baby as it was, marriage could just be a promise for a while. This however did not stop Konoha from its infestation of rumors surrounding her.

She had yet to be accosted as she had been that day with the old woman, but she still got sneers and glairs from the older crowd. While those of her and a younger generation whispered and buzzed with the newest form of delicious gossip. Despite the whispers and the looks though she made a promise to herself to not tell him, it was obvious enough it was this alone that scared him the most so Hinata thought it best to leave it out of the equation as much as possible. Unless she was out right attacked she had no reason to go and cry to him for anything.

Out of the hospital she opted between going home or going to her meeting with Tsunade she had been ignoring for the past week. When Sakura would say she was asked to talk to her Hinata would 'conveniently' find things to do to weasel her way out of conversation she knew she was going to have. As much as she knew she had to talk to the Hokage about a new job, she really really REALLY didn't want to.

She loved being a ninja, she loved the freedom it gave her, the skills she was trained with, the respect she got from everyone, she was addicted to it all. She couldn't just walk away from it, but that's what her Hokage had told her she needed to do should she choose to keep her child. And she had. There was no victory with out sacrifice in her line of work and this was no different. So with her mind made up Hinata held her head high and went to the Hokage tower.

She was told to wait so Tsunade could make time for her, but because she was Hinata and because their meeting was long over due, she didn't need to wait long. She contemplated what to tell and what not to tell Tsunade when she started talking. She knew she would answer her questions but if Tsunade asked about her and Naruto and about what they were going to do, she was sure that was something to be kept on the down low for now.

"Hello Hinata, how have you been?"

"Very well Madam Hokage." Hinata said in a low bow before Tsunade offered her to sit.

"I was worried; Sakura said you have been busy which is why you hadn't come to see me."

Hinata blushed, but Tsunade smiled almost playfully behind her desk.

"I understand Hinata, which is why I never asked Sakura to give me details. I knew you would come when you were ready."

"Thank you." Hinata said bowing her head. She wasn't ready, she was far from ready but it was something that needed to be done.

"So then best we not stall then." Tsunade's smile left her face and she took out papers from her desk. "Do you want to stay in the ninja community or would you mind working on the other side?"

"I-I don't mind." Hinata never imagined she would ever be faced with that question. The question to leave the ninja community, that life…it didn't make sense.

"Good, there are a lot of openings for wanted help in the non ninja community. For instance the secondary school is looking for a substitute teacher, and a receptionist. As for the other, well there is a job at the library, not very high on the pay but it might be your best considering your condition."

"The library?" That didn't sound too bad.

"Yes, what do you say?"

"Um, okay. That doesn't sound too bad…" Hinata looked down at her hands, she clasped them and swallowed.

"Hinata." Tsunade said making her look up. There was an odd look of sympathy in the woman's face. "This is only temporary if you want it to be. You can't afford the life you live now with a baby on the way. But once the baby is born you are more then welcome to rejoin the ranks as a ninja."

"Thank you." Hinata said smiling. She had known it was temporary, she had known it was for protocol but hearing it mad her feel that much better.

"Here you go then," Tsunade gave her a sheet of paper; Hinata folded up neatly and put in her pocket along with the list of books from Dr. Kyoto. "Report there tomorrow, I will tell them I've sent help. If you like you can think of it as a long mission." Tsunade smiled and laughed a bit, Hinata laughed too but only to be polite.

When the women said good bye, and taken over by a sudden wave of exhaustion Hinata decided it was best to head on home. Since Naruto was out on a mission she had the entire place to herself, going home and slipping into bed sounded wonderful.

"Hey stranger!" Sakura voiced and suddenly bouncing up behind her, the pink haired girl smiled brightly and Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Sakura."

"So finally got to your long avoided meeting with Tsunade?" Sakura gave her a leer of a grin and Hinata blushed feverishly.

"Y-yes."

"So what did you come up with?" Sakura asked now walking besides her friend.

"I will start work at the library."

"Library huh, so I guess we'll see each other a lot. I mean I'm almost there every day doing work for Tsunade."

They spoke of current events and updates on their boyfriends. Hinata almost let it slip that she was no longer a girlfriend but a fiancé but caught herself. Then going on that thought she remembered her list of books and Sakura's love for books.

"Sakura, can I ask you something."

"Always."

"I need to pick up some books, can you come with me?"

"Sure, right now?"

"No, tomorrow would be better; I'm really tired right now."

"Sure, I'll come by tomorrow afternoon okay."

"Thanks."

Sakura walked her back to the apartment and they parted ways. Inside it was quiet and dark and Hinata was surrounded by comfortable solitude. Here no one whispered behind her back, here no one looked at her while whispering behind their hands to each other. No one gave her accusing stairs no one steered their children away from her when she walked by; here she was welcomed and home.

She took off her jacket and was about to remove her top to jump into one of her favorite shirts of Naruto's when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. Curious as to who would be disturbing her now Hinata answered it, momentarily forgetting her jacket. She was surprised, to say the least, when similar white eyes met her own.

"Neji?"

"Hinata." He greeted her in his normal monotone voice. Hinata couldn't remember the last time her cousin when to see her with out something behind it, it was never out of the goodness of his heart. Hinata went on alert, did something happen? Did something happen to her father or her sister? Oh god, did something happen to Naruto?

"N-Neji, did something happen?"

"No. May I come in?" He walked his way in before Hinata could say yes or no. Now she was confused, if nothing had happened what did show owe this spontaneous visit to?

"I hear you have left the compound." Neji voiced when she had shut the door.

"Yes, I was asked to leave and I did."

"I heard it was not for good reason."

Hinata crossed her arms, her defenses flew up instantly. She frowned at the man; Neji saw this and did his best to step back. They had never been close, not since they were innocent children, he had broken that tie and it remained broken for years. Even after her first chunin exam and after their missions, they still were never what they used to be. It was easier, and she could be around him with out fear consuming her but it had never been the same. He never spoke to her of her life choices, not once, so why would he chose to lecture her now?

"Have you come to tell me the danger I have put everyone in?" She said in a less then polite voice crossing the room.

"You do no need me to tell you that." He said looking around her small living space.

"Then why are you here?" Hinata asked but walked to the kitchen to make two cups of tea regardless.

It wasn't that Hinata dislike her cousin, no, it was much different then that. She respected him greatly, she loved him as much as she loved the rest of her family. It was just that Neji was such a confusing man. She learned later in life it was safer to stay on her guard around him, he didn't mean harm but he could cause it regardless, so being on guard was always a good choice.

"Hanabi told me why you moved out. I am not here to lecture you on you decision Hinata, I only want to know that you know you're choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Hiashi won't speak to you but you are not stupid. You know the ways of the clan, have you given any thought what will happen if the child posses the Byakugan?"

Hinata was struck dumb. She knew of it, but she had played dumb to it hoping it wouldn't be an issue. No that was a lie in itself, she knew it was going to be an issue, but she had chosen to ignore it. She chose to play stupid and naive the way it had always suited her in the past.

"Father has disowned me, I am not a Hyuuga in his eyes anymore…"

"Don't be stupid." He growled at her and Hinata stop talking. She wasn't stupid, she was far from it. But this was her child…_her child._

"There is no proof the child will come out with the Byakugan. And if it does it will only be half, if they do posses it, it will not be strong enough…"

"You know that will not stop the elders, there is already talk of…taking the child."

Suddenly her blood felt cold.

"What?"

"They say a child with the limit will need to be branded with the branch house. You may be a main house member Hinata but your child will not be, and because it is with Naruto…" He paused looking down at the ground before meeting her sad eyes. "Their objective is clear."

Hinata swallowed and fought the urge to look away from him. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a mother; she had to protect her child.

"This is my child." She said stubbornly, it only seemed to anger her cousin.

"You think they care? They see the child as a threat to the Hyuuga secrets."

"The child will not be a Hyuuga."

He stared at her, if he was confused or if he expected her answer he didn't show it, instead he continued to stare at her with his stone face asking her to continue.

"It will be an Uzumaki, like Naruto…like me. I am not a Hyuuga anymore Neji."

There was silence between them and then Neji shook his head and a tiny smile came over his lips.

"Naruto never ceases to surprise me." He crossed the room and put an hand on her shoulder. "I can not grant your child protection, but I was trained to protect you."

Hinata felt herself smile; she looked up under her bangs at her older cousin.

"Thank you Neji."

With another gentle squeeze on her shoulder, the only form of affection she was sure her cousin could give another female who wasn't Ten-Ten, he left as quietly as he had come. Once he was gone and Hinata was left back alone in her small quiet apartment she let herself fall down into Naruto's soft bed.

With a frustrated groan she rubbed her face and eyes hard, she fought the sudden urge to start to cry and swallowed hard. Her hands absentmindedly went down to her still very flat and hard stomach. She looked out at the sky from the window, it was such a beautiful blue, the snow was clearing up and it was the first sunny day in a long time though it was still cold out.

What would she tell Naruto? She never mentioned the possibly of their child possessing her family secret. Out of everything they've talked about, after everything she cried about and he almost yelled at her about. After all the fights and the 'I'm sorry's she never mentioned the biggest obstacle they could face.

Why?

It wasn't really talked about, but it was one of those rules every Hyuuga knew. If a child of a Hyuuga was born as a half breed there was one of two things that would happen. One was they were executed at birth upon seeing the blood limit. Hinata herself had never heard of these executions but she could recall in her life seeing a girl from the branch house pregnant and then suddenly not being pregnant and never seeing a child around. The other course of action was arguable either the more humane one of the more cruel of the two. Being a half breed the child would be marked and put in the branch house. The second choice would be the lesser evils of the two when you stripped it down to black and white, and Hinata couldn't see either choice a choice for her child.

If Hinata was the obedient daughter she had always been she may have a harder time making her decision. But she wasn't that obedient was she? She had snuck around for two years with the boy her father, and almost everyone else in the village hated. She got pregnant at seventeen and now she was even engaged and soon to be married. So she had never been that obedient for two whole years now had she? Not only that but she was as much a Hyuuga now as she had been at twelve years old, the only thing that kept her there was her name on her birth certificate, and now that was subject to change.

She rolled onto her stomach and an amused smile crossed her lips. Hinata wasn't a Hyuuga anymore. She was an Uzumaki, and Uzumakis protected those they love above all costs, above everything else, even their own lives. As Naruto would do for her and their child, she would do in return. Nothing and no one could ever take this child from her; they would have to pry it from her cold dead hands to accomplish that.

* * *

TBC -

* * *

AN: I re-read this chapter a few times and caought all the mistakes I could, sorry if I missed more. Also since we are now officially in Holiday season life is becoming a little more hectic then it was before. I've also started playing FFXII and pretty damn surprised how fun it is, I was apprehensive at first and to be honest I was disapointed in the beginning. But I'm coming around pretty fast and having a blast, so yeah I play it a lot. So with that in mind, and the fact that we are in the holidays and we are short handed at work please be patient. Chapter 14 is in progress as well as Chapter 7 for "In Your Eyes" if your reading it. I will do my best with the time I have to write as much as I can, and I promise to have out Chapter 14 BEFORE Christmas. 

Again, thank you so much for your reviews, and I LOVE you guys so much. Sorry for the short chapter this time around the next one will make up for that I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

At home again Yumi jumped down from her mothers arms and ran into her bed room to her dolls. Hinata locked the door behind them and went to the kitchen to put the bags from the market away. While she put away the meats and vegetables the toddler came back out with two dolls and continued to play in the kitchen. When Hinata had to step over her a second time almost tripping she got a little annoyed.

"What are you doing playing in the middle of the kitchen?"

"I don't want you to worry about me mommy."

Hinata smiled and kneeled down.

"We're home now, we're safe at home I don't worry about you here. Go play in the living room while I finish putting things away."

"Will you play with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Then I'll wait for you."

Yumi scooped up her dolls and pranced out of the kitchen into the living room. After only a few minutes however her four year old attention span turned her back to her mother in the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why can't we get a kitty?"

"Why this sudden interest with cats Yumi?"

"Suki got one the other day…I want one too."

"Oh I see." Hinata sang then leaning over the counter top to her daughter who stared at her with large puppy blue eyes. She almost wanted to remind her that she wasn't daddy, and that wasn't likely going to work on her as easily it did on her husband, but deciding she was just too cute Hinata only smiled instead.

"So you want a cat because your friend has one?"

Yumi nodded her puppy eyes getting larger.

"Yumi you should never want things others have."

"Why?"

"Because then you loose track of how wonderful you have it."

Yumi looked confused, but seemed to accept this none the less and began jabbering about what they could do tomorrow. Hinata answered while she began to put groceries in the right containers and set up their meal for dinner.

* * *

She was used to waking up alone. She had done it almost all her life, but waking up alone in someone else's house just seemed odd. Hinata woke up and absentmindedly searched for a warm body next to her, when she found none her eyes snapped open and she remembered where she was.

She looked over at the clock and almost groaned when she realized how late it was. She had never slept past noon in her life, and here it was almost two in the after noon. Walking to the bathroom she did a mental list of things she had planned for today. She had to go out with Sakura today to get those books; she also had to go to the library to report to her new job. It also wouldn't hurt to clean up a bit, she didn't know when Naruto was due back from his mission but she figured it was better safe then sorry.

Sakura arrived at two on the dot. Hinata had yet to really get dressed but allowed her friend in anyway while she dressed in the bathroom. Sakura informed her of the latest talk amongst the leaves surrounding her and Naruto. Hinata only half listened; she was starting to get really tired of all this gossip.

"And since every one saw Neji leave your house yesterday," Sakura continued looking through some of the papers on the coffee table. "The newest rumor is that he was sent on behalf of your family to try and talk you out of what ever it is your doing."

"And what am I doing?"

"It depends on who you ask, but I've heard your planning to run away with Naruto or your planning to marry him and break away from the clan all together. In fact I even heard that someone heard you and Neji yelling and fighting…what's wrong?"

Hinata stopped listening to her friend when the sudden pain in her stomach hit. It was like a menstrual cramp only much worse then she had ever felt. She felt her knees buckle slightly and she supported herself on the bathroom counter. This was new…new and scary. She had gotten used to the morning sickness, was she supposed to feel this now?

"I…I don't know…" She answered and then the pain got slightly harder before beginning to fade.

"Do you want to call your doctor?"

"No…no it's okay, it's gone now." She straitened up and continued to brush her hair but her mind was still wired with what had just happened.

"Is that normal?" Apparently Sakura was too.

"I don't know."

"Well what did your doctor say?"

"She gave me several books to pick up, I'm sure there's something in there about it. Aren't you a medic? Don't you know something about this stuff?"

"I'm a field medic, I can re-attach a limb but a baby is completely foreign to me." Sakura crossed her arms and Hinata gave a sweet giggle. After a few more minutes in front of the mirror they were heading out, Sakura still jabbering this time about Ino's new boyfriend.

"I thought she was dating that guy from ANBU?" Hinata asked locking the door.

"She was."

"Why did they break up?"

"Ino says he came back from a mission with a hicky that wasn't from her."

"Oh my." Hinata could only imagine the beating that poor man got from their blond friend. Ino was not known to ever have civil break ups.

On the way to the bookstore they did what girls do best. They talked of everyone and everything. Hinata began to realize who much she had really missed Sakura. They had always been close, compared to her other friends Sakura was the one who Hinata trusted completely with out question.

It was this fact alone that made Hinata come up with her decision with her eyes scanning over the bridal magazines. Sakura went to ask where the last book on their list was. She figured it wouldn't be too bad to tell Sakura, she had promised to tell no one but it was Sakura. She was the first to know about her baby, and she was pretty much Naruto's unofficial sister. And Neji of all people already knew, which meant it was likely Ten-Ten knew, and was just keeping quiet about it until someone else mentioned something about it.

So with those factors to consider, telling Sakura would actually be the safest way to go right now. She was pretty sure if the entire village was already starting rumors of them running away together, a wedding wasn't far behind. Also going on that, she was even more sure that Naruto would not appreciate a mob when he got back asking him for details on wedding the town made up that just happened to be true.

"Jeez some of these people aren't helpful at all!" Sakura complained finding Hinata in the magazines. "Here it is, last copy I'm told." She handed Hinata a thick book, when Hinata took it and thanked her friend Sakura noticed what she had been staring at.

"When I was little I would always look at these and show my mother what my dress would be like."

"I don't think I'll need a dress." Hinata mused and Sakura, being the sharp person she was caught on instantly.

"Meaning?"

"Naruto proposed to me before he left." Hinata said picking up a magazine with a pretty girl on the cover in a very unconventional white dress. When Sakura didn't speak for a moment too long Hinata was afraid she put her into shock. But when she looked up and her eyes met green ones Sakura pulled her into a corner and did a quick scan to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"He what?!" She yelled in a whisper.

"He proposed, but Sakura don't say anything we agreed to keep it secret for now."

"Why?"

"Well I mean, with my father and Tsunade and then everyone else we figured a formal announcement wouldn't be very welcomed…"

"No no, I mean why did he propose? Did you talk to him about what we talked about?"

"What we…no, I didn't mention anything. He just asked me…is it wrong?"

"…no, not wrong. I just, I mean…" Sakura seemed to fidgit. "Maybe you should get everyone used to the idea of a baby before you two start picking out furniture together."

"I don't think anyone will ever get used to it." Hinata put a hand on her stomach but looked thoughtfully at her friend. Sakura let a small smile appear on her lips and looked sympathetically back. There was a brief moment of silence before Sakura spoke again, this time her tone much friendlier then before.

"That's true. So when are you two planning to go through with it?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Do you want it to be soon? Before you start to, you know…show?"

"I would, but I need to talk to Naruto about that."

"Talk to Naruto about what?"

Both girls whipped around to meet a happy blond girl standing right behind them with a book in hand.

"Ino?" Sakura asked looking confused. "What are you doing in a book store?"

"My mother needed a book on plants; I came to pick it up. So what were you talking about that had Naruto's name in it?"

"Since when do you care about anything to do with him?" Sakura countered crossing her arms.

"Since he knocked up Hinata." Ino said so casually Hinata actually blushed.

"We were discussing possible names." Sakura said with a confident smile.

"Names huh, anything picked out so far?" Ino asked as they walked to the register together.

"Nothing yet, but like Hinata said; that's something she would need to speak with Naruto about."

After Hinata's meeting with the girls, Ino had to run back to her shop while Sakura had to leave and report back to Tsunade. With the rest of the afternoon to herself she chose it as a good time to report to her new job.

The library was big, and very quiet. She had spent many times in here as a student at the academy either hiding from everyone or studying away from her home. Walking back into its large double doors, Hinata figured it wasn't such a bad choice. It was better then the secondary school after all, and doing anything Ninja related would just make her sad.

She walked right to the fronts desk. A young woman with her hair tied back smiled at her and Hinata smiled back.

"Hello, I was told to report here for my new job."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes." Hinata said with a small bow.

"Wait right here." The girl said and left her post. She returned a few seconds later with an older looking woman behind her. The young girl returned to her post and the older woman went strait to Hinata.

"Hello dear, I am Mai. Tsunade said you'd be coming. Follow me, I'll show you around." Hinata followed the older woman through the library and listened carefully when she explained procedure of how to restack the books.

It seemed simple enough, books went in alphabetical order according to author, scrolls went in numerical order along with subject. Hinata noticed the people too, they were quiet and withdrawn into their own little study worlds. One or two even fell asleep on their papers, while others had mountains of books on either side of them.

"Its not too hard," Mai was saying now in a lower whisper since they were walking around. "When can you start?"

"Um, as soon as you'd like me too."

"Oh? I thought it would be later, but that's great news. One of my employees is taking some vacation time and I need someone to fill in her spot. Glad you can start, Tsunade told me what happened, if you feel you need days off or time off please don't hesitate to ask. I have three children myself, each pregnancy more difficult then the one before. I'll understand if you can't come in on some days."

"Oh…thank you…" Hinata bowed her head. Then remembering this was going to happening a lot she straitened right back up again and gave Mai a sweet Hinata smile.

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yes, what time would you like me to be here?"

"Well we open at nine so how about eight in the morning so you can be shown around a bit more."

"I'll be here at eight then."

A few more minutes of polite idle chatter and avoiding any questions regarding her present condition, Hinata was back in the busy streets of Konoha. Having done her first to things to do, she was ready to head back home and start cleaning her new apartment.

With in the next week and a few days more Hinata was sitting used to her daily routine. She would work at the library for eight hours a day, five days a week. Then she would come home and make herself dinner. She would sometimes go out for lunch or dinner with the girls if they weren't busy. Mainly it was Sakura since Sasuke was gone on a mission too now.

She got used to it, but that didn't mean she liked it. All this free time was something she had never had before. Her life had consisted of training and missions, reports and more training. It was never in her daily routine to be home around six in the afternoon and have absolutely nothing planned. Not to mention she was alone. With Naruto away and everyone else away or busy with her old life, there was no one she could really talk to. It did however give her time to think. It gave her so much time to think, she had to force herself to stop thinking.

She thought of her baby and her Naruto. She thought of her future family and what possible life she could have. Then when she thought of that he thought of the family she left behind. She thought of Neji and his words to warn her and promise to protect her in someway against harm. She remembered their conversation. She replayed it daily in her head. She thought of how she could ever break the news to Naruto about the possibilities this baby had. They were on thin ice as it was with their relationship.

Hinata was no fool. She knew she loved him and she knew he loved her, but she also knew the amount of stress their current situation had on them. There were many times when she laid awake alone in their bed that she began to doubt Naruto. Not his love for her, but why he did what he did. She knew him well enough to know that as spontaneous and unpredictable Naruto could be there were limits. She didn't know, and began to wonder ever more so, if his sudden questions for them to now live together was completely his idea from the beginning or simply fueled to spite her father. It may have been a degrading thing to assume but she knew her father's pride and she knew Naruto's pride all too well. Going on that, there was a good chance what was happening now was a result of pride against two men.

This is when her thinking got extreme. This was when Hinata had to shake her head and remember that he had proposed to her when she never even mentioned the word marriage even once. He asked her, he spoke to her about it, he made the decision himself and asked her. Then she would backtrack, she would find herself thinking that her previous thinking of her fiancé's extreme pride had been an act of spite was ridiculous and a result of staying up too late and being alone too long with her own thoughts.

Then she would stop thinking, she would lay in bed look up at the cloudy cold sky with her hand on her stomach. Sometimes she would talk to her child, confide in them how much she missed Naruto. How she was worried for him and how she prayed every night he would come home.

When Sunday came around, it was almost a full week since Naruto left on his mission. She was on her usual spot on the couch watching television and eating a small portion meal she made with leftovers from a restaurant she went to during lunch or from the night before. She had just finished her small meal and her tea and was in the kitchen when her knees buckled again. It was the same pain as it had been over a week ago, Hinata dropped her plate on the counter and held tightly onto her stomach.

The pain escalated and she almost cried out. She sat there on the kitchen floor for what felt a few minutes too long before the pain began to subside enough for her to move around. She went strait to her books that she kept by her bed. She had looked in them hours upon hours before and had yet to find anything relating to this pain. She had another two weeks before going back to see Dr. Kyoto, and the book did mention something about normal pregnancy pains but it never elaborated on anything. She didn't know if this was what normal was. The books told her a lot, but some answers she couldn't find. When she looked through the last book from cover to cover still finding nothing on her pains Hinata tossed it aside and put her hands on her still flat stomach.

"What's wrong?" She asked her stomach, almost expecting a tiny voice in her head to answer her. When nothing happened she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, if no answers were going to come soon she might as well call it a night and be ready for tomorrow.

Once out of the shower and into her pajamas which started to consist of a pair of panties and one of Naruto's shirts she made her way to the bed. With one last look at the clock she almost laughed. Not too long ago she could stay up into the very early hours of the morning and then even go a whole day and half on no sleep. Now she seemed to hardly be able to be up after seven pm. Giving into heavy body she crawled into bed wrapping the large warm blankets around her watching the cloudy night sky out her window.

She didn't remember falling asleep but when she woke up her head shot off the pillows. Cloudy with sleep still in her head, she fumbled at her alarm clock. It was almost two in the morning. Annoyed and confused as to what woke her up, she looked around in the dark. Something had woken her up, her ninja senses had gone off…meaning something or someone was close. Instantly her mind went into alert mode all sleep gone from her system.

Someone was in her house. Someone had trespassed; she may be in grave danger. Her mind flew with people she knew, the only ones who came to mind where her relatives. Her conversation with Neji had brought up a lot of bad thoughts, and them taking her in her sleep was one of Hinata's fears. If not them then many a villager had decided to do the unthinkable to her and her child. Her mind went on instant alert; Hinata moved quickly but also subtle enough not show anyone she was moving for the hidden weapons Naruto always kept hidden incase such an emergency.

She reached over and grabbed a kunai from in between the mattresses; she skillfully slipped out of the bed not making a sound. Her ears tuned to the sounds around her, she tried to pin point where she felt the presence. Whoever it was had its chakra suppressed so well she could barely feel it, but it was there. She put her fingers in-between her nose and closed her eyes, she was ready to activate her blood line when something grabbed her arm from behind. Before she could blink Hinata found herself thrown roughly on the bed. She retaliated quickly but before she could react her attacker had her pinned.

"Nice to know you can still protect yourself." Even in the darkened room she saw the brilliant of his blue eyes. She could smell the dirt and sweat on him, she felt his body heat over her and instantly she relaxed.

"N-Naruto?!" She blinked and he smiled coyly at her. He still had her pinned but all she could do was let a wide smile cross her face. "You're back!" She stated the obvious happily.

Slowly his hands let her thing wrists go and he hovered over her. His lips touched her so gently Hinata instantly felt herself puddle under him. His warm lips massaged hers his tongue danced in her mouth tasting her completely. Her hands went around his neck pulling her self closer to him. She felt him weigh down on her. His lips never left hers, she tasted him, inhaled him deeply. He was gone for too long; she had almost forgotten how good it felt just to be near him.

When he did break the kiss he looked into her eyes, the moon light cast a perfect sliver of light just enough for them to see each other. His hands trailed down her face and moved her bangs off her face. He kissed her fore head and then her nose, a small peck on her lips and he moved down to her neck. She felt his hands under her shirt and on her stomach; she couldn't help but blush at the sudden warmth of him on her skin.

When his hand rested on her lower stomach she locked eyes on him. She watched him move lower until his face was above her stomach. He gingerly stroked her stomach and then laid a very light kiss on her skin. She tingled at his touch and couldn't help but stare endearingly at him. He whispered something to their unborn child. She didn't hear a word he mumbled into her stomach but she didn't ask him what he said, he had whispered it to their child not her. Still at her stomach he turned his face to meet her eyes. Her hands went to his hair and she started to stroke her nails through his scalp.

This was her Naruto. This was the man she had fallen in love with, this was the man that emerged in the dark when they were alone. The man that did and said amazing things to surprise her, a man who loved her so powerfully he could make her shiver with a single touch.

"I missed you." She said not breaking contact with his eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, first her palm then each of her fingers tips. She saw something different in his eyes; they weren't bright but held a different passion behind them.

When he moved back up he laced her fingers into his and kissed her full on the mouth again. This time Hinata let out a tiny moan into his mouth he answered by unlacing his fingers and grabbing her around her small waist.

"You're wearing my shirt." He smiled into her lips. Coy white eyes met his own and she kissed him again. Sleep seemed to completely leave her now; her body was reacting to him. She was beginning to want him; no not just want, crave him.

"I missed you." She repeated when he kissed her again.

She arched her back when his coarse finger tips stroked her back and before Hinata knew what happened next her shirt was off and he was admiring her body with his eyes and his rough hands. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and with a tug Naruto knew it was time to take it off. She admired his body as much as would admire her own, he let her hands travel up from his tight abs up to his pecks and slink around his shoulders.

He ran his hands over her shoulders, breasts and stomach. Her touch electrified her, she needed more. Heat erupted inside her, her mouth needed to taste every inch of him to satisfy her need. Their sweet kisses turned into hot passion, Naruto's ginger touches on her soft skin became hard and almost painful; he bit down at her skin making her gasp out his name. When his rough palm went to her thigh and snaked up to hook her panties, her foot dragged up his calf, her hips rocked into his. His hands flew over her breasts kneading them and she gasped again, her hands in his hair and down his back.

"I missed you so much." His breathed into her ear nibbling on her neck.

"I…" She couldn't speak.

Her head was clouded with pleasure as his hands touched every inch of her skin. When his hands went between her legs, she arched up kissing him in response. She was far beyond being moist from foreplay; Hinata was ready to be filled completely by him. She wanted him, she needed him right now. While he continued to play with her, her hands fumbled with the button on his pants. Already she could feel his hardness making it that much harder to undo anything. When her small hands reached him finally she heard a low groan escape him, and she knew he wanted her as much if not more then she wanted him.

"Naruto…" Her voice was pleading while he kissed and caressed the sensitive skin on her breasts. "Naruto…please…" She arched her hips into his hand, she needed more; she needed to be completely filled.

There was a brief moment where movement stopped and she watched him struggle to completely throw off his pants and boxers in record time. She sat up when he kneeled over her and she kissed him hard and passionately. When she was lowered back on the bed she instinctively opened her legs to allow him entrance. She arched her body pressing against his own hard chest, her hands clasped hard on his shoulders.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened. He resisted her.

Confused and now getting frustrated Hinata looked up her eyes frowning. Her breath was short; her mind was being clouded from rational thought into desiring only the blissful passion she could only get from him.

"Wha-…what's wrong?" Her voice was a harsh whisper, almost sounding frustrated.

"I don't…want to…"

"What?" Her breathing subsided and now she was getting really frustrated and utterly confused.

"I mean I do, but I don't want to hurt the baby." His blue eyes were so innocent had she been in rational thought Hinata would have smiled and remarked his expression as cute. But he had done too much to her too fast to stray her thoughts from getting the carnal desire she so desperately wanted.

"It's okay." She said and pulled him down again, she arched her hips again rubbing her lips against his very erect penis.

"You sure?" He asked but she could tell he was starting to crave it as much as she was.

"Yeah…" She readied her legs to wrap around his waist. "Yeah I'm sure, its okay."

There was no hesitation, with in a heart beat Hinata arched her back and sucked in breath when he slowly entered inside her. She let out a quiver of a whimper when he pushed all the way in and then pulled almost all the way out. Upon doing it again he let his manly façade fade in a growl in her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, she didn't want him to ever leave her. When he pushed in again she arched her hips up to allow him deeper access. He filled her completely, stretching her and hitting every wonderful spot. He picked up speed, their rhythms matching in perfect sync.

She lost coherent sense of the world around her, of the thin walls in which they lived in. Her breath came out in high pitched moans every time he pushed inside her. She grabbed hard into his shoulders, using her arms and legs to almost lift her off the bed completely to get him deeper inside her.

"Oh…harder…" She whispered and he obeyed. She heard him give a low moan by her neck, she heard his low growl say her name. She heard him curse in that sexy growl of a voice it excited her even more.

She felt him hit inside her with force and she couldn't hold back a loud groan from the back of her throat. Her finger nails scratched his back marking him hard with red marks, and she knew he loved it. He groaned again this time he kissed her hard, their teeth knocking against each other; their lips bruising.

Naruto let go of her head and shoulders and braced himself on either side of her head. His mouth was set in a thin line, his eyes so intense they burned right through her and she melted instantly they met hers. She felt him reposition himself; momentarily stopping their blissful pleasure. She looked up wondering what had caused him to stop and was about to speak but she could only squeak helplessly when he drove directly into her very hard.

"Ah…" She whimpered with each movement inside her, she clentched her thighs when he hit that perfect spot. She grabbed onto him again, she was close, very close and she needed to hold onto something.

"Naruto…" she could hardly speak her head was throbbing so much. The room swirled around her; she was completely drunk on him. She needed more, it wasn't enough, she needed just bit more.

He growled on top of her, he pumped inside her hard. Each time she whimpered and squeaked, begging him to go harder and each time he did. Each time he was a little rougher, each time he bit down a little harder, and each time she cried a little louder.

Then she was just around the corner, she was so close. She could feel it, he couldn't stop now, she needed him so much now. She needed it so bad now.

"Harder…please…" She begged in whispers into his ears. "Almost…ugh…Naruto…god…" He moved faster, the bed rocked and squeaked under them.

"Hinata…" He said her name and she felt herself dive over the edge.

Her body shook in spasm, she cried out as her muscles tensed so much she felt some places cramp. She grabbed the sheets as her back arched so high, the tip of her head was on the sheets. She stopped breathing while her body helped her spasm into bliss. With each passing wave she let out tiny squeaks of a breath, when the waves passed she was left with a low pulse down her legs to her toes.

She blinked and the world started to make sense again. After a momentary black out she was back under her blond super man in the after math of one of the best orgasms she could ever remember having in a very long time. She looked back into shining blue eyes and felt light wonderful kisses on her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks and chin. She felt warm arms wrap around her protectively as he continued to kiss her shoulders and arms. She slinked her own arms around his neck and gave a small whimper when she felt him pull out of her.

He rested in her arms. They lay there like they always did after love, laying so peacefully and complete. As she curled up into his chest when he moved to aside she felt him start to play with her hair. She felt small touches on her shoulders and she laid small kisses on his chest.

"This is nice to come home too." She felt his deep voice rumble under her check in his chest.

"I'm always the first to see you when you get home." She said turning to look at him. He smiled a sly grin at her and for some reason she blushed.

"Yes but this time you were in my bed, that's a nice change. Something I could certainly get used to." He turned on his side wrapping his arms around her small frame. Hinata smiled shyly up at him; she had to agree on that. Being woken up by him was always a nice thing.

"How was your mission?"

"A success."

"I'm glad." There was a pause and she continued. "I'm glad your home Naruto."

She felt soft lips on her head.

"I'm glad I'm home too."

As Hinata's eyes became heavy again she listened to her lovers rhythmic breathing from under hear. She breathed in his scent and basked in his body heat as he kept her held tightly against his own body. She was happy. She was so very happy, they may be engaged but Hinata knew she didn't need marriage to make her this happy. She just needed him. Just knowing he was here and he wasn't going to leave was enough to send Hinata into the most blissful sleep she had had in over a week.

* * *

AN: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has been reading and wondering: "Why is it rated M if there is no sex?" Well YAY for the SMEX!! And may I add; I don't know if I'm the only one that notices but it seems to me that ALL the men of Konoha seem to be sex gods and ALL the women seem to be that awesomely lucky to have an earth shattering orgasm during intercourse. That must be so lucky for them...now I want to go to Konoha...

Well next chapter to be up soon, I'm surprised I finished this one so soon! Again thank you so much for your reviews! They inspire me, I love you all so much!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata stood on her knees with her wet daughter in front of her wrapped in a fluffy white towel. The rubbed the small girls body through the towel as she jabbered toddler nonsense to which Hinata acted wonderfully interested in. Once out dry Hinata pulled on her daughter white cotton night dress while the girl still talked, this time about what Kenji did to her on the playground the other day.

"Well why did you let Kenji do that?"

"He surprise me! Next time I see him, he gonna hurt!" The tiny girl punched her fists in the air and her mother tried to hide an amused smile.

"No," Hinata corrected holding her daughters tiny fists in her own long fingers. "We don't hurt people Yumi." Hinata said in all seriousness. It was always a fear that her daughter would askew her husbands job from something that needed to be done, into some heroic justice of pain.

"But Kenji-!"

"No matter, you are a lady while Kenji is a boy. And ladies are nice." Hinata said in her motherly tone leading her daughter out of the bathroom to comb her hair.

The girl's brilliant blue eyes narrowed at this. Hinata again, tried not to laugh at narrowed pouting eyes, it was all to familiar and it warmed every part of her heart.

"Daddy would say it was okay!" Yumi countered.

"No, daddy would say to be nice." Hinata stated. "Daddy would say to show Kenji how to be nice and not seek revenge." Hinata again stressed this important life lesson.

With another sound of disagreement Yumi crossed her arms on her chest once she was sitting on the bed. Hinata moved behind her with a brush and gently started to comb out her daughters thick tangles. After a moment Yumi spoke again.

"What revenge?"

"Revenge," Hinata paused trying to find the best way to word it for her daughter's fragile mind. "Is doing something bad to someone because they did something bad to you."

"But if they did bad, then…" Yumi turned and scrunched up her face trying to word her thoughts. "They get punished. Like you punish me when I do bad."

Hinata shook her head but smiled warmly at her daughter. To Hinata, it was very important her daughter know these things. She would not raise her daughter to believe such acts of violence were ever justified unless completely unavoidable to save your own life or those you loved. Revenge, was never something Hinata ever wished the girl to experience.

"I punish you because you do not do as you're told. I do not punish you for no reason. Wanting to hurt someone just because you think they hurt you is a bad thing Yumi; I never want you thinking that way about someone." Hinata said in a serious yet non threatening tone. There was a long moment of silence where Hinata finished combing her daughter's long hair and the girl gave a small sigh.

"Okay," She said turning to her mother. "I won't hurt Kenji…but it was still mean."

"Yes it was; I'll speak to his mother when I see her okay." Seeming to be satisfied with this sense of justice Yumi nodded before her face turned bright again.

"Read me a story?"

"Choose." Hinata said with a warm smile on her face. When Yumi jumped up and went to her small book shelf of children's books Hinata readied the white bed spread to be slept in that night. When Yumi climbed back in she handed her mother the book and Hinata smiled.

"Cinderella?" Hinata gave a little laugh this time settling next to her daughter in her bed over the covers.

"My favorite!" Yumi said as if it was suppose to be the most obvious thing in the world.

Hinata let her daughter snuggle close and she began reading the children's fairy tale. It wasn't long into the story did Yumi's breathing become deep and rhythmic. Glancing over at the girls sleeping form Hinata closed the book and removed herself from the bed. With one last kiss good night she crossed the room turning off the light.

* * *

"Marriage huh?" Tsunade eyed both teens with a glare before giving them a tired sigh when they both nodded in unison.

Naruto had been home for a three days, and after the first two days rekindling their love, they both had a serious talk and decided it was time to put their plans into motion. Hinata confided in Naruto the talk of the town, only under interrogation from her boyfriend though. She also told Naruto of her lack in secrecy when she blabbed to Sakura and then Neji of all people about the said engagement. And after assuring Naruto he was not on her cousin's death list they talked a little longer of what their next step would be. The result of the conversation ended in Naruto making a firm decision that they should tell everyone now, or as he said it; '_might as well confirm the rumors'_.

So here they were; standing before their village kage announcing their sudden, but very serious engagement. There was protocol to be taken however; there was a question and answer section that had to be administered before preparations of a wedded union could take place. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose between here eyes. She looked like she was getting a sudden headache and with a sigh she straitened up.

"Very well, Naruto I'm going to ask you to leave the room while I talk to Hinata alone."

"Why?" Naruto asked suddenly getting suspicious.

"I have to ask Hinata questions regarding this decision with out you in the room." Tsunade explained. "When she is done I will call you in and we will repeat the process. Once I have heard your individual answered I will make the finale decision if you are fit to marry each other."

"Fit to marry?" Naruto repeated. "That doesn't seem fair, if you don't like our answers then you won't marry us?"

This didn't seem right to Hinata either. She knew there would be an interview with the kage, but she had no idea so much was riding on their individual answers. This was suddenly getting very unnerving.

"You are both Konoha Shinobi and we are under…special…circumstance regarding Hinata's condition, and family as well as your own." Tsunade said calmly though tension rose in the room. "Naruto if you please," She gestured to the door. "I will call you in once we are done."

Naruto did not nod to the woman but turned on his heel leaving in a sulk, he flashed Hinata one last look and small smile before shutting the door leaving Hinata alone and suddenly very nervous.

"Hinata," Tsunade wasted no time. "Are you here on your own accord?"

"Y-yes." Hinata said instantly uneasy at the woman's intense stair.

"Is your decision to marry Uzumaki Naruto yours and yours alone."

"Yes."

"You are in no way here under false pretenses or promises to share your life with Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hokage…"

"Please answer the question Hinata."

"No. No I'm not, I am here under my own free will and wish to marry Naruto." Tsunade seemed to hide a smirk.

"You understand that as Konoha shinobi you and Naruto are both still under my command and will still act to aid Konoha in any way I see fit."

"Yes."

"You will still take your job as my ninja first and foremost?'

"Y-yes…but Hokage I am currently not a ninja."

"If and when I call for you Hinata, will you aid Konoha?"

"Yes."

There was a pause between them and while Hinata was sure she understood the nature of these questions she couldn't help but feel very uneasy at her Hokage's behavior. Normally Tsunade would practically gush at their relationship, constantly arguing that Naruto needed to pick up on many of Hinata's good manners. Now it seemed that Tsunade was doing everything subtly in her power to go against their wishes. Hinata was suddenly affronted by those notions and her guard went up.

"Hinata," Tsunade said her tone very serious again. Hinata looked up innocently but curious. "You know what lies within Naruto don't you?"

"Yes." Hinata answered with out hesitation. She was bringing this up now?

"Then you know there are certain…people who have killed to get their hands on it."

Hinata stared almost surprised. She knew the stories, but not in detail, she never pressed Naruto on the subject and he never offered but she had picked up a few things along the way.

"Y-yes."

"Hinata you understand if word gets out Naruto has a wife and child, you and your child could be in grave danger."

"I…Lady Hokage…"

"Please answer the question Hinata."

"Yes I know. I also know those people are not the only one against me and Naruto." Hinata visibly gulped under the woman's hard stare and the memories of that talk with her cousin.

"I do not mean to make you uncomfortable Hinata, but you need to understand all that could be at stake. I do not want to sway your decision but before you go through with it you need to understand all that it implies. Who you are and who Naruto are can play big factors on the life of your child and its future."

Hinata went silent at the blond woman's words. It was her fears. The thoughts she had when Naruto was away. The fears that this would happen, that some day someone would pick up on the two and a mothers greatest fears would come true. The Uzumaki name can have a heavy price on its head in the ninja world as well as Hyuuga. If it was indeed found out the Kyubi container had a child who was a Hyuuga at that the child would be in grave danger if that information got into the wrong hands. But then again, wasn't that something she already faced as a full blooded Hyuuga and Konoha ninja? Wasn't that something Naruto faced all his life? She shook her head and looked up at her Hokage. She had made a promise, a pact with her child; no harm would ever come to it as long as she was still breathing.

"With all do respect Lady Hokage," Hinata said even with a small bow at her words. "I am well aware of Naruto's and I position not only as Konoha shinobi but as our names as well. But I am certain in my decision, I have been so for a long time. I will marry Naruto; be his wife faithfully and a mother to our child."

A tense few seconds passed, which too Hinata felt more like a few minutes before Tsunade's serious face broke into a smile.

"Please ask Naruto to come in and wait in the hall until we call for you." Tsunade said her tone amused along with her face. Hinata wasn't sure if she liked that tone or face on the woman.

When she opened the door Naruto was standing against the wall what looked like deep in thought. His face lit up the moment he saw her and he smiled widely. She opened the door wider and motioned it was his turn before giving him a loving look and shutting the door behind her.

Once outside Hinata let out a great big sigh before dropping all her weight on one of the benches that lay outside the office. She looked toward the closed door, she had half a mind to lean her hear up against it, but seeing as the door was sound proof that would prove to be useless.

What was Tsunade asking him? Was it the same questions? Did he answer in the same way? Did he understand exactly what she did, did he know more or did he know less. Where they even talking about her?

The questions were endless and Hinata's wait seemed to last longer then her own interview did. She was half way between getting hungery and for some reason beginning to feel tired again the door opened again and with a smile Naruto nodded her in.

When they were back in their previous spots in front of the village kage Naruto surprised her by taking his hands in hers. She accepted it and laced their fingers together, he gave her a gentle squeeze, silently telling her not to worry. And Hinata took that advice and instantly relaxed.

"So when is the date?" Tsuande asked suddenly, Naruto blushed while Hinata couldn't hide a smile to save her life. "I would assume you want to do it before Hinata begins to show yes?"

"Yes." They both said in unison and then blushed again.

"Get back to me with the date as soon as possible then and we'll make preparations from there. I will leave it to the two of you to tell who you wish, also be sure to tell me if you want this to be a private wedding or if you want a parade in your wake. Naruto for the time being I'm placing you back under me, sorry but no missions for a while unless they are unavoidable."

Surprisingly Naruto simply nodded in agreement. Aftre a few more foot notes on what to do expect and how to do things and what to do next, they left hand in hand and didn't let go even after they were back on the crowded streets.

Hinata snuck a glance at him. He seemed so calm, so ready for all this. Meanwhile she was a mess of emotion; she was elated and at the same time apprehensive and down right scared. This was really happening? They were really going to do this! She felt like she was loosing her virginity all over again.

When they were home again Hinata made her way to the bed and again let gravity take over her body as she practically fell onto the soft comforter. She heaved a sigh catching the man's attention who came and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto's calm voice broke her train of thoughts and she shook her head. Her eyes match his and she looked down.

"It's just…its all happening really fast." She said looking down at their clasped hands. With out a response Naruto moved and placed a light kiss on her forehead, and Hinata felt her self instantly relax again. Amazing how he could do that to her.

"This is what we want isn't it?" He said in a soothingly low voice he save only for her.

He said it; this is was _we_ want, both of us. Not just her but him too. This is something they both wanted.

"It is." She said locking eyes with him.

"We're going to be a family." He smiled at her and she felt butterflies erupt inside her. How did she go from being scared and a complete nervous wreck of their future to a giddy little school girl in mere seconds?

"It's really happening then?" Hinata said more to herself then to him, but he answered her none the same.

"It is. It's really happening." And with that he sealed it with a kiss. Had Hinata been standing she was sure she would have puddle to the floor luckily they were on the bed and Naruto was able to lower her down ever so gently.

**xXx**

Naruto and Hinata sat side by side with all of their friends surrounding them. It was now or never. A few faces mixed in the group already knew what was happening. Sakura at with Sasuke who exchanged knowing looks with Naruto and Hinata while idle chatter took place. Ino and Ten-Ten talked giddily of the latest gossip and some how avoided mentioning anything that concerned herself or Naruto, which was surprising since Hinata knew that's the only thing that she heard now a days. Kiba and Shino were in deep conversation with Shikamaru and Chouji while Neji seemed to be trying the best way not to glair at Naruto.

Since telling Tsunade of their plans for marriage had been a bold move on its own, the couple decided to continue the stride and break the news to their friends that same day. So using the excuse of a long over due get together Hinata and Naruto set up plan to meet their friends at a local ninja hang out they were known to occupy frequently. And when everyone showed up they took at is just that, a get together, a chance to forget about ninja ways and be teenagers. Hinata watched them with a smile, not too long ago she joined Ino and Sakura in their gossip, funny how already she felt a world away from them. This thought saddened her but she pushed it away, she had something important to say.

Hinata cleared her throat, it was quiet but it got everyone's attention. With all the attention suddenly on her the urge to hide under the table was getting very strong. As if sensing this Naruto squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Um…" Her voice was small and her face grew red. "We…we have s-s-something to say."

All the girls at the table seemed to be avoiding looking at everyone else. Ino was playing with her hair; Sakura was taking a long drink, while Ten-Ten admired the engravings on the table. Kiba and Shino stared directly at Naruto and Neji seemed to stop trying to not to glair. The air tensed immensely, but again Hinata tried to ignore it, it couldn't be worse then when she told her father after all.

"I'm sure most of you have…heard about it already…but um…I'm…Naruto and I…we…" She forced herself not stop stuttering and when Naruto squeezed her hand again she found courage. "…we're having a baby."

A silence was on them, which confused Hinata seeing as how more then half of the people present already knew this news.

"And…" she took the silence to continue. "We're engaged."

A mixture of faces of complete shock, to completely expect met them before everyone exploded in a ray of commotion. Suddenly they were bombarded with questions from, where they serious to who were they and what the hell happened to the real Naruto and Hinata?

"It was always something that would happen," Naruto said with an uneasy look on his face for some reason looking directly at Neji. "It just sort of…jumped the schedule of things."

"What about your father Hinata?" Ten-Ten asked concerned.

"I haven't told him about it." Hinata confessed. She was actually planning on holding that out as long as she possible could.

"You knew about this?" Ten-Ten voiced to Neji who simply shrugged in response.

"Yosh Naruto!" Lee jumped up from his spot besides his team mates knocking the table sending their drinks shaking. "The power of youth is strong with you! Your offspring will be was abundant it's your strength and love as you are!"

"Um…thanks Lee." Naruto said suddenly looking nervous and very uncomfortable.

"Not to rain on your parade," Kiba started his stair getting very intense. "But you know blondie, you don't have to marry Hinata just because she's…yeah."

"This is something Naruto and I have talked a lot about." Hinata spoke for the said blonde who looked really upset for some reason. "And like he said, this is something that was always planned; it just got mixed around a bit."

"So then you're serious?" Ino asked and everyone got quiet again.

"Yes, very serious." Naruto said now calmer then before, Hinata relaxed at his change in behavior.

"So then," Ten-Ten smiled suddenly. "When is the said date?"

"Oh…well, we haven't decided." Hinata said blushing a bit.

"It's going to be soon right?" Ino chimed with a similar smile.

"Yes." Hinata nodded.

"Well duh," Kiba voiced again. "Hinata can't get married in a white dress with her baby bump; that's pretty trashy."

"Kiba!" Hinata said her face now beat red. The said ninja shrugged at the fierce glares at the woman around him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Speaking of which," Shino spoke up. "How do you plan to afford this?"

"Well," Hinata continued. "I-I have some of my saving from my account with…my family."

"Assuming you can still use it." Neji voiced earning a frown from the chestnut haired girl next to him.

"Y-yes, assuming that." Hinata agreed.

She had spoken to Naruto about this too, true before her father ultimately disowned her she had her fair share of Hyuuga money but weather she still had it was a coin toss. Naruto however expressed no concern for price, which intrigued and confused her.

"You seem really calm about all this." Kiba nodded to Naruto who gave a small smile back.

"I've had my fair share of freak outs already." Naruto laughed, and with some weird joke shared between boys the others nodded amused. Sasuke looked especially amused, Hinata figured there was a sever Naruto freak out which only Sasuke saw. Truly they were best friends, but only Naruto saw _her_ 'freak outs'.

"And?" Kiba asked serious again. Hinata saw what he was trying to do; she wondered if Naruto saw it too.

"Having more would be a bit pointless wouldn't it?" Naruto gave Kiba a sly grin, Kiba stared at the blonde for a moment before a similar grin crossed his own face. Hinata watched Kiba then nodded and it seemed like an understanding was met between them; boys were so weird.

"Well then Naruto, Hinata." Shikamaru raised his glass. Catching on the rest followed. "To a long and happy life." He said easily and everyone repeated them before clinking their glasses together.

In the midst's of the commotion and cheers Hinata snuck a glance at her fiancé. She was surprised to see he was looking at her with such a relaxed face but dancing blue eyes. She felt him grab her hand and lace his fingers over hers. And she smiled in response nuzzling closer to him. Sometimes they didn't need words to say everything they needed to say.

**xXx**

"How about this one?" Sakura held up a fluffy white dress from the rack.

Ino pretended to gag, Ten-Ten scrunched up her nose and Hinata just looked away. In truth it was horrid, so much fluff and ruffles you could hardly see it was a dress.

"Something a little more simpler." Hinata said her eyes wondering the rows of white dresses. It felt a bit wrong, shopping for a white dress when there was a baby inside her. But her friends seem to think white was the only color you were married it regardless of your virginal status or lack there of, and as a force the three women were not someone you disagreed with.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked moving a side another very big dress.

"Well," Hinata said tilting her head. "We talked about something very simple, very private, so I want dress like that too. Simple, but…elegant." Hinata said with a slight blush coming from nowhere.

"How about this one?" Ino called from behind a rack of white dresses. The dress she held up took Hinata's breath away.

It was perfect on the hanger; it was simple but very elegant. It was strait A line to the ground, it came off the shoulder just enough to be sexy but still modest. There were no designs on to make it fancy, there were no special ruffles or fluff surrounding it, it was just simple yet exactly what Hinata wanted.

"Try it on." Ten-Ten pushed the girl toward the dress. Hinata took it and went to a dressing room, her friends called to her to come and model it when she was done.

In the dressing room Hinata removed her clothes and instantly her hands when to her still flat stomach. How much longer did she have before a 'baby bump' began to form? How much longer until her figure began to change completely?

Pushing the thoughts aside Hinata slipped into the dress that hugged every single curve of her. In the mirror she blushed at her self, she had never worn anything so reveling of her body in her life.

It wasn't that it showed any skin to be immodest, it covered her completely it just showed off every single curve of her body she spent years trying to hide. She spent her whole life hiding behind her jacket to make people look away from her figure she had been so embarrassed about. And now, in this dress it was for the world to see. She might as well go to the wedding naked!

"Are you done yet!" Ino yelled over the dressing room door. Shaken out of her thoughts Hinata gulped and opened the door.

What she got was not what she expected. She expected gushing words of girlfriends, not complete silence. Instantly Hinata was ready to turn and change.

"M-maybe it looked better on the hanger…" She said in a rush voice beginning to turn when someone caught her hand. She looked and saw Sakura holding her hand lightly and led her to the tri mirror that stood on a small podium. She made Hinata step in front of the mirror her friends behind her.

"That's the dress." Sakura said standing behind Hinata as she stared at herself in the mirror. Hinata couldn't really refuse, she did love the dress. And once she got over the initial shock of her body be so exposed she began to feel very comfortable in it.

"Hinata, your getting married…" Ten-Ten said her eyes sparkling on the verge of tears.

"Married…" Hinata repeated now smiling, no glowing, at her self in the mirror. She was getting married. She was getting married to the man she loved all her life. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man who fathered her child. She turned around and the girls met her with blinding smiles.

"This one?" She asked seeking that last big of reassurance.

"Definitely that one, you'll have Naruto struck dumb." Ino giggled and Hinata couldn't help but giggle right back.

Suddenly she stopped laughing, her hands went to her stomach. Sakura rushed over, her face suddenly worried, the other girls confused on what was happening.

"What is it? Does it hurt?" Sakura said her voice full of concern.

"Just a cramp, I think these are normal." Her hands went to her stomach and she took a shaky breath. This pain wasn't as intense as her previous; it was much more mild this really did feel like something she read about. She straitened up but a frown was still on her face.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No," Hinata said looking up at the pink haired girl. "I'm hungry."

* * *

_**Question:**_ _After this story is over will you make one about the future?_

**Answer: **I haven't made that decision yet but I do know there will be an epilogue set entirely in the future. As for a whole story, I have no idea.

Any other questions regarding anything please feel free to ask and I'll answer in the best way I can. Thank you!

**AN**: Bleh…transition chapter. Not my favorite chapter in the least but I really saw it as something that needed to be done; the talk between Tsunade and Hinata, the 'conflict' between Kiba, Neji and Naruto; also that small tidbit between Sasuke and Naruto. (CAN YOU SAY FORSHADOWING!!) Whoo! Well next chapter in progress and its OMG YAY the wedding/honey moon!


	16. Chapter 16

The birds outside her window sang to her their morning song. They told her it was time to get up, time to eat, and time to start the day. Rubbing the sleep out of her large eyes she let her small feet touch the carpet on her floor. The house was still quiet, mommy wasn't up yet.

Then again, the house was quiet yesterday and mommy was in the kitchen before her. It was weird to see, but she got a hot meal out of it, so who was she to complain. She made her way to the kitchen again; maybe her mother was on a new streak. But no, only a dark kitchen met her bright blue eyes, and her stomach even growled now.

Her small feet now carried her to her parent's room. It was the biggest room in the house, with a large white bed in the middle and large windows. The sunlight was always bright in her parent's room, and when it rained she could go and snuggle with daddy and mommy. She saw a lump in the middle of the bed, a blob of black hair was on top of the pillows.

She took hold of the comforter and pulled her self on top of the bed. Crawling so she was right next to the warm lump, she shook it lightly.

"Mommy," She said her tiny hands shaking her mothers shoulders. She looked up and saw the woman's face, she saw a smile on her lips and she shook harder.

"Mommy you're awake." She accused now shaking her mother with more force.

Getting frustrated and getting no results from the pretending to be sleeping woman, Yumi stood up and prepared to jump on her mother like she did with daddy. She readied her legs with enough tension to jump hard enough to stir the woman and get her out of the bed.

Suddenly the lump moved and with a smile her mother grabbed hold her yanked her back under the covers. Yumi let out a small scream when her mother took hold of her, followed by child laughter from the both of them. Mommy could be fun, not as fun as daddy could be, but she was still fun.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Yumi whined nestled against her mother's warm body.

"In a minute," Her mother said snuggling next to her daughter.

It was hard to resist mother's warmth, so Yumi breathed in her mothers warm sweet scent, she looked up at her mothers sleeping face.

Her mother was so beautiful; her porcelain skin with her midnight black hair; everyone said she looked just like her, but Yumi didn't understand that. They had the same kind of hair, though the same color Yumi's hair could be unmanageable at times, like now when it was a mess of tangles. They had the same skin color of porcelain white, but she did not have her mother's snow like eyes. Hers were bright blue and always wide and smiling, where her mothers were always warm and kind. How could she look like her beautiful mother? People said they did, but Yumi never saw it.

Her stomach rumbled jeering her out of her admiration of her mother, back into her present state of lacking food.

"Mommy…" She began to whine, and she heard her mother sigh in defeat.

"Okay, okay let's go." She pulled back the big white comforter and Yumi almost jumped out of bed. Her mother put on a satin baby blue robe before following her daughter out of the bedroom to start their day.

* * *

Her hands were becoming red and almost raw with the amount of twisting and fiddling she was doing with them. She looked back at the clock on the wall and then back at the door. The two girls at her side occupied themselves with her hair instead of paying attention to the time. 

"No, no that's too extravagant Ino; it needs to be simpler…" Ten-Ten was arguing and Hinata felt a tug on her hair, but she was too preoccupied with the person missing to really care what her two friends were arguing about.

Her wedding was in less then and hour and she had still yet to put on her dress. Thinking back she wondered why it was that the bride was at the church, as well as two of her brides maids, but some how the dress wasn't. She began to really regret allowing Sakura to take home the dress, what on earth had made her agree in the first place?

"_Men should never see the wedding dress before the wedding! Its bad luck!" She had said as she swept it out of Hinata's and into her own closet. _

"_I've never heard that." Hinata argued looking at the beautiful white dress longingly._

"_I have." Ino and Ten-Ten said in unison and looked like they agreed to Sakura's self made decision._

"_Really?" Hinata asked again only to receive nods from around the room, and it was left at that. _

So the dress stayed with Sakura until the big day, it actually seemed romantic when she would think about it. Naruto not seeing her in the dress or even the dress itself until their big day, the day they would become man and wife…today. That and she was sure Sakura was thoroughly enjoying retelling the story of just how much Sasuke freaked out when he saw a wedding dress in his girlfriends closet.

Half and hour till, and still no Sakura or the dress. Oh god, what if Sakura slept in…what if she wasn't going to make it in time? What would Hinata get married in? Her bathrobe? Well the bathrobe was white…

Just when Hinata was wondering if her husband to be would even agree to marry her if she wore nothing but her sweat pants and sweater she came in with, the door burst open to reveal a very irritated and red faced Sakura. So much relief swept over Hinata when she saw her carrying her dress she didn't even notice how upset the maid of honor seemed, because really Sakura was always upset about something or another.

"Oh thank god!" Hinata said rushing toward her friend leaving her two brides maids with combs in their hands standing in front of the vanity.

"So sorry I'm late…Sasuke had…an episode…" She said handing Hinata the dress over carefully. Ten-Ten came to help and they put the large white bag on a hook by the tri mirror at the end of the room.

"An episode?" Ino asked behind Ten-Ten and Hinata who were now unzipping the dress.

"Okay let's do our best not to touch your hair or your face." Ten-Ten instructed taking the dress out of the bag.

"Yeah, he was being and ass." Sakura informed Ino going to the mirror to redo her make up so she did not look so flustered.

"What about this time?" Ino asked still curious.

Hinata didn't see Sakura glace her way carefully before turning to her blond friend and whispering 'I'll tell you later.' She was all to engross with getting her dress on with only twenty minutes left until she was do to walk down the isle.

"Okay, suck it in." Ten-Ten said going to the back of her dress to zip her up.

"That's not really easy." Hinata said her hands on her now very small baby bump.

"Well try anyway." Ten-Ten said and Hinata took a deep breath.

Ten-Ten zipped up the dress easily enough, though it was a bit snugger then when Hinata bought it a little over a month ago.

The girls all squealed and remarked how amazingly beautiful Hinata was, and Hinata took it all in gracefully. She smiled and she laughed with the girls as best she could despite the fact that her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She felt her stomach drop almost to a point of being non existent every time she would glace at the clock and the minute hand was not where it was since the last time she looked at it.

Five minutes before the hour and all four girls were leaving the room. Ten-Ten walked behind Hinata carrying the train of the dress. Sakura walked in front of her carrying her own flowers along with Hinata's small assortment of wild flowers. Ino walked on the other side still putting pins in the wreath in her head to make sure it would not fall off any time during the day or night to follow.

They chattered about everything and nothing. From each other's shoes to how uncomfortable their under wire strapless bras were. Hinata didn't listen to any of it. Her head was filled only with the sound of her own heart thumbing and the blood rushing in-between it.

As they reached the doors, Hinata visibly gulped upon seeing her cousin standing by the door dressed in his finest robes. He gave her a very small, very private smile and surprisingly it seemed to calm her shaking nerves, it was a microscopic calm, but a calm none the less.

The girls got into their line in front her and Neji took her arm in his. He said nothing when the music started and the doors opened but she remained hidden. She watched each of her friends enter the church in their slow rehearsed steps, and she had to forcibly steady her breathing in fear of passing out from hyperventilation.

When the doors closed again and her music cued up her mouth went dry. Her feet were glued to the floor, her vision tunneled and the blood rushed to her head.

"Are you ready?"

The voice besides her was so sudden it made her jump. She looked over at her cousin who looked at her with and intense look, but an oddly comforting on. She really felt like he was mentally telling her, she could still walk away if she wanted too.

She heard the music play from the other side of the door. If she walked away, then everything she ever dreamed, everything she ever wanted and was about to get would never come true. Hinata was getting married to the man she had loved since she was a little girl.

She took a deep relaxing breath and nodded. The doors opened and they stepped forward, everyone stood and turned around to see her, but her eyes zeroed in at the blond man standing at the alter.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, he was so different she almost didn't recognize him. But then his eyes locked on hers from across the room, he smiled at her and she blushed with a smile back. Neji walked her forward but she barely felt her feet moving, she was light headed and her cheeks were starting to ache from her smiling, but she couldn't stop her grin.

When they reached the alter Neji let go of her arm and placed her hands in Naruto's. She looked down at their hands and then back up at him, he was smiling ever so gently to her, his eyes shinning at her.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade started reading from a large book in front of her. "Both of whom, have come on their own behalf to pledge themselves to one another completely and fully in their hearts and souls."

Hinata was lost in his eyes, his were locked on hers. She squeezed her hand and she felt him squeeze it back. Neither of them could believe this was really happening.

"Hinata," Tsunade's voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you here on your own behalf?"

"I am."

"And do you promise to fulfill each and every promise you make here today?"

"I will."

"Naruto." The blond man looked away from his bride to be and to the woman standing over him.

"Are you here on your own behalf?"

"I am." Naruto said his eyes drifting back to Hinata.

"And do you promise to fulfill each and every promise you make here today?"

"I will."

"If anyone here has a reason why we should not continue, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade addressed the heads sitting down and everyone remained silent looking forward.

"Very well," Tsunade smiled at them and turned the page. "Naruto, please recite your promise before us."

Hinata saw him take a deep breath and then felt him squeeze her hand tightly.

"All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives."

She couldn't help it. Her emotions began to get eh best of her, tears leaked from her eyes; her breath was caught in her throat. She felt her face flush and her hands shake.

This was really happening! This was really happening! She was really getting married to Naruto! This was really happening! She pulled herself together when she heard Tsunade ask her to vow her own promise to him and she pulled herself together with a deep breath.

"All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives."

At the end of her promise she choked and she was sure only he could hear the words. But she held strong, she took another breath and took hold of her emotions to continue.

"The rings please?" Tsunade asked the man behind Naruto.

Naruto turned getting two rings from Sasuke, his best man, who seemed to be holding his trademark Sasuke Scowl. But even that could not bring Hinata down from her cloud now.

Naruto took a dainty silver ring and took her left hand. Hinata forgot to breath.

"Let this ring symbolize my love and never ending devotion to you and you alone." As he said it the silver band slipped perfectly around her finger. She couldn't contain it any longer, she hiccupped a small cry wiping her eyes with her free hand.

Reaching over she got his ring from Sakura. With shaky hands she took his left hand in hers and hovered the ring over his finger.

"Let this ring symbolize my love and never ending devotion to you and you alone." She some how managed to say the entire sentence with out breaking down, and considering her emotions at the moment that was nothing short of a miracle.

"By the power vested in me as the Hokage of Konoha, I proudly pronounce you, husband and wife, Naruto you may kiss your bride."

Naruto swept down and planted a one of a kind kiss on her lips. The kiss that made her knees melt and her stomach flutter into a million butterflies. And when he broke away she was crying out of pour joy.

"To all your friends and family and to the people of Konoha; I present the new Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said closing her book and clapped and cheered along with their friends.

**XxXxX**

The reception was not a lavished party one would expect of the former Hyuuga Heiress. Their handful of friends were there; her closest friends with their dates, a long with Shikamaru with Temari on his arm and her two brothers close behind. Kiba and Shino brought girls Hinata knew by recognition but she had never really talked to either of them. Ino brought her newest boyfriend, who looked nice by seemed too quiet for Ino's tastes. Even some Hyuuga family came out to support Hinata including her sister and some of her other cousins.

They had a gift table which had a surprising amount of gifts considering their guest lists. They had food and drinks and thanks to Kiba's constant badgering they even had an open bar, something Hinata would greatly regret by the end of the night and Kiba would be passed out in the men's toilet.

"When I get married I'm having a summer wedding in the gardens!" Ino exclaimed happily sitting at her table with a fresh glass of white wine.

"That sounds pretty." Ten-Ten agreed along with her own glass.

"I prefer and autumn one myself." Sakura chimed in finishing her glass. Next to her Sasuke rolled his eyes and his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs.

"You act like you have a choice." Sakura said smiling almost evilly to her boyfriend who only scowled in response.

"She's right you know." Naruto piped in reciting laughter from around the group.

"Why is it girls always talk of their own weddings at one of these things?" Kiba asked his fellow male companions. He received numerous shrugs while the females completely ignored him.

"Where's the honey moon?" Ino asked the couple.

"An island get away." Naruto responded smirking.

"The beach?" Ino cocked her head. "This time of year?"

"No tourist." Shikamaru said catching on and nodded. "When are you two leaving then?" he asked receiving weird looks from around the table but ignored them.

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto said and not soon after he said it an already buzzing Kiba laughed out loud.

"Anxious for the wedding night!" Kiba exclaimed, his date blushed and everyone else looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Kiba," Ino said, was she on her third or fourth glass? "She's pregnant. It's already happened, everyone already knows it. There is no secret anymore."

"Yes, but it will be their first time as husband and wife. I would think that would put a whole new twist on the matter, right?" The boy looked at Naruto who shrugged and blushed.

"Kiba!" Hinata squealed bursting red.

"I don't know, I'll get back to you if you want." Naruto responded and received more laughter from around them, Hinata only grew darker. Naruto's face was flushed, his eyes were laughing; how many drinks had he had?

"Dude…she's like, my sister." Kiba said making a face.

"My sentiments exactly." Neji voiced for the first time that night.

As they continued to laugh and joke and play Hinata began to really relax for the first time in a long time. She was now married to the father of her child, he proclaimed and promised his never ending love for her in front of all their friends and the Hokage herself. They were married.

"A dance!" Ino yelled suddenly with her now empty glass in the air. "The bride and groom to kick off the party!"

Everyone agreed and Naruto and Hinata were all but shoved out of their chairs and into the center of the room. When the music started she tentative took his hand, blushing furiously at all the eyes on her, she never liked being the center of attention. But when she felt strong arms around he waist and pulling her close, everything disappeared.

"You look really beautiful." He whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck; Hinata shivered.

"So do you." She said pulling back and meeting his eyes. She blushed sweetly at him and he smiled back.

"We're married now." He said his forehead touching hers. Hinata giggled.

"I know." She said softly enjoying this closeness, enjoying his scent and his warmth.

"Crazy isn't it." His voice was low but it was calm.

"But its nice. We both wanted this right?" She answered pulling back to meet his eyes again.

"Yes," He said and instead of another answer he leaned forward and kissed her again.

That night, if it was expected for the newly wed couple to have their anticipated husband and wife bliss, it never happened. Hinata was too exhausted to hardly get through the door, and passed out in her wedding dress over the covers the second her head hit the pillow. She didn't know if Naruto was upset about this or not, but the next day he said nothing of it and even made her breakfast.

They packed quickly and were on the first train ride out of the station. And a very LONG train ride it was. Unsurprisingly Hinata slept through most of it, and when she wasn't asleep she asked Naruto to bring her things from the food cart she saw on the menu. He did with out complaint, and they would take turns feeding it to each other in their private car. And when she would feel the need to sleep, he allowed her to rest on his lap and she would drift off happily while he played with her hair.

Many hours later the train stopped and Hinata sleepily carried the lighter bags off the train. It was almost evening when they arrived to the ferry which would take them to the island, meaning it would be dark by the time they got to their hotel.

On the ferry the found a quiet place to sit apart from the other passengers. They comfortably drank their complimentary tea talking quietly to each other about how much they were looking forward to doing absolutely nothing for the durations of their love vacation.

"Excuse me." They turned to see an elderly looking man with a camera.

"Yes?" Hinata asked him.

"I was wondering if I could get a picture of you two, you look like such a happy couple…oh, are those wedding rings I see?" The man eyed Hinata's left hand and she felt herself grow pink.

"Yes." She answered him.

"Newlyweds? The man asked smiling at them.

"Yes." She said again.

"All the more reason for a picture, you can add it to your photo album." He said readying his camera.

"The first one of the honeymoon!" Naruto said putting his hand around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. She met his smiling face and smiled almost laughed at his goofy grin, then there was a flash and both of them turned around at the man confused.

"We weren't ready." Naruto explained.

"You're welcome to take another if you like." He said, readying his camera again.

"Please." Hinata said and he nodded to her putting his camera in front of his face.

"Let me know when your ready then."

The two newly weds snuggled against each other, with their arms around each other and smiled into the camera.

"Ready?" He asked them.

"Ready!" Naruto answered and there was another flash.

"Thank you." Hinata said smiling.

"You're very welcome; here is where you can pick up your pictures when we get off the Ferry." He handed them a slip of paper and Hinata put it in her pocket. "And, the best of luck to both of you." He said giving them a bow and leaving them back to their quiet private time.

They were in such a rush to leave with the rest of the passengers; Hinata had to rush to get the photos while Naruto guarded the bags. She didn't even get time to see them before she paid the woman at the stand and had to almost jump off the ferry before it took her back to the main land.

By the time they got to their hotel and checked in Hinata was busying her self eyeing the room service menu they had in front of the bistro near the lobby. She wasn't hungry yet, but when she did she needed to know what was available to her, so far everything on the menu looking mouth watering and delicious, it was hard to narrow down her choices. When Naruto told her about their rooms she already made up her mind of what she was going to eat.

"Here we are!" Naruto said opening the door and dropping the luggage in front of him. Hinata entered behind him and marveled at their suit.

It had a very large bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were a cream color along with a red trim. Candles surrounded them; from the dresser, to the window, to small tables on either side of the bed. There was a fresh bouquet of red roses on the dresser along with a bottle of champagne in an nice bucket, with two champagne classes with red ribbon on them.

"Did you tell them it was our honeymoon?" Hinata asked going and sitting down on the bed, it was sinfully soft.

"I may have mentioned something about it." Naruto smirked going to the bottle of champagne. When it popped open and he began to pour a glass Hinata stopped him.

"I can't have alcohol remember."

"I may have mentioned that too." He said careful not to look at her stunned face while he moved to the small fridge at his side. "So they would give us this." He opened the fridge and took out a very cold bottle of club soda. Opening it he poured it into the second glass and handed it to her.

To touched to be upset that he said something about her pregnancy Hinata accepted the glass with a smile. Naruto came to sit next to her raising his glass to her.

"To us," He started. "Hinata I promise you here and now whatever comes our way, whatever happens to us we will get through it. I will protect you and our child with my own life; I will make sure you are happy."

It may not go down in one of the most romantic toasts in all of human history, but it was all Naruto. And that in itself made Hinata tear up with emotion on hearing it, because she knew he meant every single word he spoke to her. He would keep every single promise he ever made to her.

"I love you." She said finding his eyes after he drank his champagne. He looked at her and smile.

"I love you too." He said and before Hinata could do a leap for joy, because saying the word love was not something Naruto did often; her lips were assaulted into a deep wonderful kiss.

As the kiss deepened from one of sweet love into desperate passion, her back was on the bed, his weight on top of her. Her hands ran through his hair and behind his neck, she felt his hands on her hips and then begin to travel under her shirt. She felt his coarse fingers on her skin and she shivered. She felt him go from her back to her stomach, his hand grazed over and then stopped on her stomach.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, his hand still on her stomach. They didn't say a word; a thousand and one things to say were said in just a simple glance between them. And when she whispered her love to him once more he kissed her again engulfing her in a storm of passion and love only he could fulfill.

In the mornings they slept in until lunch time or sometimes even after. They took their time getting up, they would shower together and Naruto would say he's washing the baby and take extra time on her stomach. Then Hinata would get a craving, and while she dressed her loyal husband would go and get it for her, what ever it may be; from ice cream to pickles to fried fish, the craving were coming on strong.

After they ate, they would go on long walks on the almost deserted beaches. They would hold hands and walk slowly kicking the white sand, or walking in the water. They would sit under umbrellas and talk of their child to be.

Naruto would say regardless if it was a boy or girl they would be a remarkable ninja, but he hoped for a boy. When she brought up the subject of names Naruto asked if he could name it after his father if it was a boy, and in a heart beat Hinata agreed saying she would be honored to have their child named after an Uzumaki. And then he would promise her if it was a girl she could name her, Hinata thanked him for the gesture but she knew it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, what mattered was it was her child with him.

After their afternoons in the beach they would go out to dinner. Sometimes they went to wonderful nice restaurants, other times they found small diners in town. People saw they were married and congratulated them in the streets, Hinata would blush and Naruto would put his hand behind his head and laugh, but they would both say thank you.

At night they would make love. They would adore each other completely, lost in their own world where they were the only two in existence. At night is when the façade came off, and her new husband would show her just how much he loved her. Sometimes they made love all night, and in the mornings they would sleep in until lunch time or sometimes even after.

But as all vacations, it had to come to an end. And a week and half later Hinata found herself guarding their luggage at the boardwalk before dawn, while her husband went to get their tickets for the ferry to take them back to the main land. They would catch a train that would be impossibly long, and then be back in Konoha by night fall.

"Okay," Naruto said coming up behind her. He handed her the tickets to board the ferry and took the luggage. She walked close by him as they walked toward the ferry; she even took hold of his arm as if she was afraid of getting lost in the sea of people around them.

When the boarded the checked in their luggage and found the table they sat at when they came across the first time. They took it anxiously and Naruto got them their complimentary tea. As he was getting her some honey to put in hers she watched the island drift by as the sun began to rise behind it and she sighed.

"Not ready to go back?" Naruto asked sitting down next to her handing her a hot paper cup.

"Not really," She admitted.

Their time together was so wonderful. She spent an entire week and a half with him all day long every day. Going back to Konoha meant going back to their real life. Their life which had her restacking books in a too quiet and cold library, and had him disappearing on mission at sometimes months at a time. A life that had him working in the Hokage tower until long hours into the night and she would sometimes have to fall asleep alone while waiting for him to come home.

"Me either," He said surprising her.

Naruto wasn't the type to like to sit around and do nothing; when they did he often complained of the feeling of being useless and then would rush off to train for hours on end.

She turned and put her head on his shoulder, now watching the water out their window.

"Do you think it will be different?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"We're married now, will we be accepted more?"

She heard him sigh and she instantly regretted saying such a thing. How could she have been so stupid?

"I don't know, but I think things will be different to say the least." He said his blue eyes matching the blue of the water he stared at.

"I think it will be in a good way," She said and smiled at him when he looked sideways at her. "We're married now. You're not just my boyfriend, you're my husband. Things are different now, different in every way."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Yeah," He agreed and she snuggled back into his body while they continued to watch the water until the ferry pulled into port where they would catch the awfully long train ride.

* * *

_**TBC- **Life back in Konoha, and back to work...but some people are still not welcoming to the newest Uzumaki soon to be._

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the kind of sort of update. Work is getting really terrible I'm doing hella over time and don't have the energy to eat when I get home much less write. Please be patient, I'm doing the best I can working 50 hours a week with one day off.  
**

**Love you all so much! And until next time, stay safe and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata pulled the children's drinking cup covered in white suds out of the sink to rinse it clean. She heard the television in the living room was now making strange sounds that Yumi was again imitating very loudly; well at least she wasn't screeching across the house this time.

"Mommy did you hear! I was an airplane!" Yumi called from the living room.

"I heard!" Hinata called back smiling to herself.

As her daughter began to imitate a train her telephone rang. Whipping her hands on her a dish towel she went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said making her way to the living room to turn down the television. Yumi began to protest but when Hinata put her index finger to her mouth locking eyes with her, Yumi was instantly quiet.

"Good morning Hinata!" Sang the voice on the other end into her ear so loud, Hinata could only name one person who would do that.

"Ino?"

"INO!" Yumi almost jumped on Hinata when she heard the blond woman's name.

"Is that Yumi I hear?"

"It's hard not too." Hinata remarked giving her daughters signals to calm down. "How are you?" She said returning her attention to the phone.

"I'm good, hey the reason I was calling was I'm babysitting Kenji today and I was wondering if you and Yumi would fancy going to the zoo? Kenji has been whining about it all week and I know they're playmates."

"Let me ask." Hinata said and turned to her daughter.

"Yumi," She called her daughters attention away from the television with the cartoon trains and planes. "Would you like to go to the zoo today with Ino and Kenji?"

"Not with Kenji." Yumi said making a face. Taken a bit a back by her daughter's reaction, Hinata had to wonder where on earth she got the ability to hold such a grudge.

"Yumi would love to go," Hinata said into the telephone walking back into the kitchen. "What time would you like us to meet you there?"

"Let's do it around eleven that way we can have lunch in the park."

"Okay, eleven it is." Hinata agreed and the two women said their good byes and hung up.

She walked back into the living room where her daughter held her doll and was watching the television.

"Yumi," She said her tone in that mother way she had adopted over the years. "Enough television, come on help me clean up the living room."

Obeying her mother, the little girl turned off the television and began to pick up her toys that were scattered around the room.

"Are you going to the Zoo?" She asked while Hinata began to fold and gather the assortment of clothes that some how got into the living room from the bedrooms.

"Yes," She answered.

"But, I no want to go with Kenji!" Yumi protested her large eyes going into their infamous puppy style. Caving almost too fast, Hinata knelt down to her daughter brushing some hair behind her ears.

"I promise," she started. "Kenji will be on his best behavior, and if does anything out of line to my daughter I will deal with him and I'll make sure Ino deals with him too."

"Promise?" Yumi said now smiling wide.

"Promise." Hinata agreed sealing it with a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

* * *

A pair of pants flew across the small apartment. She lost track of which pair that was but she didn't care, all she cared was finding a pair that fit. Since when did all her clothes conspire together to shrink on her! 

"Why don't you wear a skirt?" Naruto voiced innocently from his spot at his kitchen table. This innocent remark caused Naruto to catch another pair of pants before they hit his face.

They were due for their second doctor visit and they were late. Well, Hinata was late because she had spent the last hour trying to find and outfit to wear but nothing fit. She couldn't even call a friend up because by now all her friends were smaller then her; well they'd always been smaller then her but at least she used to be able to squeeze into a pair of pants.

Suddenly, frustrated, tired and emotional Hinata gave up and sat down on the bed still dressed in a shirt of Naruto's and pajama pants. She took a deep breath and with out warning started to cry. The kitchen table almost knocked over and Naruto was at her side instantly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?" Naruto asked his blue eyes shinning with concern. He hated it when she cried, but there was nothing she could do about it. Lately she cried for everything, even not being able to find a clean bra or a spoon.

"Yes," She managed to squeeze out between sobs.

"What is it?" Naruto asked again.

"I'm…f-fat…" Hinata cried again throwing a pair of pants across the room.

"What?" Naruto asked clearly taken a back by his wife's statement.

"N-nothing fits me!"

"H-Hinata," His voice was cheery. "You're not fat, you're pregnant. You're beautiful!" He tried to cheer her up, but the only thing that would cheer her up was a pair of pants that weren't maternity.

"I can't find anything to wear and we're already late. And I'm only going to get fatter."

"You're not…"

"Yes I am! I eat more then you! I'm fat and disgusting, and nothing fits me!"

"I-um…hang on."

She saw him leave her and got toward the kitchen. She knew he was going toward the phone. She knew who he was going to call, and for some reason this got her even more upset.

"Don't call Sakura, Naruto." She warned and Naruto stopped in his tracks. "You can't call Sakura every time there is a problem! She is not your mother!"

Normally such words would never leave Hinata's mouth. Normally Hinata would never get upset; she would never yell hell she hardly even cried. But this was not the normal Hinata; this was her with a baby and her hormones driving her up the wall. Again, this was something Naruto knew by now, and so did nothing to respond to her, nothing would make it better.

Hinata dropped back on the bed. Gravity taking control of the black fabric pulled it down and allowed her baby bump to be shown to the world.

"I'm sorry," She said her face going to cover her hands as she took a deep breath. Her voice cracked and she hiccupped. This was just getting ridiculous.

A few moments later she felt a weight next to her on the bed. She felt two hands grab her wrists and take them from her red and swollen face.

"I always liked you in a skirt." Naruto said matching eyes with her.

"You do?"

"I do."

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. She married such a wonderful man.

"Okay."

There was no more arguing after that and in no time Hinata was dressed in a blue skirt that had always been her favorite and her regular jacket. At the doctors office because they had missed their regular appointment date they had to wait for an opening. Hinata saw a few couples look at them and whisper and was glad Naruto was too busy looking at a pregnancy book with utter confusion to notice.

"Uzumaki?"

Hinata stood tapping Naruto on the knee to get his attention. He stood up at once and followed her through the waiting room into the exam room were they were asked to wait a little longer and the doctor would be with them shortly.

"What's the point of letting us in, if all we do is wait some more?" Naruto complained sitting on a chair by the window while Hinata sat on the exam table. She was about to respond but the door opened and Dr. Kyoto stepped in.

"Good afternoon," She said with a sweet smile. "I see you two are a little late."

"We had some mishaps at home." Hinata admitted with a small blush, but the woman seemed to understand completely.

"Yes, things do happen." She looked at her clipboard reading it over. "How are you feeling Hinata, your in your second trimester now." She gave a small giggle. "I assume the mood swings and cravings have kicked in full force?"

"_Oh yeah."_ Naruto voiced from the window and when Hinata threw him a dark look he innocently looked away.

Dr. Kyoto smiled but looked seriously at Naruto.

"They're nothing to joke about. You need to treat Hinata like a queen, do what ever she wants when ever she says. Mood swings will be intense and you need to do what you can to try and calm her down. A pregnant woman can not go into too much stress, its very bad for the health of the baby."

Naruto nodded looking serious. Hinata wanted to say as an inexperienced as he was, Naruto was doing a wonderful job. He calmed her down in ways he knew how to, they may not be the text book way of doing it by leaving the house all together but they worked.

"Well then, what do you say we start the exam?"

Dr. Kyoto checked her pulse, her blood pressure and tempature. She even checked the baby's heart beat with her stethoscope and allowed Naruto and Hinata to hear it as well. She asked Hinata if she experienced anything out of the ordinary or felt there were things she was concerned about. Hinata thought for a moment and shook her head, those pains had not happened in about a month and half. Should she really mention them?

"It seems that everything is going according to plan Hinata, you should be happy. Though it doesn't look like you're going to be one of those women who are going to be able to hide you are pregnant." The doctor smiled putting her hand gently on Hinata's stomach.

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"Um, Naruto." Hinata said and Naruto turned to her. "Can you excuse us please, there's something I need to say to Dr. Kyoto alone."

"Girl stuff?" Naruto asked with a slightly grossed out look on his face. Hinata nodded and he began to leave the room. When he was at he door he turned back again.

"Do you want anything while I'm gone?"

"Juice if there's any?"

"There are some vending machines by the nurse's station."

Naruto nodded shutting the door behind him as he left.

"What is it Hinata?"

Hinata looked a bit uncomfortable but took a deep breath.

"Early on in the pregnancy I had some very intense pains in my stomach. The books you gave me told me of some pregnancy cramps and common pains, but these were very intense. Is that normal?"

"Have you had them since?"

"No, not for a long time."

"Pregnancy cramps and pains are very normal. They are you're body's way of getting accustomed to the new parasite growing inside you. But, intense pains are not to be ignored, if they happen again please don't hesitate to call me. Normally if you are dehydrated or low on blood sugar you can get them, but if they happen out of the blue and are more intense then a simple cramp, I'm sure you know the difference, they can be something serious."

"How serious?"

"You are a ninja yes?"

Hinata nodded.

"When a girl is trained at a young age to be a ninja, they are in a sense training their bodies not to be a woman's body. In terms of having a child, you have in a sense, trained your body not to have children. It is actually quite common for the first pregnancy's of my ninja patients to have miscarriages because of this. The pains you experienced might have been just that, but you seem to be doing very well now and you're pretty much clear of the miscarriage scare by now."

"Should I be worried?"

"Yes, and no. You're body is not used to being treated this way. True you are used to the what goes on in the battle field and you are used to taking damage and repairing yourself but your body does not know how to take care of another human being. Nature takes most of it and will lead the way, but for the rest, its like I said; you trained your body not to have children. Be on guard with the remainder of your time and be extra careful with anything you do."

Hinata was about to ask another question but there was knock on the door and Naruto's head peeked in.

"Are you done?" He asked and Hinata saw he had three drinks in his hand.

"Yes." Hinata answered smiling at him and mouthed the words thank you to her doctor.

"I believe we are done for today." Dr. Kyoto said putting her clipboard by her chest. "Make sure she is comfortable Naruto and make sure she doesn't over do it."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto answered as Dr. Kyoto left the room. He turned back to Hinata showing her the three drinks in his hand. "I didn't know what kind you wanted so I got the three you usually get." He showed her the three drinks and she picked the orange and pineapple one leaving him with the other two.

As they were leaving Hinata heard a giggle behind her, she turned to see the noise of of curiosty but was met by two women looking at them and whispering.

"That's the one they're talking about…" Hinata heard one of the women whisper and quickly turned back around. Really didn't they have anything better to do but still talk about them?

Outside the hospital Hinata reached for his hand. She wanted to hold him, she was sure he heard the talk too but he was just too sweet not to ever bring it up to her. He never wanted to tell her things that would hurt her feelings. With out a word Naruto accepted her hand and they walked down the street hand in hand even with the whispers behind their back.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked smiling at her as they passed the ramen bar. Hinata looked up and could not help but laugh, oh how he was so predictable!

"Are you?" She asked, and in response Naruto tugged her to the bar. She couldn't complain, yes she did have the munchies, and for some reason Ramen smelled really really good right now.

Hinata wished she had picked her pants, she wasn't expecting company. Inside the ramen bar they found Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Ino already sitting down and eating. It looked like Sasuke and Sakura were fighting and Ino and Kiba were watching the show. Kiba saw them first and waved them over, still holding her hand Naruto dragged her over.

Whatever Sasuke and Sakura had been fighting about they both stopped the moment they saw the new couple make their way. Hinata saw Sakura look her away and give a strained smile, she saw Sasuke ignore her completely. While she as used to Sasuke being well Sasuke, she had never gotten one of those smiles from Sakura before.

"Hey you two!" Kiba's voice broke the tension when they sat down. "What brings you into town?"

"Hinata had a doctors appointment." Naruto offered.

"How is everything?" Ino asked.

"Fine." Hinata answered her hand going to her baby bump under her jacket, Ino's eyes followed her and she laughed.

"Even in your jacket you can tell your pregnant."

Hinata blushed deep red, she hopped the jacket could hide something.

"Yeah, she said Hinata's not gonna be able to hide she pregnant for very long." Naruto said now laughing with his friend.

"I bet with out that jacket you look beautiful." Sakura said her face getting soft again.

"That's what I keep telling her but she keeps saying she's fat." Naruto said and to everyone's surprise Hinata tossed him a dark glare to which made Naruto apologize with out hesitation.

"Hungry?" Kiba said breaking the new tension.

"I'm not hungry." Hinata said quickly and everyone was dumbfounded. Hinata was never so…Sakura-ish.

"Hormones." Naruto said to the group and Sakura and Ino nodded. Kiba looked just as confused and Sasuke didn't seem to care either way.

"What were you guys talking about before?" Hinata asked going for her glass of water the waitress had brought them.

"Oh, um nothing." Sakura said too quickly. Hinata made a mental note to tell Sakura that if she was going to lie, she better do it more convincingly.

"Naruto's lack of missions." Sasuke dead panned and everyone went quiet.

Whatever tension had filled the room when they entered was nothing compared to the tension that surrounded them now. Sakura was gaping at Sasuke, Kiba and Ino were looking into their empty bowls, Naruto was looking down at the table with a strange serious expression on his face.

"Is that what you all were talking about?" Hinata's voiced quietly. Sakura was quick to defend her boyfriend.

"What Sasuke means is its strange not having Naruto on our missions anymore. I mean we're a team and we know Naruto is in a different situation…"

"What I mean," Sasuke interrupted her. "Is I was wondering why Naruto stopped taking missions. I was in the Hokage office with Sakura the other day and we saw some of the upcoming listings, Naruto's name wasn't on there."

It was Naruto's turn to speak up. He looked up with his mask on and looked at his best friend.

"I made a deal with Tsunade, I don't want to go on missions anymore and leave Hinata alone. She said I could make almost just as much helping her out at the tower."

"You were doing that before along with you missions and making double." Sasuke pointed out.

Hinata had a strange feeling bubbling to the surface of her stomach. It felt like a mix of anger, pain, and embarrassment. Was Sasuke saying what she thought he was saying? Was he really blaming her for Naruto's lack of missions? How could he do that, they already talked about this, this was completely Naruto's decision she never influenced him on it. Did she? Well maybe he took it the wrong way that night was whining she had to be alone for so long, but that was a mix of loneliness, hormones, and missing her own missions.

"I miss my missions too," Hinata interrupted what ever Naruto was saying looking directly at Sasuke who continued to not look her way. "How is everything with Team 8 Kiba?" She turned to her friend who seemed thankful at the change of topic.

"Not the same," Kiba answered. "Ino's been kind enough to help us out from time to time."

"You have?" Hinata asked wondering when she got so out of the loop. Why had no one told her this? Why had her own team mates neglected to tell her about her temporary replacement?

"That's where we're coming from. Kiba and Shino thought I should train with them a bit to get some team work in there. And since Shikamaru is off in the sand and Chouji got sent to the border, I didn't have anything better to do."

"Nothing better?" Hinata repeated. Was Ino saying taking her place was a result of not having anything better to do? Hinata didn't know why but she suddenly felt very insulted.

"Ino didn't mean it like that Hinata." Kiba said latching on to his best friends tone. "Ino just meant she doesn't really have much to do since her team is currently on other missions and we needed a third party after all. I mean she can't compare to you, but…you know…its just…"

"Don't kill yourself Kiba," Sasuke's low voice stopped Kiba's ranting. "Hinata understands why Ino is helping out, after all its not like she can go back on missions any time soon."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed and put on her most believing smile. Being a Hyuuga had its benefits, she was raised on fake and believing smiles, she learned them well.

It got quiet again, Hinata knew there was tension between her and her friends. She was no fool, she had known things would change. They were different now, different things set them all apart. They weren't just ninja's together like before, Hinata was a mother now, she had a different call in life now. Something her friends would not understand until they got there too.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'm going to head on home." Hinata said and politely excused herself. Naruto stood up with her but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay," She said smiling at him.

"Let me walk you home, you remember what the doctor said, you can't over do it."

"I'm not going to over do it Naruto we live around the corner. Stay with everyone, you haven't even gotten your ramen yet."

"What about you? You said you were hungry."

"I was, but the smell of ramen is kind of making me sick now. I'll get something at home."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," She pushed him back in his seat and smiled her old Hinata smile back at the group. She waved good-bye and left the building. She wasn't surprised when no one followed her out.

Around the corner just before she reached her apartment Hinata felt her stomach give a grumble and she wished she hadn't stepped out of the at ramen bar with everyone else. At least until she had gotten her food, but things were so awkward how could she be expected to sit and eat in an environment like that?

Kiba doing everything he could under the sun to make is sound like Hinata was not being replaced. Sasuke obviously blaming her for his friends lack of mission activity, which Naruto completely decided on his own. And Sakura, her best friend to be so…not Sakura.

Hinata gave a heavy sigh. How much longer was this going to go on?

She saw a street vender and her hunger took over. Remembering she still had money hidden in her pocket she purchased three of what he was selling.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

Hinata turned to see a shy smiling Sakura behind her. She was alone, leaving Hinata to think she followed her out leaving her friends behind.

"Not for ramen." Hinata said politely but not too kindly to her friend. She paid the street vendor and started to walk away. For some reason she was just mad and since Sakura was the first person to come her way, it made all the sense in the world for Hinata to take it out on her.

"Hinata," Sakura said and ran up to catch up with her. "About was Sasuke said…what he meant was…"

"I know what he meant Sakura," Hinata interrupted her friend.

"Sasuke is just…well he still getting used to everything…I mean it's a big shock to him you know. Coming back to Konoha and then suddenly his best friend…he doesn't know how to react sometimes."

"I know," Hinata said and really she did. She had been along Naruto and Neji long enough to know that some men just did not know how to react and there fore did it wrong.

Sakura put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to turn her around. Hinata knew her friend was not convinced and her face showed how bad she felt.

"Sakura," Hinata started with a half smile. "You don't have too apologize for Sasuke to me. I know about his friendship with Naruto, I am married to him, he does tell me things. And I know how they are with certain things, I'm not mad at anyone."

"You're not? Because you looked really upset when you left."

"Hormones do funny things to a pregnant woman." Hinata responded going back to finishing the last of her treats.

"Speaking of being pregnant," Sakura had her normal real smile on her face. "I would assume with that baby bump nothing fits anymore."

Hinata looked down at her stomach poking through her jacket and blushed.

"We should go shopping, I need some new clothes too."

"Shopping would be wonderful."

Sakura walked Hinata home and the two girls continued a conversation like nothing had ever changed. Maybe she did over react a bit. Sakura was after all her best friend around, and had already done so much for her.

"So tomorrow?" Sakura said when they reached her house.

"Tomorrow, around noon."

"See ya then," Sakura said and waived good bye as Hinata entered her building.

While she waited for Naruto to return she had time to clean up the mess she had made earlier. She gathered her clothes and stuffed them back in to the suitcase where they currently lived for months because Naruto's apartment was just too small for two people. She began to wonder where was she going to put her new clothes after she went shopping? Maybe she should talk to Naruto about this before she did anything.

As if on cue the said blond walked through the door and Hinata smiled at him. He smiled at her, but it was an awkward smile, as if he was still trying to test the water to her current mood.

"Have a good lunch?" Hinata asked folding up a pair of pants. Her voice was ever pleasant but that still didn't seem to fully convince her husband.

"Yes, what about you? Did you eat?"

"Yes,"

They were quiet for a moment, both unsure of where to take this conversation. When Hinata spoke so did Naruto; saying each other's name in unison.

"Go a head," Naruto said smiling at her.

"Naruto, I know you said you didn't want to go on missions but I think Sasuke was right. You made double what you make now just helping out Tsunade."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone."

Hinata smiled. He was so sweet.

"I'll be okay, I was okay the last time wasn't I? And I have people to help me if something happens."

"You sure?"

"Of course, Naruto I know you love going on your missions and I don't want you to stop that just because…of me…"

Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off by a harsh and sudden knock at the door. Both looked at the other silently asking them if they were expecting someone. Naruto went to the door and stepped back the instant he opened it.

To Hinata's complete surprise a Hyuuga came through the door. It wasn't her cousin, and it wasn't Hanabi, it was one of the main houses errand boys.

"Hyuuga Hinata," He said his voice robotic. "Hyuuga Hiashi requests the presence of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata could think of words to say so her husband spoke for them.

"Now?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, now." The Hyuuga said and left just as fast as he had shown up.

When he was gone Naruto looked at Hinata who looked like she was on the verge of either crying or going into complete shock.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked but she stood up on shaky legs.

"Let's go Naruto." She answered making her way to the door. With out argument or question Naruto followed.

* * *

**-TBC-**

OMG! What do the Hyuuga's want with our couple now?! What the hell was up with Sasuke? Why the weird fighting? What the flip is going on!?

* * *

**AN: despite the trouble I had with this chapter I'm surprised and happy about how it turned out. Hope you all like it just the same. Working on the next and my other stories, please be patient, but don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**Also if you have any questions regarding Hinata's "change" In character. You have obviously not been around many pregnant woman. **


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was hot and humid today. Hinata could smell rain coming from the west. The clouds were still bright, and there was still wind but she wasn't a ninja for nothing. She estimated it would be here by dusk, she would have to drag Yumi in by her clothes. She loved to play in the rain, meaning she would mess up another outfit beyond repair.

Today Hinata dressed her in a blue outfit she knew was her daughter's favorite with her long hair in two braids down the sides of her face. Yumi did not like dresses or anything associated with girl clothing. She was a tomboy, a cute and adorable tom boy but a tom boy. Instead of having her toddler throw a fit at having to wear a dress Hinata bended and dressed her daughter in what she called "play clothes" for outings and special dress clothes for those rare but special occasions. Like daddy's birthday, or Aunt Hanabi's induction ceremony.

"Mommy!" Yumi cried tugging at Hinata's pants to get her attention. "Monkeys!"

Hinata went over to where her daughter was attempting to drag her too, they stood next to a blond little boy a year older then her. The little boy had startling blue eyes the same as his cousin. In equal wonder the two children watched and laughed at the animals swinging from branch to branch in their cages.

Ino offered to get everyone a treat because the day was so hot leaving her cousin in Hinata's care. Hinata didn't mind, the two toddlers were plenty entertained with the monkey's in their exhibit to cause any more problems such as tantrums or even start a fight, which was normally how things went when Kenji and Yumi were together. Hinata knew her daughter liked Kenji but for some reason the two constantly picked on each other, it was cute and endearing to see but other times it was just frustrating.

A little while later as the two children were laughing in hysterics at the animals jumping from tree to tree and howling, Ino came back with Chouji in tow. Hinata waved and smiled up at him. She must have left because she knew Chouji was on his way, they often did things together and Hinata had to bite her tongue on asking Ino why that was.

"Hello Chouji," Hinata said sweetly at the large bear of a man heading toward her holding a red and a green snow cone. She couldn't disapprove today was supposed to be a fun day after all, and who could ever say no to such a nice man giving her children treats. Unlike the rest she knew Chouji did it just because he liked the treats as much as she did and was not fighting for a spot as Yumi's favorite by spoiling her completely rotten.

"Hello Hinata-chan, where is your little one?" Chouji looked around and Hinata pointed to the monkey cage.

"I can sound like a monkey!" Kenji yelled and made the noise, Yumi was quick to prove she was not to be out done.

"Ah," Chouji said and made his way to over.

Ino handed Hinata a soda, and they watched as the children almost toppled the large man when he gave them snow cones. Hinata inwardly groaned that this was only going to make her daughter a sticky mess in about two minutes flat but she kept her mouth shut turning to her friend.

"Is Shikamaru back in the sand?" She asked making conversation.

"You didn't hear?" Ino looked at her friend with wide excited eyes.

"Hear what?" Hinata asked. Having a child did not let you stay in the same gossip groups as single women, town gossip was something she was no longer acquainted with.

"He asked Temari to marry him!"

"No!"

"Oh yes he did." Ino said smiling wide. "Supposedly he actually asked Gaara's and Kankaru's permission for it. He didn't spare the details but now their working on some kind of arrangement where they can be in Konoha and Sauna with equal time."

"I wonder how she got him to finally do it." Hinata mused keeping an eye on the children but knowing they were completely safe with uncle Chouji by their side.

"I think she threatened him." Ino said and they both laughed because that was very possible.

Yumi and Kenji ran over to the women, snow cones melting and already getting down the front of their shirts.

"Mommy I sticky!" Yumi yelled letting her snow cone drip around her hands.

"I see," Hinata answered already having wet napkins in hand. She handed one to the blond woman next to her since her cousin was equally messy. "What flavor is it?"

"Cherry!" She said and greedily sunk her teeth into the sticky sweet goodness.

"Did you say thank you?" Hinata asked whipping the sticky substance off her daughter.

"Yes!" Yumi said smiling.

"Good."

"I got lime!" Kenji said showing his cousin his large green lump of ice. Ino smiled at him and patted his head once he was clean. Both women knew it was a futile attempt since both children would be dirty again rather soon but it never hurt to try.

While Chouji engaged in a conversation Kenji looked over at Yumi who was happily talking to her mother how much she liked cherry. Hinata saw the boy walk over and for a moment thought he was going to offer to share.

"Mine better then yours!" Kenji said almost shoving Yumi's snow cone out of her hands. The small girl moved just in time in what Hinata was sure was some sort of genetic ninja stealth from her parents before letting out a howl of a scream gathering everyone attention.

Chouji and Ino looked shocked having never been witness to Yumi's wrath. Everyone else either tried to politely ignore it or shamelessly looked on. Hinata however was no stranger to her daughters "feisty" side as her husband put it and simply waited for the out burst of screams. But was she got was something she did not expect in the least.

Hinata watched helplessly as her daughter lunged at the boy and threw his snow cone out of his hands and across the floor. Not even a second to spare the young boy began to cry and went to his aunt, Hinata glared at her daughter.

"_Yumi!"_

"He start it!" Yumi protested turning her back and going down the chomp on her flavored ice as if justice had been found. Hinata made a grab for it before her daughter got a taste.

Yumi looked absolutely horrified. How could her mother do that to her?

"If Kenji doesn't get one, you don't get one."

"But…"

"No, Yumi."

"But…"

Still holding out of the small girls reach Hinata met eyes with her daughter. She didn't move to throw it away just yet; she waited for Yumi to figure out some way to salvage this. She seemed to get the hint and walked over to the crying blond boy who Ino was failing at calming down.

She tapped his shoulder, his sobs got quieter when she got his attention.

"Sorry Kenji. We share mine?"

Yumi smiled at the little boy who was not completely quiet and eyeing her almost suspiciously, as if trying to see if this was some mean joke or she was being sincere.

"It cherry." Yumi said pointing to the now melting snow cone in her mother's hands. Kenji sniffed letting go of his cousin.

"I like cherry." Kenji sniffed again following the little girl. When Yumi reached up to her mother's hands Hinata gave her daughter the cold treat and smiled at her.

"That's my girl." She said with a stroke of her hair.

The two children shared their one snow cone as if nothing had never happened. Ino and Chouji went back to their conversation and Hinata watched the monkey's in the cage along with the rest of the zoo patrons.

* * *

In retrospect perhaps it would have been a better idea to sit Naruto down and explain to him what her father was most likely going to talk about with them. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to pull Naruto aside before they got to her old house and inform him of that conversation she had with Neji months ago. But seeing as they were now here at the house, the moment had passed them and Hinata was left wondering if her new husband was going to leave this house alive.

Naruto sat very close to her but did not touch her. He was probably afraid some family members were spying on them through the walls, and was too afraid to even look at her. As bizarre as that was Hinata couldn't help but think it wasn't that far from the truth. She wouldn't be surprised if they had them currently surrounded while suppressing their chakra.

With this thought she glanced over at her husband. He looked deep in thought, afraid, upset…confused. She reached over putting a hand lightly on his knee, he tensed but she didn't move it.

"Um, Naruto…" She said getting his attention.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Her grip on his leg tightened. What were they going to say? What were they going to do? Would they really take their child? _His_ child. He wouldn't let them, he'd fight them and she knew he would kill them if they gave him that chance.

"Naruto about-" The door opened interrupting her and they both jumped. Naruto slightly tensed a bit more, Hinata relaxed; it was only Neji.

"Neji is it about…" Her voice trailed off when he nodded solemnly. She felt Naruto look between them her hand was still on his leg.

"About what?" Naruto asked but both Hyuuga's ignored him.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Neji asked them. Hinata looked toward the ground.

"Say about what? What are they going to talk to us about?" Naruto asked again. Hinata saw Neji give her a confused look. How could she not tell her husband why they were here? She again looked away.

"The baby." Hinata said in a low whisper. Her hand went protectively to her stomach.

"What about the baby?" Naruto said suddenly darkly, she knew he must have grasped something about the situation but still didn't know anything for sure. Then again anything having to do with Hinata's family always put him in a dark mood.

"The elders are afraid the blood limit may be in your child." Neji answered. "Hinata is not a branch member but there are certain things that go against their tradition."

"Like what?" Naruto asked still confused. "Do they want to take the baby?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other then looked away.

"They do don't they?" Naruto said quietly. He looked at Hinata, she didn't meet his eyes but the heat of their intensity burned through her. Why didn't she ever tell him this? He had every right to know.

"We don't know what they'll do." Neji answered for her. "Normally taking the child is the act they choose, but considering Hinata is Hiashi's first born…there are different things to consider."

The doors opened and everyone was on edge. Another Hyuuga messenger boy nodded toward them for them to follow. Hinata stood up with Naruto protectively at her side. She didn't look at him and he didn't look at her, she felt anger from him toward her she had never felt before. He was hurt and felt utterly betrayed by her.

They followed the man into a large room. Hinata literally stopped breathing when all eyes were on her. All the elders sat before her, Hiashi was in the middle. Hanabi was at the far end looking at her hands and locked eyes with her sister when she walked in. Neji went to meet Hanabi and judging by the looks sent between them, it was no coincident as to why Neji went to see them. He was supposed to get something out of them, get their form of attack. He was supposed to get something out of them to use against them when the elders started talking. After all this time they still used Neji as a pawn?

Hinata took a seat on one of the two pillows that lay before the entire elder council and her family. Naruto sat besides her his fists clenched at his knees. Hinata wanted to make a grab for his hands but she knew if she so much as even tried Naruto would probably not react to her and the elders would only get even more upset at them. So she stayed still. Silently praying she would walk out of here with her husband and her baby.

"Good afternoon Hinata," one of the elders spoke curtly at her and she winced. She never liked the elders.

"G-good after noon elder." She bowed before her showing her respect. Naruto however did not take any notes from her and sat glaring.

"Good after noon Uzumaki Naruto." The elder spoke with much more venom in her voice but Naruto did not act on it. Weather it was for her, or for his own good she didn't know. She was sure Naruto was still pretty mad at her though.

"I assume you both know why you are here." The elder said again. Hinata looked away.

"No, I don't know why we're here." Naruto spoke clearly upset.

All eyes fell on Hinata and she winced. Neglecting to tell your husband anything was not the Hyuuga way. It was not the way she was raised to be. Hyuuga women, no matter who they were or whom they were married too had a duty to serve their husband before anyone else.

"You are here because of the child conceived between you and Hinata." The elder said.

"What about our child?" Naruto asked his calm beginning to break.

"Hinata is of the main house o the Hyuugas. She is the first born daughter of our clan head Hyuuga Hiashi."

"I think we all know who she is, why don't you just get to the point." Naruto said obviously angry and annoyed. Hinata would have gawked at her husband obvious disrespect to her elders if she wasn't so scared to make eye contact with anyone.

"The child in Hinata's womb can be dangerous to our clan's secrets." Another older and male Hyuuga spoke. "The possibility of the child holding the blood line can put our clan secrets in danger."

"Do you think she's going to tell anyone?" Naruto asked. The elders all looked daggers at the boy but continued.

"No, Hinata is a proud Hyuuga she will not betray our clan. However if the child is born with the byakugan anyone can know who they will belong too. Not only that but born as only half Hyuuga the child will be considered second class against the Hyuuga name."

_Second class_. Hinata knew all to well what that meant. Did Naruto know that too? Did he understand what they were getting at?

"What do you mean second class? Hinata was the rightful heir to your clan wasn't she? Just because he will not be of pure Hyuuga blood doesn't make him second class!" Naruto was close to standing and Hinata was ready to reach for him to get him to sit down.

While what he said was touching to her in every way he did not understand the ways of the clan. She knew why they would consider her child below them; she did not think it was fair or even legal if she had her say but she didn't.

A woman conceiving a child with a non member of the Hyuuga was automatically seen as below the branch family. The child was many times not even allowed to live, and if it was it was reduced to servants in the house hold to both the branch and the main house. This was clan tradition, they way it had been for generations before her, and the way it would be generations after her.

"We have tradition in our clan Uzumaki. Traditions and ways to guard are secrets." The elder spoke to Naruto as though he was a child; Hinata knew this would only fuel his anger.

"The traditions to take a child away!" Naruto burst out, his anger getting the better of him and taking over. "Just because they are not full blooded or inbreded you take them away to protect you're secrets! What kind of fucked up tradition is that!"

"Naruto!" Hinata interviend now. He was crossing a big line, she had to stop him.

"I wont let you take them away. This is my child, screw your clan or its twisted ideas to protect itself."

"We wont be taking the child Uzumaki, calm down." Hiashi's voice was calm and quiet but some how sounded louder then Naruto's yelling.

"You wont?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No, we never said we would."

"But…"

Before Naruto could continue the elder who spoke before cleared his throat.

"Not only for the child's safety but for ours as well we have come to the decision the child will be branded as a member of the branch house."

Hinata's jaw dropped. Fear she had never known completely consumed her and she all completely gawked at her father and the elders. They were going to brand her child! Those bastards were going to do brand her innocent baby like they did to her own cousin! With no choice of its own or even consideration to it, they just made this decision! Fear for her unborn child turned into anger and Hinata narrowed her eyes at the floor.

"No." Hinata spoke quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "My child will not hold the mark of the branch family."

"Your child will not be of the branch family Hinata," the elder man said. "You're child will still be under our clan however…"

"And if they are not born with the blood limit?" Hinata asked again not making eye contact. "If their eyes are blue and not white, are they still a threat?"

Hinata's voice was still quiet but her tone was clear. She wasn't a child they could control anymore. She was a mother with her own child to protect now, a child she would put before her very own life.

"Despite what eyes they have Hinata they are still half Hyuuga and precautions must be taken to protect our clan." Another elder said.

Hinata swallowed her fear and looked at them. They all looked so angry at her, so betrayed by her actions. But she didn't care about them, because the only person she cared who felt that way was sitting right next to her and refused to look at her.

"This child will not be of the clan." She said it so quietly she was sure no one even heard her so she continued. "I am not a Hyuuga anymore-"

There was a chuckle around them and Hinata closed her eyes and gulped. She had to do this now; there was no time to think about it. She had to do this for both their sakes and the sake of the child.

"I-"

"Hinata is right," Hiashi broke between them. "Since she married Uzumaki she is not a Hyuuga."

Hinata stared unbelieving at her father. Did he just publicly denounce her? D

"Hiashi-sama, with all do respect, but Hinata was born of the Hyuuga clan. She holds the blood limit."

"I am well aware of where or how Hinata was born, I was there myself. But Hinata is right; she married Uzumaki and took his name there for disregarding her own. In the eyes of the law Hyuuga Hinata does not exists, she is Uzumaki Hinata and there for not of our clan."

A silence fell around the room. Hinata stared at her father, elder stared at her father along with her. Neji and Hanabi gawked at her father. Naruto stared between his wife and her father.

"If that is the heads decision then there is another problem to discuss." Someone said breaking the silence around them. "If Hinata is indeed no longer associated with the clan then all funds and or any other privileges associated with the clan must be revoked."

"Agreed." Hiashi said before anyone had room to protest.

"Very well. Uzumaki Hinata," Hinata tore her eyes away from her father to the elder speaking. "As of now you are not longer seen as a member of the Hyuuga clan. All privileges will be revoked and from this day forward you will not be considered a Hyuuga ever again. Is this understood?"

"Yes." Hinata said quietly still trying to register what was happening.

"Very well, I believe we are finished here." Hiashi moved to stand up indicating this conversation was in fact over. Hinata followed him out with her eyes almost silently begging him to look at her but he didn't. And soon he was out of the room and the elders were moving around to leave as well.

"That's it?" Naruto asked confused. Everyone ignored him and Hinata still looked at the door her father had just left.

"Hey what about-" Naruto started to stand but Hinata held him down.

"Let's just go home." She said still not meeting his eyes. Naruto didn't say anything in response he only nodded and helped her to her feet.

Everyone left with out saying a word. Neji and Hanabi looked at them but didn't dare to say anything to them. Hiashi was long gone, the elders watched them go as if afraid they were about to do something and wanted to be on guard.

On the way home they still said nothing. Hinata didn't make a grab for his hand like she did before when she heard and saw the people whisper. She didn't stop him when he began to walk in front of her rather then besides her. She didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to her. He must still be angry, or confused, and maybe even still hurt at her. She couldn't blame him for that, and as much as she wanted to apologize and say why she didn't tell him she couldn't because she couldn't think of anything to say to defend herself.

Why did she not tell him as soon as possible about her conversation with Neji? She kept it to herself; she made it a point not to let him know. She could have told them before they were married, hell she could have even told him when she first found out she was pregnant months ago. She always knew her families interference, she always knew it was just around the corner but she never said anything. It was as if she wanted to deny it from happening. As if she really believed if she didn't think about, if she refused to believe it could happen then it wouldn't. She would be safe from him; they would be safe from it.

As much as she wanted it not to happen, it happened. And now her husband was furious at her for it. She knew Naruto enough to know he would never yell at her, he would never blame her for anything, and he would never deliberately make her feel bad. She knew that, so it hurt her even more to know that whatever frustrations he was feeling now directed completely at her and for damn good reason he would never act on them. He would never ask why she didn't tell him anything, he would never even bring it up once they got home.

Naruto was like that, he didn't like brining up touchy subjects if they could be avoided and right now in his head this subject was solved and there fore did not need to be spoken of anymore.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said the second Naruto had shut their door behind her. She didn't look him and he didn't look at her. He stood there with his hand on the door knob and her behind him staring at her toes.

"For what?" He asked casually and her heart broke on the inside. She had no right to hide what she did from him; she had no right to never say anything to him on something that involved his child.

"For not telling you…I should have a long time ago when Neji told me…but I didn't…"

"How long is a long time ago?"

"When you were on your mission."

She heard him sigh and saw his eyes darken but it passed and he looked at her with soft eyes.

"I'm sure you had your reasons, but it's solved now right?"

"Yes but…"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; our baby is safe and so are you."

"Naruto…"

"I promised Sasuke I'd meet him for some training today and I think I'm late, will you be okay if I go?" His voice was so soft and sweet Hinata wanted to do nothing but cry in his arms. Why she didn't really know but the urge to cry was so overpowering.

"I'll be fine," She said nodding and managing a small smile to match his soft tone. "When will you be back?"

"For dinner." He said with a smile and turned the door knob to open the door. "See you then."

"I'll have dinner waiting." She said and saw one last smile before he shut the door.

When she was sure he had turned the corner and walked down the stairs Hinata let herself fall onto their bed and heave a heavy sob. He was so upset and so hurt. She knew it, she knew it because she knew him but he would never admit it. He wouldn't even let her explain herself, because he thought she thought she didn't have to. So he would accept that and pretend to understand it when she didn't even understand it herself.

She couldn't let him think this way. He had to really understand; understand her. She had to talk to him, he wouldn't want to talk he would politely and nicely shut her off but she had to talk to him. They couldn't have a marriage like this; a marriage where they didn't talk or didn't even try.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and fixing her hair Hinata found a pair of pants that still fit some how changing out of her skirt. She knew where Sasuke and Naruto trained, she knew how to sneak up on them and wait until he was done. She would have to catch him when he was done because other wise he might slip out again or make a sweet comment to avoid her right now.

Quickly she made her way out and too the training grounds. By the time she got there she was surprised she didn't hear any clashing, banging or explosions from the ground but decided to be careful just in case.

Suppressing every inch of chakra she could Hinata made her way quietly to the grounds. She knew neither men would be on high alert because they were in their own village but one could never be too sure. She hopped up into the trees to get a better view of the men and to safely avoid any stray weapons or attacks. She could just wait here until Naruto was done and the intercept him and demand he let her explain.

"She never told you?" She heard Sasuke's smooth voice carry up to her spot in the trees. She looked down and to her surprise neither men were doing any training what so ever, they stood next to each other completely relaxed.

"Nope," Naruto answered his voice not nearly as soft and cheery as it was when he spoke to her.

"Did she say why?"

"No."

"Did you ask?"

"No." Naruto sighed. "If she wanted to tell me she would have. She kept it from me since Neji told her about it when I was on that mission with you, Sai and Kakashi.

"Do you think she had a good reason to keep it from you?" Sasuke asked evenly but Hinata was sure she could feel the tension in his voice.

"I don't know; probably tried to protect me or something."

At his words Hinata felt her heart lift. So he did understand! But why did he sound so upset and angry?

"Makes sense," Sasuke said and they were quiet again. Quiet for a long time and Hinata thought maybe they felt her and were just waiting for her to make her presence known.

"Kakashi and I are going on a mission and we need a third." Sasuke said suddenly. "It's an S-class and Sakura is already assigned to one and Sai's doing something for ANBU."

The question lingered in the air.

"S-class?" Naruto asked very much intrigued.

"Interested?" Sasuke asked and Naruto was quiet once again.

"I don't think I can just leave Hinata like that." He said suddenly and she saw Sasuke visibly sigh.

"You can't put aside everything for her you know." Sasuke said with tension in his voice.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked turning his head. She couldn't see his face but she heard in his voice he was either confused or annoyed or both. "I'm married to her, I'm her husband…doesn't that mean something? I mean doesn't that mean I'm supposed to stay or something?"

"A lot of husbands and fathers still go on missions." Sasuke said his voice never changing.

"But then she'd be all alone," Naruto said and though it sounded sweet and touching Hinata heard strain in his voice.

"She has friends, Sakura will bend over backwards for her and Kiba and Shino will do everything for her. You shouldn't put aside your own life just for her." Sasuke said.

Hinata was hurt, confused, and angry. Why was Sasuke so obviously against her? What had she ever done to him? Why was he trying to hard to take Naruto away from her? Why did it sound like he hated her so much?

"Was marrying her really something you wanted to do?" Sasuke asked suddenly breaking Hinata's thoughts entirely. Naruto stood quiet for a long time, Hinata was sure she had stopped breathing. Why would Sasuke say something like that? Was it because he knew she was here? Did he ask her that for the soul purpose of her hearing it?

Naruto sighed and looked up.

"It was the right thing to do." He said looking down again. "Hey enough of this melodramatic stuff, I think I need to hit something!" Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke scoffed.

"You can try idiot."

She left the her spot on the trees before her small shock caused her to completely give herself away. She came out and rested against a large tree still going over the conversation she just heard.

Naruto's words echoed in her head like a broken record. _ 'It was the right thing to do.'_ How could he say something like that now? How could he answer Sasuke like that?

So many questions wrapped around her but she couldn't find answers to any of them. Did Naruto really not want to marry her? Did he only do it because it was the right thing to do? The _honorable_ thing to do.

'_I can assure you he won't abandon you,' _

Sakura's words echoed in her head. She told Hinata she didn't know what Naruto would do but at the same time she knew he wouldn't leave her. Did she know what he was going to do but just didn't want to tell her? Did Sakura know Naruto didn't really want to be here? Did Naruto really want this? He said he did, he told her he did want it all, did he lie to her?

Hinata didn't remember when she left the training grounds. She didn't remember walking or running back to her house. She didn't remember getting inside or even closing the door behind her. She didn't remember falling to the ground in the middle of her floor and beginning to cry. But that's where she was; crying and sobbing hard into her hands in the middle of the floor in her and Naruto's apartment.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

**AN: Let me just say that I'm really impressed with myself for getting this chapter out so fast with the sudden and painful case of carple tunnel syndrome I have recently acquired. **

**I hope you liked this chapter I do. It was kind of hard to test Naruto's reaction but I figured from what I've seen he was a HUGE soft spot for girls and when it comes to getting mad at them it seems that he just can't. So even though, yes he is seriously pissed off at Hinata, he can't bring himself to act on that so instead he goes away. Yes in later chapters there will be a moment between Sasuke and Hinata that will explain why Sasuke is being such an ass, but hey he's Sasuke and he is an ass. **

**The rest of the story is a bit of a OMGZ from here on out so I hope no one kills me when I get there. Next update to be done in March, and of the rest of my fics as well.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I LOVE THE REVIEWS!!! Love you!**

** -peace-**

**---Imadecookies--- **


	19. Chapter 19

"I think someone has a crush." Ino mused to the other two adults sitting on the bench.

"It's hard to see who has a crush on whom." Chouji added on her other side.

Hinata laughed looking over the two children sitting in a sand box a little ways beyond them. They had decided to have lunch at a small children's area in the park. For now they were done with lunch and the kids could not resist the urge to play in the sand.

Kenji and Yumi were playing sweetly making sand piles saying they were sand castles. Her little girl laughed and smiled with the boy and from a far they did look like a sweet kid couple. This lasted until Kenji threw a handful of sand into the little girls face who instead of crying retaliated into pushing him into the sand. From then the three adults watched their fun spiral into a sand box death match and they were forced to intervene when Yumi had Kenji's head buried in the sand. Hinata pulled her daughter off the boy and Ino helped her cousin up and rushed him to the bathroom to clean the sand out of his eyes. Since her daughter only had some sand particles in her hair and clothes Hinata pulled her over the bench to wait for Ino and Chouji.

"What did I tell you about being nice!" Hinata scolded at once.

"He start it!" Yumi insisted.

"He did not shove your head into the sand Yumi!"

"He start it!" She said again this time her anger causing tears to burn in her eyes.

While it was true yes the boy did start it Hinata tried hard to teach her daughter not to fight violence with more violence. She knew first hand this was not the way to live in a civilized world. The world outside of ninja violence the little girl believed her father was a super man in.

"When they come out you are going to apologize to him." Hinata demanded.

"No!" Yumi was now full force into tears and quickly going into angry sobs.

"Yes you are." Hinata warned. Her daughter didn't fight but she cried.

* * *

The next morning when she woke up he was already up and in the kitchen. He asked if she was hungry and she sleepily shook her head. She stretched and changed, deciding to take a shower after neglecting one the previous night. 

After spending too long in the hot shower she rejoined her husband in their apartment. He looked like he was in a good mood this morning, talking and attempting to make jokes to see her smile but for the life of her she could find nothing to smile about. She sat with him at the table but avoided looking at him. His words from the day before still echoed in her head like a horrible dream, but it was no dream it all. It had really happened, he really said those horrible things and worst of all he had really meant them.

"Sasuke told me about a mission," He spoke to her as he sat down. She didn't look up to him so he continued. "You said I should go on more mission, so what do you think?"

Her eyes fell to the table. He had placed food in front of her and it smelled good but for some reason she had no appetite.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not eating." Naruto spoke, his voice sounded concerned. Was he really concerned? Or was he just acting it because he was supposed to.

"Just…not hungry…" She admitted and he nodded.

"So what do you think of the mission?" He said again. Was he seeking her approval? Why did he care what she thought?

Questions and angry thoughts filled her head. Pain turned into anger, anger turned into more pain. An cycle began to stir, pain and angry began to pulse through her. Angry at the man in front of her, hurt by his words and false action, confused by his true intensions.

"Hinata?"

"You should go." She said quietly poking at her food.

"You think so? Sasuke said it was an S mission, he said he and Kakashi needed a third…." He kept talking but she stopped listening. She wanted to be alone suddenly. She didn't want to be around him. She didn't want to hear his voice or see his face. She suddenly couldn't stand it.

She stood up and he stopped talking.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She said shortly. Maybe her temper showed through her quiet voice because his big blue eyes blinked confused at her. "I just want…to take a walk." She said her hands on the table.

"Okay, a walk sounds nice…it's a nice morning we can…"

"No, I'd like to go alone."

"Um…sure if you want…you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine,"

Without a good bye or an explanation she was out the door. She thought she managed to hold onto her emotions enough not to get Naruto to ask too many questions. Then again when it came to her "mood swings" he never really asked questions. She always figured it was because he didn't understand. Because, like her, this was all still so new to him. It was bigger then both of them and they were trying to cope the best they were. But was that it, or did he not ask because not only did he not understand but maybe he didn't want to understand. Maybe he really didn't want any of this.

Outside the sun was hot and bright it burned her eyes. She wondered around, going no where particular and just letting her feet drag along the dirt slowly beneath her. Everything that happened yesterday replayed in her head like an old movie, the doctor, then lunch, then with her father and seeing him and Sasuke. Everything just collided with each other into one big blurry picture until the only thing she could see clearly was him looking up at the sky sighing and saying those words that had hurt her so much.

She wondered to the shady area by the bridge. The area where she had fallen in the snow and he had found her and taken her home. A home that had become their home after he asked her to marry him after she had said they didn't have to. She slumped down the tree and her eyes dazed watching the towns people bustle but not really watching them at all. She wondered why she didn't cry. She didn't even feel tears like she had the night before; perhaps she had cried so much her body had run out of tears to give her to cry. Was that possible? Well with all the crying she did last night it might as well be.

What was to happen now? Should she tell him she knew what he had said? He would wonder how she knew and she would have to tell she was eavesdropping and he would be upset she had spied but did he have ground to be upset with her? She had gone to apologize; she had gone to set what she had done wrong right. There was no denying what he said, she had heard it from his very lips and she knew it was true. He had no way of knowing she was there, he never would have said something if he knew she was there.

Would he leave her? Would he tell her their marriage needed to end? Would he still let her live there if that happened? Would she still want to live there? If she didn't then where could she go? She couldn't go home she wasn't even on the family tree anymore. She couldn't go and rely on Sakura again, that put just too much on her. She had no where to go, so even if he did the unthinkable and left there was no where else for her to go. She would have to stay and relive the heartbreak until she could get a place of her own, but with her paychecks as a part time librarian that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing out here all alone?" A shadow came up blocking the bright but dazed out sun. She blinked and looked up at her intruder, for the first time she smiled a real but small smile.

"Hi Kiba." She said quietly but didn't move when he took a seat next to her.

"So what are you doing out here?" He repeated.

"Fresh air." She said her eyes still following the people in front of them. A mother was being tugged a long by a persistent toddler, she watched them until they were out of sight.

"Naruto starting to get to you?" He said it with a laugh but when she looked down he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothings wrong," She lied still looking at her hands. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're crying."

Her hands flew to her eyes. She touched moister under her lids and on her cheeks, when did she begin to cry?

"H-hormones." She said sucking up her tears. She couldn't cry in front of Kiba he knew her too well to know when something was really wrong and if she told him…there was no telling what Kiba would do. He was as unpredictable as Naruto and sometimes just as dangerous.

"Have you eaten?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Hinata looked at him her eyes still rimmed with tears.

"Well you said it was hormones so what if you ate…I mean you're pregnant and all and I know pregnant woman like to eat right?"

She looked at Kiba for a long moment taking in his features. He was a handsome boy who had grown into a handsome man. He wasn't as wild as he used to be, he was actually kind and some what gentle when he wanted to be. He said and did things he thought should be said and always tried to make her feel better even in smallest ways. He was smiling at her, not the fang like smile he gave everyone but a geninuine smile to make her smile and stop crying.

"That would be nice." She said finally letting her lips slid into a sweet smile when he helped her up.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything is fine." She said taking his arm when he offered it to her. He started talking of how Ino wasn't as good as she was in their training and even though she knew he wasn't telling the complete truth she smiled none the less. Kiba was a great friend.

At the restaurant he got them a table by the window telling her he knew she lied the window seats and she was surprised he remembered that. He let her order whatever she wanted and she ordered a lot because she hadn't eaten at home and she didn't realize how hungry she really was. While they waited for the food they kept conversation simple, Hinata wanted to know how their training really was going and he told her about all the stories of how Ino and him seem to fight constantly. It wasn't until after the meal and they were waiting for desert because she had the sudden craving for something sweet and cold did the topic change to her baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked her as she licked her fork.

"I don't know."

"But can't you tell by now?"

"I don't want to know." She said smiling.

"What? What do you mean you don't want to know?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

Kiba looked confused by this and she giggled, his confused face could be quite cute.

"Do you at least know what you want to name it?"

"If it's a boy Naruto wants to name it after his father and if it's a girl I get to name it."

"So any ideas?"

"Not really, picking a name out is hard. It's going to stuck with him or her for the rest of her life."

They were quiet again and Hinata's eyes lit up when the desert came. The waitor brought two spoons for their ice cream placing it between them. Hinata blushed at the inclination this was supposed to mean but Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"After…are you going to go back to being a ninja?"

She thought for a moment. She missed being a ninja so much, she missed everything about it but could she really do it and take care of a child?

"I don't know, I want too, I miss it but…a baby takes a lot of care."

"You should," Kiba said taking a spoon and scooping up some ice cream. "You can get back into training with one of us and be back in action in no time. You can always find a babysitter or you and Naruto can switch off who's going to on a mission and who's going to take care of the kid."

"Yeah…" She agreed and then sighed. Kiba looked at her with a knowing stair, he knew that sigh well. Catching his eyes she smiled and stuffed her face again.

"Speaking of Naruto where is he?" Kiba said changing the subject.

"At home I think."

"Not with you?"

"No, I needed a walk to myself."

"Did I intrude?"

Hinata laughed.

"No you didn't. Besides in been a while since we've talked."

"We talked yesterday." He tilted his head.

"I mean really talked, just you and me."

"True, but its pretty impossible you know. With your new job and with my missions."

"Yeah it is."

"Oh hey, about yesterday is Naruto going to return to missions?" For some reason Kiba looked anxious about his.

"He's considering it."

"That's good."

A silence fell between them as they finished their ice cream. They talked a little more about nothing really important staying away from heavy subjects and keeping conversation light. After they ate they left and walked around town, continuing to catch up. It didn't take long for Hinata to forget all about her dilemma with her husband back home. Her friend had made her smile again and she didn't want to leave that too soon.

As they neared the bridge again and got closer to her home Hinata saw Sakura making her way away from her home. Hinata reached up and waved to her while Kiba hollered her down. Sakura ran to them, Hinata wondered what she was doing there but then remembered their shopping date. Was it still noon? She was sure it was well past it.

"Hey there you are!" Sakura said catching up to them. "I was just at you're place Naruto said he had no idea where you were."

"Just out for a walk." She said smiling up at her friend.

"I wanted to come by and tell you I can't do the shopping thing today I have a mission and I need to pack for it. Oh also Naruto said he's going on a mission with Sasuke tomorrow to, glad you were able to talk him into going back in the field. I know he was anxious about it with you and the baby and all." Sakura smiled but Hinata coulnd't keep the smiled sliding from her face.

Naruto never told her he had actually agreed on the mission. He told her he was just thinking about it. When did he make this decision? When was he planning on telling her this?

"I know he misses it." She said with a smile again on her face and Sakura bid them farewell.

"I should probably go to, Shino said something about doing some training with Ino today because of our fight yesterday." Kiba said stretching his arms over his head. "I'll see you around okay? Take care of yourself and that kid." He smiled at her patting her on the head as he left the opposite way they were walking leaving her alone.

When she got to her apartment she saw Naruto already packing up his traveling pack. She closed the door slowly behind her, the good mood she had been in while she walked with Kiba seemed to have gone along with him. She was sad again; sad, upset, and now beginning to get angry.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a small voice. He looked up at her with a smile that only surged more anger through her.

"My mission with Sasuke, we leave tomorrow morning."

She watched him back never moving from her spot on the door. If he was going tomorrow then chances are she wouldn't see him for a very long time.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked quietly again.

"Dunno, a long time probably."

She nodded biting her lip and looking down at her hands.

"Naruto…" She began and he stopped what he was doing. "You didn't tell me you decided on going on the mission." She said her voice beginning to quiver with her emotions.

"I told you this morning before you left, where did you go anyway I was starting to get worried. Sakura came by looking for you and I had no idea where you went." He sounded worried but stern. Was he really worried?

"I met up with Kiba. But you never told me you agreed to go on the mission you said you were thinking about it." She looked up at him he had his back turned to her now looking into his pack making sure he had everything. "You should tell me about things like this…" she said quietly twisting her fingers into each other. Her wedding band caught her eye and she shut her eyes to draw back the tears.

"Naruto…" She said again this time a bit louder.

"Hmm?"

"Do you…do you want to come back?"

He stopped what he was doing and she could feel his eyes on her. She looked up to him eyes blue eyes hard and confused.

"Do I…what? Of course I do Hinata, I live here this is my home…"

"No…I mean…do you want to come back to me." She couldn't stop the tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

"What are you talking about of course I want to come back to you Hinata…why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath. She got this far might as well go a bit further.

"Because I heard you." She said whipping the tears away praying for them to stop.

"Heard me?"

"You and Sasuke…I heard you say…" she couldn't repeat those words. She couldn't say them with out breaking down again. "Naruto why did you marry me?"

If it was true. If it was really true she had to hear it from him. She had to know why. She _deserved_ to know why.

"Because…the baby…"

She didn't know why but she laughed. She laughed and then felt that familiar pain in her chest she knew was about to snowball into an onslaught of sobbing very fast.

"That's why? Because of the baby? Not because of me?"

"Hinata I don't know what you mean. I married you because you said you needed me remember? You said you couldn't do this alone, and I couldn't just leave you."

"I told you we didn't have to get married." She said looking down. She couldn't look at him. How could she ever look at him again. "I told you…Naruto I wanted you to marry me because you love me. Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you. Why are you so upset?" There was something different in his voice. Something harder that wasn't there before. He didn't understand why she was mad because to him he had done the right thing.

"You didn't marry me because you wanted you Naruto. You married me because you thought you had to!" She said it and the tears came alone with that flood of painful crying.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say because she was right and they both knew it.

"I told you I did want this in life but the timing was off…Hinata we've talked about this. I told you I did want to marry you and I did. Why are you so upset?"

"I wanted it because you said you loved me. I thought you did it because you loved me not because…not because…" She couldn't finish her sentence her sobs were beginning to get intense.

"But I do…"

"If I wasn't pregnant you never would have!" She suddenly shouted and he stepped back. So utterly confused and now possibly scared of her sudden mood swing.

"That's not…"

"True? Yes it is! Its true, you know it. I heard you Naruto; I heard what you said to Sasuke…I heard what you said…" She repeated sinking to the floor against the door burring her face in her hands in harsh sobs.

He went to her, putting his arms around her but she pushed him away. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want to be near him; right now she didn't want anything to do with him!

He said her name but she ignored him continuing to push him away. She yelled at him to let her go, to go on his mission and be gone for weeks like he was the last time. She cried and yelled and then Naruto's face started to get blurry and dark. She heard him say her name until it was a faint echo in the back of her head and she could hear no more.

She fluttered her eyelids and took in a deep breath. The smell of a crisp clean room invaded her nose the same time machine beeps invaded her ears. Her eyes snapped to attention and she took in the hospital room she was in. This was all too familiar, what was she doing here again? She sat up in bed and blood rushed to her head causing her to groan and drop back down just as fast.

"Oh good your awake." She turned to the voice of a sweetly smiling Dr. Kyoto.

"What am I doing here?" Hinata managed to say with her head strangely still pounding.

"Seems you had quite the episode. Naruto brought you in, in near hysterics himself some of my nurses actually thought you were dead."

"Naruto…" She repeated and a wave of guilt she had never felt before washed over her. Oh Naruto, all those horrible things she said to him!

"Where is he?" She asked her doctor who was putting the tablet back on the foot of her bed.

"He had to leave on his mission but he was here all night. He gave me this to give to you when you woke up." She handed her a piece of paper and smiled again. "I'll be leaving soon but I'll have the nurses to check on you. We just need to monitor you and the baby a bit more before we let you go."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, you just over stressed yourself, dangerously though you were out all night and most of today."

Hinata watched her go and waited until she was alone to read the note he gave her. She carefully and slowly sat up in her bed, she unfolded it and her hands went suddenly cold. What would he say to her? Was he mad at her? Would he divorce her when she got back?

'_Hinata, I don't know how to explain things to you the way you want to hear. But I know I can't do it in a letter so we'll talk about it when I get back okay? I don't know how long I will be gone but it will be a while, but I will come back to you. I'll miss you. –Naruto.'_

She re-read the letter several times until she had it practically memorized. He was gone now. He was gone and she didn't get to properly say good bye and tell him to come home safely. She looked at the window lying back down, the wind blew through the trees in the late afternoon. She took a deep breath and spoke into the empty cold room.

"Come home safely Naruto."

* * *

TBC - "So what was the scene with Kiba?" (evil laughter)

* * *

**AN: Flip yea an update! Sorry for the horrid delay but work and family and life yeah it catches up to you. Well hope you all liked it. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**AN: Yes I know Kiba will be a wee bit out of character but its sort of the point.**

* * *

The late afternoon sun was getting almost unbearably hot

The late afternoon sun was getting almost unbearably hot. Or maybe it was just Hinata who was getting so hot on account of carrying a sleeping toddler almost the entire way home from the zoo. Balancing the sleeping child on her arm and one side of her body she fished out the keys from her bag. The thought of a wonderful long shower was all she could think of as she fished the keys out of her bag with her free hand.

Inside a burst of cold air hit her face and she sighed at the wonderful feeling. Carefully she placed her sleeping daughter on the couch. She would probably be asleep for another hour or so, it was too early to make dinner. A shower didn't sound so bad, just a quick one. Something to get the sweat and grime off her and make her feel refreshed.

She went to her bed room getting the baby monitor from her side of the bed that sat next to a framed picture of a very young looking blond man and her self smiling at each other. Then she got the other monitor from her daughter's room and placed it next to her sleeping daughter. After that, Hinata got a change of clothes taking them into her bathroom. She left the door very slightly ajar, her daughter knew not to walk in on mommy in the bathroom but it was always good to hear things outside.

As the shower ran to luke warm water, she undressed. Her body was not as fit and tight as it was about five years ago. Her hips had always been bigger then the average ninja girl, but after child birth they seem to have gotten a bit bigger, though her husband claimed to have absolutely no problem to that. Her stomach was flat again thanks to some light training with Hanabi and the other girls here and there but she certainly didn't have the definition she used to have. Although you probably couldn't tell any difference in her stomach due to the change in her chest. They had always been big, but after childbirth and breast feeding, now they were just annoying and at times painful.

Sighing and rubbing the soreness out of her left arm and shoulder, Hinata stepped into the inviting shower to wash the day's events off her body. Showers were certainly a new and rare thing for her. Sure her husband helped when he was around, but most of the time Hinata was a single mother and had learned how to do things herself. She learned how to go the entire day on twenty minutes of sleep when Yumi was born. She learned how to go the entire day on one small meal because she never had time to feed herself. She learned how to even go days with out taking a shower because she couldn't leave the baby alone for more then a few seconds.

Becoming a mother changed everything about her life. She was responsible for a life other then her own. She never thought of her self as selfish before Yumi, but after her now Hinata never did think of herself. Everything was about her daughter; every choice she made was made on how it would affect her daughter. Would it keep her daughter safe? Would it keep her daughter happy?

When asked, Hinata always said she would go back to being a ninja eventually, she didn't lie about missing it but when she looked at the bright smiling face with shining blue eyes she couldn't bring herself to leave it. If she went back to being a ninja, where would Yumi go? What would happen to her if Hinata was sent away and didn't come back? In truth, Hinata was beginning to lean toward the idea of never going back.

As she entertained the thought of forever being a stay at home mom the baby monitor began to call her name. Not even washing her hair Hinata jumped out of the shower and into her clothes to rush out the door. Her hair still wet and her shirt almost sticking to her body she ran to the living room.

"Mommy?" Yumi asked her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Yumi? What's the matter baby?"

"I not find you mommy, where you go?"

Touched but some how annoyed Hinata smiled down her at her daughter and touching her head.

"I was taking a bath Yumi, even mommy has to be clean sometimes."

Yumi seemed to contemplate this before her eyes flashed brightly.

"Mommy, I hungry!" She piped up getting off the couch rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Okay, let make dinner." Hinata said walking to the kitchen her daughter following and talking about a dream she had involving a big blue shoe and a rocket car.

* * *

How many times had she been in the hospital since she found out she was pregnant? Was it more or less then the average rate? Then again, was any over night visit in the hospital when pregnant normal? She didn't really know any pregnant woman to ask other then her old teacher who mentioned the only time she was in the hospital was when she went into labor. Was that normal? If so then Hinata apparently had something to worry about.

She had been told her pregnancy was beginning to go into high risk. She had to be monitored before Dr. Kyoto felt comfortable enough for her to go home. Once she did she would be under instruction to do absolutely nothing that would make her stress of even feel stress. What exactly did that mean? A life with no stress, how could she not have stress? She was a former ninja who was married to an active ninja who was currently away on no doubt a suicidal mission. She was alone while her pregnancy was at "high risk" and the life of her child could very well be in danger.

Just what exactly did Dr. Kyoto have in mind when it came to "no stress"? While wondering how she could do such a thing when stress and worry was pretty much all she knew in her daily life her door opened and Hinata snapped to attention. She didn't really get visitors since all her friends were busy with their ninja lives, so she knew it was the doctor and lately when the doctor came in it was rarely with good news.

"Morning Hinata," Dr. Kyoto began. "You look much better today how do you feel?"

"Much better today, thank you."

"That's good because I have wonderful news for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes today you are going to be discharged."

"That is good news." Hinata smiled brightly. She was looking forward to going home and sleeping in her own bed and eating her own food.

"However, there is more to it."

"More?"

"Yes, while you are being discharged I'm sorry to say you are still at very high risk and we can't seem to take any chances for your safety and that of the child."

"Still? I thought I was doing better?"

"You are, your blood pressure has dropped considerably and your blood work is very good but you're still at risk for serious problems between now and your due date."

"Why?"

"Remember when I told you about your previous life as a ninja? That has a lot to with it and your only 17; your body may still not be completely developed to carry out a pregnancy. We must take precaution to ensure the safety of you and the child."

"…okay…"

"Which brings up another topic I'd like to discuss with you; we have to begin you on bed rest until you go into the labor."

"Bed rest?"

"Yes, meaning you will rest in a bed all day and every day until you're ready to give birth. You should have everything done for you that you can, doesn't sound so bad huh? Like you're being treated like royalty." Dr. Kyoto laughed at her self but Hinata could only bring herself to half heartedly smile.

Bed rest didn't sound too bad but who would do it for her? Naruto was out of town until further notice as well as Sakura. Ino was busy filling in her spot on her team, and her team was busy doing things with out her. There wasn't really anyone she could call to help her, and she wasn't allowed to set foot in her own home so family was out of the question.

"Um doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know who to…I mean, Naruto is gone on a mission, and everyone I know is…well busy…so I don't know who could really help me."

"I'm glad you brought that up Hinata. It seems your husband took it upon himself to get this sorted out."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked not being able to hide her curiosity. Since when did Naruto think a head like that?

"Yes, he said due to the current strained relationship with your family and since he has no kin on his side he has asked for a separate next of kin to your name."

"He did? Who?" Hinata was still astounded and confused Naruto did such a thing, but also curious on whom he considered 'next of kin'.

"Yes a," she looked at her clip board. "Inuzuka Kiba."

"Kiba!?" Hinata repeated in a less the timid and graceful way.

"Naruto said he believed you two were very good friends and I believe he stated he trusted Kiba with you more then anyone else. Are you two not good friends?"

"No… I mean yes we are but…really Kiba?"

Hinata did consider Kiba one of her very best friends, but didn't he and Naruto fight constantly? Wasn't Kiba ready to beat Naruto to a bleeding pulp when he found out she was pregnant in the first place? Wasn't it Kiba who refused to say a word to Naruto when they started dating? Why did Naruto call Kiba for help? They had plenty of other friends and ex-teachers to ask for this kind of help.

"Yes Kiba. Speaking of which, when you are ready to go Mr. Inuzuka will be waiting for her when you are discharged, I think he's waiting in the lobby now."

"Now?"

"Yes now, when ever you're ready to go Hinata just call the nurses and they'll come get you."

"Um…"

"I should be going so you can change," Dr. Kyoto turned to leave with a large friendly smile on her face. "Have a good day Hinata, and remember to stay unstressed and as comfortable as possible."

When the door shut Hinata was left completely dumbstruck. So she was under doctors orders to stay completely unstressed and possible. She was also suddenly in the care of a childhood friend who she was very sure did not get along with her husband unless she was around. She was told to get ready to leave the hospital as soon as possible to begin her bed rest. She was begging to feel very confused at everything happening all at once, but the main thing that seemed to just begin to eat at her brain was Kiba.

Kiba? Really?

As if on cue the said dark haired man walked through the door. He smiled brightly at her, his coat on but his hood down showing his scruffy hair. Hinata could not help but return the smile; it was hard not to smile at Kiba when he looked at you like _that_. So sweet and even innocent looking behind his sharp canine teeth and red tattoos.

"You ready?" He asked looking at her up and down.

"Um….no…" Hinata said pulling the sheets around her very thin hospital gown.

"I think they want us to leave as soon as possible so you might want to get ready."

"Right," Hinata snapped out of her confused daze and looked for her clothes. They were next to Kiba, why were they on the other side of the room?

Seeing where she was looking Kiba grabbed her clothes and handed them to her.

"Thank you," She said taking them bringing them to her chest. "Um Kiba," She blushed looking away. "Can you…please turn around or….leave the room please?"

"Oh, right." Kiba said quickly and pivoted out the door.

Once he was gone and she was sure the door was closed she began to dress. There was a pair of sweat pants and a black shirt. She didn't remember owning a pair of sweat pants and a black shirt that size, Naruto must have grabbed whatever he could find in such a hurry. Before slipping the shirt on, she smelled it. A lazy smile came across her lips, it still smelled like him. It smelled so much like him, as if he had just taken off the shirt and handed it to her here and there.

Wanting to just stand there and smell in the scent of her husband Hinata remembered her friend waiting for her and dressed quickly. Once fully dressed she grabbed her shoes from the table across the room and sat on her bed. She gave a good look to her very round stomach. When standing she could not see her toes, meaning this was probably about to get very hard.

Deciding it was worth a try she took her right shoe and lifted her right leg. She stretched but her large stomach prevented her from ever getting close to it. She bent her knee next but still couldn't get over her stomach. Next she tried getting her show by bending her knee backwards but that resulted in nothing but a painful cramp on the back of her thigh. Getting desperate she threw the shoes facing up on the floor deciding it would be easiest to just step into them. However, when this proved unsuccessful Hinata was now left with the task of how to pick up her shoes off the floor when she could not bend over.

Outside Kiba must have figured she had enough time and was getting impatient. He cracked open the door and called to her, when she didn't answer right away he opened the door all the way and found her. He tried not to laugh at the sight of his shy friend.

"What are you doing?" He asked tilting his head. Hinata was in the strangest position; something between a squat and bending over reaching for her pair of shoes that were on the floor. She seemed to be straining herself.

"Trying to put my shoes on…" Hinata said with a shy and embarrassed blush on her face.

"They're kind of far away from you for that huh?" He asked teasing her. Hinata knew he was just doing for fun, but right now she was getting frustrated with the entire situation and Kiba's poking wasn't helping.

"Kiba…" She warned still doing her best to reach her shoes but making no progress.

"Here," Kiba voiced and walked toward her. "You're just going to hurt yourself or the parasite inside you." He touched her shoulder pulling her up. He motioned for her to sit down on the chair by the bed and got her shoes for her.

Hinata watched almost astonished as Kiba put on and fastened her shoes for her. Kiba was not known to show kind gestures to anyone, so when they did happen it was like seeing a blue moon. As a matter of fact it was often joked seeing the dog man act such away to anyone would only be in a blue moon. Hinata wondered if they were do for a full moon tonight.

"Kiba?" She asked as he began fastening the other foot.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you? I mean…why did Naruto ask you to…" Her voice trailed off and she looked to her knees. Why did she feel like she was asking a personal question? Going into something perhaps she shouldn't know about.

"Why did he ask me to help you?" Kiba asked.

"It's more then that Kiba, he labeled you the next of kin….I thought you two always hated each other."

Kiba laughed and reached a hand out to help her out of her chair.

"It was more of a friendly rivalry then a hate." He began to lead her to the door, his hand still on her back. "He said you were in here and would need looking after when you got out. He asked me probably because he knows you trust me."

"Did he say that?"

"Not in so many words but I got the point, why would you rather have someone else? Ino or Ten-Ten maybe? I think Ten-Ten is out on a mission with her team and Ino is busy with her flower shop most of the time too so they might be hard to contact."

"No, no. That's not what I meant…I…thank you Kiba."

"No sweat." He extended his hand to an object when they were out the door. Hinata looked at it and raised her eyebrows.

"A wheelchair?"

"Doctors orders." Kiba answered shrugging. "She asked me to see to it you rode out in this thing, who knew elevators could be so exhausting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully Hinata did not have to take the six blocks home from the hospital in a wheel chair. They managed to get out of it as they left when Kiba promised to make sure Hinata did not over exert herself in anyway from the hospital to her home. Hinata tired not to roll her eyes in front of her doctor, she knew it was precaution; but really, walking? They also got a list of foods Hinata was to stay away from and a list of foods she could it, and another list of drinks and foods she was to eat at least once a day to get her much needed source of vitamins.

After several more promises to stay in bed at all times and resting all day until the day her child was to grace them with her presence they were able to leave and were now home. The walk itself was not exhausting but when they saw the stairs Kiba refused to let her walk the entire way up and insisted on carrying her bridal style. Unable to come up with a good argument against this she accepted it and quietly let him take her to her apartment.

"What happened in here?" Kiba asked when Hinata used the spare key to open the door to a complete mess in her apartment.

She looked around trying to remember how it got into such a mess. She remembered throwing the clothes around in a fit of not finding anything to wear. She remembered the fight her and Naruto had when Naruto was making himself something to eat which explained the mess in the kitchen. And when she was in the hospital Naruto probably had to get her clothes and there fore only caused more mess doing that and his packing.

"Naruto must have been in a hurry," She said with a small sigh closing the door behind her. She knew she should clean but after the walk home under the sun and the fight with Naruto still fresh in her mind all she wanted to do now was sleep.

She started to move articles of clothing off her bed and fixing the large comforter and sheets beneath them. She fluffed the pillows the way she liked them; her body beginning to feel strangely heavy.

"Do you need anything?" Kiba's tentative voice asked from his unmoving spot by the door. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"No, I'm just going to take a nap I'll be fine." She sat down on the bed sinking down into the soft mattress.

"What about something to eat when you wake up?"

"I'll make something from the kitchen, its okay." She yawned and flipped off her shoes.

She let her body fall into the bed below her and sighed deeply breathing in that wonderful scent left over from where Naruto slept. She curled into his spot on the bed and let his smell and his warm bed carry her away to a peaceful sleep. Something she hadn't had in what seemed like forever and in no time she was out for the night.

She didn't remember her dream or if she even dreamed at all. She felt her body stir before her eyes opened. She rolled over and groaned as the sun invaded her comfortable dark space under the blankets.

Wait? The sun? Was it still in the afternoon? Did she sleep at all?

With a sudden urge to visit the bathroom Hinata got out of bed and tried not to scream at what she saw. In the span of what must have been an hour or two her apartment had been completely cleaned. The mess that had been thrown around was gone. Her suitcases were neatly packed and put against the closet. There were no papers or mess littering around the small apartment making it look bigger then it really was. She looked over at the kitchen and gasped again. All the dirty dishes were clean and put away. The garbage was taken out and replaced. The stove looked like it had even been whipped down completely cleaned.

Who did this? Did Kiba do this? How did he all this in about an hour? Why did he do it?

The door opened behind and quietly shut. She turned utterly confused looking at Kiba who was carrying a very large brown paper bag. He smiled brightly at her confused face and walked into the kitchen.

"Kiba?" She started still utterly confused.

"Good to see you're awake, I was afraid you were going to go into a coma."

"A coma?" She repeated watching him take out the contents of the paper bag.

"You were asleep all day after we got back yesterday,"

"All day?" She repeated again. What time was it now? Had she really slept all day and all night?

"Yeah I was afraid I was going to wake you up when I was cleaning but I don't think you would have noticed a hurricane come through here the way you were sleeping." Kiba began to move around the kitchen putting away the variety of fruits, vegetables, and other products away in the refrigerator and pantry. She was surprised he knew his way around the kitchen so fast.

"You cleaned…everything?" Hinata asked again looking around the room.

"Well yeah," Kiba said now beginning to gather the trash left over by opening the vegetables and such. "Your doctor said as stress free as possible right? My sister always said being in a clean house always made her more comfortable so I just figured you know. It wasn't really hard finding out where you put everything, I figured your stuff would be in your suitcases so I just threw it all back in there you might want to look through there later."

"Kiba…" Hinata stared at her friend as if he had spawned a second head. Who was this guy? The Kiba she knew was loud, obnoxious, and at times smelled worse then his own dog…dog!

"Kiba what about Akamaru?" She asked picking up and very red apple he had placed in a fruit bowl, she didn't even know she had a fruit bowl.

"I asked my sister to look after him while I'm with you."

'With me?' Hinata repeated in her head. Why did that sound a little wrong to her?

"Kiba look, this is all very…well amazing, but you didn't have to do all this."

The dark haired man looked at her with puppy like eyes.

"I know I don't have to Hinata but you're my best friend and Naruto asked me to take care of you so I'm going to do that."

"What about your missions and what about Shino and Ino?"

"I told them what was going on and they're fine. If anything we can take shifts, Shino can cook for you and Ino can keep you company if I need to go on a mission."

"Kiba…" She started but he only smiled a bright fanged grin.

"Don't worry Hinata; I'm here to take care of you just like I promised!"

Deciding that all argument had been lost Hinata accepted his generosity and excused her self to shower. After all she had been asleep for about a day and a half.

When she was out of the shower Hinata tried not to act surprised when Kiba placed a fresh food of fruits and veggies in front of her saying something about keeping to the list her doctor gave her. She tried not to act surprised when he sat down across from her and began a civil conversation. She tried not to be completely thrown off by this new civilized, caring, sweet Kiba compared to the loud and obnoxious man she had grown up with. Half of her wanted to bask in his new refreshing turn while the other half wanted to shake him and ask him where the pod people put the real Kiba. After they ate he offered to clean up, another phenomenon she was not used to but didn't see the point in arguing with him either.

While Kiba cleaned Hinata decided to sort out the clothes that had been thrown in her suit case. She didn't attempt to heave the suitcase onto bed, instead simply sitting on the bed bending over the large stuff bag. When she unzipped it she was half surprised things did not fly out of her like a jack in the box.

After sorting out a pile into clean and dirty clothes she began to fold the clean. She was folding a pair of pants when she heard a crinkle of paper. She unfolded the pair and two pieces of thick paper fell to the bed. Curious Hinata inspected them and soon almost started to cry.

They were the pictures from their honey moon. It seemed so long ago, she wondered why she never put them in a frame as soon as she got home. She had completely forgotten of their existence with the way everything had gone from one major drama scene to the next.

She ran her fingers over his face outlining his features as he smiled into the camera. They both looked so happy there, so at peace, as if nothing bad had ever happened to them. She heard the kitchen sink stop running and Kiba entered the room again saying something about running an errand but Hinata was too lost looking into those bright blue eyes to pay attention.

"So, I'm going to leave now kay Hinata? I need to do some training with Shino. There some stuff in you're fridge if you get hungry and I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Hinata?"

"Hmm? Oh, no Kiba I'll be okay thank you."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"Um…No I think…" She ran her finger over his smiling face once more. "Actually Kiba can you get me a picture frame when you come back?"

"A picture frame?"

"Yeah, about this size." She held up the picture for him to see and he nodded glancing at the photo then back at her.

"Sure, anything else?"

"No," She shook her head. "But thank you for everything, really."

"I want to do it, no need to thank me." He turned to the door. "I'll be back soon okay."

"Bye Kiba."

"Bye Hinata."

She watched him leave giving her a sweet smile that she returned until the door was closed and she was left alone yet again.

* * *

**TBC -**

_"A soft yet urgent knock awoke her from her very peaceful sleep. Groggily Hinata stumbled out of bed to the door. The hall light showed the dark figure of Sasuke and her entire body went into alert._

_"S-S-Sasuke..." Her voice was shaking. _

_"Hinata," He said in a dead tone. "I have some bad news."  
_

* * *

**AN: I know its been forever and I'm sorry. But I have a life, and life tends to make writing hard. **


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is dedicated to **Cantic **for being my 500th review! As for the rest of you! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Konoha was a busy and bustling city of several thousand. It was always crowded and always loud when the sun was out, but when the sun fell and the town grew quiet it was almost as if all Konoha inhabitants had left the city. At night the town shut down completely. The lights went off save for a very few street lamps who's only purpose was to light the dark roads so its travelers would not trip. After all they were a ninja village with many ninja's patrolling the streets at all hours of the day so Konoha saw no reason to spend its money on streets lamps. The result of this was a spectacular summer night sky of black velvet encrusted with diamonds of stars.

On a clear night, such as tonight, Hinata often found herself sitting on the balcony of her bedroom in her reading chair simply staring at the night sky. At night her daughter would fall asleep and silence would engulf the large apartment they shared. On nights she was alone she would stare up into the endless sky for hours on end. She would stare into the sky letting her thoughts often get as endless and thick as the black above her.

She stared whist fully back at the sky twinkling down at her. Sometimes Hinata would make wishes on the bright stars and simple prayers to bring back her husband home safely or wishes for Yumi to grow up with a happy life. On nights she saw shooting stars she would close her eyes to wish and pray. She missed him. She missed his presence; she missed waking up next to him. She missed his smile, his warm eyes. She missed him so much it would hurt if she thought about it too long.

Tonight Hinata sat in her reading chair in her long white nightgown. Her hair was down covering her back with small strands being blown in the light summer breeze. In her hands she had a picture frame of a very young brunette girl and a young handsome blond boy smiling at each other lovingly. They sat in a small black booth obviously squashed together on one side of the booth. His blue eyes were bright and alive even in an old photograph. Even now, years later looking at his smile would make her smile just as she did when she was a love struck little girl. She held the picture frame to her chest as she often did to Yumi as a new born, the way all women hold those things most precious to them. When her eyes caught sight of a shooting star she closed them and began to wish the one wish she always prayed would be filled.

* * *

Hinata had never been one to be called lazy. She had never been known to slack off, the miss practice or even take a day off from her every day and sometimes stressful routine. She had been raised a ninja, trained by the most elite to become the most elite. Never had she ever felt so useless in her entire life and that was seriously saying something when she grew up with the likes of Neji and Hanabi.

For the first few days Kiba had shown up at her apartment and almost had a fit when he would find her cleaning or cooking or anything that did not involve her lying in bed. She went along with him putting her back to bed and insisting he do things for her because that is what he promised but she found she got board quickly when she wasn't doing something and she wasn't the type to sit quietly for no reason. When she was young and found her self in the this situation she would either garden or find someone to train with just to pass the time. When sitting quietly in the bed doing nothing all day began to get to her she would simply resume what she had been doing only to be promptly stopped by her current 'guardian'. Hinata even tried to make the excuse she could not see the little TV from the bed but Kiba fixed that and found a way to place it at the foot of her bed instead and bought her a remote control for it.

He would bring her food in bed when he came by and leave some food for lunch or snacks she may want by her bed while he was absent. If he was on a mission he would often send Shino to do it and though Shino was often nicer to her then Kiba was Hinata found even Shino was meticulous of following the doctor's orders. She also found out Shino could cook very well. She got excited when Shino came by because it meant a gourmet meal was in store for her. When he did come by they wouldn't really talk to each other because Shino has never been the talkative type but they would enjoy each other's company. He would watch TV with her or tell her about news outside her apartment prison.

When neither of her boys could come by, Ino would stop by always with the latest town gossip. Sometimes it was about people Hinata didn't even know but she acted very interested all the same. One day Ino came by with Sakura and the girls stayed for hours just talking; Hinata began to feel like she was one of the girls again. She was sad when they had to go but Sakura had promised to come by more often or as much as her free time would allow.

And then she would be left alone again. She quickly learned she didn't like being alone. She had never really been alone before. Growing up there was always someone home. On missions she was always with a team member of some sort be it her entire team or only two of them, but she had never really been alone in her life unless she really tried to be alone. Being alone with out a choice in the matter was something she was quickly getting tired of.

While Hinata sat alone munching on a pile of cookies and ice cream she had gotten from her freezer dressed in nothing but a nightshirt and her hair not ready for company the door flew open and she screamed. She screamed and then choked on her cookie and began to hack very un-lady like. Kiba was at her side patting on her back while someone else stood in the door way looking very confused.

Once she could breathe again she took a deep breath and rounded on Kiba who looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently.

Upset she had been seen in her pajamas and looking like she just rolled out of bed stuffing her face and with her third trimester hormones in full swing Hinata frowned darkly.

"Kiba I know I gave you a key but you…you can't just come in when ever you want." She folded her arms over her chest closing the blankets tight around her frame. Despite her anger she couldn't keep the furious blush from coming from her cheeks down her neck.

"When Naruto comes back you won't need me here anymore." Kiba offered putting something on the bed but Hinata ignored her surroundings. "But until then I have my word to keep up."

For a brief moment Hinata cursed the stupid ninja moral code.

"Still this is just as much my house as it is his. What if I was changing?" Just the thought of it made her squirm uncomfortably. Kiba was like a brother to her a brother she didn't want to expose herself to.

"You don't strike me as the type to change in the middle of a room Hinata." He smiled at her obviously not fazed by her mood swings anymore and for some reason this irritated her. Her face flushed and she opened her mouth to say something else but he stopped her.

"Before you start telling me of how much you change in the middle of your room I advise you to stop doing that for sometime."

"I didn't…Kiba!" Hinata's mood went too irritated and embarrassed to just plane embarrassed. As nice as the boy could be on a blue moon it seemed there was a rough side that could never be softened.

"I have to go on a mission again and I really don't think I should leave you alone anymore."

"You never leave me alone. Shino or Ino will come by and Sakura's back in town so she can come too." She offered watching move around her gathering the pile of dirty dishes.

"You supposed to stay in bed and you obviously don't."

"Yes I do." She argued.

"Where did you get the ice cream?" Kiba asked and then pointed at a pile of folded laundry on the kitchen table. "And who did the laundry?"

"Just because I'm bed ridden does not mean I have to live in filth." Hinata answered back crossing her arms around her chest tighter then before.

"Anyways," Kiba continued ignoring that fact. "Hanabi offered to come and stay with you while I'm gone. The doctor says you can go into labor any day now and I would feel a lot more comfortable if…"

"Hanabi!" Hinata repeated her sister's name not really listening to anything Kiba might have said after that.

She looked at the door where Hanabi stood rigid but wide eyed. The younger girl looked a little confused and even a bit scared reminding Hinata some what of a kitten in a new home. What was Hanabi doing here? Did she offer to come? Did Kiba ask her? Did he beg her? Did he threaten her? Did her father send her as a spy?

Kiba was still talking while he was gathering several dishes Hinata has used through out the day but he was being completely ignored now by both women in the room. Without realizing it Hinata began to crawl out of bed wrapping the large blanket around her. She stood in the middle of the room and Hanabi stood by the door still looking unsure if she should come in or not.

Suddenly Hinata smiled a smile only a sister could smile and laughed and hiccupped on sob. Her eyes began to pour out tears and she ran to her sister with open arms who for the first time in a very long time returned a very tight loving embrace to her older sister. The two women hugged tightly for a long moment. One still wearing her ninja garments sans weapon attire, the other dressed only in a nightshirt and blanket.

Once Hinata felt she cried enough tears into Hanabi's hair she let go and the two girls began to laugh.

"Why are you crying?" Hanabi asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"I don't know," Hinata confessed because really she didn't.

Hanabi was here. Her sister, her family was here, in here with her. The family she had been thrown out of, the family who had all out disowned her was here. Hanabi who was her greatest rival growing up, the girl who out shined Hinata in every single thing they did as sisters was standing in her apartment happy to see her.

"What…" Hinata took a breath. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Hanabi shut the door behind her. She sat her suitcase by the door gently and slipped of her shoes. It was as if Hinata hadn't seen her in years, she watched and studied they way she moved. Watching to see if there were any changes, watching to see if something in Hanabi had changed and she missed it.

"A few days ago I heard Kiba telling Sakura about how he was leaving on a mission for a while and asked her to help out." Hanabi began walking to the kitchen where Kiba was putting on tea. "Sakura said she couldn't because they were understaffed at the hospital. I asked Kiba if I could help."

"Help…" Hinata repeated.

"You're close aren't you?" Hanabi said looking down at Hinata's very large stomach, which despite the blankets was still very obvious.

"Yes," Hinata said smiling. "Very. But how did you…does father know?"

"Yes." Hanabi answered simply taking two mismatched cups from the cabinet.

"He…does…?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave for so long with out him knowing."

"And he's okay with it?" Hinata was finding this very hard to understand much less believe. Her father said it was okay for Hanabi to come here and stay. Her father, the same man who essentially kicked her out of her own home and took away all her financial funds was okay with his prodigy here?

"I don't…" Hinata started but Kiba but in.

"Regardless, Hanabi offered to help you while I'm gone. So let her do what needs to be done okay, stop trying to do anything you're supposed to be resting and laying down."

"Hanabi…" Hinata said looking at her sister ignoring the scolding she was getting. "Really..."

Hinata gave her sister a pleading look, the look that asked for the truth from her sister. Hanabi saw her look and returned it with a soft one.

"Really," Hanabi said sitting at the table handing Hinata a cup. "I want to help you."

There was a silence between them and Hinata reached out for her sisters hand. She grabbed it tightly in her own and smiled. Hanabi gave her a half smile in return but the softest eyes Hinata had ever seen on the hard shelled girl.

"So who's hungry?" Kiba asked breaking the silence between them.

After they had eaten and Kiba made his departure saying he had to prepare for his mission with Shino and Ino the two Hyuuga sisters were left alone. Something that had not happened since they were children and both seemed very aware of it. They were quiet and often times when someone said something and they would laugh it was forced laughter. They may have been sisters but they were both forced to face the fact that they were still very much strangers.

"So," Hanabi said while they watched television. "How have you been?"

"Pregnant." Hinata answered and both girls laughed.

"Besides that?"

"Lonely." Hinata said and her sister nodded.

"I was in the Hokage office the other day," Hanabi started. "I over heard her say something about getting a report from Sasuke's team."

"What?" Hinata straitened up. Naruto was in Sasuke's team. Why didn't anyone tell her about this?

"I don't know what the report said exactly but I heard something about a mission complete."

"Are they coming home?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"I think so; it's a mission complete right?"

"Any idea when? When was this?"

"It was a few days ago, so it might be a few more days till he gets back."

"A few more days…" Hinata repeated with a heavy sigh and slumped back in the bed.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost two months!" Hinata wined. "I know he's a ninja, I was a ninja too but it's just…hard."

Hanabi nodded but didn't really have anything to add to it. A few more moments of silence between them with the television as their shared source of entertainment Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore. She never told anyone of the fight her and Naruto had before he left. She never told anyone what she heard him say. She had kept it in for two months while she slept alone in their apartment. For two months it ate at her and depressed. It made her cry at night when she would look at the picture of their honeymoon.

"We had a fight before he left." Hinata said suddenly and Hanabi turned giving her full attention to her sister.

"I heard him say something to Sasuke and…I got really upset at him."

"What did he say?" Hanabi asked.

"I heard him say…" Her throat suddenly began to close up, she had to swallow a large gulp before continuing. "I heard him say he thought marrying me was the right thing to do."

"Right thing?" Hanabi asked not really understanding what was getting her sister so emotional.

"Sasuke had asked if he wanted to and he said it had been the right thing. I asked him if it was true and he didn't understand what I was talking about."

"Do you think that's what he really meant?"

Hinata shook her head swallowing that constant lump in her throat.

"I don't know." Her eyesight started to get blurry. "I don't know and I never got to really ask. I just started yelling at him and then…I fainted and woke up in the hospital. He was already gone when I woke up, I never got to say good-bye."

She took another shaky breath but this time she couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"I didn't get to tell him to come home to me. I haven't heard a word in two months from him. I never got to tell him I was sorry. I never got to tell him anything and now it's been two months and…" She choked up and started to bawl into her hands.

"Hinata…" Hanabi said putting a hand on her sister arm. "You're talking about him as if he's died. He's on a mission, and he hasn't said word because it was an S class mission right?" Hinata nodded. "S class missions mean no contact until the mission is complete. It doesn't mean anything else."

"But…the things I said to him…"

"People say things they don't mean when they're upset all the time. I'm sure Naruto knows that too and after all he loves you."

Hinata lifted her eyes in surprise to her sister. Kiba was one thing but Hanabi? What was going on?

"I've never seen anyone look at something with more love then when I see Naruto look at you."

"Really?" Hinata asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Really. So you two had a fight, you're not the first married couple who's ever had a fight Hinata. You should hear Neji and Ten-Ten fight. They're not married and I swear I think Ten-Ten's going to stab him sometimes."

Hinata laughed and sniffled drying her tears.

"When Naruto comes home I bet he's going to forget all about your fight and just be happy to see you."

Hinata thought about this. Last time when he came home he snuck up on her and they made love till the sun rose. She didn't think it was physically possible to repeat that, but she could imagine him really happy to see her, her and her whale of a body holding his unborn child.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Hanabi asked changing the subject.

"I asked not to know." Hinata dried her tears.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be surprised. Naruto said he didn't want to know either if I wasn't going to know because he doesn't think he could keep it a secret."

"Do you have names picked out?"

"A few; if it's a boy we're going to name him after Naruto's father and if it's a girl I get to pick it."

"What did you pick?"

"A few, but nothing really seems right. If it is a girl I want to see her before I pick the name. I think if I see her the name will just…" Hinata stopped talking her hand going to her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Hanabi asked sitting up on her knees. Suddenly Hinata smiled grabbing her sister's hand placing it on her large stomach.

"He's got strong kicks." Hinata said smiling at her sister's expression. It was priceless; never had Hinata seen Hanabi look so awed and fascinated at something.

"He's going to be a great ninja." Hanabi said smiling and Hinata laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hanabi stayed with Hinata for a full week. She did the laundry, and the cleaning. She made Hinata's meals and did the grocery shopping. Hinata had no idea what had happened to Hanabi while she was away but it was wonderful to have her around. It seemed now they were acting like real sisters. They talked a lot and went they didn't talk it was a silence that didn't need to be filled with words.

Hinata told Hanabi a lot about what had happened between her and Naruto. She told her of her fears and secret worries. She told her how Naruto was so afraid about the Kyuubi and how they had long serious discussions about it. And at night when they had their girl talk Hinata even told her sister about her honeymoon. In turn Hanabi confided in her sister about her own wishes about finding someone but she didn't think it would be possible being the new heiress.

This would end their conversations because Hinata didn't really want to talk about her father. She didn't know where she stood with him at all and she was sure Hanabi wouldn't know either. If her father had something to say to her he would seek her out to say it, but she never got a word from him so it was safe to assume the worst.

One day at the end of the week Hinata had slept in late. When she woke up it as after noon and she was alone. Confused but hungry Hinata got out of bed to get something to eat. Hanabi must have gone to the store or to laundry. She went to the fridge and saw several large containers; she wondered what those were seeing as they weren't there the day before. She spotted some left over food from the night before and went down to get it. Her large belly prevented her from going very far so she was forced to get creative with her bending and reaching.

While Hinata was having trouble bending to get to the bottom of the fridge the door opened. Hinata wondered why no one bothered to knock anymore before hiding behind the refrigerator door.

"Hinata!" Hanabi called carrying a package of some kind.

"Yes?" Hinata called back from the fridge. Hanabi found her in the kitchen and placed the package on the table.

"Did you just get up?"

"Yes." Hinata blushed.

"Wow. Okay well get dressed we're going to have company!"

"Company?" Hinata repeated stepping out from the fridge.

"Yep, here this is for you. I guessed your size really but it should fit."

"My…size?"

"Hurry go get dressed they'll be here really soon."

"What?"

"Go!" Hanabi pushed her out of the kitchen with the package and finding no room to argue Hinata went to the bathroom.

What did Hanabi mean her size? She looked back down at the package there was a name on it but it wasn't a name she recognized. A store maybe? But what store? She didn't think Hanabi was one for shopping.

She placed the package on the floor and opened it with a gasp along with it. Inside the package was a baby blue and white dress. As Hinata pulled it out she saw it was a maternity dress but perhaps one of the nicest maternity dresses she had ever seen. Why would Hanabi get this for her? She had never been the type to get gifts at all.

Hinata changed quickly and admired herself it in the mirror. For the first time in a long time Hinata actually felt pretty. She wished Naruto was here to see her in it. Would he like it as much as she did? She combed her hair and made her self presentable to whoever her company was.

Back outside Hinata saw Hanabi put the containers that were in the fridge on the table. She saw some other things in shopping bags such as plates, cups, napkins…a cake?

"What is all this?" Hinata asked coming into the kitchen.

"Oh good it fits, I thought I pegged you right. Oh all this? This is your baby shower."

"My…what?

"Baby shower, you have one when you have a baby right?"

"Well yes but…did you plan all this?" Hinata asked gawking at the food and then her sister.

Hanabi laughed turning back to the food in the containers.

"No!" She said laughing again. "Sakura and Ino planned it. They brought everything over last night when you were in the shower and this morning when you were asleep. I had no idea you could sleep that hard."

"The dress then?"

At this Hanabi smiled strangely at her.

"A few days ago I went back home to get some things. I ran into father and he asked me about you. He gave me the money and asked me to get you something you would like. That dress is from father, its something you like not something you need."

"Father?" Hinata repeated touching the dress. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run back to the mansion and wrap her arms around him. So he didn't hate her! He didn't hate her and he missed her! He wondered how she was meaning he was worried about her! And he paid for the dress. No wonder it was so beautiful it was probably the most expensive dress in that store.

Hinata was thinking about leaving and going to see her father when the door knocked and with out waiting for a reply opened. Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten barged in. All three ladies with several gifts in hand.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh, you look beautiful!"

"Wow you're huge!"

All four girls hugged and laughed with each other. They touched Hinata's stomach and when the baby kicked at all the commotion they squealed with laughter. Before long Hanabi had all the food ready and the drink and the girls settled in for a long afternoon with some long awaited girl time.

Ino talked about the gossip in town, and everyone was anxious to know. But just like before Hinata wasn't completely sure who everyone in Ino's stories were but at least this time it looked like Hanabi was in the same boat. Sakura told them about the chaos at the hospital and her own gossip. Sakura's gossip was usually better because even though it may be about people Hinata knew nothing about it was usually about doctors sleeping with nurses or patients and that in itself was tantalizing gossip. Ten-Ten informed them about her and Neji and Lee's new love interest. Everyone choked on their food on this one, they never thought they would meet anyone who could understand or put up with Lee. Hinata wondered when she would meet her, but didn't feel too bad when Ten-Ten mentioned she had yet to meet her and Neji believed her to be an imaginary friend.

After they talked, ate, and gossiped it was time for gifts. Hinata wanted to cry with each gift she opened. The girls explained how the gifts were from everyone but only girls were allowed at a baby shower so the boys passed on their gifts. It was everything from baby bottles, bibs, clothes, blankets, and even diapers. She even got a card from Neji which had a slip of paper in it with a furniture store label.

"That's where the crib is on hold for you." Ten-Ten explained.

"What?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Neji got you a crib, well I picked it out but he paid for it. They have it on hold for you, you can get it when you want maybe when Naruto gets back you can get it together."

"Oh my gosh…" Hinata said her eyes beginning to well up.

"Oh Hinata don't cry!" Ino said. "You're going to make us all cry!"

Hinata laughed and the girls joined. Aside from her husband away and being cooped up in her apartment Hinata was having so much fun she didn't want it to end. Her friends were around her and she even had a new connection with her sister she never had before. Her father had forgiven her and all her friends had gone out of their way to get her things for the baby even though she had barely seen any of them. It seemed as if Hinata's life was finally beginning to change out of its train wreck through hell into something brighter and better. She guessed the saying was true, when you hit rock bottom the only way out is up.

That night Hanabi did her best to put things away but the room was so filled with presents and baby stuff she ended up sleeping in the same bed with Hinata. Hinata said she really didn't mind but Hanabi felt she was imposing in some way. But seeing as Naruto wasn't home Hinata assured her sister it was okay. The two girls talked late into the night like they always did. They talked about the shower and how much fun they had, Hanabi told Hinata she had no idea how fun her friends were. Hinata asked if she could go see their father tomorrow and Hanabi said she'd be happy to take her.

The two girls fell asleep after midnight but they weren't asleep for long before a loud impatient knock woke them up. Hanabi was out of bed first and went to the door. In her groggy sleep Hinata heard whispered voices but she couldn't make them out. She then felt some one lightly touching her.

"Hinata," Hanabi said shaking her arm. "Hinata get up Sasuke's at the door."

"Sasuke?" Hinata said sitting strait up. She almost jumped out of bed an in less then a second was at the door.

The hall light showed the dark figure of Sasuke and her entire body went into alert.

"S-S-Sasuke..." Her voice was shaking.

"Hinata," He said in a dead tone. "I have some bad news."

She swallowed. Her palms went ice cold, her legs began to grow numb.

"What kind of bad news?" She said her voice shaking dangerously.

"On the mission Naruto,"

"Oh my god…" Hinata whispered too afraid to hear the rest but forcing herself too.

"He didn't rendezvous with us. We waited for two days but he never came. He's on a missing-nin alert…Hinata?"

Hinata had fallen to the floor. Her tears gushed out of her eyes but she didn't make a sound. She pulled at her hair and made a strange squeaking sound in the back of her throat.

How could this happen? Why would this happen? Everything was going so well. Everything was coming together! The baby could be born any day now and he had to be there! He had to be there! How could this…why would this…

"NO!" Hinata screamed and sobbed. "No that's not true!" She said holding her ears.

"H-Hinata…" Hanabi said at her side. "Hinata calm down its not good for the baby…"

"No! Naruto! No! He can't be! No! No! No! NO! NO!" She cried and sobbed so hard it was getting hard to breath. This couldn't be true. Naruto could be gone like that! Naruto couldn't be missing! No, this wasn't true!

She looked up at Sasuke who just like Sasuke always did, was showing no emotions. He had no sympathetic gaze on her, the pregnant wife of his best friend. He said no kind or sympathetic words. He merely looked at Hinata as she screamed and cried, and when Hinata stopped sobbing loudly for a moment he spoke.

"The Hokage is sending a team this morning. I am the captain leading the team I was asked to come tell you first before we leave."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because you are the wife and only living family Naruto has."

She wasn't asking why he was telling her she was asking why this happened but when he said those words Hinata cried again. She cried for a long time but surprisingly Sasuke never left. He stood there in the door way until Hinata had somewhat stopped crying and started making small whimpers and hiccups. He helped Hanabi take her to her bed and helped her in. Hanabi left to get Hinata some water and still Sasuke never left.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for him?" She asked, tears were starting to reform in her eyes.

When he didn't say anything and it was apparent he was not going to leave she asked him something she had wanted to ask for a very long time.

"Do you hate me?" She asked whipping the tears from her face. "Do you hate me because he married me? Do you hate me because he got me pregnant and married me?"

"No." Sasuke said. But Hinata didn't know what he was saying no to.

"No what?"

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"Naruto always does things for the good of others. Not because he wants to but often because he feels the need to do it and he talks himself into wanting to."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want Naruto to marry you because he felt he needed to. I wanted him to marry you because he wanted to."

Hinata stared up at the dark haired man with more confusion in her pained face then she ever had before. She always considered Sasuke an enigma but this was just ridiculous.

"I'll find Naruto Hinata, I'll find him and I'll bring him home to his baby girl."

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said taking his hand and squeezing it but then stopped. "Baby girl?" She asked again.

"Naruto told me,"

"Naruto knew?"

"You didn't? Well it's never been like him to really wait on such important stuff like that."

Hanabi came back with her water and Sasuke said good bye to both of them. When he left Hinata tried to realize her baby was not just an 'it' anymore but a baby girl. She tried to remember the names she had picked out for a girl, but she had no luck. All she could think about was how she was due any day now and her husband was missing.

* * *

**_TBC - OH NO! Hinata's due soon and Naruto's not around!_**

* * *

**AN: A few notes this time around:**

**Hanabi : I can't really say she is OOC because not anything is really said about Hanabi. I've seen her portrayed as evil and as wonderful and sweet in many different fics. In this fic Hanabi's personality is based off my own sister. Her new relationship with Hinata is what I think a lot of siblings go through when a DRASTIC change occurs in their lives. For instance when my mother passed away my brother, sister, and I became imseperable. Siblings lean on eachother in drastic life changing situations, in this case Hanabi saw her sister needed her and despite the clan she went to help. If you have any qualms against them feel free to speak your mind I am a firm believer in freedom of speach.**

**NARUTO: Okay before you start to flame this was the choice from the beginning. I knew I was going to do this since about chapter three and I was not going to change it. Does he come back? Does Hinata marry someone else? Well you're just going to have to wait and see for those answers. "How can this be a NARUHINA fic if Naruto isn't around?" Well just continue to read the story. You know a lot of you ask a lot of questions and even insult me before reading the entire story. That has become one of my biggest pet peeves.  
**

**In other news we just got Rock Band so yea...I think you know where thats going. My sister just graduated and my best friend just had a baby. It's been a bit busy around here. Well I hope you all liked the chapter, I know it took a while and I'm sorry but hey life and stuff. Hopefully it will get a bit lighter, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner. Well thank you again for all the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

For the afternoon her room was a bedroom in a great big castle. She was the only daughter of a great king with many servants. Her bed had a tarp over it which she saw as curtain over a four poster bed like the princesses have in her story books. Her dolls were her subjects and listened to her every word like good subjects did to their princesses. She had a pink sheet tied around neck over her shoulders, because in her kingdom princesses wore capes not tiaras. While she was busy telling her court of her plans her mother decided to interrupt.

"Do you want lunch?" Her mother asked standing in the doorway.

She nodded her blue crystals of eyes widening at the promise of food.

"What does my princess want to eat?"

"I want…" she had to think about this one. "Nut butter!"

"Peanut butter sandwiches?"

"YEAH!"

Her mothers shook a slender finger with a pretty smile. She walked to her, walking over the pillows and dolls on the floor. She bent down and pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and fixed her pink cape.

"Princesses say 'yes', never 'yeah'."

"Yes." Yumi repeated.

"Does Princess Yumi want a peanut butter sandwich?"

"YES!"

Her mother leaned forward kissing her daughter forehead before leaving again. Princess Yumi went back to her dolls and subjects. A few minutes later she heard her mother call her to the kitchen and she excused herself from the company of her subjects.

As she walked down the hall she heard a familiar sound at the front door. Her blue eyes widened and a smile blossomed on her face. She heard a bark and a whimper at the front door and with a scream of excitement she ran to the door.

* * *

For a whole week Hinata's world had gone from reluctantly living in her home of a prison to never wanting to leave her bed much less her home. After Sasuke had left, Hinata couldn't find the strength to get out of bed or even eat. She wasn't hungry and the cravings and stopped completely. All she wanted to do was sleep and be left alone.

She wanted to be left alone to wallow in her self pity and depression. She wanted just to think about how she had gotten so mad at Naruto. How she had yelled at him and accused him of horrible things. She would think about that day they fought and she began to run over thousands of ways to say I'm sorry. She thought of thousands of things she could have said to him instead of yelling at him. She thought of thousand different possibilities they could have had other then a fight. She knew it wouldn't change anything, she knew it wouldn't bring him back but there was nothing else she could bring her self to think about other then him.

Exactly seven days after Sasuke had left Kiba had come back. Hinata hadn't gotten up to say hello to him, so Hanabi was left taking him out side and explaining what had happened.

It was several minutes later when he came back in and even though she had her back to the door Hinata knew Hanabi wasn't with him. There was a sudden weight on the bed followed by a body pressing behind her. She felt a heavy arm wrap around her shoulders and with out even waiting a second Hinata felt the tears she had been holding in for a whole week. It was if just the presence of him, a man she knew cared for her so much, broke the wall she had built to protect herself. Hinata cried. She cried like she hadn't cried in months. She cried long and hard until there was nothing left to cry and her body was still left making those strangling hiccup sounds and deep breaths.

"He'll come back Hinata." Kiba said quietly behind her. If his words were meant to help her they only sparked more sobs and tears.

"It's…not…fair…" She sobbed out turning on her back. "It's not fair…I didn't get to…" She couldn't finish her words, an entire new energy found its way into her to continue to just bawl out her emotions.

After some time of Hinata's second round of tears Kiba started to take action. He sat up and looked down at her.

"He's not gone, he's missing. Hell I've been missing once or twice my self. Sasuke was missing for five years before they found him right? He's coming back; they will bring him back to you. In the mean time you can't let this get to you, you're due any day now and any stress you put on yourself then necessary can trigger something right? That's what the doctor said right?"

"What if he doesn't come back?" Hinata whimpered sitting up on her elbows. She knew her friend was right, she knew she had a life to take care of other then her own. She knew she couldn't stay depressed for so long, she knew it was a danger. But at the moment, she just didn't care.

Kiba gave her a long look before giving her a very rare genuine sweet smile.

"I promised Naruto I'd look after you until he came back right?"

Hinata stared off into the distance for a moment before his words sunk into her.

"Kiba…"

"I'm not saying I would marry you right away or anything. But I'll still be here, I did make a promise."

"Kiba I…" She was touched by his gesture and was just about to express it so when something made her stop. Her body felt strange and…wet…

"Kiba!" Hinata said anxiously pulling her self to a sitting position while grabbing his arm. "Kiba call…" She doubled over as a sudden burst of vicious pain shot through her.

"Hinata? Hinata what is it?"

"My…water…broke…"

"So? What's that have to do with anything! Are you in pain? Is it the baby!"

"Kiba!" Hinata said grabbing onto his arm with surprising strength. "I'm having the baby!"

"WHAT!" Kiba stood up his calm façade fading in an instant. "NOW?!"

"Yes…now…" She grabbed the sheets and shut her eyes as another contraction rang through her stomach.

"Okay just hang on, um I'll call Hanabi. Wait she'll be back soon we'll wait till she gets back okay."

"I don't think…we have time for that…"

"Shit! Okay what about Sakura?"

"I don't know…but I need…to get to the…hospital now!" Hinata said and a third even more powerful pain went through her. Was it supposed to hurt this much? She was told childhood would be painful but this!?

"Okay okay, okay let's see." Kiba reached down getting her arm above her neck. "You okay there,"

"Not really…" Hinata answered.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba hollered and the giant white dog burst through the door.

"I'm taking Hinata to the hospital go get Shino and Hanabi!" Akamaru was out the door as fast as he had come in and before Hinata knew what was happening next Kiba had carried her through the roof tops. She was sure traveling on rooftops wasn't the best for someone in her condition but at the moment she didn't really care how she got to the hospital.

They're arrival was met with shock and surprise. A nurse hurried over to them quickly and once Hinata got out that she as in labor and in a hell of a lot of pain, they wasted no time in getting her a room. She heard someone say something to Kiba about being in the delivery room with his wife; she didn't hear his response because another contraction had gotten hold of her. This one so hard she let out a scream frightening everyone who surrounded her.

"Call Dr. Kyoto!" Said one of the nurses.

"Get her into prep room three she's close!" Said another one.

"How close are the contractions?" One nurse said to Hinata but Hinata couldn't really think of anything to say. She was in a lot of pain, more pain then she had ever felt in her life. She couldn't think of answering any more questions, she just wanted this pain to end.

"I…don't…I don't…know…really close…" She stammered out through heavy breaths as the wheeled her away. She lost sight of Kiba but at the moment she couldn't find the strength to look at him.

They wheeled her into a room and changed her. They told her not to worry while they hooked her up to machines. They told her the doctor would be there soon along with her husband. At this Hinata found words to speak.

"He's not…my husband…" She gasped out.

"Oh, well you're friend will be in shortly." The nurse said again now obviously uncomfortable about the assumption she had made.

Several painful contractions later and more needle probing and pulse taking Hinata's little room was joined by anxious looking Hanabi, Neji, Sakura and Kiba. Sakura began shouting orders the second she stepped foot in the room, which was funny on it own since Sakura had made numerous claims about not knowing anything about baby delivery. Hanabi was at her sister's side taking her hand and saying something but Hinata couldn't hear it when the contractions started again. Neji and Kiba stood back both anxious looking but obviously unsure of what to do.

"It hurts!" Hinata said finally after another painful contraction. "It hurts so much! Get the doctor! I don't think it's supposed to hurt this much!"

"I'll go find the doctor." Neji said and left the room instantly.

As soon as he left the door opened again and Dr. Kyoto beamed down at Hinata. Hinata would have smiled back if it wasn't for the amount of torturous pain she was currently in.

"Hello Hinata…and everyone else."

"Hi…" Hinata breathed out.

"I see your contractions are really close. You just may be blessed with a rather quick delivery."

"Really?" Hinata asked. This lifted her spirits up some. She knew labor could last several days at times.

"Yes really we just need to see if you're dilated…oh but before I begin who is going to stay here for the birth?" She looked around. Both Sakura and Hanabi made no move to leave the room but Kiba lingered hesitantly in the back.

"Um…" He said looking between the women. "I don't know if…"

"It's okay Kiba you can wait outside." Hinata said forcing a smile.

"Wait for everyone else." Hanabi instructed and Kiba looked relieved to leave.

Once he was gone Dr. Kyoto put on her cloves and checked if Hinata was ready to deliver.

"Well it seems your contractions may be close but you have a few more inches to go. I know it's intense but just hang in there okay. I'm going to go get prepped for delivery and when I get back we'll be delivering the baby. If you need anything hit the red button on the bed to call a nurse."

Dr. Kyoto left swiftly leaving the three women alone in the room. Once the door was closed Hinata took a deep breath and let herself fall back on the hard bed. She looked up at the white ceiling blinking away the beginning of tears.

"Its not supposed to be like this." She said and no one answered her.

No one said anything for a long time until she sat up again and looked at her sister and her best friend.

"It can't be like this," She said looking at them. "I need to wait for him to get home."

"I don't think that's up to you." Hanabi said her voice was kind and gentle but her words hit Hinata heart like a dull blade.

"But…"

"Hinata," Sakura soothed coming to her other side. "Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai are looking for him as we speak. They will find him and bring him home, they probably already have and their on their way here."

"But…"

Sakura put a cold compress on her forehead whipping away the sweat.

"You're having a baby Hinata; I think you need to concentrate on that right now."

Hinata was about to reply but a sudden painful contraction gripped her and she shut her eyes grabbing the sheets. It was long and painful and when it was over her friends looked very concerned.

"Hinata," Hanabi voiced grabbing her sisters attention away from the intense pain. "I told father you went into labor."

"What did he say?" Hinata gasped out.

"He asked if you were being taken care of and as I was leaving he got on the phone with Tsunade. I think he was making arrangements of some kind…"

"Arrangements?" Hinata asked confused. Hanabi shrugged and when Hinata looked at Sakura she shrugged as well.

"Any idea for names?" Sakura asked whipping her forehead again.

"I know, for a boy he will be Minato after Naruto's father."

"Minato," Sakura repeated. "That's nice, and for a girl?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Hinata answered

"I think it will come to you." Hanabi said. "If it's a girl and you see her face it will come to you."

"I hope so." Hinata said because really she hadn't thought of any girl names. She was preoccupied living in fear and concern for her husbands life.

The girls waited for what felt like hours. The contractions had mysteriously slowed down and one would come every so often but not nearly as painful and quick as before. It was close to three in the morning when Hinata's body told her something was very wrong. She sat up in her bed holding her stomach, there was an intense pain she hadn't felt before. Something so strong and so intense the others seemed like a dull pulse in comparison.

She didn't hear herself scream, she didn't hear Sakura call to her and then call the nurses. All she felt was the feeling of something reaching into her stomach and yanking out her entire stomach.

In a blur two nurses came in along with Dr. Kyoto who examined her and looked worried. She tried to ask what was happening but in the midst of the commotion she didn't hear what her doctor said. The next thing she knew she was being wheeled out of her room and down the hall Sakura and Hanabi both at her side.

In a clear white room with two nurses, Dr. Kyoto, Sakura and Hanabi; Hinata was laid flat down. They put a sheet over her to block her view from what was going on below her stomach. She was confused and she was scared, the commotion was loud and it only made things feel worse. Sakura touched her head whispering things were going to be okay, the baby was going to be okay but Hinata couldn't really hear anything she was saying. She was too scared and too confused. She felt a large needle piece her skin and it was all too much the next thing she knew her world went black.

**XXX**

When Hinata woke up she was back in her room and it was very quiet. She was groggy for only a split second before it all came rushing back. The pain, the room, the doctors…the baby. She sat up looking franticly around.

Sakura was at the far end of the room reading something.

"Sakura!" Hinata said franticly. "What happened? The baby, what happened!"

"Calm down." Sakura said in her soothing voice. "They had to do a C section on you because the umbilical cord was beginning to wrap around the baby's neck. You passed out from the stress."

"The umbilical cord?" Hinata repeated. "Where is he? He's he…where is my baby?"

Sakura leaned over her friend pressing the call button.

"Hinata is awake please bring her baby Uzumaki."

"Yes ma'am." Said someone on the other end and Hinata felt her spirits lift higher then they had in the past month.

"Baby Uzumaki…" Hinata repeated a smile on her face.

"They baby is fine." Sakura said. "Other then you episode it went smoothly. She has all ten figures and all ten toes, weighing in a seven pounds and four ounces."

Hinata looked at Sakura smiling face in awe.

"She?" Hinata breathed now feeling unavoidable tears of pure joy beginning to form. Sakura smiled and nodded to the door.

A nurse brought in a tight bundle in a pink blanket and handed it to Sakura who looked into the pink bundle with a soft smile. She carried it over to Hinata and gently placed the pink bundle in her arms.

"Hinata meet your baby girl." Sakura said handing her over.

Hinata took her to her chest cradling her looking down at sleeping face. She sniffled, the joy she felt now was something she had no idea any person was capable of feeling. It was over flowing from her it was so intense it was begging to be released out of every pore in her body. Suddenly the baby made a noise and her small eyes fluttered open.

Hinata gave a small gasp. White eyes met light gray with black iris's. The baby looked directly at Hinata had no idea her heart could love someone so much so fast.

"Any idea for a name for the unexpected gift?" Sakura mused touching the baby's head.

"Gift," Hinata repeated and then she smiled. "Yumi," She said and then looked at the nurse.

"Her name is Uzumaki Yumi."

The nurse nodded and left the room leaving the two women alone.

"Yumi is perfect." Sakura said sitting on the bed smiling.

Hinata looked back at her baby girl and kissed her forehead.

About an hour later Hinata was allowed to have visitors. Surprisingly Ino was the first to burst through the door with a large vase of flowers and a teddy bare. Chouji and Shikamaru followed both looking very sleepy. Next, came Shino and Kiba who each took turns holding the baby for about a minute before getting nervous and giving her back to her mother. Hinata sat with her friends talking about nothing and avoiding certain subjects when the door flew open again.

Hanabi raced to her sister and the baby. Hinata let her hold her new niece and watched as they had their first moment together and Hinata knew the Hanabi she knew growing up was no more. Hinata asked where her sister had gone and she said to pick up a gift. Hinata said she didn't have to do that but Hanabi insisted she did looking back at the door to the tall figure looming in the door way.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. The entire room went quiet again with a unspoken tension in the air.

"Father…" Hinata said timidly. Was he really there? Did he really come? Does he really care after all?

"Hello Hinata," He said walking gracefully into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I…okay…I guess…I mean considering…"

Hiashi gave her a strange smile and a nod before turning to the pink bundle in Hanabi's arms.

"May I see my grand daughter?" He asked and with out hesitation Hanabi handed over the pink bundle.

Hiashi held the baby and looked at it with his usual stern face he gave all unfamiliar things. But when Hinata heard her baby make that adorable squeak sound only a baby can make she saw her fathers face soften in a way she had never seen before.

"She will have her father's eyes." Hiashi said smiling at his daughter holding the baby tighter in a more secure position. "What did you name her?"

"Yumi." Hinata said ready to cry again at the sight before her.

"Yumi," Hiashi repeated with a nod. It seemed baby's did indeed change everything.

* * *

TBC -

* * *

No its not over!

PS: I got a puppy so I have no time to myself!


	23. Chapter 23

Yumi ran to the door and threw it open. Instantly a giant white dog was gently licking her face and her laughter filled the room. Hinata came out of the kitchen and beamed with a smile matching her daughters.

"Hey munchkin!" Said a tall man with dark hair coming behind the dog. Yumi stretched her arms up and the man picked her up stepping into the house.

Hinata met her new guest with a deep hug which was returned by the man only with one hand. They shared a friendly kiss on their cheeks before Yumi began to talk constantly of her adventure in her palace.

"Did you just get in?" Hinata asked reached over to scratch the dogs ear.

"Yeah just got out of the debriefing and Akamaru wanted to come say hi to his playmate."

"Akamu play!" Yumi said loudly and the dog gave a excited bark to the small girl. Yumi wiggled her legs to get out of the man's grasp and he put her down. The little girl who only reached to the top of the dogs shoulder stepped outside.

"Only for a little bit Yumi, Kiba and Akamaru have to get back to work okay." Hinata called to her daughter but it seemed her daughter was not listening as she climbed on the big dogs shoulders.

"She's grown." Kiba mused.

"How can you tell? You've only been gone for two weeks." Hinata asked watching as her daughter rode the dogs back. She trusted Akamaru with her very life but she was still a mother and mothers were protective until they're dying days.

"I notice things like that." Kiba answered.

"Say's the man who didn't notice Akamaru's growth over three years." Hinata mused and they both shared a laugh.

"How have you been?" Kiba asked and Hinata shrugged.

"Lonely." She said honestly "But Yumi keeps me too busy to really think about it. Did you know Sakura is having twins?"

"No shit." Kiba said impressed. "I bet Sasuke is proud of that."

"Are you hungry?" Hinata said suddenly, she did after all just make lunch.

"I could use a bite to eat yes." Kiba said giving her a smile before following her into the house.

* * *

After the following days in the hospital after the birth Hinata was allowed to go home, though she was not alone. Just like he promised Kiba often checked up on her and the baby, and with the arrival of baby Yumi everyone wanted to help Hinata out to spend time with her. She was a quiet baby, only crying when she needed something and often slept through the whole night. She let anyone carry her and play with her for long periods of time with out crying for her mommy. Shino told Hinata it was a sign she was going to be a very dependent child and when he said this Hinata said Yumi would probably just like her father. On more then one occasion Hiashi stopped by to spend some quality time with his daughter and his granddaughter. And though he never mentioned the fiasco regarding her marriage or her pregnancy there seemed to be an unspoken forgiveness between them.

As days turned into a week and a week turned into to the new joy of becoming a mother was fading fast. At night while she was alone she would stay up and stair out the window in the bed her and her still missing husband had shared. She called the Hokage tower often to ask for word but it was always the same; nothing. Hinata wanted to demand something else be done, she wanted to get her gear and look for him herself. But when this thought came into her head Yumi would make a sweet little sigh and Hinata's heart would melt. If only her father was here to see her. If only Naruto was in the delivery room with her…

It would have been the picture perfect family beginning. Together, waiting for the baby; together bringing her home. It was a dream she had since she was a baby, a dream she had been so positive would come true. Even through all the trials and the all out hell she had gone through in the past nine months she had been sure in the end everything would have come together. Because that's how things were supposed to work weren't they? Hard times now but in the end it all comes together.

Suddenly Yumi began to cry. Hinata got up from her place in bed to attend to her daughter. She picked her up in her arms holding her head against her chest to hear her heartbeat. The baby began to quiet and soon fell asleep in her mother's chest and Hinata saw a shooting star. Hinata closed her eyes and wished with all her might for Naruto to come home very soon.

Hinata's mornings had a routine. The baby would get up at six to be fed, and then the baby would need to be burped and often changed. Then Hinata would get a visitor by eight and they would stay all morning. This often allowed Hinata to eat her self or shower. Today, it was Kiba who decided to drop by in the morning.

"What are you doing here in the morning?" Hinata asked taking Yumi into her arms.

"I have a mission soon but I wanted to check up on you before I go. Where are Hanabi or Sakura?"

"Sakura is working and I believe Hanabi is doing at training session with father. She said she'd be by later."

Kiba nodded watching her and the baby for a long quiet moment. Hinata cooed and hummed to her baby who responded with little gurgles that babies make.

"You know Hinata, my offer…it still stands." Kiba voiced and Hinata pretended not to listen.

"Hinata," He said louder showing he was not going to let her get out of this one.

"I know Kiba," she answered. "And it's a very thoughtful offer but I…I don't think I can accept it."

"But you and the baby?" Kiba asked.

"I know, but Naruto is not gone for good. He is my husband Kiba, the only man I will ever marry."

She didn't see Kiba's expression which was a good thing. Because if Hinata had continued to look at her childhood friend as she said those last words she would have seen the spark in his eyes fall and she would have seen the tight frown form in his lips. And Hinata would then have understood why it was Kiba really was always right there to help her.

"That idiot better come back soon then." Kiba said his normal rude tone back into place.

"He will." Hinata answered and put a sleeping Yumi back into her bassinet.

"I better be going Hinata or Shino will give me a lecture about being late again." Kiba said making to move.

Hinata led him to the door. At the door he turned to give her a tight strong hug before leaving which Hinata returned in full.

"Come back safely." She whispered to him and he smiled in response.

"Always," He said and she smiled back. "Hey, are you ever going to go back to missions?"

Hinata looked over her sleeping daughter and sighed. She did really miss the missions and the all out thrill of her old job, but then again…

"Maybe," She said. "But that's a conversation for another time."

Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, another time. Well see you later Hinata take care and I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Kiba."

Hinata shut the door as he turned his back.

That afternoon, just as she said, Hanabi had come back to help her sister. She watched the baby as Hinata was allowed to go back to cooking and cleaning the apartment. While Hinata was in the kitchen she heard Hanabi repeat words of weapons and ninja moves. Hinata rolled her eyes, her sister was intent on making her daughter a ninja no matter how young she may be.

"Hanabi she doesn't know what your saying." Hinata said coming to the door way.

"Not yet but she will one day." Hanabi said. "And its never too early to start."

"And if she doesn't want to be a ninja?" Hinata challenged. It was true though, what if her daughter wanted to be a ballet dancer or a doctor instead.

Hanabi looked at her sister with an amused grin.

"With you and Naruto as parents do you honestly think she'll choose anything different?"

Hanabi had a point there, but Hinata didn't acknowledge it. The thought of her baby girl becoming a ninja and learning to kill or be killed was a horrifying thought she hated to think about.

"Food's ready." Hinata said nodding to the table.

Hanabi stayed over that night offering Hinata both an extra pair of hands and someone to talk to. They talked about nothing like sisters do and then they talked about their father. And after a long time avoiding it they talked about Naruto.

"How long has it been?" Hanabi asked.

"Two months." Hinata said with a sigh.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever loose hope?" Hanabi asked seriously and Hinata hesitated.

"Sometimes," She said. "But who wouldn't, it's been a long time and…and you know…"

"Yeah, I know. But Sasuke and the others have been gone just as long too." Hanabi pointed out. "So I'm sure Sakura is going through the same thing."

"No," Hinata sighed going to the bed. "Not the same thing."

Her sister put a hand over hers and the two exchanged silent words of comfort.

That night Hinata had a dreamless sleep. She didn't sleep as deep as she used to, any little noise Yumi made would wake her up instantly and she would be at her side to check on her. Hanabi on the other hand slept like the rock she always had. Hinata knew this because at one in the morning when someone knocked on the door Hanabi was still fast asleep next to her. Rolling her eyes at her useless sister Hinata climbed out of bed groggily answering the door.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried not to scream at the figure in the door way.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked her voice violently shaking.

"Hinata, you presence has been requested at the Hokage tower immediately."

"Now?" Hinata asked trying to calm her dangerously fast beating heart.

"Yes right now." Sasuke said and with that left back into the darkness.

Behind him Hinata slammed the door and turned the lights on. She went over to Hanabi and shook her awake.

"Hanabi! Hanabi wake up!"

"What?" Hanabi said waking up concerned at the stress in her sisters voice. Yumi felt it too because soon on hearing her mothers worried and frantic voice, she began to cry.

"Sasuke's back!" Hinata said stepping off the bed and the bathroom to get dressed.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"Sasuke's back, and he said I need to go to the Hokage tower. I need you to watch Yumi…"

"I'm going with you!" Hanabi demanded getting out of bed and throwing on her pants.

"But you need to watch Yumi!"

"You can watch her; we'll take her with us." Hanabi said and Hinata saw no room for argument.

The two young women were dressed and out of the apartment in less then ten minutes and rushing as fast as they could with a new born baby to the Hokage tower. They ran past the guards who didn't even try to stop them. They took the elevator cursing at its slowness and then all but ran down the hall at the top floor of the tower. Hanabi stopped her sister as they got to the Hokage door.

"I'll take Yumi from here; I think she only wants to see you right." Hanabi said holding out her arms for the baby and Hinata silently agreed. Without hesitation she gave her sister her baby and tried to calmly knock on the door.

It was opened for her by Sai who gave her that creepy smile. Kakashi stood next to him along with Sasuke in front of him. And in front of Sasuke, just before the Hokage's desk was Naruto. He looked a ragged and a bit thin, but it was him. It was him. Their eyes met and Hinata let all her attempts of calm fly out the window.

Hinata didn't think twice she ran and her arms flew around his neck into a deep embrace. Tears poured out the moment she smelled his skin and felt his warmth. He held her as tight as she held him whispering words of "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I missed you so much." Hinata said through her tears and he only nodded his response but she heard him choke for air.

After a long amount of time the two reunited couple separated for air. Naruto reached up and whipped the tears from her eyes with his dirty hands but she leaned into his touch because it was his. His touch she had missed for so long.

"Where were you?" Hinata asked after she had regained some composure enough to talk.

"Found him wandering around in the mountains or the snow country." Sasuke voiced up.

"The snow country? Mountains?" Hinata said her eyes growing wide. No wonder he was lost for so long, hell it was a wonder he wasn't dead.

"Kyubi has got some nasty enemies." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "I would have found my way back but these three had to play the heroes."

"We believed it was important to get you back to your wife and child." Kakashi said in the back of the room obvious annoyed a the "hero" part.

Naruto smiled at Hinata but suddenly frowned.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"You're skinny." Naruto said touching her stomach and she saw his face pale.

"Oh my god! Hinata the baby…"

"No!" Hinata said before he finished his sentence. "No Naruto." She thought of telling him but then thought again. She turned to Sai who stood by the door.

"Sai, can you please open the door and ask my sister to come in."

Sai obliged and opened the door telling Hanabi to come in too. Hanabi came in and shock met her face as she saw Naruto. Naruto however did not see Hanabi's face; his face was transfixed on the object hidden in the pink blanket in her arms.

Hinata beckoned Hanabi forward. When she got close enough Hinata took the bundle from her arms. She fixed it so it lay comfortably and securely in her arms and showed it to Naruto.

"Naruto this is Yumi, you're daughter." Hinata said. The face on the young man's face was one of completely wonder and awe. He stared at the sleeping child for a long silent moment before reaching up to touch her forehead. Yumi however had other plans and chose this moment to begin to make a fuss. Naruto took his hand away and his face fell.

"Hold her." Hinata said handing the baby to him. Naruto looked concerned about this but Hinata reassured him with a smile and he awkwardly held out his hands.

Hinata placed the baby in her father's arms instructing him to hold her head properly and protectively. Naruto looked down a the fussy baby and smiled. When Yumi opened her eyes, they met bright blue and the fussing stopped.

Behind him Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Tsunade looked over his shoulder.

"She's going have you're eyes Naruto." Tsunade said.

"But thankfully the beauty of her mother." Kakashi said and Hinata blushed.

"Yumi," Naruto said to the baby who watched her father intently.

"A perfect name." Tsunade said. "She certainly was such an unexpected gift."

After their moment Hinata was asked to wait outside while they had a debriefing regarding the mission. Hinata reluctantly agreed taking Yumi with her who seemed to upset she was being kept up so late. Hinata waited with Hanabi for what felt like hours before the four men came out all looking very warn and tired.

"Ready to go home?" Naruto asked Hinata who could only nod her response in fear of crying if she spoke.

Hanabi told Hinata she would be over tomorrow to get her things and left with the other men leaving the new family to walk alone. On the way home Hinata let Naruto carry Yumi, he seemed to be absolutely fascinated with her, which Hinata could only smile at.

Back at home Naruto quickly took a shower while Hinata attempted to put baby Yumi back to sleep. After about twenty minutes of being fussy the baby gave in and fell asleep in her crib with her mothers hand on her chest. When Naruto got out of the shower he sat besides Hinata placing his hand over hers.

"I'll be there for the next one." He said to her kissing her cheek.

"The next one?" Hinata said laughing.

"And the one after that," Naruto said kissing her neck. "And each one after."

Hinata giggled and kissed her husband.

That night Hinata slept better then she had in months. She slept in the arms of her husband while their daughter slept in her bassinet at her other side. She slept with her family.

* * *

Hinata sat on the couch as Yumi sat on the floor playing with blocks. Hinata was going through some mail she had neglected and Yumi insisted on staying awake just a little longer. Not in the mood to fight about it Hinata agreed and the two were watching a movie about a cat and a dog.

Hinata saw her daughter yawn deeply and begin to lie down. She was about to say it was time for bed when she heard a key turn in the door. Her heart skipped a beat and she stood up instantly, seeing her actions Yumi looked up from her spot on the floor watching her mother.

The door opened slowly and in stepped a man with spiky blond hair, though a bit longer then when he was a child buts till just as unkempt. His build was leaner and taller, his face was still scorched with his whisker birthmarks and his eyes were still that radiant blue that took your breath away.

"What are you all doing up?" He asked closing the door but instead of getting an answer there was a loud laughter of a scream.

"DADDY!" Yumi jumped up and ran to the man who swept her off her feet.

"YUMI!" Naruto said with the same enthusiasm. "Daddy missed you!" Naruto said and kissed the little girl who kissed her daddy back.

"Welcome home." Hinata said coming to her husband who leaned over and gave his wife a loving kiss on her lips.

"Its good to be home." He said.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked and suddenly Yumi yawned like a puppy.

"No, just tired." Naruto said.

"I think its time for bed Yumi." Hinata said.

"But daddy just get home!" The little girl whined.

"Daddy will be here in the morning, its late now and its way past your bed time."

"But…"

"What if daddy tucks you in." Hinata said interrupting her daughters complaints. This seemed to be a wonderful agreement and Naruto took his daughter to her bedroom. Hinata turned off the television and the lights in the living room and followed.

In her daughters room Naruto was pulling the sheets over his daughter. He whispered something to her and she smiled at him. He kissed her forehead and told her good night. When she had conceded to go to sleep Naruto stood up and joined his wife in the doorway. Together they closed the door to a crack and walked down the hall.

"I missed you." Hinata said holding her husband.

"I missed you too." Naruto said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him.

They shared a long kiss in the hallway. A kiss he gave her when he was back from his missions and they had been long and hard. A kiss she that had always made her knees go weak and her toes tingle since she was fifteen.

"Naruto," She said softly when they broke the kiss.

"Hmmm?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Did Kiba buy her another kunai?" Naruto asked on alert.

"What? No, no." Hinata said and took his hands. She put them over her stomach and smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto was quiet for a long moment but then smiled.

"Good thing that mission paid well; I'll tell the old lady I'll be taking leave for the next year."

Hinata was touched but then was taken a back.

"The next year?" She asked.

Naruto pulled her into another embrace.

"I promised I would be there for the next one remember?" He kissed her again. "An Uzumaki always keeps their promise."

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck but being the best ninja in the village Naruto was faster. He swept her off her feet bridle style and carried her into their room. Hinata giggled as he placed her on the bed, but sighed deeply when he kissed her.

"I love you." She said when he broke the kiss and they locked eyes.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her again.

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

End of story! But an epilogue still to come! YAY! LOL so many people got so mad through out the story! I told you not to make assumptions until you have read the entire thing!


	24. Epilogue

**AN: Okay this took forever because it was not originally planned for the story so it was hard for me in that aspect. It was fun and it was done 100 for you because it was requested in high demand. So sorry for the long delay and I hope its okay. The children took FOREVER to figure out but I hope I did a pretty good on them since they are ALL OC's. Again sorry for the delay I hope its good enough and thank you so much for reading.**

**BETA: Miss Nesha**

* * *

**Children by list of parents:**

**Hinata & Naruto**

Yumi 13 (G) Beauty/Gift

Minato 8 (B)

Kiyo – 7 (G) Purity

Mei – 3 (G) Youngest Sister

Ryuu – Six Months (B) Dragon

**Sakura & Sasuke**

Akira (B) Intelligent – Akari (G) – 8 Light & Brightness

Hiro (B) – 2 Generous

**Ino & Chouji**

Usagi – (G) 5 Moon

**Shikamaru & Temari**

Sora (B) – 8 Sky

Suri (G) – 6 Princess

* * *

_**Eight Years Later**_

**xxxxxxx**

_Right, left, right, left, left, right, jump, left, jump…_

In mid air she felt pressure on her stomach; though not enough to knock the air out of her chest it was enough to knock her off her feet flying to the ground in surprise. On the ground she braced herself on her knees and palms breathing hard. A thin layer of sweat filmed her body and her hair stuck to the sides of her face and the back of her neck. She looked up at her attacker who smiled at her proudly almost smugly. Her electric blue eyes blinked, but she could not return his smile.

"You fight like you're mother; precise but predictable to one who knows the style." He said his pale eyes smiling down, the crow's feet at the corners crinkling of an old man finally showing his age.

"And you fight like an old man; I was just going easy on you." She retorted getting up, he helped her and she patted the dust off her black pants.

"With all the sass of your father." The older man grumbled helping her up.

"Dad says I should always let people know they can't walk over me." She said proudly whipping the sweat from her brows.

"And he's right, but take some more manners from you're mother, there is a time and a place for sass and attitude."

The older man walked over to put his robe back on. Seeing this she walked over and put her own jacket on, a light blue one she found in her mother's trunk one winter a year ago. There was a knock at the door and both people looked over. A woman dressed in pale blue and white robes entered, her white eyes looked fierce but when she saw the young girl in the corner the fierceness melted into a warm smile.

"Hana!" The girl cried running over to hug the woman.

"Hello Yumi, how was you're session?" She asked returning the hug wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"I think I did better but grandpa still won."

The woman nodded looking over to the man.

"It will take a few more years before you can beat father, I myself have only done it once and Hinata as well."

"Hana are you coming to dad's party tonight?" Yumi asked and the woman smiled.

"Of course; Hinata would have my head if I didn't."

"Speaking of which, its almost nine Yumi, you should go home before you're mother calls looking for you." Her grandfather spoke now standing next to his daughter looking at the smaller girl.

Yumi nodded in agreement. It was never a good thing when her mother had to call grandpa's house asking why she wasn't home when she promised to be. Her mother was very punctual and expected the same from her children. She grabbed her bag and her headband tying it around her neck hopping out of the dojo.

On her way home she noticed the town was already getting ready for the big day. Shops were closing early putting signs up; people were rushing back and forth to get last minute things and knickknacks they had forgotten. She passed the ramen shop and heard her name being called; she turned and waved to the shop owner and his daughter who had become her good friends. As she was turning back around her body collided with someone and she nearly flew backwards had it not been for the hand that caught her.

She blinked several times meeting a pair of deep blue eyes. His hair was sunshine blonde and his flawless face smiling down at her. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she all but jumped out of his grasp.

"K-Kenji!"

He smiled at her

"Little Yumi," He said smiling amused; two people were at his side. A girl with long brown hair and a boy with short black hair and dark sunglasses, she knew them to be his teammates but she didn't know much about them. Though the boy with sunglasses did remind her of her uncle Shino, she figured they were from the same clan.

"I am not little!" Yumi folded her arms in a pout. She was not little at all; she was a newly proclaimed ninja, a full-blown genin. Little she was not!

"You haven't changed much since you were ten; it's hard to remember you're almost thirteen. You even still act like you're ten!"

She frowned dangerously. True she did not look anything different then she had at ten, she was the same height, with the same scrawny legs, and arms; with the same small non existent figure. She didn't like it, in truth she hated it; all the girls around here were already blossoming into women and she was being left behind. Her mother told her she would blossom in time. But Yumi found it hard to get comfort from her mother who she had gotten all her womanly attributes by the time she was about nine.

"Don't look at me like that Uzumaki it makes you're face pinched and un-cute." Kenji said and touched her nose.

Taken aback by the comment all Yumi could do was blush as Kenji and his team walked by promising to be there this afternoon for her father. When he was gone from her sight Yumi shook her head and continued on her way. Why did Kenji always do that? He always tried to find way to make her angry or make her blush. Boys were so weird.

As Yumi neared her front door she heard something crash and break in the house. A loud scream came next followed by a thunder of footsteps and the door flew open. A young boy with blond hair dressed in orange and blue flew out the door, on seeing Yumi very pale sky blue eyes met her own and he made a reach for her. An older man with the same hair but dressed in black swooped out and caught the boy by the back of his collar yanking him back.

"Not so fast!" the man said catching the kid and then saw Yumi at the door. "Ah, Yumi you're back on time!"

"Hi dad," Yumi said ignoring the other kid hanging form his collar in her dads arms.

"I think you're mom needs you're help with the girls and the baby, I need to deal with Minato."

"It wasn't me! It was my shadow clone!" Minato yelled but his father played deaf.

Yumi nodded walking in the large house. She ran upstairs calling for her mother, what she met was a girl with long black hair and pure white eyes running down the hall in her underwear laughing widely.

"KIYO!" She heard the name being hollered from the other part of the hall way and on instincts Yumi caught the laughing girl. Kiyo looked up at her sister and laughed; Yumi smiled but dragged her back to the bedroom she ran out of.

"Caught Kiyo." She announced to her mother who was changing a three year old on the bed while her baby brother lay cooing on the pillows.

"Oh good, help her get dressed please at this rate we'll be late." Her mother said tying a bow on her sister's dress. The young girl of three stood obediently in front of her mother, her hair was down her back combed neatly with a cute pink ribbon in her hair matching her dress. She looked just like her mother; many said she was a spitting image, from her small nose, pale eyes and skin, to her shy demeanor. Of course Yumi found it really hard to believe her mother had ever been that shy, the woman had been known to yell loud enough to wake everyone out of a dead sleep.

Obediently Yumi grabbed her sister's hand who was still laughing and trying to struggle to the bed. She took the blue dress lying on the bed holding it up to her sister who began to protest her dislike for wearing dresses.

"Mama I don't like dresses!" Kiyo yelled and her mother sighed.

"Now is not the time Kiyo, please just get dressed." Her mother's voice was sweet and kind but Yumi knew the tone.

"Dresses are stupid!" Kiyo protested but allowed Yumi to help her put her arms through. Her mother however ignored her second daughter's protests and concentrated on her oldest.

"Yumi do you have you're outfit ready?"

"Yes I just need a quick shower."

"Good," Her mother suddenly smiled at the little girl in front of her. "Okay Mei you're ready!"

Mei smiled a sweet smile and jumped down from the bed but stayed at her mother's side, her mother in return put a hand gently on the top of her head.

"Why don't you go find daddy for me?" She said and Mei nodded turning to walk out of the room. She wasn't gone for two minutes and the door opened up again showing Yumi's father struggling with a young boy in his arms almost hanging upside down.

"Hinata, where are Minato's good pants?" He said. "All the ones I can find have holes or grass stains on them."

Her mother turned around gasping.

"Naruto don't hold him like that!" She said her hands on her hips. "And his pants are in our bathroom I had to wash them last night."

"Why would they be there?" Her father mumbled to himself walking to the bathroom taking her upside down brother with him. Kiyo saw this and abandoned her sister to try and join the fun with her father.

"Daddy pick me up too, me too!" She said reaching up. Her father smiled bending down and picking up his daughter until she was hanging upside down next to her brother, both children roared with laughter along with Yumi who was sitting on the bed watching the hilarious scene, even baby Ryuu cooed happily at the sight of his laughing father. Her mother however did not find this funny.

"Not now Naruto!" She scolded. "They need to get dressed please or we're going to be late for your own initiation, please get them dressed! Yumi go shower, Naruto get Kiyo's shoes on and comb her hair, and Minato go get dressed!" Her mother said reaching the end of her calm.

"I don't wanna!" Minato whined but her mother rounded on him.

"You have two minutes, if you are not dressed in two minutes you will have to answer to me." She said evenly and Minato, pouting, took his pants and left the room.

On that note Yumi left the room to shower and dress herself leaving her parents to argue and stress on their own. In the hallway she saw Mei occupied with blocks that had been thrown there by someone earlier that day.

"Mei," she said getting the girls attention. "Come play in my room, I don't think mom and dad want you in the hall alone."

Like the obedient child she was Mei got her blocks, or at least as many as her tiny hands could carry and followed her sister to her room. She took her place in the middle of the room in front of the bed while Yumi got her things to shower. She showered quickly, hardly even getting her hair wet and was out in five minutes. She dressed in the bathroom, out of her normal pants, and shirt with her fishnets into a pale pink and white dress with cherry blossoms on it. It certainly was not something she was known to wear but her mother had picked it out especially for this day so really she had no choice. She combed her hair trying not to scowl at herself in such a pink and girly dress before leaving her bathroom. Mei was still playing with her blocks as she got her shoes.

About an hour later of screaming children, aggravated parents, and random jutsus gone wrong the Uzumaki family of seven was finally ready. They all dressed sharp and at first glance looked like a nice respectable family; however the picture was soon broken by Kiyo and Minato fighting, followed by baby Ryuu crying.

Outside the house Yumi helped her parents by walking with Mei and Kiyo on either side of her holding her hand; her father kept control of Minato while her mother calmed down her new born. On the way there they ran into some old friends and decided to walk with them.

Aunt Sakura and Uncle Sasuke were attempting to break up a fight between the twins. According to Uncle Sasuke, both of them had inherited their mother's temper but his looks. When they got close the Uzumaki's distracted both twins. They were identical twins but one girl and one boy, Akira and Akari. They both had their father's raven black hair and eyes, with their mothers pale skin. Akari seemed to resemble Sakura the most and Akira his father. Hiro the two year old held his fathers hair with his mother's eyes and seemed to always cling to Sakura who seemed not to mind the attention. Yumi knew the children well she had grown up with them and had often helped Sakura baby-sit them while Sasuke was on a mission.

"Minato!"

Akari called his name running to him, while Minato tried to get away but was caught by his father and therefore was forced to allow the little girl to walk with his arm in hers. Her twin Akira took his place by his father trying to match his father rather intense look as they walked by her father. Sakura started up a chat with Hinata walking in front of the group carrying her toddler Hiro who kept looking down curiously at his sister hanging on to the blond boy.

"Yumi," Kiyo voiced next to her.

"Hmm?" Yumi looked down at her sister.

"How long do we have to be dressed up for?"

"I don't know, till mom says so I guess."

At this Kiyo pouted.

"Then it's going to be forever!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yumi had been to the Hokage tower many times in her life. After all you do not grow up with a father like hers and not be at the tower, her memories went as far back as she could remember going to meet her father at the tower with her mother for some reason or another. She also had been there on many occasion with her new team when they completed or got assigned a new mission, she had spoken to the Hokage many times and was on a first name basis with her. She knew everyone who worked there and everyone knew her as Naruto and Hinata's first-born daughter; but today it all seemed so different.

Today, people did not just smile at them as they walked by but several people bowed their heads to her father. Several more even offered them refreshments or extra hands for the children, her mother politely declined them but it seemed she too was thrown back by the service. As they got to the elevator she saw her mother lean over to her father.

"I haven't had people wait on me like that since I was living with father." She said and her father laughed.

"I think its something you need to get used to again." He said amused.

Yumi counted ten floors before the elevator stopped and the Hokage greeted them. She hugged her mother in a tight deep hug and then her father, Yumi could have sworn she saw moister in her eyes but knew the woman would deny it to high heaven if she asked. Next she bent down and greeted each of the children starting with Yumi and ending with Ryuu.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kiyo yelled as they started walking. "Are you going to still teach me like you promised? You promised to teach me like you taught Aunt Sakura."

"Of course I will Kiyo, but we'll talk about that later okay." Tsunade smiled sweetly at the young girl patting her head and walking a head to walk with her father. They spoke quietly to each other as Yumi walked with her mother and the children behind them.

They entered a large room that Yumi had never entered before and all the children took a seat on one of the large red couches. Her father stepped aside with Tsunade and her mother leaving the eldest daughter to watch them all. As they waited Yumi allowed Minato and Kiyo to take up space on the floor both complaining about dressing so nice when they could be out rolling in the dirt or practicing their aim. Mei sat with her quietly looking around the large room, her wide white eyes taking in everything that seemed to amaze her. Baby Ryuu was falling asleep in her arms with small little hiccups and gurgles now and again.

Moments later the three adults reemerged; Tsunade and her mother were smiling about something. A smile Yumi had never really seen on her mother, it was so proud but not the same kind of pride she smiled at her children when they did something, it was different. Then came her father; he had gotten rid of the black and orange he was wearing earlier and was now dressed in tan and green but a large white coat with red trimming and red lettering down the back.

"Whoa…" Minato voiced when his father entered the room.

"Thanks." Naruto laughed checking his sleeves.

"Daddy you look pretty!" Mei said to her father by Yumi's side everyone smiled at the child's comment. Hinata came back to pick up her sleeping infant and Yumi was able to stand.

"Daddy are you really the Hokage now!" Kiyo yelled getting up stepping up to him feeling his white robes.

"Not yet baby, but soon." Naruto said bending down picking her up.

Tsunade rounded on them standing in front of Naruto and his daughter. Hinata was back at his side while Yumi sat with Mei on the couch and Minato stared in complete awe of his father.

"Okay so you remember what to do?"

"It's not that hard to remember." Naruto said allowing the curious Kiyo trace the red on his robes.

"No, but standing out there talking in front of the entire town it can be hard to remember your own name." Tsunade countered.

They stayed in the room for a while longer while Tsunade disappeared to speak to some one else. Her father used the time to show Minato some hand symbols despite her mother's protests. Kiyo tried to learn to but her father's movements were too fast for her seven-year-old brain to comprehend. Yumi had already learned those signs long ago so she occupied her time talking with her mother and playing with her baby sister while Ryuu ate lunch from his bottle.

"Will things really change now that dad is the Hokage?" Yumi asked her mother showing her baby sister how to make the hand symbol of the dog.

"Yes." Her mother said but her face was pleasant and kind like her mother was always known to be.

"How? He's going to be here not on missions anymore."

"No," Her mother took the bottle from Ryuu's mouth and moved him to burp him. "But he will be in charge of the entire town now, which is an even bigger responsibility."

"Hey dad," Minato interrupted them grabbing the attention. "You should make me a ninja now that you're Hokage."

"Me too!" Kiyo yelled and their father laughed.

"Sure!" He said and their eyes lit up with a big gasp.

"Really?!"

"Just go to school and graduate and you're a ninja!" He laughed and they pouted not appreciating their father's humor.

"That's not funny." Minato pouted getting up and opening the glass door leading to the balcony. Kiyo fallowed her brother and Yumi fallowed both of them, baby Mei followed her siblings outside leaving the adults alone. Outside Yumi picked up Mei who was having trouble keeping up as they went to the balcony.

"Wow…" they all breathed in unison looking over the edge. Hundreds upon hundreds of heads were gathering below them.

"It's the whole village!" Kiyo exclaimed.

"Hey look! It's Sora!" Minato said pointing and Yumi looked over. A young boy with black hair tied up in a pineapple like do. A girl an inch shorter then him with similar black hair was at his side holding the hand of a tall blond woman with four pigtails who was talking to a man that was an older version of Sora.

"And Suri!" Kiyo yelled next to him.

"I'm gonna go say hi!" Minato announced running back to the doors. "Mom!" He called going in.

"Mom Sora's here can I go see him?"

"No." She heard her mother say calmly.

"Why not?"

"You can see him afterwards Minato."

"But mom!"

"Minato." Her mother warned and the young boy was quiet again sulking back outside.

Kiyo laughed at her brother and he shoved her. Not to be taken down Kiyo shoved him back and soon an all out fight had broken out along with yelling and screaming.

"Hey!" Yumi yelled putting Mei down who stood confused looking at her brother and sister fight. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

In a puff of smoke there were two Yumi's one holding Kiyo and one holding Minato prying them apart from each other.

"What is going on out here!" Their mother appeared from the doorway. "Why are you two fighting now?" She asked her children. The Yumi holding her sister back disappeared in a puff of smoke as her mother grabbed her hand. Minato shoved his sister off trying to decide whom to glair to between his two sisters.

"Minato started it!" Kiyo pointed at her brother who looked murder at his sister.

"I don't care who started it," their mother said beginning to drag Kiyo inside. "No fighting today you two, Kiyo you're coming inside with us."

"But-"

"Enough!" Her mother said and shut the door as Kiyo began to throw a tantrum. There was a look of triumph on Minato's face as he watched his sister being dragged inside against her will.

"I think I'm going to go say hi to Sora." Minato said looking back over the balcony at his friend.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yumi voiced turning her attention back to Mei.

"I'll be back before they know I'm gone." Minato assured.

"No you won't."

"Psh, watch me." He made the symbols to disappear quickly and there was a sudden shadow over him and the young boy looked up with a guilty smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father asked looming over him.

"N-Nowhere." He said and his father looked amused.

"Now is not the time to upset you're mother. You can see Sora afterwards like your mother said."

Defeated Minato looked down at his feet.

"Okay."

The door opened behind them; Tsunade stood there with her mother and the elders. Yumi stood up taking her little sister in her arms; she bowed her head at the presence of the elders. Behind his father Minato bowed his head too.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Said one elder stepping forward.

"Elder." Her father said bowing deep. The Elder gave a low laugh.

"I'll be honest Uzumaki; I never thought I would live to see the day you would wear that robe."

"It is my greatest honor to be chosen as Hokage, Elder." Her father said his face calmer and stronger then she had ever seen in her life.

"And we are honored to have you." The Elder said and to everyone's surprise he put an old hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You're father would be very proud."

Yumi saw her father beam and everyone around them smiled too.

"I think its time to get started." Tsunade said coming between them breaking the moment. She handed Naruto the large hat of the Hokage and when he took it Yumi wondered if she was the only one who saw his hands shaking.

* * *

Twilight rained over the back yard and patio of the large two-story house. A large party of adults sat occupying the patio while several children ran in the yard. Screams of laughter and shrieks could be heard but the adults seemed to be in their own world. Four women and six men sat the two patio tables, while four other men along with a woman with long dark brown hair ran in the yard with the children along with a large white dog.

Hinata shifted the baby in her arms smiling at what had just been said amongst them. The blonde woman on her right was laughing loudly along with the pink haired woman on her left who was holding a toddler. On the blonde woman's right sat a woman with dark brown hair who seemed to be trying to politely hold her laughter in. Across from them sat the men; a man with long dark hair who only smirked, a husky man with spirals on his cheeks smiling a large friendly smile, next to him was a man with dark hair in the same of a pineapple who smiled lazily, next to him was a man with intense dark eyes and a dark face and next to him was the man of the hour. Of course right now the man of the hour was enduring embarrassing stories and memories at his expense so it was hard for him to really find laughter.

"Don't be such a grump Naruto!" Laughed the pink haired woman with the toddler making a grab for her hair, which she dodged by taking hold of his little hands. "We've all done stupid things; remember when Sasuke abandoned the village? Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

"That's a low blow," Sasuke said to his wife but he smirked just the same.

There was a loud scream in the yard and everyone turned but relaxed when laughter followed along with a joyful bark.

"The bottom of our graduating class has become the ruler of our village," Sasuke sighed. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"The elders must have been pretty desperate to put someone up there once Tsunade announced her retirement." Shikamaru added and again laughter surrounded the table.

"Haha," Naruto said sarcastically clearly not enjoying all the attention.

"Daddy!" Said a small voice next to the larger man of the group and he turned his attention. A little girl with sunshine blonde hair tied into pigtails and large blue eyes smiled up at him.

"Usagi," Chouji said turning to his five year old daughter who was holding up a small wooden puppet and also happened to be covered in sand.

"Look what Kakaru gave me!" She said proudly and Chouji took the puppet looking at it with keen interest.

"That's very nice, did you think him?"

"Yes!" The little girl said smiling largely.

"That was very nice of him." He said and the girl nodded before running off leaving Chouji to turn back to his friends.

"So Naruto what are you going to do as you're first order of business?" Ten-Ten asked from across the table.

"That's confidential I'm afraid," Naruto said smugly and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Is this going to go to you're head?" Sakura asked shifting the now sleeping toddler in her hands. "Are Sasuke and I going to have to kick you around to keep you grounded?"

"I don't need a reason go kick Naruto's ass." Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled.

Suddenly behind them there was an irruption of fire followed by an impressive _'whoa'_ from the children and then silence.

Sakura turned to her husband.

"Sasuke," She said annoyed. "Deal with it please, he's you're son."

The dark haired man turned back.

"He's you're son too." He said back.

"I was against teaching him that at eight years old now you deal with it before he burns the place down!" Sakura said and the man reluctantly got up.

"Akira!" He called leaving the table.

"Minato forced me too!" Came a cry followed by another of a girl telling him not to blame Minato for everything.

A second blonde woman came to take his spot giving a sigh as she sat down.

"Amazing," She said whipping the sand of her shirt. "You always think you have amazing stamina and then you have kids."

Around her everyone nodded in full agreement. Everyone but the two sitting in the corner, Ten-Ten and Neji had yet to create offspring, but after watching all their friends raise children they were hesitant to start.

Something tugged on Naruto's sleeve and he looked down. Before him was his youngest daughter Mei who looked up at him with large pleading white eyes and with out exchanging a word Naruto bent down sweeping the little girl in his arms. Once she was on her father's lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and got comfortable with her head on his shoulder ready for a nap. His wife saw the exchange and smiled with her youngest son in her arms. She looked out into the yard and caught sight of her other three children running in the yard playing 'Ninja' while her eldest tried to keep two of them from killing each other. She didn't know how two of her children got blessed with their father's spirit but she hoped it was only those two she'd have to worry about. Just as this accrued to her two loud voices called to her from behind.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Yes?" Hinata said turning around to her middle children.

"Look what Hanabi taught us!" They said and both made entered the fighting stance Hinata was so familiar with. It didn't take Hinata long to realize what her sister had just taught her children but she let them show her knowing full well they wouldn't be able to do it. She watched as Kiyo her loudest child struck her oldest son in the chest and he stumbled back.

"Impressive," Hinata said nodding but really she was just getting the words ready to lecture her sister about teaching her children "Death Moves 101" before they were graduates.

"No fair Kiyo, I wasn't ready!" Minato yelled pointing at his sister.

"Its not my fault you're such a slow poke!" His sister taunted only fuelling his anger. Hinata took a sigh knowing full well what was coming next.

"I am not a slow poke!" He defended.

"Are too!" The girl said back.

"I am not!"

To prove her point, Kiyo took another hit at her brother and she stumbled back. She laughed loudly, but Minato did not see the humor in this. He jumped his sister; and instead of saying a word two forms of her husband appeared behind the children breaking them apart.

"Time out for both of you, we told you no fighting."

"But Kiyo!" Minato started but his father interrupted.

"Enough; Kiyo in that corner, Minato in that corner." The Naruto in the chair said to his children in a dark voice.

"Dad!"

"Now!" Naruto said in his rare father voice and the two children sulked stalking to their designated corners in the yard pouting furiously. With two children being punished and two children falling asleep Hinata searched the large yard for her fifth child. Her eldest was in the yard with a blond haired boy smiling bashfully at the boy with brilliant blue eyes. Hinata smiled, oh how she remembered feeling so giddy in her youth. She looked at her husband holding their youngest daughter, he talked with his friends. Age was showing in his strong face but unlike before of his youthful looks Naruto now held strong powerful features that made Hinata completely quiver when he touched her instead of light trembling of her younger years.

Another yell was heard from the yard and they adults turned to see a crying little girl run to the Shikamaru and his wife.

"Sora hit me!" The little girl said in tears and Temari asked where while Shikamaru called over his son.

"I didn't do anything!" His son yelled but his sister continued to cry.

"Sora you are a lot stronger then Suri, you probably think you didn't but it probably hurt her." His father explained calmly while his mother examined the damage.

"Suri you're fine," Her mother said whipping the bangs from her head and stopping her tears.

"She wanted to play with me and Akira and we let her and now she's crying." Sora explained and his mother nodded telling him it was okay. Akimichi Usagi made a second appearance at the adult table this time puling on her mother's sleeve.

"What is it baby?" Ino said touching her daughters cheek.

"Mommy I'm tired." The little girl said. Ino nodded picking her daughter up and letting her get comfortable in her arms and sighing. She turned to her husband who was talking with Shikamaru.

"Hey hon," he said getting her husband's attention. "I think we should call it a night."

Chouji nodded and stood up to leave. Ino turned to Hinata who was smiling at something that happened between her and Naruto.

"Hinata," she said getting the brunette's attention. "We're going to be heading home before Usagi starts to throw a tantrum."

"Oh yes of course." Hinata said getting up too but Ino told her not too.

"We know where the door is don't worry." Ino turned to the yard where the boy with sunshine blond hair was still sitting talking to Hinata's daughter. "KENJI!" She yelled in her old Ino like voice.

The boy looked up and Hinata wondered if she was the only one who saw the flicker of annoyance in the boy's eyes when he heard his cousin call his name. She made a quick look at Naruto who was too busy talking to Chouji to see his daughter and Kenji exchange e a sweet good bye and a lingering look almost a little too long. Hinata stood up anyways to say a proper good bye as did all the others. With children in hand they said their good nights for the evening promising to do this again sometime. The family of three plus one left the yard and Ten-Ten and Neji were next to exit.

"We have training in the morning and if we don't sleep Gai will have us pay for it." Ten-Ten explained and Neji waved down Lee who was showing Akira and Akari some taijitsu moves he learned at their age. The former team Gai said farewell after Ten-Ten gave Hinata a loving hug, kissed her youngest son and their youngest daughter, and Neji told Naruto not to run the town into the ground. Lee counted Neji's threat with a proclamations of eternal youth at heart, which will always save Naruto from making any bad decisions.

Soon after most of the adults left, the children began to show the day's events were exhausting their child minds. Temari and Shikamaru had to call it a night when their daughter Suri had fallen asleep on the floor in the grass while her brother tried to stay awake by running with Akamaru who was obviously getting tired as well. Minato and Kiyo were allowed to leave time out to say good-bye to their friends and both looked too tired to start any more fights for the night.

Shino excused himself by ten and tugged Kiba along with him. Kiba gave his former teammate a long hug as best he could with a baby in her arms. He gave Naruto a firm handshake and pat on the shoulder. The guy way to say good-bye; Shino however was not one to ever touch another human being unless it was needed so he settled with a nod to both parties.

Soon it was just Hanabi, Sakura, and Sasuke with their children left in the backyard. Yumi joined her parents at the table sitting next to her mother. Kiyo had fallen asleep on the porch swing with Akari while their brothers sat between their parents playing with some of the left over cups. Mei was fast asleep on her father all but drooling on his shoulder while her little brother did the same on his mother.

Sakura and Sasuke stayed with Naruto a little while longer before a fight broke out between the twins and Sakura decided it was time to leave before they killed each other.

"Yumi take Mei please," Hinata said letting her husband's hands be free again. As he followed his two teammates to the front door Hinata stayed behind with the children. "Help me take her and Ryuu to the nursery." She said and Yumi fallowed.

Inside the nursery on the second floor next to her room Hinata put her son in his crib and Yumi but her sister in a small bed next to the crib taking off her shoes and putting the blanket up to her chin.

"You and Kenji were getting very close tonight Yumi," Hinata said quietly to her daughter.

"No I wasn't." Yumi defended quickly and Hinata tried not to smile at the blush in her daughter's cheeks.

She wanted to tell her daughter to follow her heart and throw caution to the wind. But then she remembered her husband and their late night talks of Yumi's obvious attraction to the Yamanaka boy. Where she told Naruto to let Yumi be a girl Naruto was too quick to point out his own wife had been a girl and they had Yumi at seventeen.

"Keep you're flirtation to a minimum Yumi, remember who you're father is now."

"Mom…" Her daughter started but Hinata held her ground.

"I'm serious Yumi, you know how you're father is and now we have the entire town looking at our every move. Anything you do right or wrong will be watched, even a simple innocent romance can be blown out of proportion." Hinata spoke quietly changing her son's clothes.

"Speaking from experience?" Yumi asked not looking at her mother and Hinata smirked.

"Something like that."

"How much are things going to change?" Yumi asked and Hinata stopped to think.

"More then we are prepared for, but for the better." Her mother said with quiet confidence. "Come on its time to get ready for bed." She put a hand over her shoulder and led Yumi from the nursery.

In Minato's room her father was talking to him quietly, Kiyo had snuck in and was sitting on her brother's bed listening to the story of her father's youth. It was a story the eldest daughter had heard many times before, his first mission at a bridge in the wave country. She kept walking readying herself for bed, she was more exhausted then she realized and was ready to fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Instead of sleep however her door creaked open and her father called her name.

"Hey," she said sleepily to her father. Since before she could remember whenever he was home he always made it a point to come in and personally say good night every night. And after 13 years that did not change. He came in and sat on her bed with a tired smile.

"Big day huh?" He said and she smiled.

"Yeah," She agreed and then sat up on her elbows. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" He asked. "Scared of what?"

"Taking care of the whole village and us."

Her father thought for a moment his lips creasing.

"Yes," He said honestly and Yumi tilted her head. "But I know its something I need to do with out fail, so I will."

"Mom says things are going to change." She said remembering the conversation in the nursery.

"They are," He nodded. "But not in a bad way."

She nodded trying to understand but her mother's words echoed in her head.

"Mom said we have to be careful of what we do now, she said people will watch us and want to talk."

Her father frowned but nodded.

"You're mother…" He paused, "When you're mother was about you're age you're grandfather was the head and because of that she and her sister were constantly watched because of who their father was, everyone expected something from her and she was obligated to deliver."

"Is it going to be like that for me too?"

"No, you will not be expected to do anything to please another for their own motives. But you will be expected to behave; you and you're siblings will be seen in a different light, both good and bad."

"Why?"

"Because before you were just the daughter of the Uzumaki's, now you are the daughter of the Hokage. The town will expect to see the same thing in you they see in me; courage, strength, and honor. And you are a proud Konoha Shinobi Yumi, you embody all of those and more. The town may watch you, but you will only impress them by just being you."

She smiled at her father and he smiled back brining his large hand to sweep gently over her head. She lay back down throwing the covers over her.

"Good night." He said and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Good night." She said and he left; at her door she stopped him.

"Dad,"

"Hmm?" He turned with his hand on the doorknob.

"Kenji invited me to go get barbeque on Friday," Her father met her eyes dead on with a very un-amused expression on his face.

"No." He said evenly.

"But,"

"You know the rules Yumi, no dating until you're eighteen." And with that he shut the door leaving his eldest daughter both annoyed and tired.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the hallway of his children's bedrooms. Listening for any noise to indicate they were not sleeping as they should be. Satisfied at hearing nothing he went to his room to join his wife.

Hinata was already in bed reading a book waiting for her husband to join her. He gave her a long look as she sat on their bed in her white nightgown and her long blue-black hair framing her body. She looked up when he entered the room and smiled.

"Tired?" she asked as he got his things to shower.

"Very,"

"You better get some sleep then, tomorrow is the fist day you are officially the Hokage." She said kindly and right then and there all he really wanted to do was just crawl into bed and fall asleep next to her.

"Yep." He said disappearing to shower.

When he got out his wife had turned off the lights and was now nestled warmly in bed. He crawled in next to her feeling her warmth on him instantly and breathed in her scent. She turned over when he got in and her face was next to hers.

"I am so proud of you Naruto," She said quietly and Naruto reached up to touch her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you," She said her nose resting on his, the fresh mint still on her breath.

"I love you too." He said and reached his arm around her back.

They fell asleep tightly holding each other just as they had for 12 years.

* * *

-END-


	25. Story to be moved

It has come to my attention that fan fiction no longer allows lemons. If this is true then by July first this story along with others containing NC-17 scenes will be pulled by me and located onto my live journal.

In other news I've had many questions regarding when I will update. Let me just say, I'm not a high school student, or even a student at all. I have a full time job, I have my own place and I pay my own bills. Many times I just don't have time to write, I know many of you can understand this and I thank you, for those who keep begging I'm sorry. I'm working on it I really am but after 10hr work days its hard to even remember my gate code much less a story.

I'm working on it, I am. I will update! I will, just be patient please!


End file.
